Ne pars pas
by Hope July
Summary: Emma Swan a tout pour être heureuse. Trois enfants, une grande famille, un mari aimant de qui elle est plus proche que jamais. Un jour, elle reçoit un appel d'aspect banal de la part de son père : il y a de l'agitation dans la forêt. Elle est bien loin de se douter que ce qu'elle va y trouver va tout chambouler dans la relation d'apparence parfaite qu'elle partage avec Killian
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde! Après ma longue absence (on dit merci aux examens xD), me revoilà enfin avec cette nouvelle fiction! Elle fera 23 chapitres, et j'essayerais de publier une fois par semaine, très certainement le vendredi (même si je ne peux rien promettre, mes horaires restant assez incertains). Cette histoire peut être considérée comme la suite de mes deux précédentes fictions, mais il n'est absolument pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux premiers tomes pour comprendre celui-ci, l'histoire étant très différente. Les seules choses que vous devez savoir est que Killian et Emma sont mariés et ont 2 enfants, Liam et Leia. Robin est aussi vivant (parce que oui, le déni de m'a jamais quitté xD). J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, en tout cas!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Je fus à moitié réveillée par un rayon de soleil matinal qui filtrait à travers les rideaux et vint me chatouiller les paupières. Je poussai un petit soupir, mais refusai d'ouvrir les yeux, désirant profiter du sommeil paisible que je n'avais pas encore tout à fait quitté. Dans quelques minutes, j'allais devoir me lever et commencer ma journée, le travail, les responsabilités, mais pour le moment j'avais juste envie de profiter du calme dans lequel la maison était encore plongée. Je pouvais sentir les bras des Killian enroulés autour de moi, son corps collé contre le mien, nos jambes entremêlées, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et son souffle régulier venant caresser ma nuque. Je souris légèrement, toujours à moitié endormie, et attrapai ses bras pour les serrer encore un peu plus contre moi. Ainsi blottie contre lui, perdue dans notre étreinte, je me laissai de nouveau glisser vers le sommeil...

 _Biiiiiiiiip._ Le bruit strident du réveil me fit ouvrir les yeux, et je poussai un grognement de frustration. J'aurais voulu profiter de ce moment, juste pour quelques secondes de plus, Je me sentais tellement bien dans cette position, mais je savais aussi très bien que je n'avais pas le choix, que je devais me lever et affronter la journée qui m'attendait. Je sentis Killian se réveiller lui aussi, et me détachai de son étreinte pour couper l'appareil posé sur ma table de nuit, résistant à l'envie de le balancer contre le mur pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour tout. Une fois que le son se fut éteint, je roulai sur le dos et plaquai mes mains sur mon visage en grognant de nouveau, me disant, comme chaque matin qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour sortir du lit. Je finis par écarter les doigts pour jeter un coup d'œil à Killian, qui m'observait avec un petit sourire moqueur, semblant lui tout à fait réveillé. Cette découverte me frustra encore plus parce que, si on me demandait mon opinion en tous les cas, sourire avant d'avoir avalé sa première tasse de café aurait dû être puni par la loi.

\- Nom de dieu, Jones, je ne m'habituerais jamais à te voir de si bonne humeur le matin, grommelai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il rit de bon cœur et dégagea de mon front une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui tombait devant mes yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Au fil des années, Killian et moi avions découvert que, concernant certains points, nous étions totalement opposés. Il aimait se lever tôt, commencer sa journée lorsque le soleil apparaissait dans le ciel, alors que si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurais dormi tous les jours jusqu'à midi. Il était organisé, presque maniaque, alors que l'ordre n'était vraiment pas mon fort - ce qui le rendait fou, quelque fois. Il aimait cuisiner, manger sainement, alors que je me contentais d'onion rings et de fromage grillé. Oui, Killian et moi étions très différents. Et c'est avec plaisir que je constatais chaque jours que nous nous comprenions et nous complétions parfaitement.

\- L'habitude de se lever avec le soleil, _love_ , se moqua-t-il gentiment. Après tout, j'ai été capitaine pendant des siècles.

\- Être de bonne humeur le matin devrait être illégal, répondis-je avec un petit sourire que je n'arrivais pas à cacher, ce qui le fit rigoler de nouveau.

Comme tous les matins, je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur et, comme tous les matins, il arrivait à me redonner le sourire. Il était le seul à pouvoir me faire sentir comme ça, en réalité. N'importe qui d'autre essayant de blaguer avec moi alors que je me réveillais aurait reçu quelques remarques acerbes de ma part en retour, mais pas lui. Il était tellement adorable que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réagir de cette façon. Et ce sourire, ces deux yeux d'un bleu magnifique me fixant, je ne pouvais pas rester insensible à ça. Des papillons prirent soudain leur envol dans mon ventre, et je me sentis si reconnaissante de partager mon lit, ma maison, ma vie avec cet homme merveilleux qui était mon mari.

\- Je vais préparer du café, m'informa-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Non, attends ! Répliquai-je en le saisissant par le poignet, l'obligeant à se recoucher sur le dos tout en le rapprochant de moi.

Je ne fis pas attention au regard interrogateur qu'il me jetait, et passai une jambe au-dessus des siennes pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres et il rigola lorsque mes longs cheveux blonds vinrent lui chatouiller la nuque.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée, me dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque, pressant un main dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui et m'encourager à continuer ce que je venais de commencer.

\- Les enfants ne sont pas encore levés, on a un peu de temps devant nous. Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter, murmurai-je avant de fondre sur son cou pour lui déposer plein de petits baisers dans la nuque et sur la clavicule, faisant courir ma langue sur ce point que je savais sensible à la base de son cou, ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir.

\- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, fit-il remarquer alors que ma bouche descendait pour parcourir son torse resté nu de la veille.

Me sentant d'humeur taquine, je descendis jusque là où la ceinture du pantalon qu'il portait pour dormir couvrait sa peau, mais remontai vers son visage lorsqu'il poussa un petit gémissement de contentement. Je haussai les sourcils dans un air que je voulais mystérieux, et entrepris de lui mordiller malicieusement le lobe d'oreille.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il me saisit presque délicatement par le bras et me fit me retourner, de sorte que j'étais à présent allongée sur le dos, et qu'il me surplombait, me collant au matelas. Je vis ses yeux briller de désir, le bleu d'habitude si clair un peu obscurci, et il me dit d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

\- Tu veux jouer, _princesse_ ?

\- A toi de voir, _capitaine_ , répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Mes jambes nues s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches alors que sa main passait sous le débardeur que je portais en guise de pyjama. Nos baisers continuèrent, de plus en plus pressants, et je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure, ce qui me tira un grognement satisfait de sa part. Mon haut s'enroula autour de son bras alors que sa main remontait de plus en plus haut dans mon dos, découvrant ainsi mon ventre nu. Je m'apprêtai à me détacher de lui pour enlever pour de bon le bout de tissu qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but, lorsque deux petites voix se firent entendre à travers le couloir, nous faisant sursauter:

\- Maman !

\- Papa !

Nous nous détachâmes, laissant nos fronts posés l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre notre respiration après le début de nos ébats. Je soupirai en lançant un regard frustré vers Killian, et dis en haussant un sourcil :

\- Sérieusement, ils sont réglés comme des horloges, ces deux-là.

\- Ils n'auraient vraiment pas pu tomber à un plus mauvaise moment, grommela-t-il en poussant un soupir résigné.

Nous prîmes quelques secondes de plus pour nous remettre de nos émotions, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant pas briser notre étreinte tout de suite. Je soulevai ma tête pour lui déposer un dernier baiser à la commissure des lèvres lorsque je compris que nous ne pouvions pas attendre plus longtemps, avant de murmurer à son oreille:

\- On remet ça ce soir ?

\- J'y compte bien, répliqua-t-il avant de se lever, me tendant une main pour que je fasse de même.

Je souris devant cette galanterie caractéristique et nous enfilâmes en vitesse quelques vêtements, moi remettant mon leggings, lui enfilant un t-shirt moulant qui me fit soupirer lorsque je vis les muscles saillants sous le tissu. Sans nous concerter, et après un dernier baiser, nous partîmes chacun vers un côté opposé du couloir, moi vers la chambre de Liam, lui vers celle de Leia.

C'était une habitude que nous avions prise depuis la naissance de notre fille, sans vraiment en parler. Cela venait du fait que Killian était très proche de Leia, alors que je l'étais plus de Liam. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque favoritisme : j'aimais mes enfants exactement de la même façon. Mais Hook arrivait à calmer et consoler Leia, alors que j'étais plus douée avec Liam. C'était comme ça, on n'y pouvait rien, et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Ce n'étais pas comme si nous nous complaisions dans ces facilités non plus : nous passions souvent des moments en tête à tête avec chacun de nos trois enfants – Henry était le fils de Killian aussi, à présent, même s'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang. Ce qui les liait était tellement fort, mon fils faisait confiance à Killian, et il était une vraie figure paternelle dans sa vie, ce qui me remplissait de joie à chaque fois que je les voyais pris dans un grande conversation, ou partir pour passer une après-midi entre garçons. Nous ne voulions pas qu'un des enfants se sente rejeté ou laissé de côté, et nous faisions donc bien attention à leur accorder la même attention, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Et tout semblait bien fonctionner comme ça, donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour changer ces habitudes.

Il fallait dire que Liam et Leia étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. Mon fils, âgé de 4 ans et demi à présent, était calme et facile à vivre. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de faire des bêtises, comme à tous les enfants, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Neal, car ces deux là étaient inséparables. Mais nous n'avions pas besoin de le remettre sur les rails très souvent, et il était d'une nature très souriante et joviale. Pour Leia, c'était plus compliqué. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait repris de notre caractère, à Killian et à moi, et qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Du haut de ses 2 ans, elle pouvait être absolument adorable comme insupportable lorsqu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle désirait. Turbulente et têtue, il lui arrivait de pousser des crises de colères impressionnantes lorsque quelque chose qu'elle convoitait lui était refusé. Dans ces moments là, Hook était le seul à savoir la calmer, et elle redevenait alors très vite la petite fille adorable, souriante et magnifique qu'elle pouvait être. Je devais avouer qu'elle me menait parfois la vie dure et qu'elle pouvait me rendre folle comme personne, mais je l'aimais au-delà des mots. Et Hook, mes parents et Henry étaient eux aussi absolument fous d'elle.

Henry. Il venait d'avoir 18 ans, et était maintenant devenu un homme. Il était toujours en couple avec Violet, depuis plus de quatre ans à présent, et les choses commençaient à devenir plutôt sérieuses entre eux. Il changeait, devenait de plus en plus mature et adorable au fil des jours. Il le remarquait directement lorsque quelque chose clochait chez un membre de notre famille, même si nous essayions de le lui cacher. Il était un grand frère formidable pour Leia et Liam, et je savais que ce-dernier essayait de plus en plus souvent de prendre modèle sur son frère à mesure qu'il grandissait. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus fière de mes enfants : je les aimais tous d'une force difficilement imaginable, et ma petite famille était tout simplement parfaite.

J'actionnai la poignée de la porte de Liam pour entrer dans la chambre de mon fils. Il m'attendait, assis bien sagement en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil. A plus de quatre ans, il aurait normalement été assez grand pour se lever tout seul, mais nous aimions ces câlins matinaux qui nous mettaient tous les deux de bonne humeur. Je lui souris et il m'imita, ses yeux verts s'illuminant de malice. Mon regard tomba un instant sur le mur contre lequel était appuyé son lit : une roue de navire était peinte à côté d'un _Liam_ écrit en lettres bleues. Sur sa commode, une réplique du Jolly Roger côtoyait un livre sur la navigation. Liam se rêvait capitaine d'un navire, tout comme son père, qu'il admirait beaucoup. J'allai le rejoindre et m'assis sur le bord du lit, et il grimpa directement dans mes bras pour serrer les siens autour de ma nuque :

\- Tu as bien dormi, _sweetheart_ ? Demandai-je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Ouais, et j'ai faim ! S'exclama-t-il, ce qui me fit rire doucement devant son enthousiasme. Il avait décidément reprit de son père en ce qui concernait sa bonne humeur matinale. On mange quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Mmm… Il me semble me rappeler que tu demandes des toasts depuis plusieurs jours, dis-je d'un air volontairement mystérieux pour le taquiner.

\- Et ? M'encouragea-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Et papa est en train de les préparer en ce moment même.

\- Oh ouais ! S'écria-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la nouvelle de l'année.

Son cri fut immédiatement suivi d'un énorme bruit venant du tiroir de sa commode, qui venait de s'ouvrir puis de se refermer avec fracas, nous faisant tous les deux sursauter. Son expression changea du tout au tout, et il me dévisagea d'un air craintif avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou pour se rassurer, me serrant fort contre lui comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage dans un océan en pleine tempête

\- Ce n'est rien, bébé, ce n'est pas grave, la rassurai-je en passant ma main dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

Ça faisait plusieurs mois que ce genre de choses arrivait, lorsque Liam ressentait des émotions soudaines comme la joie, la peur, ou la colère. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit né avec de la magie : après tout, il était le petit fils de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant, le produit d'un amour sincère, et j'étais la Sauveuse. Henry était l'Auteur, il était logique que Liam soit doté lui aussi de quelconques pouvoirs. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi les siens semblaient s'être réveillés aux alentours de son quatrième anniversaire, mais il en avait été de même pour Robyn, la fille de Zelena. Nous avions donc décidé qu'il valait mieux que Regina apprenne aux enfants à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs le plus tôt possible. Pour le moment, nous étions bien conscients que savoir les utiliser ne leur servait à rien, et ça aurait même pu les mettre en danger, parce qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre assez matures pour savoir les utiliser avec prudence. Mais il était aussi important que Liam commence à apprendre à les dompter, car cela l'effrayait beaucoup. Il n'était pas rare qu'il nous appelle en pleurs au beau milieu la nuit car, à cause d'un cauchemar, sa fenêtre ou son armoire étaient devenus incontrôlables. Heureusement, j'arrivais assez rapidement à arrêter les dégâts grâce à ma propre magie, mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer : je savais que Liam était terrifié par cette part de lui qu'il ne comprenait pas encore bien, et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait peur de lui-même. Il devait s'accepter comme il était, s'aimer, même si c'était compliqué. Je n'allais pas le laisser perdre confiance en lui. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire la même erreur que j'avais faite moi-même lorsque j'avais essayé de retirer mes propres pouvoirs. Les « cours » avec Regina devaient commencer d'ici le mois prochain, et j'avais plutôt hâte qu'on arrive à cette date, parce que les pouvoirs de Liam devenaient de plus en plus forts.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, _sweetheart,_ murmurai-je pour le consoler. Regina va bientôt t'apprendre à contrôler tout ça, d'accord ?

Il ne répondit rien, s'accrochant encore un peu plus à moi, et je le berçai encore quelques minutes contre moi avant de me lever en disant d'une voix enjouée, essayant de lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète :

\- Alors, on va les manger, ces toasts?

Il se détacha enfin de moi, gardant ses bras bien noués autour de ma nuque, et retrouva enfin son sourire. Je lui déposai un baiser dans les cheveux, heureuse de constater que j'avais réussi à le rassurer, et je descendis les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Killian et Leia, déjà présents dans la cuisine si je me fiais aux babillements de ma fille qui raisonnaient joyeusement contre les murs de la maison.

Je déposai mon fils sur le sol, et il se précipita vers Killian, occupé à préparer les toasts, pour aller lui dire bonjour. Son père s'accroupit à sa hauteur, abandonnant son travail pour une minute, et serra notre fils contre lui, lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux, ce qui me fit sourire tendrement devant leur complicité. Pour ma part, je m'approchai de ma fille pour l'embrasser sur le front, et elle m'offrit un sourire éblouissant en retour: elle était de bonne humeur, c'était une évidence.

\- Tu as bien dormi, princesse ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle pour lui parler un peu.

\- Ouais ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Du haut de ses deux ans, elle avait déjà un vocabulaire étonnement évolué et était très avancée par rapport à son âge. Elle pouvait parfois dire des choses si intelligentes qu'elle nous laissait sans voix, Killian et moi. Nous ignorions toujours si elle possédait de la magie : elle était encore jeune, et je devais avouer que, pour le moment, je préférais que ses pouvoirs, si elle en avait, ne se manifestent pas tout de suite. Avec les crises de colère qu'elle pouvait piquer, elle aurait été capable de casser toute la maison, et je préférais éviter ça pour le moment. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air calme et souriante, attendant patiemment son petit-déjeuner dans sa chaise haute, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel.

Si Liam ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à son père, Leia avait beaucoup repris de moi. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés lui tombaient sur les épaules, et elle avait mes traits, même si elle possédait le sourire et les deux yeux bleus éblouissants de Killian. Elle ressemblait littéralement à une petite princesse, mais avait plutôt le caractère d'une pirate, comme le disaient souvent mes parents pour plaisanter. Ils n'avaient pas tort, je devais bien l'avouer.

Je discutai quelques minutes avec ma fille, profitant du fait qu'elle était de bonne disposition, et finis par me lever pour aller aider Killian à disposer les toasts sur des assiettes. Lorsque ce fut fait, je posai un des plats devant Liam, qui me regarda avec des yeux brillants de contentement, et l'autre, contenant un morceau de pain à la confiture, devant Leia, qui se mit immédiatement à mâchonner sa part avec concentration. Killian me tendit une tasse remplie de café, l'odeur familière me faisant soupirer de plaisir, et je me hissai sur la point des pieds pour l'embrasser en guise de remerciement :

\- Eww, s'exclama Liam d'un air dégoûté qui nous fit tous les deux rire de bon cœur.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre quelque chose pour le taquiner lorsque mon portable, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, se mit à sonner. Hook me fit signe de décrocher, sachant très bien qu'un coup de fil à cette heure-ci signifiait certainement qu'il y avait un problème quelque part dans la ville. Nous n'avions plus eu à affronter de grosses crises depuis que Zelena avait essayé de récupérer sa fille deux ans auparavant, et je devais die que j'appréciais grandement ces moments de répit. La sorcière avait depuis lors des droits de visite réguliers sur Robyn, et elle avait l'air de s'être calmée pour montrer le bon exemple à sa fille, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Bien sûr, nous avions dû affronter de petits problèmes par-ci par-là : une bagarre, un vol, du vandalisme, un conflit de voisinage. Mais depuis la naissance de Leia, tout était étonnamment calme dans cette petite ville. Sans très bien savoir pourquoi, j'avais le pressentiment que tout ça était sur le point de changer.

Je soupirai et pris une bouchée du toast que je tenais en main avant de me saisir de mon téléphone pour voir le numéro de mon père affiché à l'écran. Voyant que ma prédiction semblait se réaliser, je décrochai en disant rapidement:

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, _sunshine_ , plaisanta mon père, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel même si un petit éclat de rire s'échappa de ma gorge.

\- Bonjour, Papa, répondis-je d'une voix de petite fille qui fit rigoler Killian. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ?

\- Rien de grave, mais il y a l'air d'avoir de l'agitation près de la limite de la ville. Je me suis dit qu'on irait bien y jeter un œil avant que ça ne dégénère trop.

Je vis Killian hausser un sourcil pour m'interroger silencieusement sur ce que mon père me voulait et articulai : « _Un truc dans la forêt_ » avant de prendre une autre bouchée de mon toast, rassurée que la situation n'ait pas l'air aussi grave que ce que j'avais redouté.

\- Okay, on se retrouver près de chez Granny, dis-je, la bouche encore à moitié pleine. J'arrive dans un quart d'heure.

Je vis Killian grimacer, conscient que je ne parviendrais certainement pas à arriver aussi vite au lieu de rendez-vous alors que les enfants devaient encore s'habiller pour qu'on puisse aller les déposer chez Ashley, la gardienne attitrée de la ville. Je lui tirai la langue en retour, ce qui me valut un regard scandalisé de la part de Liam et finis par raccrocher en soupirant.

\- Vas-y déjà, proposa Killian avec un gentil sourire. Je vais m'occuper des enfants. C'est toi le shérif, après tout, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demandai-je, touchée par sa proposition.

\- Oui, hein. Va t'apprêter.

\- Merci, souris-je avant de m'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu es le meilleur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée, habillée d'un jeans et d'un chemisier blanc, et passai en coup de vent dans la cuisine pour dire au revoir à mes enfants et embrasser une dernière fois Killian. Je pris un autre toast au passage et passai la porte d'entrée de notre maison d'un pas léger. J'étais maintenant persuadée que mon précédent pressentiment avait été tronqué : rien de grave ne semblait se passer, et la ville allait rester paisible pour encore un long moment.

J'étais bien loin de me douter que ce que j'étais sur le point de découvrir allait bousculer toutes mes certitudes.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre! Il ne se passe pas grand chose, il pose surtout les bases de cette nouvelle histoire, mais dés le prochain chapitres, les choses vont devenir un peu plus compliquées pour notre fameux couple!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, et à bientôt! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello!**

 **Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour tout le soutien que vous apportez déjà à cette fiction! Je suis vraiment contente que ça ait l'air de vous plaire, et j'espère que ça continuera sur cette voie! Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont mis en favori, qui ont follow l'histoire, et un merci particulier à Juju Green, Athena Skywriter, Sissi1789, jujuconfais, HEA-captainswan et Swan2015 pour vos reviews! J'adore lire vos commentaires et vos avis me touchent toujours énormément!**

 **Ensuite, je vous invite à aller lire mes petits commentaires en fin de chapitre, car j'ai pas mal de choses à dire au niveau des nouveaux personnages que j'introduis dans cette partie de l'histoire. Je vous revois donc en bas! :)**

* * *

J'arrivais par miracle à l'heure au point de rendez-vous, grâce à Killian qui m'avait si gentiment facilité la tâche. Mon père n'était toujours pas arrivé, habitué au fait que je sois en retard. Il ne s'en plaignait jamais, cependant, sachant ce que c'était d'avoir un enfant à la maison, et conscient que les horaires pouvaient être difficiles à respecter, quelque fois. Heureuse d'être arrivée à temps, j'en profitais pour entrer chez Granny et chercher de quoi terminer mon petit-déjeuner, interrompu par l'appel de David. Je commandai un beignet aux pommes recouvert d'une bonne tonne de sucre, profitant de l'absence de Killian pour manger une sucrerie, ce qui me faisait bien envie. Il détestait le fait que je commence la journée par une pâtisserie, il me disait toujours que ce n'était pas bon pour moi et qu'il se demandait comment je restais en bonne santé en ne mangeant que de la malbouffe. Sa réaction me faisait beaucoup rire : Toute ma vie, j'avais mangé de la sorte, n'ayant eu personne pour m'habituer à une alimentation adéquate vu que je changeais continuellement de home et que personne n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce que j'avalais. Ses réflexions voulaient dire qu'il tenait à ma santé, et c'était adorable, en quelque sorte. Il n'empêche que, quelque fois, je profitais du fait qu'il n'était pas là pour me faire plaisir. Après tout, j'étais une adulte, et j'avais encore le droit de manger ce que je voulais, même si je savais très bien au fond de moi qu'il avait raison.

Au moment où Granny me tendait ma commande, je vis la voiture de mon père s'arrêter devant le restaurant, et remerciai mon amie avant de sortir du bâtiment. Le froid de septembre me frappa de plein fouet, et, d'un pas léger, mordant à pleines dents dans mon petit déjeuner, j'avançai vers la voiture de David pour aller l'accueillir. Je vis alors avec surprise mon fils sortir lui aussi du truck, et l'accueillis avec un sourire, heureuse de le voir:

\- Salut, _kid_! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Regina m'a dit qu'il y avait l'air d'y avoir quelque chose de bizarre près de la limite de la ville, alors j'ai décidé de venir voir ce qui se passait avec Grand-père. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Enfin, ce n'est plus important, de toute manière, continua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je suis majeur, maintenant. Je peux faire ce que tu veux.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Henry, répondis-je sur le même ton, me prenant au jeu. Tu peux croire ce que tu veux si ça te fais te sentir bien.

Je souris alors qu'il roulait des yeux, faussement agacé, et le serrai contre moi pour le saluer après cette petite joute verbale. J'étais consciente que mon fils était heureux d'enfin être considéré comme un adulte, et ce genre de blague était récurrent entre nous. Il avait voulu prendre une année sabbatique après avoir fini le lycée, ne sachant pas très bien s'il voulait aller étudier à l'université ou non. Parce qu'il était sûr d'une chose : il voulait devenir écrivain. Et j'étais intimement persuadée qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Étant l'Auteur, il avait déjà de l'expérience dans le domaine, et je savais qu'il travaillait en ce moment sur un roman dont il m'avait fait lire le premier chapitre, et que j'avais trouvé très bon. A ses heures perdues, lorsqu'il avait envie de sortir de sa chambre et de s'éloigner un peu de son ordinateur et quand il n'était pas avec Violet, qu'il fréquentait toujours, il venait nous aider dans notre job de shérif, et je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup ça. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai qu'au dernier moment son petit sourire moqueur lorsqu'il me dit :

\- Tu sais, je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- Hein ? Demandai-je sans comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

\- Tu n'arrives jamais à l'heure d'habitude, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- C'est malin, tiens, grommelai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire un peu. Pour répondre à ta question, Killian s'occupe des enfants pour me faire gagner du temps. Il viendra nous rejoindre après.

\- Et tu profites de son absence pour manger des cochonneries. Et bien, c'est du joli, continua-t-il en pointant le beignet du menton. Je dois dire que je suis déçu de toi, maman.

Je plissai les yeux et mordis dans la pâtisserie dans un air de défi qui le fit rigoler. Il aimait bien me taquiner, mon fils, maintenant qu'il avait grandi, et je le lui rendais bien. Nos taquineries illuminaient toujours mes journées, j'étais tellement heureuse de constater que nous avions réussi à créer une complicité sans faille malgré tout ce que nous avions dû traverser. Mon père, qui avait écouté toute la conversation, se mit à rire devant nos chamailleries, et me fit signe de monter dans le truck en disant :

\- Ok, les enfants, arrêtez de vous disputer et montez dans la voiture, sinon vous serez privés de dessert.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, rigolant à moitié et me prenant à son jeu alors qu'il nous parlait comme si nous étions tous les deux des enfants en bas-âge. J'obéis et grimpai dans le véhicule alors que mon père me lançait :

\- Et Emma, si tu mets du sucre partout, c'est toi qui nettoie, tu es prévenue !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre mon beignet, à la fin ? répliquai-je en leur jetant un regard faussement menaçant derrière la pâtisserie.

J'étais de tellement bonne humeur, ce jour-là. Je me sentais heureuse de la sorte depuis un bon bout de temps, en réalité. J'avais trois enfants formidables, Killian et moi nous aimions plus que jamais, ma famille semblait enfin avoir trouvé un certain équilibre et tout se passait bien à Storybrooke. Finissant ma pâtisserie sur mon siège, souriant à mon fils alors qu'il s'installait à mes côtés, j'étais bien loin de me douter que mon humeur allait changer du tout au tout d'ici peu.

* * *

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour remonter jusqu'à la limite de la ville, mais il s'était mis à pleuvoir entre temps, une de ces petites pluies désagréables qui piquaient le visage et glaçaient le sang. Je remarquai à travers le pare brise humide qu'un petit attroupement s'était formé à la lisière de la forêt. Les habitants, les bras serrés autour d'eux pour se protéger du froid, leurs yeux plissés à cause du vent, semblaient complètement surexcités. D'ici, je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui provoquait une telle agitation, et nous descendîmes donc rapidement de la voiture pour prendre connaissance de ce qui se passait. J'époussetai le sucre qui était tombé sur mon jean et ma veste en cuir avant de m'avancer d'un air assuré vers les habitants de la ville, la tête un peu baissée pour éviter que la pluie n'attaque mon visage.

Les nains étaient là, ainsi que plusieurs amis de Robin et d'autres résidents de la ville. Ils se retournèrent tous vers nous alors que nous approchions, mais ne s'écartèrent pas pour nous laisser passer. Désirant éviter plus de dégâts, je lançai d'une voix forte :

\- Ok, le spectacle est terminé ! On va prendre tout en charge, maintenant, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous !

\- Dans tes rêves, Swan ! Me lança Leroy en retour. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose d'aussi intéressant dans cette ville. On commençait à s'ennuyer. Si tu crois qu'on va rater ça !

\- Ce n'était pas une question, Leroy, continuai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par son comportement. Sérieusement, si tu refuses de coopérer, je n'hésiterais pas à te conduire au poste pour que tu puisses passer un moment en tête à tête avec cette cellule que tu sembles tellement apprécier.

\- Tu n'est pas sérieuse ! S'exclama-t-il en sachant pourtant très bien que je ne jetais pas des menaces en l'air et que j'étais capable de l'enfermer pour quelques heures, parce que ce n'était pas une situation inhabituelle, lorsqu'il m'embêtait un peu trop.

\- Non, elle a raison, Leroy, intervint David en venant se placer à mes côtés. Rentre chez toi et laisse-nous faire notre travail. Et ça vaut pour vous tous aussi, continua-t-il en s'adressant à la foule de curieux.

Je n'écoutai l'intervention de mon père que d'une oreille, intriguée par les paroles que mon ami avait prononcées et qui prenaient enfin sens dans mon esprit. D'après Leroy, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus eu à affronter quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle crise dans la ville ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce que c'était, et pourquoi tout le monde avait-il l'air si excité ?

Sans faire attention aux protestations que je recevais en retour, je bousculai alors plusieurs habitants pour arriver au centre du cercle. Je devais savoir ce qui se passait, c'était mon rôle après tout, et puis j'avais le sentiment que ce qui se tramait était, d'une certaine manière, important. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je remarquai alors trois personnes inconnues se tenant devant moi, deux hommes et une femme. Et, à ma plus grande surprise, je lus aussi dans leurs yeux qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air perdus du tout.

\- Euh… bonjour ? Commençai-je, un peu étonnée, alors que mon père faisait en sorte d'obliger les curieux à rentrer chez eux en leur faisant quitter la route, les reconduisant jusqu'à leurs voitures.

Henry vint se poster à côté de moi et plissa les yeux d'un air concentrée, probablement pour essayer de reconnaître les individus et pour savoir d'où ils venaient. La femme du groupe – une belle fille à la peau dorée et aux longs cheveux noirs – se retourna vers moi et se mit à parler avec une assurance presque agressive qui me surprit :

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui ne nous regarde pas comme si nous étions des bêtes curieuses ! Nous sommes bien à Storybrooke ?

\- Oui, hésitai-je, toujours un peu déstabilisée par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Je suis le shérif Emma Swan. Je suis là pour vous aider. Vous êtes perdus ?

\- Non ! Rigola la jeune femme, comme si je venais de dire la plus grande bêtise imaginable. Non, nous sommes exactement là où nous voulons être. Pour tout vous dire, nous cherchons quelqu'un.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un, ici, à Storybrooke ? dis-je en essayant de me redonner une contenance. Très bien, peut-être que si vous me donniez un nom, je pourrais vous aider.

\- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez connaître cette personne, contra la jeune femme d'un air presque dédaigneux.

\- Le contraire m'étonnerait, dis-je alors, commençant à m'agacer un peu du ton qu'elle employait pour me parler. Je connais tout le monde dans cette ville.

\- Et bien… commença un des deux hommes, avant de se faire interrompre par Henry, qui s'écria, me faisant sursauter

\- Eh, mais je sais qui vous êtes !

Je me retournai vers lui, surprise. J'étais presque sûre de n'avoir jamais vu ces gens auparavant dans la ville, mais si Henry disait qu'il les connaissait, je lui faisais confiance. Et j'obtiendrai certainement beaucoup plus d'informations de mon fils que de cette femme, qui semblait plus que têtue. Haussant un sourcil, je demandai alors :

\- Tu les as déjà vu ici ?

\- Non, mais j'ai lu leur histoire. Ce sont Aladdin et Jasmine d'Agrabah, Maman.

Je me retournai vers les nouveaux arrivants, qui hochèrent vivement la tête pour m'assurer de la véracité des paroles de mon fils. Je ne connaissais leur histoire qu'à travers le dessin-animé, que j'avais regardé étant plus jeune dans un des homes qui m'autorisait à utiliser la télévision, mais je ne m'étonnais plus de rien, depuis le temps. Henry, tout excité par cette découverte, continua :

\- Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes, déclara-t-il à l'intention de l'homme qui n'avait toujours rien dit jusqu'à présent.

C'était un beau métis aux yeux de jais et aux cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient souplement sur les épaules. Les bras croisés, bien droit, un pas derrière Jasmine et Aladdin, il semblait les protéger. Je ne fus donc pas surprise lorsque Jasmine nous informa :

\- C'est Salim, notre bras-droit.

\- Très bien, repris-je, décidée à ne pas me laisser déstabiliser par la situation. Qui que vous cherchiez, il vaudrait peut-être mieux aller au commissariat pour en parler tranquillement. Et nous protéger de la pluie, ajoutai-je en voyant leurs habits peu adaptés au temps qu'il faisait à Storybrooke. Vous êtes d'accord ? Je vous assure qu'on sera plus au calme là-bas.

Aladdin et Jasmine échangèrent un bref regard, et la jeune femme hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Elles semblait de tous évidence très sûre d'elle, et dégageait une aura d'autorité assez déstabilisante. Ne montrant rien de mon étonnement, je leur fis signe de me suivre pour se mettre à l'abri, me demandant au fond de moi quelle était la personne qu'ils pouvaient bien être venus chercher jusqu'ici.

* * *

Adossée à un mur du commissariat, j'écoutais avec attention mon père qui parlait avec les nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient installés à une table, David assis en face d'eux, essayant de comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à nous. Je me tenais un peu en retrait, en silence, à côté de Henry, me demandant qui ils pouvaient bien être venus chercher ici, mais la question n'était toujours pas venue dans la conversation. Mon père était toujours trop occupé à essayer de comprendre d'où les trois inconnus venaient.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous venez d'Agrabah, par un portail magique. Vous possédez des haricots magiques ? Ils ont disparus depuis longtemps, dans la Forêt enchantée

\- Je suis de sang royal, répondit Jasmine avec une once d'arrogance, et je dus me retenir de lui répondre que moi aussi, j'étais une princesse, mais que je n'en faisais pas tout un plat pour autant. Bien sûr que nous avons des haricots magiques en réserve, au cas où nous en aurions besoin. Et ce qui arrive est une urgence.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas perdus ? Vous n'avez pas besoin qu'on vous renvoie chez vous ?

\- Non, dit Aladdin en sortant quelque chose de sa poche et en nous montrant fièrement un haricot magique, luisant dans la lumière du petit matin. Nous avons de quoi rentrer. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de tel avant d'avoir trouvé la personne que nous recherchons

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à intervenir pour enfin leur demander l'identité de celui ou celle qu'ils recherchaient, mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Je vis qu'il s'agissait de Killian, et l'ouvris sans attendre, des papillons s'éveillant dans mon estomac comme à chaque fois qu'il m'adressait la parole, que ce soit en face à face ou virtuellement.

 **«** ** _Hey, love_** **.** ** _Les enfants sont chez Ashley, je viens vous rejoindre. Vous êtes toujours à la limite de la ville ? »_**

Je répondis immédiatement pour lui éviter d'avoir à faire le chemin jusqu'à la forêt pour rien : _ **« Non, il pleuvait, nous sommes rentrés au commissariat »**_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au juste ? »**_

 _ **« Des nouveaux arrivants, ils recherchent quelqu'un. Tu verras par toi même, mais la fille n'a pas l'air commode.**_

 _ **« Tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour dire ça, love »**_

Je roulai des yeux en souriant malgré moi. Il aimait bien me taquiner, et je le lui rendais bien, rentrant toujours dans ses jeux avec plaisir. Parce que Killian Jones n'était pas seulement mon mari : il était aussi mon meilleur ami, et lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux, nous pouvions devenir pire que des enfants. Je répondis dans la seconde :

 _ **« La ferme, Jones. »**_

 _ **« Fais attention, parce que je t'ai apporté de quoi terminer ton petit-déjeuner, et si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras rien du tout. »**_

 _ **« J'ai déjà terminé mon repas, merci beaucoup. Ta stratégie ne marche pas, mais bien essayé »**_

 _ **« Tu as profité du fait que je n'étais pas là pour manger des bêtises, avoue. »**_

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise. Décidément, il me connaissait vraiment trop bien. « Un livre ouvert », qu'il m'avait appelée la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés. Pour lui en tout cas. Et il n'avait pas tort, parce qu'il savait lire en moi comme personne. J'étais plutôt fière de pouvoir dire qu'il en était de même pour moi : je le connaissais si bien, et je l'aimais si fort. J'aimais tout à son propos : ses parfaites petites imperfections, son habitude de toujours prendre soin de moi et de s'assurer que j'allais bien, sa ringardise, quelques fois, ses taquineries qui me faisaient toujours rire. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un meilleur père pour mes enfants, un meilleur homme avec qui partager ma vie.

 _ **« Non »**_ , répondis-je simplement, et sa réponse arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

 _ **« Même par message, je sais quand tu mens, Swan. Pour la peine, on mangera des légumes ce soir »**_

 _ **« Non, s'il te plaît, je te promet que je serais sage »**_

Je souris, attendant sa réponse, sachant très bien qu'il allait se prendre au jeu et continuer à me parler comme si j'étais une enfant capricieuse :

 _ **« Pas de discussion, jeune fille, je fais ça pour ton bien »**_

\- Emma ? Emma, tu es toujours avec nous ?

Mon père me regardait avec un sourcil levé, légèrement mécontent. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais complètement désintéressée de la conversation pour parler avec Killian, et murmurai un « désolée » penaud, avant d'envoyer un dernier message à mon mari pour le prévenir que je devais retourner au boulot :

 **«** ** _Le devoir m'appelle, babe, je dois y aller »_**

 _ **« Pas de problème, love. J'arrive dans deux minutes »**_ _,_ répondit-il simplement.

Je rangeai le portable dans la poche de mon jean, souriant à l'écran comme si Killian pouvait me voir. Puis je m'approchai des nouveaux arrivants, appuyant mes deux mains sur la table pour prendre la position de dominant et demander :

\- Ok, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais nous pour le moment, on ne vous sert à rien. Peut-être qu'on connaît la personne que vous cherchez.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Il n'est pas… exactement comme vous, hésita Aladdin, semblant choisir précautionneusement ses mots pour ne vexer personne.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est à dire que vous êtes des héros. Et que c'est un vilain. Fatalement, vous ne travaillez pas en collaboration, répondit Jasmine, qui avait l'air de s'impatienter sérieusement.

\- Un vilain ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, les vilains se font rares à Storybrooke ces jours-ci, répondis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, un peu agacée par les manières de la jeune femme. Et on connaît tout le monde dans cette ville, alors dites toujours.

\- C'est vrai que d'après nos sources, il n'est plus aussi cruel qu'avant, lui fit remarquer Aladdin avec une moue concentrée. Ils le connaissent peut-être…

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous un vilain, déjà ? Demandai-je, soudain curieuse d'en savoir plus sur cette information.

\- Parce qu'on a une affaire à lui confier. Ça ne vous regarde pas, ajouta Jasmine, ses yeux lançant des éclairs dans ma direction.

\- Écoutez, on essaye juste de vous aider ! M'énervai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si vous vouliez juste bien nous dire de qui il s'agit, intervint mon père avec plus de calme, tempérant la tension qui semblait crépiter dans l'air.

J'entendis alors la porte du commissariat s'ouvrir et compris que Killian venait d'arriver. Je ne me retournai pas, concentrée sur nos interlocuteurs qui semblaient réfléchir intensément. Enfin, Jasmine prit la parole, semblant enfin décidée à répondre à ma demande :

\- Très bien. Il s'agit de…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur quelque chose dans mon dos. La bouche entrouverte, elle avait l'air profondément surprise. Intriguée, je suivis alors son regard, et je rencontrai celui complètement déstabilisé de Killian.

Un silence étonné flotta durant quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité, avant que Jasmine ne s'exclame :

-… Hook !

Et, sans attendre, sans que je n'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement pour signaler ma surprise, elle se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter vers mon mari et se jeter dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Alors, j'ai pas mal de choses à dire concernant la venue d'Aladdin et Jasmine à Storybrooke : J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fiction avant de voir la saison 6, et je n'avais donc aucune idée que ces personnages allaient également apparaître dans la série. Leurs personnalités sont donc complétement différentes des personnages que nous avons vu dans Once Upon a Time. Comme vous avez pu le lire, Jasmine n'est pas très commode, mais je vous rassure : ce n'est pas un vilain, et elle a une très bonne raison d'agir comme elle le fait. Tout ça sera expliqué dans la suite de l'histoire :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Les tensions entre Emma et Killian commencent déjà dans la prochaines partie. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et à vendredi prochain! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et votre support, j'adore lire vos commentaires et vos avis me vont droit au coeur, alors merci vous êtes juste géniaux (cœur sur vous)! Je vais répondre aux quelques questions qui m'ont été posées dans les commentaires ici !**

 **Alors, vous saurez ce qui se passe exactement entre Killian et Jasmine vers la fin de cette histoire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que si je fais souffrir un peu CS ici, je ne vais pas les détruire, je les aime trop pour ça! :)**

 **Ensuite, ce n'est pas possible malheureusement de publier deux chapitres par semaine, vu que je publie la traduction de cette même histoire en anglais en même temps, et que ça demande beaucoup de boulot. Désolée pour l'attente que ça engendre!**

 **J'ai bien regardé la saison 6, mais j'ai pris la décision de ne pas regarder la saison 7. Je regarderai sûrement les scènes de Killian à un moment ou un autre, mais Emma est mon personnage préféré, et vu que son histoire est terminée, je quitte le navire moi aussi. Mais je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire sur OUAT pour autant :3**

 **Les personnages des anciennes fictions ne sont pas mentionnés dans cette fiction-ci, mais plus tard dans l'histoire, je vais introduire un personnage de ma propre invention que j'aime beaucoup, et qui j'espère vous plaira. Il ou elle va jouer un certain rôle dans la fin de cette histoire :3**

 **Merci encore beaucoup beaucoup à pandora995, fan OUAT, Athena Skywriter, CaptainSwan138, Ponchis, jujuconfais, Swan2015 et Louiisoch pour vos reviews! Vous êtes géniaux! :)  
**

* * *

Jasmine était toujours accrochée au cou de Killian lorsque je me rendis compte que tout ça était bien réel et que je n'étais pas plongée dans un rêve pour le moins étrange. Mon mari ne bougeait pas, les bras ballants, semblant complétement pris par surprise, mais je pouvais voir la tension bien présente dans les muscles de ses épaules. Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation. Comment cette femme connaissait-elle Killian ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si heureuse de le retrouver ? Pourquoi le serrait-elle dans ses bras comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours ? Qu'est-ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça ?

Enfin, Hook accrocha mon regard étonné, et se détacha doucement de l'emprise de Jasmine en détournant les yeux, comme s'il était embarrassé par quelque chose. Il laissa sa main flotter un peu trop longtemps sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, puis se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille, qui avait tourné au rouge vif, comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise. Ne comprenant rien à la situation, j'ouvris la bouche pour demander pus d'explications, mais Jasmine me devança en plaçant sa main sur le torse de Killian. Une boule de colère se forma dans mon estomac, ce contact physique beaucoup trop familier à mon goût me déplaisant fortement.

\- Enfin, on t'a trouvé ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

\- Hein ? Fut la seule chose que j'arrivais à prononcer, totalement prise au dépourvu.

\- On a besoin de toi, Hook ! Continua Jasmine sans plus faire attention à moi, comme si j'étais devenue complètement invisible au moment où mon mari était entré dans la pièce. S'il te plaît, aide-nous. Tu as fait un si bon travail la dernière fois, et c'est une urgence.

\- C'est lui que vous cherchiez ?! M'exclamai-je en sentant le monde commencer à tourner autour de moi, agrippant le bord du bureau le plus proche pour essayer de rétablir mon équilibre.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'avais l'impression que le sol s'était dérobé sous mes pieds à ces révélations. Killian ne m'avait jamais parlé de Jasmine. Il me disait tout, pourtant. Et, de toute évidence, ils se connaissaient bien. Très bien, même, si je m'en fiais à la main de Jasmine qui était remontée pour venir se poser sur la joue de l'intéressé. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre de nouveau, sous le coup de la jalousie. Ce sentiment était encore accentué par le fait que Killian, semblant toujours un peu perdu, n'essaya pas de se dégager de l'emprise de son « amie ».

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des _gentils_ ? Demanda Jasmine en levant un sourcil, ce qui me fit redescendre complètement sur terre. Pour qui cette femme se prenait-elle, à arriver dans _ma_ ville, à se comporter ainsi avec _mon_ mari sans se poser de questions ?

\- Quoi ? M'écriai-je en m'étouffant quasiment d'indignation. Killian, d'où tu la connais ?

\- Killian ? Elle t'appelle Killian ? Continua la jeune femme sans se laisser impressionner par mon ton menaçant, et ça ne suffit qu'à me mettre plus en colère

\- Si je l'appelle Killian ? C'est mon mari, espèce de…

\- Ok, tout le monde se calme ! S'écria mon père avec autorité, s'interposant entre Jasmine et moi comme si nous étions prêtes à en venir aux mains.

Je me tus et fermai les paupières pour essayer de garder mon calme, prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations pour calmer les battement anarchiques de mon cœur. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça, je ne devais pas m'énerver. Killian ne m'avait tout de même pas caché l'existence de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait aussi bien. Je lui faisais confiance, il ne me trahirait jamais, je le savais. Mais, si j'étais complètement honnête avec moi-même, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui me dérangeait dans cette folle situation : en réalité, ce qui me donnait des frissons, c'était ce sentiment qu'ils avaient de tout évidence été intimes, tous les deux. Très intimes. Et ça me serrait l'estomac jusqu'à m'en donner la nausée.

\- Killian, tu connais Jasmine ? Repris-je alors d'une voix que je parvins par miracle à rendre calme.

\- Aye, acquiesça Hook d'un air embarrassé, rougissant encore un peu plus. Salim aussi. Salut, _mate_.

Salim répondit par un simple hochement de tête à la salutation. Les bras croisés, adossé à sa chaise, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville. Je sentais toujours la colère bouillonner en moi, et fis trois pas en direction de Killian et Jasmine, comme pour montrer mon autorité. Hook me jeta un regard presque désolé, et la jeune femme nous regarda tour à tour avec concentration, avant de laisser sa main retomber le long de son corps, brisant enfin le contact avec Killian, ce qui me fit me sentir un peu mieux.

\- Attendez deux minutes. Vous êtes mariés ? Demanda-t-elle finalement

\- Et on a trois enfants, ajoutai-je presque fièrement, le menton relevé, prête à me défendre, parce que cette fille commençait à sérieusement m'agacer.

\- Toi, tu es marié ? S'étonna Jasmine avec un petit sourire moqueur, semblant trouver la situation presque drôle. Le célèbre pirate ?

\- Aye, répondit de nouveau Killian en soupirant. Mais je ne suis plus un pirate, Jasmine. On me connaît juste par mon nom maintenant : Killian Jones.

\- Tu es du côté des gentils ? Et tu as une famille ? Avec _elle_ ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?! M'exclamai-je en faisant un pas en avant, les poings serrés, prête à me battre avec cette femme qui se comportait comme si elle était la reine du monde.

J'étais de plus en plus énervée par toute cette situation. Pour qui se prenait-elle, à la fin ? Elle débarquait sans prévenir pour demander les services de Killian, et se conduire avec lui comme s'il lui appartenait. Pire, elle avait l'air de croire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour mon propre mari. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et lui coller mon poing dans la mâchoire, parce qu'elle l'aurait bien mérité. Mais, contre toute attente, Hook m'en empêcha en me rattrapant par le coude, et m'entraîna près de lui, presque avec tendresse.

\- Swan. S'il te plaît.

\- Quoi ? Articulai-je d'une voix blanche sans en croire mes oreilles.

Il était censé être de mon côté. Pourquoi m'empêchait-il de m'énerver ? Et pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de me défendre devant l'air presque méprisant de Jasmine ? Ce n'était pas que j'avais besoin d'aide, loin de là. Je savais très bien me défendre toute seule. Mais si tout avait été normal, il se serait mis en colère contre la jeune femme pour me traiter de cette façon. Sa réaction ne fit qu'accentuer encore un peu plus ma colère, et il cligna des paupières, semblant se rendre compte qu'il n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation

\- Emma, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls un instant ? Continua-t-il cependant, essayant de ne pas se laisser démonter. Je dois m'expliquer avec eux.

\- Pardon ? M'écriai-je en hurlant presque.

\- Swan, s'il te plaît, ne te fâche pas. C'est important pour moi.

\- Important pour toi ? Répétai-je en me dégageant violemment de son emprise. Tu te moques de moi, _Hook_ ? J'avais craché son surnom, et il sursauta. Je ne l'appelais plus jamais de cette façon, à présent, et cette réaction signifiait bien à quel point j'étais en colère. Je continuai sur ma lancée : Et tu ne vas pas m'expliquer comment tu les connais, ni ce qu'ils te veulent, ni pourquoi Jasmine est aussi tactile avec toi ?

\- Emma, ne me fais pas une scène, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup moins chaleureuse, à présent. On parlera de tout ça plus tard.

\- C'est ça, parce que tu crois que je vais t'attendre bien sagement à la maison après ça ? Peut-être que je vais même te préparer un petit dîner aux chandelles pour qu'on puisse discuter de tout ça calmement ? Et bien tu as clairement épousé la mauvaise femme pour ça ! Va te faire voir !

Et, sans attendre de réponse, je tournai les talons pour ne pas qu'il voit mes yeux brillants de larmes de colère, et partis en courant presque vers la porte du commissariat, la claquant violemment derrière moi. J'avais besoin d'air. Je sentais une veine palpiter sur mon front, et mon visage était brûlant de rage. Comment osait-il ? Lui, le mari qui était toujours là pour me soutenir, pour m'épauler, que lui arrivait-il ? Il était censé s'offusquer de la conduite de Jasmine, et non pas me faire la leçon. Pas à moi ! Elle n'avait aucun droit de se conduire comme ça envers lui, et il la laissait faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, à la fin ?

J'entendis bientôt la porte du commissariat s'ouvrir de nouveau et me retournai, m'attendant à voir apparaître mon père ou Henry, venus pour s'assurer que je tenais le coup. Mais ce fut Killian qui s'approcha de moi en affichant un air que je ne sus décrypter. Je me figeai et fis trois pas en arrière pour l'empêcher de m'atteindre, sentant tout mon corps crispé comme si j'étais sur le point d'affronter un danger.

\- Non, dis-je simplement d'une voix sourde.

\- Swan, je…

\- Non, laisse-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici pour me dire que je réagis trop violemment, le coupai-je avec rage. Tu n'as aucun droit, pas alors que cette femme dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et à qui tu as l'air de beaucoup plaire vient ici pour tout chambouler, et que tu ne fais rien, _rien_ , pour l'empêcher de me ridiculiser. Et lorsque je veux me défendre, tu décides de me faire perdre toute crédibilité à ses yeux en étant de _son_ côté ? Tu penses que c'est normal ? Tu crois que tu peux venir me faire la leçon après ce que tu viens de faire ?

Je lui tournai de nouveau le dos et me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers ma voiture, bien décidée à m'éloigner de lui pour me calmer. Si je restais, je risquais de faire ou de dire quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite, et je n'en avais aucune envie, parce que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses entre nous. Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus disputé aussi violemment. Mais il eut l'air d'en décider autrement : il me retint par le poignet, presque délicatement, et m'obligea à me retourner en me disant d'une voix forte, mais douce :

\- Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je n'aurais pas dû laisser Jasmine te parler sur ce ton. Je suis désolé, vraiment. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, pas pour te faire la leçon. Pour m'excuser. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de leur parler – j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils me veulent. Et c'est entre eux et moi.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse tout seul avec une femme qui te touche comme si tu lui appartenais ? Crachai-je, toujours avec colère, même si ses mots avaient eu le mérite de me calmer un peu.

\- Jasmine n'est rien pour moi, Emma. Rien, c'est d'accord ? Affirma-t-il en accentuant bien chaque mot. C'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi que j'ai choisi. Ça ne changera pas, jamais, c'est promis. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Il faut juste que tu me laisses régler ça. Il faut juste que tu me fasses _confiance_. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

C'était une vraie question. Il me demandait mon accord, et ma colère fondit alors comme neige au soleil. Il avait raison, je devais lui faire confiance. J'avais le droit d'être énervée par son comportement, mais je devais le laisser régler ça. Il m'en parlerait après, il me disait toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait jamais tromper ma confiance en faisant quelque chose de mal. Jamais. Je le savais.

Alors je relevai lentement le menton pour rencontrer ses beaux yeux bleus, et hochai une fois de la tête pour lui donner mon accord. Je voulais avoir une vraie conversation avec lui, je n'allais pas lui pardonner si facilement, mais je savais aussi que lui montrer que je le soutenais dans sa décision était la bonne chose à faire. Il sourit, un sourire doux et soulagé, et m'embrassa sur le front en murmurant tout contre ma peau :

\- Merci, mon amour. Je t'aime.

Je ne répondis rien, une sorte de petite vengeance personnelle pour m'avoir traitée de la sorte. J'avais toujours besoin de me calmer. Il accepta mon silence avec résignation et me lâcha après un dernier regard pour retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment et régler ce qui se passait avec les nouveaux arrivants

Je fixai la porte maintenant close pendant plusieurs minutes, complètement perdue, ne sachant plus très bien quoi penser ni quoi faire. Je m'étais mise en colère, et je ne le regrettais pas une seconde. Il l'avait mérité. Mais ses mots étaient teintés de vérité : je devais lui faire confiance, il ne m'avait jamais trahie et il m'aimait. Je le savais. Alors pourquoi avais-je toujours cette boule d'angoisse dans la poitrine qui ne voulait pas disparaître ?

A peine une minute plus tard, mon père et Henry arrivèrent à leur tour à mes côtés et me regardèrent avec tracas. Je constatai que David avait les joues rouges, comme s'il s'était mis en colère contre Killian pour ce qu'il avait fait. D'une certaine façon, ça me fit me sentir un peu mieux.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda mon père d'un air concerné, plaçant sa main dans mes cheveux comme pour me réconforter.

\- Oui, désolée de m'être énervée, dis-je d'une voix blanche, essayant de faire bonne figure. J'ai juste… je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment.

\- C'est normal, dit Henry qui me regardait d'un air presque peiné. On comprend.

Je me forçai à lui sourire, puis tournai les talons pour me rendre à ma voiture, toute sorte d'émotions contradictoires se bousculant dans ma poitrine et me donnant la nausée.

* * *

Je roulai pendant des heures à travers la ville, toutes les fenêtres ouvertes, espérant que le vent m'aiderait à m'éclaircir un peu l'esprit. Parce que malgré mon envie de lâcher prise et de laisser la situation dans les mains de Killian – il ne me mentirait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? - j'avais peur que cet événement ne cache quelque chose de plus grave. Je pouvais sentir dans mes entrailles que quelque chose se tramait, et c'était angoissant. Pourquoi Killian ne m'avait-il jamais parlé de Jasmine ? Quelle part de son passé me cachait-il ainsi ?

Lorsque je fus enfin un peu calmée, après ce qui me sembla comme une éternité, je me rendis chez Ashley pour aller chercher les enfants plus tôt et passer une après-midi avec eux dans le parc. En leur compagnie, je retrouvais un peu ma bonne humeur, leurs rires étaient communicatifs, et je me sentis enfin un peu mieux, rassurée. C'est donc totalement apaisée que je rentrai chez moi la nuit venue. La lumière était allumée dans la cuisine, et lorsque j'avançais vers Killian, Leia dans mes bras et Liam sautillant à mes côtés, je pus voir qu'il avait préparé le dîner.

\- Hey… me dit-il avec une petite hésitation alors que je me penchais pour déposer ma fille à terre.

A sa voix vacillante, je compris qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer, se demandant sûrement si j'étais toujours en colère. Maintenant, je me rendais compte que j'avais peut-être agi un peu trop violemment. Bien sûr, j'avais le droit d'être en colère, parce que la situation m'avait déstabilisée, et qu'il s'était comporté comme un imbécile sur le moment. Mais hurler n'était pas la bonne solution, je le savais à présent. Surtout que les nouveaux arrivants devaient se demander ce qui m'avait pris pour me mettre dans des états pareils. Après tout, étant le shérif, j'étais censée garder mon sang-froid en toute circonstance, et j'avais failli à ma tâche. J'offris donc à mon mari un sourire que je voulus le plus doux possible, et m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, lui montrant que je n'étais plus en colère, et que j'étais prête à discuter.

\- Hey, répondis-je avec douceur, mes lèvres effleurant les siennes dans un geste tendre.

Il me sourit à son tour, semblant immensément rassuré par le pas que je venais de faire dans sa direction, et il me prit par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui et m'embrasser une seconde fois, plus longuement, plus passionnément aussi, me montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas fâché, lui non plus. Soulagée, je posai mon front contre le sien et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, où son goût était toujours présent. Relevant les yeux vers lui, je lui offris un regard pour lui proposer silencieusement de parler de tout ça plus tard, lorsque les enfants seraient couchés. Nous avions besoin d'intimité pour cette conversation, et être interrompus n'était pas une possibilité. Il hocha la tête et m'embrassa sur le front, semblant heureux de voir que tout allait de nouveau bien entre nous. Puis il saisit Leia pour la soulever et la mettre dans sa chaise haute, alors que Liam s'exclamait avec enthousiasme :

\- On mange quoi ?

\- Du poulet et des légumes, répondit Killian avec un petit haussement de sourcil, sachant très bien quelle allait être la réaction de notre fils à cette déclaration

\- Ew, pourquoi des légumes ? Demanda le petit garçon en fronçant le nez

\- Parce que maman a mangé des mauvaises choses ce matin, alors c'est sa punition, répondit Killian d'un air taquin alors que je levai les yeux au ciel, faussement agacée.

\- Maman ! S'exclama mon fils d'un air presque sévère.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et m'installai à la table, soulagée de voir que tout allait de nouveau bien entre Killian et moi et qu'il ne tenait pas rigueur de ma précédente crise de colère.

* * *

\- Alors… Commençai-je avec un petit soupir.

\- Alors, je pense qu'on doit s'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec douceur

Je hochai lentement la tête dans l'obscurité pour lui montrer mon accord. Les enfants étaient couchés depuis quelques minutes, et nous étions tous les deux allongés sur notre lit, couchés sur le flanc pour nous faire face et nous regarder dans les yeux. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la soirée : maintenant que nous n'étions plus fâchés, j'avais hâte d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je voulais comprendre ce qui se tramait dans mon dos. Je voulais savoir, pour faire taire une bonne fois pour toute cette petit voix qui hurlait dans le fond de mon crâne qu'il y avait un danger m'attendant au tournant. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer :

\- Très bien. Je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour… Pour avoir crié, dis-je en hésitant un peu. J'avais le droit d'être en colère, mais pas de te faire une scène comme ça en public. Je suis désolée.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Swan, répondit-il en bougeant pour poser sa main sur mon flanc et me caresser doucement la peau du pouce dans un petit mouvement apaisant. J'aurais dû te défendre, parce que la façon dont Jasmine t'a parlé n'était pas correcte. Mais, et je n'essaie pas de chercher des excuses, parce que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne, j'ai juste été trop surpris pour réagir directement. Mais je devrais toujours te soutenir, et je ne l'ai pas fait cette fois-ci. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- On est quittes, dis-je avec un petit sourire, heureuse de l'entendre s'excuser pour ce qui m'avait tant blessée à peine quelques heures auparavant. Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?

\- Je me suis expliqué avec eux, dit Killian en soupirant doucement, retirant sa main de mon flanc, et un frisson me parcourut alors que j'avais soudainement froid sans le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Il m'ont fait une offre, que j'ai refusée. Mais ils ont décidé de rester quelques temps en ville, au cas où je changerais d'avis. Je leur ai dit que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, mais il n'ont rien voulu entendre. Je pense qu'on devra faire avec eux pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent, en tout cas.

\- Et elle consistait en quoi, cette offre ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Je voulais en savoir plus. J'espérais enfin comprendre d'où ils se connaissaient et l'histoire qui liait Jasmine et Killian, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient si proches, tous les deux. Mais mon mari baissa les yeux sur le couvre-lit, évitant mon regard, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il répondit d'un air un peu embarrassé en haussant les épaules :

\- C'est une longue histoire, Swan. C'est lié à mon passé.

\- Justement, insistai-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il se passait réellement. J'ai tout mon temps. Et j'aimerais bien comprendre.

\- Emma, ça n'a rien d'important. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revenir sur tout ça.

J'entrouvris la bouche de surprise, et eus l'impression qu'un seau d'eau froide me tombait sur la tête. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me faire partager cet épisode de son passé ? Il savait tout de moi, lui, je lui avais raconté chaque détail, chaque blessure, chaque peur, et j'avais naïvement cru qu'il avait fait de même avec moi. De quoi avait-il honte ? Et pourquoi me clamait-il que ça n'avait aucune importance alors que ça en avait de toute évidence beaucoup pour lui ?

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Demandai-je, complètement déboussolée.

\- C'est une partie de mon passé dont je ne suis pas fier.

\- Mais... Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais confiance, non ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu me fais confiance, demandai-je, sentant la panique prendre part en moi à l'idée que cet homme que j'aimais si fort ne ressentait peut-être pas la même chose pour moi.

Parce que c'était la seule explication plausible, il ne me faisait pas confiance. On était censé tout se dire. On était censé nous confier nos problèmes. Nous nous l'étions promis le jour de notre mariage. Alors la seule raison pour laquelle il ne voulait rien me dire était parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fais pour qu'il se méfie de ma réaction de la sorte ? Je sentis mon cœur se serrer alors que mes yeux se remplissaient soudainement de larmes.

\- Swan, dit-il d'un air inquiet. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je te fais confiance, plus qu'en quiconque.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Criai-je en hoquetant presque, me sentant sur le point de me mettre à sangloter.

\- Parce que toi tu as le droit de te cacher derrière tes murs quand ça ne va pas, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un secret ?

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la chambre maintenant silencieuse. Peut-être pour la première fois, le silence était lourd entre nous. Je sentis littéralement mon visage se fermer en entendant ces mots. Il était censé me rassurer. Me dire qu'il m'aimait, me prendre dans ses bras et embrasser mon front dans une tentative d'excuse pour son comportement. Mais à la place, il avait élevé la voix. Et il avait prononcé cette phrase totalement, complètement injuste. Parce que c'était faux. Pour lui, j'avais abattu ces murs qui étaient censés me protéger. Maintenant, je me battais contre moi-même, j'essayais d'affronter mes peurs au lieu de fuir. J'avais changé, pour le meilleur, et il n'avait aucun droit de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, pas après tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour en arriver où j'étais aujourd'hui.

La colère bouillonnait dans ma poitrine, semblant prête à exploser. Je n'avais plus envie de pleurer. Me retenant de lui lâcher toutes les remarques acerbes qui me brûlaient les lèvres, je me contentai de lâcher d'une voix glaciale :

\- Ok.

Je roulai sur le flanc pour lui tourner le dos. J'avais froid, je tremblais, comme s'il avait physiquement attaqué mon cœur. Me sentant trop vulnérable, je ramenai mes bras et mes jambes contre moi, me recroquevillant sous les draps, comme pour me protéger. Je me dis au fond de moi que je n'aurais jamais cru un jour essayer d'échapper à mon mari de la sorte.

Immédiatement, je sentis des bras m'envelopper par l'arrière, alors que la main de Killian s'étendait sur mon ventre, comme pour me retenir contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et murmura d'une voix brisée à mon oreille :

\- Pardon, Emma, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'était horriblement injuste. Pardonne-moi.

Sauf que je n'avais aucune envie de lui pardonner. Il avait franchi une limite invisible à ne pas dépasser. Alors je me dégageai plutôt violemment de son emprise pour me lever du lit, parce que le sentir si proche de moi dans un tel moment était insupportable. Sans prononcer un mot, je m'avançai vers la porte d'une démarche raide, mais il me rappela, presque implorant :

\- Em', attends…

\- Non, dis-je froidement. Laisse-moi.

Il sembla comprendre au ton de ma voix qu'il valait mieux m'écouter s'il ne voulait pas que je me mette vraiment en colère. Je descendis rapidement les marches pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée et m'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Ma première idée fut d'aller me faire un chocolat chaud pour essayer de me calmer, parce que le boisson avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur moi. Et dire que je m'étais réveillée de bonne humeur le matin, les choses avaient bien changées depuis. La joie du petit déjeuner me semblait bien loin. En une journée, j'avais découvert que l'homme avec qui je partageais ma vie avait probablement vécu quelque chose d'important avec les nouveaux arrivants. Ils lui avaient fait une offre dont il ne voulait rien me dire, parce qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Et il avait prononcé cette phrase, si injuste, sachant très bien qu'elle allait me faire de la peine. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Je ne nous reconnaissais plus. Les choses pouvaient basculer si vite que ça me donnait le tournis.

Je me rendis dans le salon, ma tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, essayant de me réchauffer alors que mes dents claquaient dans ma mâchoire. Bien consciente que je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir, pas après ce qui venait de se passer, j'allumai la télévision pour essayer de me changer les idées.

Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au fond de moi, je savais que tout avait été chamboulé. Et que cette horrible situation était bien loin d'être terminée.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Les tensions commencent tout juste entre Killian et Emma, c'est le début d'une longue suite de réconciliations et de disputes! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, et merci à tous de suivre ma fic, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Voici comme tous les vendredis le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire! Un grand, grand, grand merci à vous tous pour tous vos messages adorables, lire vos commentaires veut dire beaucoup pour moi, et je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez l'air d'apprécier cette histoire! Pour répondre à vos inquiétudes, je peux d'ailleurs vous promettre que cette histoire aura une happy ending et que je ne briserais pas Captain Swan, je le jure! ;)**

 **Un tout grand merci particulier à Athena Skywriter, fan OUAT, pandora995, jujuconfais, Swan2015, Louiisoch et Manon pour vos reviews! Vous gérez les gars! :D**

* * *

Je me réveillai difficilement du sommeil agité dans lequel j'étais plongée. J'avais été hantée par des cauchemars incessants dans lesquels Killian et Jasmine étaient plus proches que jamais, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour retenir mon mari alors qu'il s'éloignait devant mes yeux. Il me fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre que je m'étais endormie devant la télévision durant la nuit, épuisée par la journée de la veille qui avait été pour ainsi dire riche en émotions. Je regardai l'écran en me frottant les paupières pour essayer de m'éclaircir l'esprit, et constatai avec surprise qu'il était éteint. En baissant les yeux, je vis que j'étais enveloppée dans un plaid épais, et compris que c'était très probablement l'œuvre de Killian. En me voyant endormie de la sorte, il avait dû avoir peur que je prenne froid. Regardant l'horloge du salon, je constatai qu'il était plus de dix heure du matin. Je tendis l'oreille, étonnée de ne pas entendre les enfants, mais la maison était plongée dans le silence le plus total. Cette absence de bruit alors que j'étais tellement habituée aux babillements des petits m'oppressa soudain. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux emmêlés et mes yeux tombèrent sur un mot, écrit de la main de Killian, qui était posé sur la table basse.

Je me relevai en position assise tout en soupirant longuement. Étonnamment, je n'étais plus du tout en colère, à présent. Toute ma rage s'était évaporée durant la nuit pour laisser la place à une peine immense. Je détestais quand Killian et moi étions fâchés. Nous qui étions tellement proches, c'était dérangeant de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés. Nous nous disputions parfois, évidement, mais c'était souvent pour des choses un peu stupides, et nous finissions toujours par nous réconcilier avec une étreinte, un baiser, et plus si les enfants n'étaient pas dans les parages. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. J'avais l'horrible impression qu'à chaque fois que j'étais heureuse, quelque chose venait gâcher le tableau. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles jamais bien se dérouler pour moi ?

Je pris le bout de papier d'une main un peu tremblante pour lire ce qu'il y était écrit. L'écriture de Killian, d'habitude parfaitement droite et précise, était plus penchée, plus vacillante. Je devinai que lui aussi avait été perturbé par notre confrontation de la veille. Je devinai aussi qu'ils s'en voulait horriblement en lisant ses mots, encrés sur le papier.

 _Hey, Swan_

 _Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je m'en veux vraiment, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, et ce que je t'ai dit était complètement injustifié. Il faut qu'on en parle, je veux me faire pardonner. Je suis désolé que tu te sois sentie trop trahie pour venir me rejoindre dans le lit, hier soir. Je suis censé te soutenir, et j'ai failli à ma tâche. Je veux que les choses s'arrangent entre nous. Je t'aime énormément, mon cœur, et te voir peinée est la pire des choses, surtout lorsque c'est de ma faute._

 _Je suis parti chercher Neal chez tes parents avec les enfants. Il devait venir jouer à la maison, tu te souviens ? Ensuite, on parlera de tout ça. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, entre nous. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

 _Il y a des pancakes et du café dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ça te remontera un peu le moral._

 _Encore désolé, ma belle. Je t'aime tellement._

 _Killian._

Ce mot écrit de sa main me toucha énormément. S'il avait prit la peine de m'écrire – et de me préparer mon petit-déjeuner préféré, lui qui détestait que je commence la journée en mangeant du sucre – c'était qu'il s'en voulait vraiment. Mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à parler de tout ça avec lui. J'avais peur de dire quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite si j'essayais de m'expliquer avec lui maintenant, et je ne voulais pas encore empirer les choses entre nous. D'un geste impatient, j'essuyai une larme solitaire qui coulait le long de ma joue, et soufflai une nouvelle fois pour me donner du courage. Puis je pris la décision de profiter de ce petit-déjeuner qu'il avait préparé pour moi, espérant qu'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac me ferait me sentir un peu mieux.

Je me levai pour me rendre en traînant les pieds vers la cuisine. Le carrelage était froid sous mes pieds nus, faisant remonter des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'avais pas réellement faim, en réalité, c'était une habitude chez moi. A chaque fois que j'étais perturbée par quelque chose, mon estomac se nouait, j'attrapais la nausée, et j'étais incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Je me servis tout de même une grande tasse de café, et entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir alors que j'avais les mains enroulées autour du récipient brûlant. Je crus pendant un instant de pure panique que c'était Killian qui revenait de chez mes parents, et je me figeai sur place, ne sachant pas si j'étais prête à l'affronter, mon cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine à l'idée de la confrontation qui allait suivre. Mais j'entendis une seconde plus tard un « Maman, je suis là ! » prononcé par la voix de mon fils aîné, et me rappelai subitement que la semaine où Henry logeait à la maison venait de débuter. Avec les derniers événement, j'avais oublié pendant un instant qu'il devait venir nous rejoindre aujourd'hui. Je soupirai de soulagement et me collai donc un sourire sur le visage pour ne pas inquiéter mon fils, répondant d'une voix un peu trop enjouée pour être crédible :

\- Dans la cuisine !

J'entendis des pas dans le hall d'entrée, et mon fils arriva quelques secondes plus tard, son sac passé à l'épaule. Il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, et je sentis que je me détendai un peu à son contact. Une vrai sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je demandais en lui frictionnant affectueusement le dos :

\- Ça va, _kid_ ?

\- Et toi ? s'enquit-il d'un air un peu tracassé, reculant d'un pas pour me regarder dans les yeux. Tu vas mieux depuis hier ?

\- Ça va, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée, ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace d'inquiétude

\- Merci, Henry, tu es très doué pour me remonter le moral, le taquinai-je gentiment pour essayer d'effacer son air peu convaincu. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

\- Ok, dit-il en haussant les épaules, semblant comprendre que je ne voulais pas vraiment parler de mes sentiments pour le moment. Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps. Je vais juste déposer mon sac en haut, je dois retrouver Violet juste après. Killian n'est pas là ?

\- Il est chez mes parents, dis-je avec un petit geste vague de la main, essayant d'éluder le sujet. Il va bientôt revenir. Alors comme ça, tu passes la journée avec Violet ? Continuai-je avec un petit sourire espiègle.

\- Tu vas me le faire remarquer à chaque fois ? Grommela-t-il d'un air faussement mécontent. Oui, on a prévu d'aller faire une balade dans le parc.

\- Si tu veux à manger avant d'aller la retrouver, il y a des pancakes, l'informai-je en montrant le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Oh, cool ! S'exclama mon fils en se saisissant d'une crêpe au passage. Bon, je me dépêche, M'man, sinon je vais être en retard.

\- Tu as raison, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre une fille.

Je ne me rendis pas compte sur le moment que je venais de prononcer une des phrases de Killian, celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait gentiment taquiner Henry. Mon fils me sourit en retour, amusé par ma remarque, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage. Je continuai à boire mon café, perdue dans mes pensées, me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir arranger toute cette affreuse situation avec mon mari. Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry redescendit en courant presque, juste au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait de nouveau. J'entendis immédiatement les cris de joie des enfants qui avaient l'air surexcités, et Henry salua chacun d'entre eux avec bonne humeur avant de lancer dans ma direction :

\- A tout', M'man !

\- Amuse-toi bien ! Répondis-je de ma voix la plus enjouée.

Je déposai ma tasse de café sur le comptoir de la cuisine et pris une grande inspiration, me collant un sourire sur le visage pour faire bonne figure face aux enfants, mon cœur battant si rapidement dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait s'entendre à des kilomètres. Je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir face à Killian, mais je misai sur mes capacité d'improvisation. De toute manière, j'avais annoncé ma présence, maintenant que j'avais répondu à Henry. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher, j'en étais bien consciente.

Après quelques secondes passées à essayer de me redonner une contenance, je me dirigeai donc d'un pas un peu incertain vers le salon, où les enfants étaient déjà occupés à jouer. Lorsqu'ils me remarquèrent, ils se précipitèrent tous vers moi pour sauter dans mes bras en guise de salutation.

\- Pourquoi tu dormais encore, ce matin ? Demanda Liam d'un air suspicieux, ses deux bras noués autour de ma nuque. T'es malade ?

\- Non, _sweetheart_ , répondis-je en souriant, évitant soigneusement de lever la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Killian que je sentais pourtant peser sur moi. J'avais juste un peu mal à la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça

Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir l'air peinée face aux enfants, et je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir cacher ma peine et mon sentiment de trahison en regardant Killian. Je préférais donc m'abstenir pour l'instant, les petits n'avaient strictement rien à voir dans tout ça, et je refusais qu'ils souffrent également de la situation. C'est Neal qui reprit la parole en me regardant, les sourcils froncés :

\- C'est pour ça que t'es toujours en pyjama ?

\- Oui, trésor, répondis-je en souriant.

Mon frère était un petit garçon très intelligent. Il avait six ans, à présent, et ressemblait beaucoup à mon père, avec les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même regard et le même sourire. Il était turbulent, aussi. Très turbulent, si j'étais parfaitement sincère. Il aimait tester de nouvelles choses sans penser aux conséquences, et faisait beaucoup de bêtises, entraînant souvent Liam dans ses complots. Il était curieux de tout et posait des milliers de questions, sans arrêt. Ce n'était pourtant pas un enfant difficile : il avait juste envie de faire plein d'expériences, de comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais je savais que mes parents remerciaient le ciel chaque jour qu'il soit né sans magie, car si ça avait été le cas, nous savions tous que les dégâts qu'il aurait pur causer auraient été pour le moins conséquents.

Je finis par me remettre sur mes pieds et regardai les enfants se remettre à jouer entre eux, ne se doutant de rien alors que je sentais littéralement la tension crépiter entre Killian et moi. J'avais l'impression que l'air était épais de rancœur, et avais soudain du mal à respirer. Je n'osais toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux, gardant mon regard baissé sur le sol. Enfin, il prit la parole, d'un air peu assuré et la voix un peu tremblante :

\- Hey…

\- Je vais m'habiller, balbutiai-je dans la seconde, avant de tourner les talons pour me rendre presque en courant dans ma chambre.

J'avais envie de me taper la tête au mur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais ce besoin de fuir la situation de la sorte. Je vivais avec Killian depuis des années, je savais que j'étais en sécurité avec lui, et je ne comprenais pas cette peur qui brûlait en moi. Il fallait pourtant que j'affronte cette situation, qu'on s'explique, parce qu'il s'en voulait, c'était évident. Mais la vérité était que je me sentais trop trahie pour avoir la force de lui parler calmement. Cette sensation d'abandon, celle dont j'avais tellement peur parce que je l'avais vécue tant de fois dans ma vie, elle était réapparue, plus forte que jamais, et ça me terrifiait. Je ne voulais pas encore empirer les choses. Et puis je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable d'écouter ses excuses sans me mettre de nouveau en colère. Et je ne voulais pas me mettre à crier. Je voulais juste que les choses s'arrangent entre nous. Que tout redevienne comme avant, quand tout était parfait et que nous étions plus amoureux que jamais.

Alors je pris tout mon temps pour m'apprêter, essayant de me calmer le plus possible pour enfin écouter ce que Killian avait à me dire. Je l'aimais, si fort. Et je voulais lui pardonner. J'étais capable d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Je n'étais plus une petite fille, j'étais une adulte responsable, et je devais faire face à mes responsabilités. Je devais cesser de fuir.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée, calmée, bien décidée cette fois à parler avec mon mari. Il surveillait les enfants, assis sur le sol à leur côté, et semblait horriblement tracassé. Lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver, il se leva d'un bond, et, pour la première fois de la journée, mon regard capta le sien. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, il avait l'air de réellement s'en vouloir. J'essayai de lui sourire pour lui montrer que j'étais disposée à l'écouter, mais ma tentative se transforma en grimace. Je soupirai, abandonnant l'idée de faire semblant que je n'étais pas attristée par la situation, et lui fis signe de me suivre dans la cuisine pour qu'on ait une petite discussion.

Je me postai d'un côté de la table alors qu'il restait debout de l'autre, sa main flottant derrière son oreille, semblant horriblement embarrassé. Un lourd silence flotta pendant quelques secondes entre nous, me rappelant le son de la nature lorsqu'un orage était sur le point d'éclater. Puis il commença d'une voix grave, essayant probablement de briser la glace.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Non, répondis-je d'une voix plus froide que je ne l'avais voulu. Je n'avais pas faim.

Il grimaça légèrement, conscient que mes mots signifiaient de toute évidence que j'étais vraiment perturbée par la situation. Mais il reprit d'une voix très douce, comme s'il essayait de ne pas me brusquer, de ne pas me faire fuir :

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Swan, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire pour me faire pardonner.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre. A lui avouer que son commentaire de la veille m'avait profondément blessée parce que, justement, je faisais des efforts pour ne pas revêtir ma carapace lorsque ça n'allait pas. Je voulais aussi lui dire que je ressentais son manque de confiance comme un abandon. Parce qu'il était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, et que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour lui. Mais je fus interrompue dans mon élan par un « Maman ! » poussé par Liam d'une voix aiguë, et murmurai, frustrée :

\- _Fuck_ …

Je me précipitai vers le salon, consciente que nous n'aurions jamais dû laisser les enfants sans surveillance, et découvris une scène qui me fit soupirer. Neal et Liam, munis d'épées en plastique, avaient ligotée Leia avec une ficelle qu'ils avaient trouvée dieu sait où, et faisaient semblant d'être sur le point de la tuer. Me voyant arriver, mon fils s'écria, visiblement en colère :

\- Maman ! Dis à Neal que c'est moi le Capitaine !

\- Et pourquoi ce serait pas moi le Capitaine ! S'écria mon frère, les sourcils froncés. Je suis le plus vieux !

\- Ouais, mais mon Papa il est Capitaine d'un bateau, alors c'est moi qui doit diriger !

\- Ok, tout le monde se calme, tempérai-je en soupirant pour ce qui semblait la millième fois de la journée, m'agenouillant face à eux pour me mettre à leur hauteur. Vous pouvez être tous les deux capitaines, vous savez. Mais Liam, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas ligoter ta sœur ?

\- Mais c'était pour l'histoire ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. On avait besoin d'une prisonnière !

Je secouai la tête devant cette réponse, et pris Leia contre moi pour la libérer de ses liens. Sans grande surprise, ma fille se mit à gigoter dans mes bras pour se libérer de mon emprise, et s'écria d'un air contrarié :

\- Mais j'veux jouer !

\- Leia, s'il te plaît…

Elle m'offrit son plus bel air menaçant, et je devinai qu'une nouvelle crise de colère arrivait à grand pas. Poussant un petit grognement de frustration, je relevai les yeux vers Killian, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, et demandai d'une voix un peu étouffée :

\- Tu veux bien t'en occuper, s'il te plaît ?

Il ne se fit pas prier, m'offrant un regard vaguement désolé en retour, et prit Leia dans ses bras, ce qui calma immédiatement notre fille. Je retins un nouveau soupir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à la calmer, et me demandai un instant ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez moi. Mais je chassai vite ces pensées de mon esprit – il ne manquait plus que ça pour me faire me sentir encore plus mal, vraiment – et me retournai vers les deux enfants en disant d'un air sévère :

\- Liam, je suis sérieuse. La prochaine fois que tu ligotes ta sœur, tu seras puni.

\- Mais Maman, il nous faut une princesse à capturer ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air scandalisé.

\- Je peux jouer la princesse, si tu veux, proposai-je alors gentiment.

\- Mais non, Maman ! To, t'es mariée à Papa, alors t'es la seconde du Capitaine ! Tu peux pas faire l'otage en même temps !

Je souris à moitié, amusée par cette réflexion, et m'apprêtai à lui répondre lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer violemment. Intriguée, je tournai la tête pour voir Henry passer en trombe dans le hall et monter les escaliers quatre à quatre d'un pas bruyant. Il avait l'air énervé. Vraiment très énervé. Et je savais qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre mon fils en colère. Complètement désespérée, je me pris alors la tête dans les mains en me demandant pourquoi tout semblait clocher tout d'un coup, alors que tout allait parfaitement bien à peine un jour plus tôt.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Dans le prochain chapitre, Emma et Killian auront enfin une petite conversation pour pouvoir s'expliquer! Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien, et à vendredi prochain! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Un grand grand grand merci à fan OUAT, Athena Skywriter ,Julia-CS et Swan 2015 pour vos reviews! Enfin, la petite discussion entre Emma et Killian a lieu dans ce chapitre! :)**

 **Je voulais juste ajouter quelques petites informations concernant cette fiction. Comme je n'avais pas vu la saison 6 avant de l'écrire, dans cette histoire, Killian n'a jamais tué le père de David. Il n'a donc rien fait de "pire" que ça, en réalité, vous le verrez dans la suite de cette histoire, il n'a rien fait de très surprenant. Son passé lui revient juste en plein dans la figure, et il a peur, parce qu'il veut juste que Emma et ses enfants soient fiers de lui. Tout ça sera expliqué vers la fin de la fiction, en tout cas :)**

 **Sur-ce, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Je restai un long moment la tête plongée dans mes mains, à me demander pourquoi tout me tombait dessus en même temps, alors que tout allait si bien jusque maintenant, que j'étais finalement heureuse. C'était comme si le sort s'acharnait sur moi tout d'un coup, et je me sentais frustrée au-delà des mots. Mais je finis par relever la tête, bien consciente que je devais aller parler avec mon fils. Il ne se mettait pas souvent en colère, c'était même très rare maintenant qu'il avait grandi. S'il réagissait de la sorte, ça voulait dire que quelque chose d'important se passait. Et je me doutais sérieusement que tout ça avait quelque chose en rapport avec Violet, parce qu'il était rentré plutôt tôt de son rendez-vous avec la jeune fille, qui aurait logiquement dû durer plusieurs heures, si pas toute la journée. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Killian, qui me regardait d'un air tracassé, Leia toujours perchée dans ses bras. Il devinait probablement que c'en était trop d'un coup pour moi. En règle générale, il m'aurait prise dans ses bras, m'aurait déposé un baiser dans les cheveux en m'assurant que tout irait bien, mais je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Et il avait raison, parce que le l'aurais très probablement repoussé s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit, toujours blessée par ses mots de la veille. Alors je murmurai un « J'y vais », plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose, et montai les marches qui menaient à l'étage en ayant l'impression d'être vidée de toute mon énergie.

Je frappai trois coups à la porte en bois de Henry et, ne recevant pas de réponse, je pris ça pour une invitation et actionnai la poignée pour passer la tête dans l'embrasure et m'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Il était installé devant sa télévision, sa manette de jeu à la main, et appuyait sur les touches comme si elles étaient la cause de tous ses malheurs. J'ouvris la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais il me devança pour dire froidement :

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Ok, dis-je, sans pour autant sortir de la chambre et sans me laisser démonter. Je suis d'accord avec ça. Tu permets que je viennes faire une partie avec toi, alors ?

C'était ma façon à moi de l'atteindre lorsqu'il se fermait et ne voulait pas parler de ce qui le tracassait. Nous jouions deux ou trois parties ensemble, généralement sans échanger un mot, puis il finissait par m'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et puis, aujourd'hui, jouer à des jeux vidéos avec lui m'arrangeait bien, parce que j'avais moi aussi besoin de me défouler.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis haussa vaguement les épaules, et je décidai que c'était probablement la meilleure chose que je pouvais tirer de lui à cet instant, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir parler avec moi de ce qu'il ressentait. Je devais même m'estimer plutôt heureuse de ne pas avoir dû faire face à un refus à ma proposition. J'entrai donc dans la pièce et refermai la porte dans mon dos, avant de m'asseoir sur son lit pour me saisir d'une des deux manettes qu'il possédait. Il jouait à un jeu de combat où il devait tuer des ennemis, et nous fîmes équipe, ce qui nous permit de battre tous les records. Il retrouva son sourire au fur et à mesure de la partie, et je devais avouer que je m'amusais moi aussi beaucoup. Ces moments entre nous n'étaient pas rare, et j'aimais toujours tellement passer du temps avec mon fils. Lorsque le jeu fut fini, il déposa la manette à côté de lui, se retourna vers moi, et dit avec un petit sourire un peu timide :

\- Merci, maman.

\- A ton service, _kid_ , répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?

Il poussa un long soupir et changea de position pour s'adosser au mur. Je fis de même, croisant mes jambes en tailleur pour lui faire face et écouter plus attentivement ce qu'il avait à me dire, et qui était de toute évidence très important pour lui. Il y eut un petit silence, puis il finit par reprendre, les yeux baissés sur son couvre-lit :

\- C'est Violet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'enquis-je avec douceur, essayant de ne pas le brusquer.

\- On s'en disputés. C'était pour une bêtises. On n'était pas d'accord sur quelque chose, et ça a dégénéré. On s'est quitté fâchés. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis énervé comme ça si rapidement. Je l'aime, tu sais, Maman. C'est juste…

\- Oui ? L'encourageai-je, voyant qu'il s'était interrompu et semblait chercher ses mots.

\- C'est juste que c'est compliqué d'avoir une relation amoureuse, dans cette famille, avoua-t-il en relevant les yeux dans ma direction.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée et un peu inquiète. Tu veux dire que nous sommes trop sur ton dos ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça peut changer, Henry. On fera tout pour que tu te sentes mieux, tu sais.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vous me faites tous assez confiance pour me laisser beaucoup de liberté. C'est juste… l'amour est tellement fort entre vous tous, Maman. Toi et Killian, ma mère et Robin, Grand-mère et Grand-père. Vos relations semblent à toute épreuve, elles sont tout simplement parfaites. Et c'est beaucoup de pression, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on attend que ma relation avec Violet suive la même chemin…

J'entrouvris la bouche de surprise, touchée par sa déclaration. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que mon fils puisse ressentir des choses pareilles. Je voyais qu'il était vraiment embêté par la situation, et je voulais plus que tout le rassurer. Parce que des disputes, ça arrivait. C'était normal. Et ma relation avec Killian n'était pas parfaite, bien au contraire. Il suffisait de nous regarder à présent. Il fallait que mon fils s'en rende compte, parce que s'il se mettait une telle pression sur les épaules, il ne pouvait que se faire du mal à lui-même.

\- Henry, commençai-je avec douceur, posant une main sur sa jambe pour l'encourager à me regarder dans les yeux. On n'attend rien du tout de toi, tu sais, on veut juste que tu sois heureux. Tu as 18 ans. Tu es encore tout jeune. Et la relation que tu partages avec Violet est puissante, ça se voit, c'est évident. Et je ne peux pas parler pour Regina ou pour Robin, ni pour mes parents, mais ma relation avec Killian est loin d'être parfaite. On rencontre des difficultés, on essaye juste de les surmonter ensemble, parce que notre amour est trop fort pour qu'on laisse tomber à la moindre petite épreuve.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, avoua-t-il avec un petit soupir. Vous semblez toujours si proches. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'étais étonné de vous voir vous disputer, hier. C'était la première fois que je vous voyais vraiment vous crier dessus, et vous êtes ensemble depuis des années.

\- C'est parce qu'on attend généralement que toi et les enfants soyez partis pour le faire, admis-je avec honnêteté en souriant vaguement. Et, très franchement, pour le moment, ce n'est toujours pas la joie entre nous.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'un air surpris. C'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas l'air bien se matin ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Continua-t-il une fois que j'eus hoché la tête pour lui montrer que sa supposition était correcte.

\- Il a dit des choses qui m'ont blessée. Et je lui en veux. Mais je vais lui pardonner. Parce que je l'aime énormément, et que ce n'est qu'une difficulté de passage. On va s'en sortir. Comme on le fait toujours.

Étrangement, mes propres paroles parvinrent à me réconforter un peu. Parce que j'avais raison, je m'en rendais bien compte. Tout ça était passager. Tout allait bientôt redevenir comme avant. Parce que Killian était l'homme de ma vie, et que je n'allais pas laisser une petite dispute tout gâcher entre nous. J'étais en colère, certes, mais ça allait passer. Je l'aimais trop fort pour abandonner.

Henry semblait réfléchir avec concentration à mes dernières paroles, les sourcils froncés, la tête penchée sur le côté. J'ajoutai en exerçant une petite pression sur son genoux, un léger sourire flottant sur mon visage :

\- Tu veux que les choses s'arrangent entre toi et Violet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un air attristé.

\- Alors appelle-la. Arrange un autre rendez-vous. Expliquez-vous. Ce que vous avez est trop fort pour être gâché par une simple dispute sur quelque chose qui, tu l'as dit toi-même, n'était pas important.

Il hocha la tête et me sourit, et je compris que j'avais réussi à le réconforter. Après une seconde de silence, il finit par s'approcher de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, et je lui rendis son étreinte avec un joie, heureuse d'avoir au moins réussi à aider mon fils.

\- Merci maman, dit-il avec sincérité. Promets-moi que tu vas arranger les choses avec Killian aussi, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis, dis-je en me détachant de lui, accentuant mes paroles d'un hochement de tête. En attendant, tu veux bien qu'on joue une autre partie ? J'ai besoin de me défouler.

Il rit de bon cœur à ma remarque, et nous restâmes une bonne heure à combattre des ennemis de plus en plus redoutables, oubliant tous les deux nos soucis pendant ces quelques instants d'insouciance. Enfin, je finis par poser la manette sur mes genoux en m'étirant, consciente qu'il allait falloir que je redescende au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Killian seul avec les enfants plus longtemps – le pauvre devait être épuisé – et je devais arrêter de fuir la confrontation. Je voulais lui parler, à présent, sincèrement. Je savais que tout allait s'arranger après une bonne discussion, et que nous redeviendrons ce couple plus amoureux que jamais que nous étions avant tout ça.

\- Je vais y aller, dis-je en soupirant, essayant de me donner du courage. Il faut que je discute avec Killian.

\- Je vais appeler Violet, répondit-il alors que je me levai de son lit pour sortir de sa chambre. Eh, Maman ? Me rappela-t-il alors que j'étais sur le point de partir. Bon courage.

\- Merci, _kid_ , répondis-je en souriant vaguement.

Je descendis les escaliers, plus décidée que jamais à parler avec Killian. Je ne voulais pas qu'on reste fâchés plus longtemps, je détestais ça. Et je voulais que cette tristesse horrible et ce sentiment de trahison disparaissent enfin alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras pour m'assurer que tout irait bien. Mais lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon, je me rendis compte que ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment pour avoir une conversation avec mon mari. Les enfants gigotaient dans tous les sens, semblant surexcités, et on ne pouvait certainement pas les laisser seuls. Killian releva les yeux vers moi en me voyant arriver, et me demanda presque timidement, comme de peur de me blesser une nouvelle fois :

\- Il va bien ?

\- C'est arrangé, dis-je d'une voix la plus neutre possible tout en hochant la tête.

\- Écoute, Em', je…

\- Pas maintenant, le coupai-je avec plus de brusquerie que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ce soir. Quand les enfants seront couchés. D'accord ? Ajoutai-je d'une voix adoucie en me forçant à lui sourire pour lui montrer que j'étais prête à entendre ses explications et à me réconcilier avec lui, enfin.

Il hocha la tête d'un air toujours tracassé, et je m'agenouillai à côté de lui sur le sol pour jouer avec mes enfants et mon frère. Je me forçai à avoir l'air enjouée, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je savais que mon état d'esprit ne s'améliorerait pas tant que je n'aurais pas parlé avec Killian. Alors j'attendais le soir avec impatience, espérant que tout allait enfin s'arranger entre nous.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques instants déjà. Je serrai mes bras contre moi et frictionnai ma peau à travers mon pull en essayant de me protéger du froid glaçant. Je grelottais, mais n'eut pas le courage de rentrer à la maison pour aller chercher un manteau. J'étais installée sur une des deux balançoires installées au fond du jardin, et me balançai doucement dessus, essayant de me changer un peu les idées. Je n'avais toujours pas pu avoir ma discussion avec Killian : il était en ce moment même en train de mettre Leia au lit, et nous nous étions occupé des enfants non-stop toute la journée. Liam s'était endormi plutôt rapidement, épuisé de la journée passée avec son oncle, et j'avais décidé de sortir malgré le vent glacial pour aller rejoindre la balançoire. Je me rendais souvent là lorsque je me sentais triste ou que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Le calme du jardin m'apaisait. La soirée avait été tendue : je n'avais pas échangé plus de quelques mots avec Killian, et ça m'attristait beaucoup. Le serrer dans mes bras toutes les quelques minutes me manquait. Ses yeux brillants de malice, son odeur de cuir et de mer, son rire, ses taquineries, toutes ces petites choses me manquaient. Et je voulais vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous.

Je restais encore un moment seule dans le froid, puis entendis la porte de derrière s'ouvrir avec douceur. Je relevai la tête pour voir la silhouette de Killian s'avancer de ma direction. Je portai les mains aux chaînes de la balançoire et les serrai si fort que ça me fit mal aux doigts. J'avais envie de lui parler, de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, plus que tout, mais j'avais aussi horriblement peur d'empirer les choses sans le vouloir. Je le regardai donc s'asseoir sur la balançoire vide à mes côtés sans prononcer un mot. Il ne dit rien non plus dans un premier temps, et je gardai mes yeux baissés sur mes genoux, ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer. Puis, enfin, il se mit en mouvement, et sortit sa flasque de rhum de l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir pour me la tendre et dire à mi-voix :

\- Bois. Ça te fera du bien.

Je l'acceptai avec un vague sourire et bus quatre longues gorgées d'alcool. Le liquide me brûla l'œsophage tout en me réchauffant, et je grimaçai légèrement. Je lui tendis la flasque, et il avala lui même quelques gorgée de sa boisson avant de la ranger dans sa veste. Je savais que me proposer du rhum était sa façon à lui d'engager la conversation. J'attendis donc la suite en relevant les yeux dans sa direction pour mieux le regarder : il avait l'air attristé, et il semblait se sentir honnêtement coupable de ce qui se passait entre nous.

\- Swan, je ne sais même pas par où commencer, dit-il alors dans le silence de la nuit. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, hier soir. Je devine par ton silence que ça t'a vraiment blessée. Je m'en veux, tu sais.

\- Je sais, répondis-je dans un souffle, essayant de trouver les mots pour expliquer exactement ce que je ressentais.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit était tellement injuste, surtout que je sais que tu fais des efforts pour ne pas remettre ton armure. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner…

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, répondis-je alors avec sincérité. Je ne t'en veux même plus. C'est juste… ça m'a fait de la peine, beaucoup de peine. Parce que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas retomber dans mes travers passés. Et que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi que je suis celle que je suis maintenant, que j'ai brisé mes murs. Et t'entendre dire ces mots, ça m'a juste donné envie de remettre mon armure bien en place, parce que je me rends compte que maintenant qu'elle a disparu, on peut m'atteindre beaucoup plus facilement. Tu peux me blesser, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

\- Moi non plus, admit-il avec des larmes brillants dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais ne remets pas ton armure, je t'en prie. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que je ne peux pas ravaler mes paroles et que je n'ai pas d'excuses, mais je vais juste te dire ceci : Je t'aime, Emma Swan. Tu es la femme la plus exceptionnelle que j'aie jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Tu es forte et douce à la fois, et je ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire du mal, parce que tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde.

Sa main chercha la mienne dans l'obscurité, et je laissai mes doigts s'enlacer tout naturellement aux siens, comme s'ils avaient toujours été destinés à se retrouver dans cette position. Son discours avait fait apparaître des larmes dans mes yeux. Sentant que je pouvais vraiment lui avouer ce que je ressentais sans risquer de le mettre en colère, je continuai :

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me dire ce qui se passe avec Jasmine, ça me fait mal aussi. Et je m'en veux pour ça, tu sais, parce que tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets, comme tout le monde. Mais moi, je n'en ai aucun pour toi. Et j'ai tellement confiance en toi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ton cas, et…

\- Emma, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde, me coupa-t-il gentiment. Tu le sais, ça, j'espère ?

\- Je sais, répondis-je en souriant vaguement, rassurée par ses mots. Enfin, je pensais le savoir. C'est juste que hier, j'ai eu l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, Killian, avouai-je dans un souffle étranglé.

\- Le fait que je ne veuille pas te parler de mon passé avec Jasmine n'a rien à voir avec de la confiance. Je ne veux juste pas t'inquiéter inutilement, et je ne veux pas remuer le passé. Je te promets que ce n'est rien de grave.

\- D'accord, murmurai-je alors, consciente qu'il était sincère.

Le fait qu'il m'assure qu'il avait bel et bien confiance en moi me rassurait beaucoup. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui se passait réellement, c'était son choix. Et même si j'aurais préféré qu'il me dise tout, je ne pouvais pas le forcer. Il me sourit avec douceur, et reprit la parole en disant, se rendant compte que les choses étaient arrangées entre nous :

\- Laisse-moi me racheter. Demain, on ira déposer les enfants chez tes parents. Je vais nous préparer une soirée rien qu'à nous deux. On en a besoin.

\- C'est un rencard ? Demandai-je avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- En effet, princesse, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris plus largement, heureuse de constater que tout semblait être redevenu normal entre nous en l'espace de quelques minutes. Comme quoi, j'avais eu tort de m'inquiéter, tout s'était très bien passé. Je détachai ma main de la sienne pour me lever, et il fit de même de son côté. Dans un même mouvement, nous nous approchâmes l'un de l'autre pour nous étreindre, et je plongeai la tête dans son cou alors qu'il passait doucement sa main dans mes cheveux dans une douce caresse. Je l'embrassai plusieurs fois dans le nuque, ce qui le fit rire, et il murmura à mon oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondis-je sur le même ton. Tu m'as manqué.

Il se détacha un peu de moi de sorte que je vis son sourire et ses yeux brillants de joie, puis il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de fougue. Nous restâmes un bon moment à échanger des baisers dans le jardin puis, sans nous concerter et sans nous détacher l'un de l'autre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de la maison pour fêter nos réconciliations bien au chaud à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de leur petite discussion? Beaucoup de fluff dans le prochain chapitre, étant donné que leur grand rencard a lieu. J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello à tous! Un tout gand merci à fan OUAT, Athena Skywriter, Swan2015 et Julia-CS pour les reviews! :D**

 **Alors, en ce qui concerne l'historique entre Killian avec Jasmine, tout ça ne sera dévoilé que vers la fin de la fiction, l'histoire de ce "secret" va en réalité jouer un gros rôle dans les disputes à venir entre Killian et Emma. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ne vous inquiétez pas, Killian n'a rien fait de pire que ce que nous savons déjà de son passé :)**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez le petit rendez-vous entre le couple! :)**

* * *

\- Tiens-toi un peu tranquille, Leia, s'il te plaît, dis-je en soupirant, occupée à essayer d'attacher les cheveux de ma fille, qui gigotait dans tous les sens et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire. J'ai presque terminé, c'est promis.

\- Mais ça tire, se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue.

Je ne répondis rien, sachant très bien qu'elle jouait la comédie puisque j'étais aussi douce que possible, et je parvins à terminer sa tresse au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires. Je me penchai pour lui montrer son image reflétée dans la grand miroir de sa chambre, et lui dis doucement :

\- Tu vois, tu as l'air d'une princesse. Ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse sans vraiment sembler convaincue, et sauta de la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée pour s'asseoir au sol et faire mine de se remettre à jouer avec ses Legos. Je secouai la tête, vaguement amusée, en me disant que, décidément, elle était aussi têtue que ses parents et n'écoutait jamais, et la soulevai du sol pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se mit à protester en poussant un petit cri, et je dis en riant :

\- Bien essayé, princesse, mais tu sais bien que tu vas dormir chez Grand-mère et Grand-père, ce soir.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie ! Protesta-t-elle en faisant mine de se mettre à pleurer.

\- C'est de la comédie, ça, Leia. Et puis tu aimes bien aller jouer avec Neal. Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser.

Elle abandonna sa tentative de séduction, semblant comprendre que je n'allais pas me laisser amadouer, et je me saisis du sac que je lui avais préparé pour la nuit avant de descendre les marches pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Une bonne odeur m'accueillit directement lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, et je souris en voyant Killian occupé à préparer à manger derrière les plaques de cuisson, à côté de Henry et Liam qui s'amusaient ensemble.

Notre rendez-vous avait lieu le soir-même, et Liam et Leia allaient dormir chez mes parents alors que Henry retournait chez Regina pour passer la nuit. Nous étions donc seuls pour la soirée, et je me réjouissais de voir ce qu'il nous avait préparé, lui et son romantisme légendaire. Depuis notre réconciliation, nous ne nous étions quasiment pas quittés une seule fois, nous saisissant de chaque excuse pour nous embrasser ou prendre l'autre dans nos bras sans raison particulière. Je l'avais retrouvé, et j'en étais immensément heureuse. Killian se retourna vers nous en nous entendant arriver, et je déposai Leia près de ses frères avant de m'avancer vers lui, alors qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Woah, souffla-t-il avant de me saisir par les hanches, ce qui me fit sourire, et rougir un peu, vu qu'il me dévisageait comme s'il me voyait pour la toute première fois.

J'étais déjà apprêtée pour la soirée. J'avais enfilé une robe rouge et légère qui avait de toute évidence l'air de lui plaire beaucoup, et avais laissé mes cheveux tomber en boucles souples sur mes épaules. Flattée par sa réaction, je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement dans un merci silencieux avant de répondre avec un demi-sourire :

\- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas du jeu, tu vois déjà ma robe avant le rencard.

\- Je te promets que j'aurais la même réaction tout à l'heure, m'assura-t-il avec un regard entendu qui me fit rire un peu.

\- Ça sent bon, fis-je remarquer avant de me pencher vers la cuisinière pour voir ce qu'il nous préparait, commençant déjà à saliver rien qu'à l'idée de goûter à ses talents de cuisinier. On mange quoi ?

\- C'est une surprise, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire volontairement mystérieux, me prenant doucement par l'épaule pour m'éloigner de la casserole.

\- Beaucoup de mystères que tu fais là, Jones, rigola-je, amusée. On ferait mieux d'y aller, ajoutai-je alors en regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine.

\- D'accord, on se retrouve dans une heure, dit-il, comme pour me rappeler de ne pas être en retard.

\- Je serais là sans faute, soufflai-je, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, un peu plus longuement, et lorsque nous nous fûmes séparés, je fis signe aux enfants de me suivre pour aller enfiler leurs vestes et chaussures dans le hall d'entrée. Durant le trajet en voiture, alors que je conduisais Henry jusque chez Regina, j'eus le temps de questionner mon fils sur l'évolution de la situation avec Violet. Il m'assura que tout était rentré dans l'ordre avec un air profondément heureux peint sur le visage. Ça me fit sourire de savoir que tout semblait être redevenu comme avant, autant pour Killian et moi que pour mon fils et sa copine, et c'est avec bonne humeur que je frappai à la porte de mes parents, qui vinrent m'ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

Je passai donc l'heure d'attente à parler avec mon père et ma mère, et à regarder les enfants jouer joyeusement entre eux, avant qu'il ne soit temps de reprendre ma voiture pour retourner chez moi. A l'heure pile, je sonnai à la porte de ma propre maison, et attendis que Killian vienne m'ouvrir sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais bien sûr les clés, mais je savais que ce petit geste romantique où il devait venir m'accueillir lui-même allait beaucoup lui plaire. Je me réjouissais vraiment de cette soirée. J'avais envie de le retrouver après notre dispute et, très honnêtement, les rencards qu'il préparait étaient toujours absolument parfaits.

Il vint m'ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes à peine. J'entrouvris la bouche en voyant qu'il s'était changé, en ne pus empêcher un sourire attendri de se dessiner sur mon visage. Il savait à quel point j'appréciais le cuir, mais j'aimais aussi beaucoup lorsqu'il s'habillait plus formellement. Il avait donc troqué ses habits de cuir habituels pour un jean noir et une chemise bleue dont il avait remonté les manches, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, et ne faisait rien pour cacher les muscles de ses bras. Passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, je m'apprêtai à lui dire ce que je pensais de sa tenue, mais il me devança :

\- Tu es magnifique, Swan.

\- Tu m'as déjà vue tout à l'heure, rigolai-je, amusée.

\- Je t'avais promis d'avoir la même réaction, dit-il en haussant les épaules, ce qui me fit rire une nouvelle fois.

Je me tenais toujours sur le pas de la porte, et je m'avançai enfin vers lui pour entrer dans le hall de notre maison. Le regardant dans les yeux, mon cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine, je lui passai une main dans les cheveux, et commençai à voix basse :

\- Tu es…

\- Je sais.

Il m'offrit son plus bel air charmeur, et j'éclatai de rire. Il savait que je n'étais pas douée avec les mots et que ça pouvait quelque fois me mettre mal à l'aise de devoir parler de ce que je ressentais, et il s'arrangeait donc toujours pour que je n'aie pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Pour bien lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais de lui, je me hissai quand même sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres, passant tendrement ma main dans son dos pour le rapprocher le plus possible de moi et coller mon corps contre le sien. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se détacher de moi avec un demi-sourire, et dit d'une voix un peu rauque, les pupilles dilatées alors qu'il m'observait comme si j'étais la plus belle femme du monde :

\- Cette activité est prévue pour plus tard, love, m'informa-t-il d'un air sérieux qui me fit rire une nouvelle fois. Mais pour le moment, le dîner nous attend.

\- Ça tombe bien, parce que je meurs de faim, dis-je en m'éloignant un peu de lui mais en gardant sa main prisonnière dans la mienne.

Il sourit, conscient que si j'avais retrouvé mon appétit, j'avais aussi récupéré ma bonne humeur. Il m'entraîna alors vers la cuisine, et j'entrouvris de nouveau la bouche en voyant tout ce qu'il avait mis en place pour que cette soirée soit parfaite. Les lumières de la cuisine étaient éteintes, et seules une dizaine de bougies allumées éclairaient la pièce, donnant au lieu une ambiance tamisée. La table était dressée, et une seule rose était placée juste en son centre, couchée sur la nappe. Je reconnaissais bien là son romantisme caractéristique et me retournai pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, comme pour le remercier silencieusement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il me regarda avec un léger sourire, et détacha ses doigts des miens pour me tirer la chaise et m'aider à m'asseoir.

\- Quel gentleman, dis-je en riant à moitié.

\- Tu me connais, répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Je posai mon menton dans ma main et le regardai s'avancer vers la cuisine et servir le repas dans des assiettes, toujours étonnée de voir à quel point il était adroit avec une seule main. La façon dont il marchait, son air concentré pour ne pas faire tomber les assiettes, les muscles jouant sous le tissu de sa chemise, tout en lui me donnait envie de me jeter sur lui, là, au beau milieu de la cuisine. Mais je me retins, consciente que la soirée ne faisait que commencer, et lui souris lorsqu'il posa une assiette remplie de pâtes aux boulettes de viande devant moi. Il me versa un verre de vin rouge avant de se servir lui même, et vint s'asseoir en face de moi en me faisant signe de commencer.

Il s'avéra que le plat était délicieux – comme à chaque fois qu'il cuisinait, à vrai dire, il était sincèrement talentueux et n'avait jamais raté un plat depuis qu'il avait appris à se servir d'une cuisinière - et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant longtemps, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. J'éclatai plusieurs fois de rire à cause de ses blagues, et me dis que j'étais décidément très heureuse de passer ma vie avec cet homme merveilleux. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever pour nous servir le dessert, j'eus du mal à lâcher sa main, qui était enlacée à la mienne par dessus la table. Ça le fit rire, et il se libéra de mon emprise en me faisant un clin d'œil :

\- Je te promets que ça vaut le coup, Swan.

Il n'avait pas menti. Dieu sait comment, il avait réussi à préparer le meilleur tiramisu que j'aie jamais mangé et, à la fin du dîner, je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser par-dessus la table en guise de remerciement pour cette soirée parfaite, plus qu'heureuse de me trouver là, avec lui, juste un couple normal qui s'aimait et qui passait une soirée ensemble. Je l'aidai à débarrasser la table, mais il m'arrêta lorsque je fis mine de commencer la vaisselle en me prenant par les hanches et en m'entraînant doucement vers l'arrière pour coller mon dos contre son torse.

\- On aura tout le temps demain pour ça, love. En attendant…

Je le regardai se pencher vers le comptoir de la cuisine avec curiosité, et il appuya sur la télécommande qui allumait la stéréo que nous avions achetée quelques années auparavant. La machine se mit immédiatement à jouer _Arms_ , la chanson résonnant doucement dans la pièce, et il me prit de nouveau tout contre lui dés qu'il eut la main libre. Je rigolai et passai moi-même mes mains autour de son cou alors qu'il m'entraînait dans une lente valse :

\- Sérieusement ? Je te savais cliché, mais pas à ce point là, le taquinai-je en faisant jouer mes doigts dans sa nuque, ce qui lui fit pousser un grognement de contentement.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que ça ne te plaît pas, me dit-il en me prenant la main pour me faire tournoyer sur moi-même, ce qui me fit rire.

\- Bien sûr que ça me plaît, répondis-je alors en nouant de nouveau mes bras autour de lui, et en faisant remonter ma main droite pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

Parfois, je m'en voulais de ne pas être très douée pour les grands discours. Il me disait souvent à quel point il me trouvait exceptionnelle, et je me sentais indigne de ne pas être capable de lui dire la même chose, simplement parce que j'étais un peu maladroite avec les mots. Parce que je le trouvais tout simplement parfait. Il était aimant, et courageux, loyal, attentionné, toutes ces choses qui m'aidaient à m'épanouir, à prendre confiance un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse de partager ma vie avec lui. Que le père de mes enfants soit si incroyable me semblait inimaginable à peine quelques années auparavant. Grâce à sa patience et à son amour, il m'avait redonné confiance en l'avenir, il avait fait tomber mes murs et m'avait permis d'accepter le bonheur, et jamais je ne pourrais le remercier assez pour être toujours là à mes côtés. Décidant que je voulais essayer de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je commençai, un peu hésitante :

\- Killian…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, tu le sais, Swan ? Me dit-il avec douceur en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le front, semblant deviner les pensées qui se bousculaient sous mon crâne.

\- Je sais, dis-je en souriant, touchée. C'est juste… Tu es incroyable, Killian Jones, j'espère que tu le sais.

\- Je suis au courant, me dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil qui me fit éclater de rire.

Il arrivait toujours à me mettre à l'aise, et grâce à lui, je n'avais plus peur. Je me rapprochai encore de lui pour coller mon corps contre le sien, et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Là, je l'embrassai une fois avant de murmurer :

\- Je t'aime.

Je le sentis sourire et il m'embrassa sur la tempe avant de me faire doucement relever la tête pour me déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Je laissai retomber mon front contre le sien, juste heureuse de le sentir si proche de moi. La chanson se termina, mais nous ne le remarquâmes même pas. Nous restâmes longtemps immobiles, front contre front, enfermés dans notre petite bulle de bonheur. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, il m'embrassa une dernière fois, puis se détacha de moi pour m'entraîner vers le salon, sa main toujours étroitement liée à la mienne. Il se détacha de moi juste le temps de mettre un film, et je m'assis sur le canapé, curieuse de voir lequel il nous avait choisi. Je ris en voyant le début de _Raiponce_ s'afficher à l'écran et l'embrassai sur la joue lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, me blottissant contre lui.

\- Un dessin-animé ? Vraiment ?

\- Moque-toi tant que tu veux, mais je sais que tu l'aimes bien, ce film, dit-il en haussant un sourcil dans ma direction.

\- C'est vrai, avouai-je avec un demi-sourire, avant de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Et puis tu me fais un peu penser à Flynn Ryder, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Tu vois que tu es contente, répliqua-t-il, ses yeux bleus semblant flamboyer dans l'obscurité.

\- Il n'empêche que tu es un grand enfant.

Il se retourna vers moi avec un air de défi, comme s'il voulait me prouver le contraire et, sans prévenir, il me bascula sur le canapé et se mit à m'embrasser avec fougue. Il emprisonna ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, ce qui me tira un grognement de plaisir, puis ses baisers descendirent jusque dans mon cou avant de terminer leur course sur ma clavicule, me faisant pousser un petit soupir de contentement. Il finit par se détacher de moi, me laissant prisonnière sous son corps, et leva de nouveau un de ses sourcils en demandant :

\- Et là, je suis toujours un enfant ?

J'éclatai de rire, amusée par sa réaction, les lèvres brûlantes à cause de ses baiser. Je me soulevai alors pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres avant de répondre, rigolant toujours à moitié :

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est bon à entendre, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser encore pendant quelques secondes, et j'arquai le dos pour me coller encore un peu plus contre lui. Mais il finit par se rasseoir pour de bon en disant d'un air convaincu :

\- Bien, j'ai vraiment envie de continuer ces activités avec toi, mais nous avons un film à regarder.

\- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir attendre, dis-je en riant, avant de me relever à mon tour pour me blottir contre son torse alors qu'il passait son bras autour de mon épaule.

Sauf que me retenir fut beaucoup plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Sa main faisant des allers-retours et caressant doucement mon flanc, son odeur, les baisers qu'il déposait à intervalles réguliers dans mon cou et sur mon visage, tout me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus sans attendre. Je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer sur le film tant j'avais envie de le déshabiller, là, en plein milieu du salon. Sa respiration plus saccadée qu'à l'accoutumée et les battements frénétiques de son cœur que je pouvais entendre à travers sa chemise me faisaient dire qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. Alors, vers la moitié du film, je finis par me retourner vers lui en disant, haletant un peu :

\- Killian, je…

\- La moitié, c'est bien, dit-il, la voix rauque. Très honnêtement, je ne pensais pas tenir jusque là.

Sans attendre d'en entendre plus, je passai ma jambe au-dessus des siennes pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui et me mis à l'embrasser avec passion, laissant mes mains parcourir son torse. Au bout d'un moment, j'entrepris de détacher les boutons de sa chemise à l'aveuglette, mais mes doigts tremblaient à cause de mon empressement. Ma maladresse le fit rire. J'arrêtai mes baisers pour le frapper gentiment sur l'épaule en guise de douce vengeance, faussement vexée. Loin d'être impressionné, il me chatouilla le flanc, ce qui me fit sursauter et pousser un petit cri. Il rit de nouveau, et se remit à m'embrasser, presque violemment tellement c'était pressant. Je finis par réussir à détacher le dernier bouton de sa chemise, et il se détacha du dossier du canapé durant une seconde pour que je l'enlève complètement. Je laissai courir mes mains sur son torse maintenant nu et sur ses bras puissant, essoufflée, puis fondis de nouveau sur son visage pour l'embrasser un peu partout. Lui-même commença à passer sa main sous ma robe, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle termine sur le sol, elle aussi. Je commençai à me demander si nous allions finir ce que nous avions commencé sur le fauteuil, sachant très bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allions arriver à attendre plus longtemps pour nous unir, mais il me devança.

Sans prévenir, il plaça les mains sous mes fesses et, comme si je ne pesais rien, il se mit sur ses pieds d'un seul mouvement. Surprise, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et nouai mes bras autour de son cou pour lui faciliter la tâche, me demandant ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour agir ainsi. D'une voix rauque, pressée, il déclara :

\- Une princesse mérite un vrai lit.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre que, d'habitude, ça ne le dérangeait pas de faire ce genre de choses dans chaque pièce de la maison, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Me faisant taire d'un nouveau baiser, il monta les marches des escaliers sans se séparer de moi une seule fois. Une fois dans la chambre, il m'allongea sur le lit, presque avec douceur, et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de moi sans pour autant reprendre ses baisers. J'observai avec curiosité son regard qui parcourait chaque parcelle de mon corps, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le désir semblait brûler comme une flamme dans ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? Finis-je par demander sans comprendre pourquoi il me regardait avec autant d'intensité.

\- Tu es parfaite, Swan.

J'entrouvris la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il se pencha de nouveau vers moi et se remit à m'embrasser alors que je laissai échapper un petit rire, ne sachant pas par quel miracle j'avais assez de chance pour m'endormir tous les jours à côté d'un homme qui me regardait comme une pure merveille. Je sentis ses baisers descendre sur mon ventre, de plus en plus bas, et passai ma main dans ses cheveux en arquant le dos pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Oui, j'avais de la chance. La dernière pensée à me traverser l'esprit fut que j'aimais cet homme plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer avant de le rencontrer, puis je me laissai aller au plaisir du moment sans essayer de me retenir à la réalité.

* * *

 **et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas, et qui sont curieux d'aller écouter la chanson sur laquelle Emma et Killian dansent dans leur cuisine, ils 'agit de Arms de Christina Perri, je vous la conseille fortement! :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello à tous! Un grand merci à Athena Skywriter, fan OUAT, Julia-CS, majesticswan, louloumpu et Swan 2015 pour les reviews ! :)  
**

 **Un petit chapitre soft encore cette fois-ci, même si on sent vers la fin que Emma commence à se poser des questions... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Il était encore tôt. J'étais pourtant réveillée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et je regardais Killian dormir, un air attendri peint sur le visage. Il avait l'air tellement paisible. Son torse musclé se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, et ses cheveux ébouriffés tombaient sur son front, lui donnant un air presque enfantin. Rien que l'observer m'apaisait, et j'étais si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je passai doucement ma main dans ses mèches sombres pour les remettre en place, évitant de le réveiller, amusée par le fait que nos rôles étaient inversés et que, pour une fois, j'étais debout avant lui.

L'esprit étonnement clair pour une heure si matinale, je me mis soudain à réfléchir à toute cette histoire avec Aladdin et Jasmine. J'étais sûre que Killian n'allait rien me dire de plus, à présent, et même si j'aurais préféré qu'il me parle de son passé pour se décharger du fardeau qu'il semblait porter sur ses épaules, c'était son choix. Mais j'étais bien consciente que je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était et ignorer les nouveaux arrivants. Après tout, j'avais fait une scène devant eux, et je devais aller leur parler. M'excuser était le seul moyen pour qu'ils me prennent au sérieux en tant que shérif, et c'était important pour moi, puisqu'ils semblaient décidés à rester quelques temps à Storybrooke. Je pris donc la décision d'aller leur parler dans le courant de la journée, me disant que le plus tôt serait le mieux. J'arrivai à faire taire un début d'angoisse qui m'étreignait l'estomac à cette perspective rien qu'en posant les yeux sur mon mari, toujours profondément endormi.

Tout d'un coup, il se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait l'air de faire un cauchemar. Sans vraiment réfléchir, dans une tentative pour l'apaiser, je me penchai vers lui et lui déposai une traînée de petits baisers sur la mâchoire. Il poussa un petit grognement, se réveillant doucement, et je ris avant de continuer ce que j'avais commencé pour l'embrasser très doucement sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit un œil, semblant un peu surpris, et je déclarai, enjouée :

\- Bien dormi ?

Il leva un sourcil dans ma direction, étonné de me voir de si bonne humeur à une heure si matinale. Il répondit d'une voix rauque et encore remplie de sommeil :

\- Nous sommes tombés dans une dimension parallèle dans laquelle c'est toi qui est bien réveillée et moi qui râle de devoir me lever ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a mise de bonne humeur, dis-je en riant tout en dessinant des motifs sur son torse à l'aide de mon index.

\- Et c'est toi qui m'a épuisé en me réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit, dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir.

Je retins un éclat de rire en me rappelant sa tête lorsque je l'avais tiré de son sommeil vers trois heure du matin en l'embrassant un peu partout. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de se plaindre de cet élan de ma part et, la surprise passée, était rentré dans mon jeu plutôt rapidement, et je répondis donc d'un air faussement vexé :

\- Ça avait pourtant l'air de te plaire, cette nuit.

\- Bien sûr que ça m'a plu, répliqua-t-il en riant, avant de me saisir par les hanches pour me rapprocher de lui.

Il me tint serrée contre lui pendant longtemps, me déposant des petits baisers dans le cou et sur le visage. C'était sans mentir la meilleure manière de se réveiller, et je restai longtemps à profiter de ce câlin matinal avant de me détacher un peu de lui pour lui demander à voix basse :

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Hein ? Demanda-t-il distraitement.

\- Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil, répondis-je à mi-voix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je ne me rappelle même plus ce qu'il s'y passait exactement

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je savais qu'il me mentait et qu'il se souvenait très bien du rêve qu'il avait fait, ses yeux fuyant les miens le criait, mais je choisis de faire semblant de le croire. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, c'était son choix. Et puis ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas être grave. N'est-ce pas ?

\- On va manger ? Proposa-t-il en me sortant brusquement de mes pensées. Il ne faut pas trop tarder à aller chercher les enfants.

Bien que consciente qu'il essayait de changer de sujet, je souris et hochai la tête, et nous sortîmes main dans la main du lit. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de jogging, alors que je ne portais qu'une culotte et une de ses chemises, beaucoup trop large pour moi, qui me descendait jusque sous les fesses. Le vêtement me rappelait son odeur, et j'aimais bien le porter à l'occasion, parce que j'avais l'impression de le transporter avec moi partout lorsque je me déplaçais dans la maison. Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée ensemble et il m'embrassa plusieurs fois devant les marches, semblant incapable de se séparer de moi. Puis, sans nous concerter, nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre, lui allant vers la cuisine, alors que je me dirigeai vers le salon pour ranger nos vêtements qui étaient restés éparpillés sur le sol de la veille.

Ça ne me prit que quelques minutes, mais lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, une bonne odeur de bacon m'accueillit. Je souris et m'approchai de Killian, qui, de dos, surveillait la cuisson de notre petit-déjeuner avec concentration. Mes pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol, et il ne m'avait pas entendue arriver. J'enveloppai mes bras autour de son torse toujours nu sans prévenir, et il sursauta donc légèrement alors que j'éclatai de rire. J'attrapai son crochet d'une main avant de l'embrasser plusieurs fois dans la nuque, et il bascula sa tête en arrière pour profiter de mes caresses. Je finis par me détacher de lui et ouvris le frigo pour y trouver des œufs et nous cuisiner des omelettes. Il me regarda avec les sourcils haussés, semblant fortement amusé par la situation, et je finis par demander en commençant à verser la préparation dans une poêle :

\- Quoi ?

\- Emma Swan qui cuisine, c'est une première, dit-il en riant.

\- Tais toi, Jones, sinon tu n'auras rien du tout, répliquai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire devant ses taquineries. Et puis c'est toi qui insiste toujours pour faire la cuisine.

\- Parce que sinon, on mangerait des cheeseburgers tous les jours, et sans vouloir te contredire, ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé.

\- Et tu ne devrais pas savoir ce genre de choses, je crois me rappeler que tu n'étais pas un grand fan du monde moderne i peine quelques années, répondis-je en quittant les œufs des yeux durant quelques secondes pour lui sourire avec malice.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me reprocher d'essayer de prendre soin de toi.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je me retournai tout à fait vers lui d'un air soudain sérieux. Bien sûr, que j'étais heureuse qu'il fasse attention à ma santé. La seule raison pour laquelle j'avais mangé si mal durant des années était parce que je n'avais jamais eu personne pour me dire que ce n'était pas bon pour moi, puisque personne ne se souciait de mon bien-être. Puis il était arrivé, lui et sa prévenance, et il avait chamboulé toutes me habitudes parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je voulais lui faire comprendre à quel point ça comptait pour moi, parce que personne n'avait jamais autant fait attention à moi avant lui. Il me faisait sentir digne d'amour et importante et je lâchai donc la poêle que je tenais en main pour enlacer ses doigts aux miens.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas te le reprocher, dis-je d'une voix douce, presque fragile. Je n'aurais jamais cru trouver quelqu'un qui fasse autant attention à moi, et même si je râle parfois, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Je… J'espère que tu le sais ?

J'avais hésité, ne sachant pas très bien comment exprimer mes sentiments. Il me sourit, et son crochet vint se poser tout délicatement dans le creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.

\- Bien sûr, que je le sais.

Je souris à mon tour, soulagée, et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser longuement. Ses lèvres portaient le goût du café qu'il avait de toute évidence bu durant ma courte absence. Désirant retrouver notre légèreté, je finis par dire d'une voix rieuse :

\- Par contre, si tu laisses brûler le bacon, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

\- Ah, toi et ton grand amour pour la nourriture, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air comique qui me fit rire de bon cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, peut-être que c'est le bacon, mon vrai amour, finalement, le taquinai-je en pouffant de rire.

\- Hey ! Protesta-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la même bonne humeur, ponctué de baisers et d'étreintes échangés sans cesse. Alors que nous remontions dans la chambre pour nous apprêter, nos doigts toujours tout naturellement enlacés, il demanda avec un haussement de sourcil :

\- Tu veux bien me rendre ma chemise?

\- Non, répondis-je simplement pour le provoquer, ce qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

\- Comment ça, non ? Rigola-t-il alors que nous avancions dans le hall d'entrée.

\- J'aime cette chemise, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

\- C'est une chemise d'homme, fit-il remarquer en me regardant d'un drôle d'air.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu ne peux pas porter une chemise d'homme à l'extérieur de la maison, dit-il en riant toujours.

\- Ah bon ? Répliquai-je sur un air de défi, me sentais d'humeur joueuse. Je la porte aujourd'hui, si tu veux.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu vas attirer les regards avec ça? Disons que ça ne cache rien de notre intimité. Ça m'étonnerait que tu le fasses vraiment, dit-il, semblant très amusé par la situation.

\- Chiche, répliquai-je en enfilant un de mes jeans et en riant à cause de l'air totalement incrédule de Killian.

\- Très bien, tu veux jouer, dit-il en me regardant avec un demi-sourire. Si tu la portes vraiment durant toute la journée, on va chercher à manger chez Granny ce soir.

\- Et si je me change ? Demandai-je, curieuse. Quoique c'est à tes risques et périls, Jones. Tu sais très bien que je tiens toujours mes paris.

\- Tu fais la cuisine pendant une semaine. Et pas de plats préparés.

\- Deal, dis-je en levant fièrement le menton, sachant très bien que je n'allais pas me défiler.

Je lui tendis la main, qu'il garda serrée dans la sienne durant quelques secondes avant de m'attirer à lui pour m'embrasser longuement. Je ris un peu, amusée par nos jeux, alors que nous faisions des paris comme deux adolescents. Je me pris au jeu pendant quelques secondes, avant de me détacher de lui, ce qui me tira un petit grognement de protestation.

\- On va vraiment être en retard pour aller chercher les enfants.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous passâmes la porte d'entrée de notre maison, alors qu'il rigolait toujours de mon accoutrement, sa main caressant doucement le bas de mon dos à travers le tissu.

* * *

Sur le court trajet qui séparait la voiture de l'appartement de mes parents, je reçus une bonne dizaine de coups d'œil intrigués d'habitants qui se demandaient quelle mouche m'avait piquée pour que je sorte habillée comme ça. Il était vrai que la chemise était _beaucoup_ trop large pour moi, ce qui éveillait la curiosité puisque c'était évident qu'elle appartenait à Killian, mais je répondais à chaque regard par un sourire éclatant, ce qui m'évitait d'essuyer des questions indiscrètes. Killian rigolait beaucoup de la situation, et je partageai assez distraitement ses rires. En effet, durant le trajet en voiture, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à mon idée d'aller parler aux nouveaux arrivants qui avait émergée ce matin. Je m'étais dit que maintenant que j'étais près de chez Granny, je ferais mieux d'aller m'expliquer avec eux tout de suite, une fois pour toute. Une fois arrivée devant l'immeuble de mes parents, j'arrêtai donc Killian d'une petite pression sur sa main en disant :

\- Tu veux bien déjà y aller ? J'ai un truc à faire chez Granny. Ce ne sera pas long.

\- Quel genre de truc ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, semblant intrigué.

Je haussai vaguement les épaules. Je savais qu'il allait s'inquiéter à l'idée que j'aille discuter avec Jasmine, parce qu'il allait avoir peur qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate, alors que j'avais la ferme intention de rester calme, cette fois. Il allait aussi très certainement vouloir m'accompagner, alors que je voulais faire ça seule. Sa présence n'allait probablement pas m'aider à garder mon sang-froid, car la souvenir de la main de Jasmine posée tout contre sa joue me donnait encore des frissons lorsque j'y pensais. Je souris donc d'un air serein et répondis le plus normalement possible :

\- Je te raconterais après. Promis, ajoutai-je devant son air peu convaincu.

Je posai doucement ma main sur son visage pour lui montrer que rien de grave ne se passait, et que tout allait bien de mon côté. Il sembla hésiter une seconde avant de répondre avec un petit haussement d'épaules :

\- Très bien. Tu sais ce que tu fais, Swan.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante, et me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur en guise de remerciement. Puis je me détachai de son emprise en lançant :

\- Je reviens dans dix minutes. Ne te chamaille pas trop avec David.

\- Je vais essayer ! Répondit-il alors que j'avançai dans la rue en direction du restaurant, ce qui me fit rire doucement.

A cet instant, toute concentrée sur mes résolutions de rester calme, j'avais complètement oublié que je portais une tenue plutôt inappropriée pour ce rendez-vous professionnel. Je ne m'aperçus donc pas que je risquais de perdre encore plus de crédibilité aux yeux de nos nouveaux « amis » en me présentant comme ça à leur porte, et avançai d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du restaurant.

* * *

\- Shérif Swan ?

Le regard et la voix d'Aladdin trahirent sa surprise lorsqu'il me vit apparaître à la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait avec Jasmine chez Granny. Je savais que Salim possédait une chambre à lui tout seul de l'autre côté du couloir, mais d'après ce que j'entendais, il se trouvait dans la pièce lui aussi, et semblait discuter avec animation avec son amie. Je souris le plus professionnellement possible et répondis avec calme :

\- Je peux rentrer quelques minutes ? J'aimerais bien vous toucher deux mots

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en se passant un peu nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Entrez.

Il s'effaça pour me laisser passer, et j'avançai dans la pièce d'un pas un peu incertain tout en essayant de paraître la plus assurée possible. Salim et Jasmine se retournèrent vers moi d'un seul mouvement, et alors que l'homme m'adressait un signe de tête discret pour m'accueillir, la jeune femme me regarda avec une animosité qui me frappa de plein fouet. C'était à croire qu'elle me voyait comme une menace, pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer. Un peu déstabilisée, je m'éclaircis la gorge pour me donner une contenance :

\- Désolée de vous déranger, je voulais juste vous parler, mais ça ne sera pas long.

\- Vous portez une chemise d'homme ? Cracha soudain Jasmine, comme une attaque.

Je levai un sourcil et baissai les yeux sur la chemise de Killian en faisant mon possible pour ne pas avoir l'air décontenancée. Les nouveaux arrivants portaient des vêtements modernes, à présent, plus adaptés à la météo de la ville, et la remarque de Jasmine me faisait penser qu'elle en savait sûrement assez sur la mode de ce monde pour se rendre compte que mon style n'était pas habituel. Je me forçai à lui sourire, bien décidée à ne pas répondre à sa provocation, et répliquai avec un vague geste de la main :

\- Un pari avec mon mari. Rien de grave.

Il me sembla voir la jeune femme lever les yeux au ciel, et je ne compris pas pourquoi elle avait l'air de me détester autant. Certes, j'avais hurlé la première fois que je l'avais vue, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter de la sorte en ma présence. Elle ne me connaissait pas personnellement, et elle n'avait pas le droit de me manquer de respect. Une petite voix en moi me criait que sa réaction était en rapport avec le passé qu'elle partageait avec Killian, mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur ce terrain dangereux et risquer de me mettre en colère. Je continuai donc sans me laisser démonter :

\- Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon style vestimentaire. Si je suis ici, c'est pour m'excuser.

\- Vous excuser ?

Aladdin m'avait interrompue avec un sourcil levé, comme s'il se demandait en quoi j'avais besoin de me faire pardonner. Je lui souris sereinement avant de répondre :

\- Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ma vie privée interférer avec ma vie professionnelle. Je suis désolée d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid devant vous, l'autre jour. Vous pouvez être assurés que ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Il ne vous a pas dit comment il nous connaissait, n'est-ce pas ? Me provoqua Jasmine en me toisant du regard, comme pour me juger.

\- Non, avouai-je posément. Et ça ne regarde que lui. Il n'est pas obligé de tout me dire.

\- Vous avez bien confiance en lui, dit-elle d'un air un peu moqueur.

\- Plus qu'en quiconque, répondis-je en soutenant son regard sans ciller.

Elle ne céda pas non plus, et nous nous regardâmes avec intensité, comme deux ennemies de longues dates prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Enfin, Aladdin s'approcha de sa compagne et posa une main sur son épaule en murmurant :

\- Jasmine, ça suffit.

Elle tourna la tête pour jeter un regard noir à son mari, ce qui me fit sourire discrètement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me détestait autant, elle avait certes l'air d'avoir du caractère, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être méchante, au fond. Malgré ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ne pas l'apprécier, moi non plus. J'avais la sourde impression qu'elle était une menace pour mon bonheur, et je me promis de tout faire pour ne pas la laisser interférer avec ma vie. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence supplémentaire, je dis donc avec assurance:

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. J'espère que mes excuses sont acceptées.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Aladdin en m'escortant jusqu'à la porte. Passez une bonne journée.

Il referma la porte derrière moi, et je restai quelques secondes immobiles sur le palier pour reprendre ma respiration. J'avais cru que leur parler m'aurait fait du bien, mais ce n'était étrangement pas le cas. Maintenant que je les avais revu, j'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose de plus grand se cachait derrière leur arrivée en ville, et que le passé qu'ils partageaient avec Killian n'allait pas être sans conséquences. Mais je m'obligeai à calmer mon angoisse en marchant vers l'extérieur pour aller rejoindre l'appartement de mes parents. Je devais faire confiance à mon mari. S'il me disait que tout allait bien, c'est que c'était le cas. Et je devais ignorer la petite voix au fond de moi qui me hurlait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu portes une chemise de Killian ?

Ce fut la première chose que mon père me demanda en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, avant même de me saluer. Je vis l'intéressé relever la tête derrière lui, semblant plutôt inquiet de ce qui allait advenir, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de garder mon sérieux.

\- Non, répondis-je simplement, et Killian éclata de rire dans le dos de David.

Mon père se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement menaçant, et mon mari haussa les épaules en affichant son plus bel air innocent. Je profitais de ce moment de distraction pour me faufiler à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et je m'accroupis pour recevoir Liam, qui courait vers moi avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

\- ça va, _sweetheart_ ? Demandai-je en le serrant contre moi.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je le soulevai dans mes bras pour ne pas avoir à me séparer de lui.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, répondis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je m'approchai de Killian, qui tenait une Leia passablement de mauvaise humeur dans ses bras. Je m'approchai de ma famille pour les saluer, mais elle enfouit la tête dans le cou de Killian comme pour m'échapper lorsque je voulus lui déposer un baiser dans les cheveux. Je levai les yeux au ciel en me disant que la journée allait être agréable si ma fille était d'une telle humeur, et je lui caressai le dos en disant :

\- Oulà, tu es de mauvaise, toi.

Elle me répondit par un grognement mécontent et agrippa encore un peu plus les épaules de son père. Je me tournai vers Killian pour dire dans un soupir :

\- Cette enfant m'adore.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement, conscient que je plaisantais. Mais malgré cette légèreté de façade, la distance que Leia avait instaurée entre nous était parfois difficile à encaisser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle n'acceptait pas d'affection de ma part, et pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à la gérer alors que Killian y arrivait très bien, lui. Je soupirai et me forçai à sourire pour chasser ces pensées peu agréables de mon esprit. Déjà que mon entrevue avec Jasmine, Aladdin et Salim m'avait déstabilisée, je n'avais pas à me rajouter plus de tracas à l'esprit.

Nous prîmes plutôt vite congé de mes parents pour retourner à la maison. Comme je l'avais prévu, la journée fut plutôt mouvementée à cause de l'humeur de ma fille, qui nous mena la vie dure en poussant plusieurs crises de colère, nous laissant épuisés. Ce ne fut que lorsque les enfants furent enfin couchés que je trouvai la temps de discuter de mon entrevue avec les nouveaux arrivants avec Killian. Je commençai à parler d'un air plutôt dégagé alors que nous étions dans la cuisine, occupés à débarrasser les restes du repas que nous avions été cherché chez Granny, vu que, sans grande surprise, j'avais gagné mon pari.

\- J'ai été voir Jasmine, Aladdin et Salim, dis-je de but en blanc en m'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine pour pouvoir voir Killian bien en face.

\- Quoi ?

Il manqua de lâcher les assiettes qu'il portait de sa main, et je lui lançai un regard désolé avant de les lui prendre pour les poser derrière moi et éviter qu'elles ne se fracassent sur le sol. Je continuai ensuite en lui adressant un sourire rassurant pour l'apaiser, alors qu'il me regardait avec des yeux soudain remplis d'inquiétude :

\- Avant que tu paniques, j'ai simplement été les voir pour m'excuser.

\- T'excuser ? répéta-t-il sans sembler comprendre.

\- Oui, expliquai-je avec patience. Pour avoir crié la dernière fois. C'était inapproprié et je tenais à leur présenter mes excuses.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix en s'appuyant à son tour sur la table de la cuisine pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parce que je savais que tu allais vouloir venir avec moi, et je préférais faire ça seule. J'ai eu tort ?

\- Non, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, semblant soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas de grand-chose. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Rien de spécial, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Par contre Jasmine n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup.

Il grimaça légèrement à ce commentaire, me regardant d'un air désolé avant de répliquer :

\- Elle se comporte vraiment bizarrement, avec toi, mais elle n'est pas méchante, tu sais.

\- Je sais, soufflai-je distraitement, déjà à moitié plongée dans mes pensées.

Je n'étais pas parvenu à ignorer ce sentiments que quelque chose d'important se passait, et je ne savais toujours pas vraiment comment réagir fasse au silence de Killian. Je voyais bien que quelque chose le perturbait. J'étais persuadée que le cauchemar qu'il avait fait ce matin n'était pas sans rapport avec les derniers événements. Et son silence révélait aussi quelque chose : il me disait tout, d'habitude. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, et je détestais ne rien pouvoir faire parce que j'ignorais tout de la situation.

\- ça va, _love_ ?

Je me tournai vers lui en hésitant un peu. Je voulais lui demander de me parler de ce qui n'allait pas, de me faire part de ses tracas, mais j'avais peur de provoquer une autre dispute. Nous nous étions réconciliés, j'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée avec lui, et je ne voulais pas que les choses dégénèrent de nouveau. Mais je m'inquiétait tellement pour lui. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et demandai d'une petite voix :

\- Killian, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Son visage changea d'expression pendant un dixième de seconde, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser sa réaction, car il revêtit presque immédiatement un sourire de façade. Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre la main et dit d'une voix très douce :

\- Bien sûr que je te le dirais, Swan.

Et il se pencha vers moi pour poser sa bouche contre la mienne, comme pour celer une promesse que je savais tronquée. Parce qu'il se passait quelque chose, même si je ne savais pas quoi exactement. Mais je ne pouvais pas le forcer à me parler s'il n'en avait pas envie, même si ça me blessait. Je devais lui faire confiance. Et je devais juguler cette angoisse qui me disait que tout allait bientôt être complètement chamboulé.

* * *

 **voilà pour aujourd'hui! Le prochain chapitre ce passe une semaine après celui-ci, et nous retrouvons une Emma qui n'a pas trop le moral... les choses vont commencer à se corser! A la semaine prochaine! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci beaucoup à fan OUAT, Athena Skywriter, majesticswan,et Swan2015 pour les reviews! :)**

 **En ce qui concerne la distance que Leia a instauré avec sa maman, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison à ce comportement, étant donné que Emma n'a rien fait pour que sa fille réagisse comme ça. C'est juste une petite fille avec un fort caractère qui est parfois de très mauvaise humeur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, toute cette situation va s'arranger au fur et à mesure de l'histoire... je vous promets une Happy Ending! :)**

* * *

La semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis cette conversation avait été tout bonnement horrible. Leia avait été encore plus distante avec moi qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui me faisait beaucoup de peine, même si je n'osais pas l'avouer à voix haute. Elle avait piqué plusieurs crises de colère que j'avais été incapable de calmer, ce qui m'avait fait me sentir complètement incapable et impuissante. Et puis, j'étais de plus en plus inquiète pour Killian. Je savais qu'il avait été parler plusieurs fois avec Jasmine, Aladdin et Salim à la demande de ceux-ci, et s'il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise en leur compagnie, je voyais qu'il était de plus en plus tracassé par leur présence en ville. Ce qui me dérangeait, ce n'était pas seulement tous les secrets qu'il faisait, mais l'impression que j'avais qu'il était de plus en plus proche de Jasmine tout en s'éloignant petit à petit de moi. Alors, pour m'éviter d'être blessée, je sentais avec désespoir mes murs se remettre en place petit à petit. Je me faisais plus distante, je parlais moins, ne mangeais qu'en petites quantités et avais perdu le sommeil. Mais je refusais de confronter Killian pour lui demander de m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute ce qui se passait. Je savais que ça allait déclencher une dispute, comme je savais que je ne supporterais pas des cris en plus de tout ça. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire pour arranger la situation, et notre dîner de la semaine précédent me semblait bien loin. Je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression d'être une mauvaise femme, une mauvaise mère et une mauvaise personne. Et je n'avais personne à qui en parler, personne pour me rassurer. J'étais tellement seule en étant si entourée que c'en était presque effrayant.

Malgré sa distance, Killian avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Souvent, voyant que je ne touchais pas à mon repas, il me demandait si tout allait bien. Et je lui répondais toujours la même chose. « _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas_ ». « _Oui, je suis juste fatiguée_ ». Je me détestais pour ça. Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter – pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal, mais quand même un peu. Ça voulait dire qu'il tenait à moi malgré son éloignement. N'est-ce pas ? Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui parler de peur d'être encore plus blessée ou de déclencher un nouveau conflit. Et que lui dire ? « _Je ne veux plus que tu voies Jasmine, il y a un truc que tu ne me dis pas._ ». Il n'y avait rien de pire à faire pour passer pour une femme possessive, jalouse, qui interdisait des choses à son mari parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. J'étais déjà bien assez mal comme ça.

\- Tiens, bois ça. Ça te fera du bien.

Je relevai brusquement la tête pour rencontrer le regard tracassé de Killian, qui me tendait une tasse de chocolat chaud agrémenté de cannelle. Je l'acceptai en le remerciant, mais ne souris pas. J'étais installée dans le fauteuil du salon, les jambes repliées sur ma poitrine comme si j'essayais de me protéger de quelque chose. Leia faisait la sieste, et Liam jouait dans le jardin avec Henry, qui avait décidé de passer la journée avec nous alors que c'était normalement la semaine où il restait chez Regina. Il était souvent à mes côtés, ces derniers temps, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas sans pour autant me poser la moindre question. Il me connaissait bien, et il savait que j'aurais tout nié en assurant que j'allais bien s'il avait essayé de savoir ce qui clochait. Mais rien que sa compagnie me réchauffait un peu le cœur, et j'acceptais donc sa présence avec plaisir. Le regard perdu dans le vague, je trempai mes lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant et regardai du coin de l'œil Killian s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il m'observait comme si j'étais une bête sauvage qu'il avait peur de faire fuir. Il savait toujours comment me parler, d'habitude, ce qui me prouvait que la situation était vraiment grave, et ça ne me rendait que plus triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Swan ?

Il avait fini par prendre la parole et je me penchai pour déposer ma tasse sur la table basse. Je poussai un petit soupir en répondant, avec la désagréable impression d'être un vieux disque rayé :

\- Rien.

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, insista-t-il avec douceur. Tu as l'air triste.

Je haussai vaguement les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire et fatiguée de faire semblant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sans prévenir, il me saisit brusquement l'avant-bras, ce qui me surprit, et je me retournai vers lui en affichant un air interrogateur.

\- Parle-moi, Emma ! Implora-t-il en accentuant sa prise sur mon bras.

\- Il n'y a rien a dire, répliquai-je d'une voix monotone en poussant un autre petit soupir.

\- On est une famille. Tu peux tout me dire.

… _Alors que toi tu ne me dis rien_ , pensai-je silencieusement, mais je me retins de prononcer ces paroles à voix haute. Après tout, ça allait dans les deux sens. Il n'avait pas le droit de me demander de lui parler de ce que je ressentais alors qu'il me cachait des choses, et des choses graves si je m'en fiais à mon instinct.

\- Je vais bien, répétai-je avec impatience, avant de changer subitement et maladroitement de sujet. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on va dîner chez mes parents, ce soir ? Il ne faut pas tarder à aller chercher les enfants pour les apprêter…

Il ne répondit rien et me regarda avec intensité pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se rapprocher de moi pour me serrer fort contre lui. Malgré mon envie de résister, de ne pas faire un pas vers lui pour ne pas être encore plus blessée, je passai moi aussi mes bras autour de lui et plongeai la tête dans son cou. J'avais envie de le sentir contre moi, parce que ça me donnait l'impression qu'il ne me filait pas entre les doigts, et ça me faisait du bien.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, puis ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à ma joue dans une douce caresse. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux et sa bouche contre ma peau, il murmura:

\- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ?

L'entendre prononcer cette phrase me réchauffa un peu le cœur. Je profitais de son étreinte encore durant quelques instants, avant de me convaincre qu'il valait mieux me séparer de lui, parce que ma peine n'allait en être que plus grande si je le voyais toujours si proche de Jasmine et si secret avec moi. Je me forçai à lui sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas, et il sembla le remarquer mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis je me levai du canapé en disant :

\- Je vais chercher les enfants.

Il me regarda partir avec douleur, comme si je m'éloignais de lui pour toujours.

* * *

Assise à la table à manger de mes parents, perdue dans mes pensées, j'étais occupée à jouer avec mon morceau de poulet du bout de ma fourchette sans pour autant avaler quoi que ce soit. Malgré l'affirmation de Killian quelques heures plus tôt, je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant, et la tristesse continuait à grandir en moi, me serrant l'estomac et m'empêchant d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille la conversation que mes parents et Killian partageaient, trop enfoncée dans mes pensées noires. Je ne savais plus comment agir, je ne savais plus quoi faire, et j'avais l'envie soudaine de me mettre à pleurer.

\- Emma ?

Entendre mon prénom prononcé par la voix de ma mère me fit relever la tête, et je pus remarquer qu'elle me regardait, les sourcils froncés, l'air tracassé. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait capté mon attention, elle ajouta :

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je avec un pâle sourire que je voulais rassurant.

\- Swan, ça fait des jours que tu ne manges quasiment plus rien, fit remarquer Killian, qui était installé à mes côtés, me regardant avec un froncement de sourcils. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

\- Je dois couver quelque chose, mentis-je en haussant vaguement les épaules. Ça va passer.

Mon père, voyant que je me sentais mal à l'aise, tenta de changer de sujet en se tournant vers Neal pour lui parler d'un air enjoué, et je lui en fus profondément reconnaissante. Ma mère ne fut pas aussi facile à convaincre, cependant, car elle continua à me fixer pendant de longues minutes, semblant vouloir sonder mon âme, avant de déclarer :

\- Emma, tu veux bien venir m'aider dans la cuisine ?

Je soupirai, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide et que c'était un excuse pour me parler en tête à tête. Néanmoins, consciente qu'elle allait insister et que je n'avais pas trop le choix d'obéir ou non, je me levai sans protester et traînai les pieds derrière elle.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas que notre famille nous entende - après tout, c'était un petit appartement.

\- Rien, répliquai-je en baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser les siens.

Pour faire mine de m'occuper, j'ouvris le réfrigérateur pour y trouver dieu sait quoi, mais ma mère ne fut pas dupe. D'un geste brusque, elle referma la porte du frigo, et je la regardai d'un air outré en m'exclamant :

\- _What the hell ?!_

\- Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi, Emma. Je sais qu'il y a un quelque chose qui cloche. Et j'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse.

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de tout ça avec elle. Si je ne me confiais pas à Killian, qui était d'habitude celui à qui je disais tout, je n'allais certainement pas tout avouer à ma mère, qui allait certainement le dire à mon père et la nouvelle allait revenir jusque Killian en un rien de temps. Et puis que dire ? Que j'étais _jalouse_ ? Que j'avais l'impression que Killian m'échappait, et que c'était donc moi qui décidait de m'éloigner ? La situation paraissait absurde vue de l'extérieur. Et je ne voulais pas mêler mes parents à tout ça. J'étais une grande fille, j'allais m'en sortir toute seule, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Mais le regard de ma mère me fit comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas de protestations de ma part, et je répondis donc le plus sincèrement possible en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle poussa un petit soupir, et se bouche se tordit dans une mimique concentrée. Après une seconde de silence, elle finit par prendre mes mains dans les siennes et me dit avec franchise :

\- Très bien, Emma. Je comprends. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne le seras plus jamais. D'accord ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle m'attira à elle dans une puissante étreinte, et je laissai aller ma tête contre son épaule. Les bras de ma mère arrivaient toujours à me réconforter, et la façon qu'elle avait de caresser gentiment mon dos me faisait dire que, en effet, je n'étais pas seule. J'avais des gens autour de moi. Plus personne n'allait jamais m'abandonner.

Mais c'était la sensation que j'avais avec Killian ces derniers temps. Et s'il s'était subitement rendu compte de tous mes défauts et mes contradictions ? Et s'il recherchait la compagnie de Jasmine parce qu'elle était moins compliquée que moi ? Et s'il ne m'aimait plus autant que moi je l'aimais ?

Retenant mes larmes, je plongeai ma tête dans le cou de ma mère en essayant de me rassurer alors qu'elle me murmurait à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond où d'étranges ombres semblaient danser, je ruminais des pensées sombres depuis des heures. Je pouvais entendre le souffle régulier de Killian, endormi à mes côtés. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que nous ne nous endormions pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il respectait ma décision de mettre de l'espace entre nous, comprenant que j'en avais besoin, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Des dizaines d'émotions contradictoires se bousculaient en moi. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, mais j'avais peur d'être encore plus blessée. Je le sentais s'éloigner, alors je prenais mes distances pour me donner l'illusion que c'était mon choix et éviter d'avoir plus mal. Je me trouvais moi-même compliquée, et j'avais du mal à comprendre mes propres réactions. Parce que m'éloigner ne me faisait pas me sentir mieux, bien du contraire. J'avais l'impression d'être seule, et j'avais constamment envie de pleurer.

Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer le cadran du réveil, qui luisait dans l'obscurité. Trois heure du matin. J'étais épuisée, mais ma tristesse m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. En soupirant, je finis par accepter que ça ne servait à rien de rester au lit vu que je n'arriverais certainement pas à m'endormir avant encore plusieurs heures, et je me levai donc en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Killian. Cela n'allait m'attirer que plus d'interrogations de sa part, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de répondre à des questions. Je n'avais plus envie de répéter que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Que je retrouve un semblant de cette sérénité d'antan qui me manquait affreusement.

Je marchai sans faire de bruit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais venue faire là. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour essayer de me remonter le moral. Alors, lorsque mon regard rencontra le jardin plongé dans le noir à travers la fenêtre, je me dis qu'un peu d'air frais me ferait peut-être du bien. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, j'enfilai ma veste en cuir rouge, mis des chaussures et sortis de la maison sans prendre la peine de changer le leggings et le t-shirt trop large que je portais pour dormir.

Je restai sur le proche de la maison durant quelques minutes. L'air de la nuit était froid et me fit frissonner, mais il me fit du bien. Alors j'effectuai quelques pas pour me retrouver dans le jardin. Puis je continuai à marcher jusqu'à avoir quitté la propriété. Et, en quelques minutes, j'étais loin de la maison sans vraiment avoir réfléchi à ce que je faisais.

Les mains plongées dans mes poches, le dos un peu courbé pour me protéger du vent, j'avançais d'un bon pas dans les rues désertes de Storybrooke. Loin de m'effrayer, voir ces rues habituellement animées complètement vides et plongées dans l'obscurité m'apaisait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une ville fantôme, et je me sentais bien. Parce que je n'étais plus la Sauveuse. Je n'étais plus le Shérif. Je n'avais plus de responsabilités. J'étais juste Emma, une jeune femme un peu perdue qui se demandait pourquoi tout avait basculé d'un coup dans sa vie alors qu'elle était si heureuse.

Mes pas me menèrent presque de l'autre côté de la ville sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. C'est là que je pris conscience que je commençais à avoir réellement froid, et que je n'avais pas pris mon portable avec moi. Je haussai les épaules. La fraîcheur me faisait du bien. Et qui essayerait de m'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit ? Je pris quand même la décision de faire demi-tour en me rendant compte que je marchais déjà depuis un certain temps. Je devais quand même essayer de dormir un peu, parce que je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. Ne pas manger, ne pas dormir, ça m'affaiblissait et ne faisait qu'alimenter mes pensées noires. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Il fallait que je fasse confiance à Killian. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à m'éloigner de lui de la sorte, parce qu'au lieu de me protéger, ça me rendait encore plus malheureuse. Cette situation n'allait pas durer pour toujours. Jasmine allait finir par comprendre que mon mari n'accepterait pas sa demande. Et elle allait partir. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Enfin, je l'espérais, parce que je voulais sincèrement comprendre ce qui les avait liés dans le passé, et cette proximité que Killian entretenait avec la jeune femme semblait menaçante à mes yeux.

Il me fallut encore un bon bout de temps avant d'arriver chez moi, temps que je passais à essayer de combattre mes doutes. Killian m'aimait. Et si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il prenait un peu ses distances avec moi, je voyais qu'il tenait à moi par la façon dont il s'inquiétait de mon état. Après tout, notre amour avait survécu à beaucoup de chose. Nous avions même affronté, et gagné contre la mort. Nous allions surmonter ça, j'allais combattre mon instinct et briser ces secrets qui s'étaient installés entre nous. Mais malgré toutes ces bonnes résolutions, j'étais toujours horriblement triste, et j'avais l'impression que j'allais éclater en sanglot d'une minute à l'autre.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un détail qui attira mon attention. La voiture de mon père était garée devant ma maison, et je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée. Il devait être plus de quatre heure du matin, à présent. Qu'est-ce que mon père pouvait bien fabriquer chez nous ? En penchant la tête, je vis que la lumière était allumée au rez-de-chaussée, et montai les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée en vitesse, effrayée à l'idée qu'il se soit passé quelque chose durant mon absence.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entrai dans la chaleur du couloir que je me rendis compte d'à quel point j'avais eu froid. Le choque thermique me fit claquer des dents alors que je refermai la porte derrière moi. Je me retournai, bien décidée à comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, mais n'eus pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Lorsque je me retournai pour faire face au hall d'entrée, une silhouette sauta littéralement sur moi et m'entraîna dans une puissante étreinte. Il me fallut moins d'une seconde pour reconnaître l'odeur familière de Killian, et je restai les bras ballants, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir face à cet élan d'affection. Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par se détacher de moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, enlaçant ses doigts aux miens, et je pus voir qu'il avait pleuré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je, sentant une boule d'angoisse se former dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'humidifier, imitant ceux de mon mari.

Quelque chose était-il arrivé à un des enfants ? Quelqu'un était-il blessé ? Je cherchai le regard de Killian, mais il semblait à peine m'avoir entendue, et me dévisageait comme si je revenais d'entre les morts.

\- Dieu merci, tu vas bien, dit alors mon père, qui se tenait un peu en retrait et me regardait avec un air de pur soulagement peint sur le visage.

Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout, et fronçai les sourcils. Puis l'évidence s'imposa à moi : ils pensaient qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander plus de détails, car Killian prit la parole d'une voix un peu tremblante, un peu cassée :

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Mon dieu, tu es frigorifiée, dit-il en haletant un peu.

\- Je ne comprends pas…, commençai-je, mais encore une fois, je fus interrompue par mon père, qui avait attrapé un plaid pour me le poser sur les épaules.

J'acceptai la source de chaleur avec plaisir, mais ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient cru qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. Ils avaient l'air si inquiets. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur faire penser que je n'allais pas bien ? Certes je n'avais pas laissé de mot pour prévenir Killian de mon départ, mais ce n'était qu'une promenade nocturne. Je n'étais pas partie longtemps, et je ne saisissais donc pas la source de leur inquiétude.

Mon père se pencha vers moi pour me déposer un baiser sur la tempe, puis il dit d'une voix douce et calme, comme pour apaiser Killian :

\- Je vous laisse tous les deux. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Snow que tout va bien.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il disparut par la porte d'entrée. Je me retournai vers Killian, qui tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne et qui continuait à me regarder comme si j'étais une miraculée. Je secouai la tête, me demandant ce qui se tramait, et demandai, bien décidée à comprendre :

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si inquiet ?

\- Pourquoi… ? Répéta-t-il, comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse bêtise au monde.

Il secoua la tête et m'entraîna avec lui vers le salon avant de me faire asseoir sur le canapé, le plaid toujours serré autour de moi. Il s'assit à côté de moi, posa sa main sur ma jambe et continua :

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi j'étais tracassé ? Mais Swan, tu as disparu sans prévenir !

\- Killian, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Répondis-je à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Je ne te dis pas toujours où je vais, et tu as l'air d'être d'accord avec ça, d'habitude...

\- J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Tu as laissé ton portable ici, et… j'ai eu peur.

Il avait vraiment l'air de se sentir horriblement mal. Oubliant pendant un instant la distance que j'avais instaurée entre nous ces derniers jours, je posai ma main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux profiter du contact de ma peau contre la sienne. Je m'en voulais sincèrement d'être partie comme ça, maintenant que je le voyais dans cet état. Il avait eu réellement peur. Mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il se réveillerait, ni que je serais partie pour si longtemps. Je commençai alors d'une voix douce et un peu tremblante, attristée de le voir si inquiet :

\- Je suis désolée, _babe_. Tu étais endormi, je suis descendue au rez-de-chaussée, et j'ai décidé de faire une petite balade. C'était sur une impulsion. Pardon, vraiment, le but n'était vraiment pas de t'inquiéter.

\- C'est juste que... quand je me suis réveillé et que tu n'étais plus dans le lit, je me suis dit que tu étais descendue. Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, et tu n'étais plus là. J'ai paniqué, j'ai appelé ton père, et on ne te voyait plus revenir et j'ai cru... j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue. J'ai cru que je ne te verrais plus jamais.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette dernière phrase. Ma voiture était devant la maison, il savait très bien que je n'avais pas quitté la ville, il aurait dû le deviner. Il avait l'air de se battre contre lui même pour retenir ses larmes, et je passai lentement ma main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Killian, ma voiture était toujours devant la maison. Tu sais très bien que je ne partirais pas comme ça, sans prévenir. Je suis vraiment sortie sur un coup de tête, mais je suis là. Je ne te quitte pas.

\- C'est juste que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'on ne se parle presque plus. Pas alors que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà perdue...

Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises, perplexe. Il ne m'avait pas perdue, j'étais là, je restais à ses côtés, toujours. Certes, je me faisais distante, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'aimais plus. Bien au contraire, je faisais ça pour me protéger, parce que je l'aimais tellement fort.

\- Killian, commençai-je très doucement, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu me perds ? Je reste là, près de toi, je ne te quitte pas. Tu ne me perdras pas, c'est promis.

\- Tu as juste l'air tellement malheureuse, pour le moment, et je n'arrive pas à t'atteindre et... j'ai l'impression que tu vas disparaître et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour te retenir.

Sa phrase me frappa de plein fouet, et je laissai ma main retomber, complètement déboussolée. Oui, j'étais malheureuse. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, que les choses allaient s'arranger. En le voyant si peiné par la situation, je me rendis subitement compte que j'avais eu tort d'essayer de m'éloigner de lui. Que ce n'était pas la solution, et que ça nous faisait du mal à tous les deux. Et, enfin, après des jours, mes digues cédèrent toutes à la fois, et je me mis à pleurer.

Décidant que si je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, je devais faire le premier pas, je m'approchai de lui, et il brisa la distance qui nous séparait pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je pleurais en silence, de grosses larmes roulant le longs de mes joues, et il dit d'une voix brisée en passant sa main dans mes cheveux :

\- Je sais que tu ne veux probablement rien me dire de ce qui se passe, et je respecte ton choix, mais je veux qu'on arrange cette situation. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait de te voir t'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour. Tu es malheureuse et je n'arrive pas à te consoler parce que j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive plus à t'atteindre. Tu es la femme de ma vie, Emma, je ne supporte pas de te voir aussi mal. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je t'aime tellement, et quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que je suis là et que je t'aime. D'accord ?

Je m'accrochai à lui et réussis à murmurer entre mes larmes, la tête plongée dans son cou :

\- Je sais, je t'aime.

Je l'entendis soupirer, et il m'embrassa sur le front. Il me berça longtemps contre lui, semblant lui-même lutter contre les larmes, et je finis par m'endormir, complètement épuisée par toutes ces émotions.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Un chapitre plutôt chargé en émotion, qui continue la semaine prochaine! J'espère que vous avez aimé! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un grand grand merci à fan OUAT, majesticswan, Athena Skywriter, Swan2015, Julia-CS, louloumpu et Lenadu28 pour leurs reviews! Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que cette historie continue à vous plaire! Malheureusement, notre couple n'en a pas fini et va encore naviguer un certain temps entre disputes et réconciliations... ce chapitre est plutôt fort en émotions, je vous retrouve donc à la fin pour quelques commentaires! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans les bras de Killian, les yeux douloureux de toutes les larmes versées la veille. Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que je n'étais plus dans le canapé, mais dans notre lit. Mon mari avait dû me porter jusqu'à la chambre alors que j'étais endormie dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas briser notre étreinte, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, et, dans son sommeil, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que je n'allais pas de nouveau disparaître.

Dormir m'avait fait du bien, et m'avait éclairci les idées. Pleurer m'avait aussi soulagée, et je me rendais maintenant compte que m'éloigner de la sorte de celui que j'aimais n'avait pas été la bonne solution. Je nous avais fait souffrir, tous les deux, et il fallait que cela cesse. Même si ses secrets me faisaient du mal, je ne pouvais plus mettre de la distance entre nous deux ainsi. Je ne le voulais plus.

Je restais encore un bon moment à réfléchir à notre situation dans le calme de notre chambre, avant de le sentir commencer à s'agiter contre moi. Je passai doucement mes doigts dans son dos et levai le menton pour rencontrer ses yeux bleus encore remplis de sommeil. Il sourit tendrement et m'embrassa sur le front, ce qui me fit fermer les yeux de plaisir. Nos réveils de la sorte m'avaient manqués. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pendant une longue minute avant de rencontrer de nouveau son regard. Lui ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux, et semblait si heureux que je ne refuse plus ses caresses que mon cœur sembla se gonfler dans ma poitrine.

\- Pardon pour hier, murmurai-je enfin en faisant remonter mes doigts jusqu'à ses cheveux pour jouer avec ses mèches sombres. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en me regardant avec intensité. C'est arrangé, maintenant.

\- Si, je m'en veux…

\- Arrête, Swan, me coupa-t-il avec douceur. Tout va bien. Je suis juste heureux que tu sois là.

Et sur ces mots, il m'embrassa en douceur sur les lèvres, comme pour m'empêcher de rajouter quelque chose et pour me montrer que j'étais toute pardonnée. Je lui rendis un peu distraitement son baiser, perdue dans mes pensées. Si je me sentais coupable de lui avoir fait peur et si je voulais briser cette distance que j'avais instaurée entre nous, ma tristesse ne s'était que peu atténuée. Parce que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait rien changé au fait qu'il me cachait des choses et qu'il était bien trop proche de Jasmine. Et, encore une fois, je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre d'être capable de surmonter une autre dispute vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Il sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, car il reprit la parole:

\- Ça va, love ?

\- Oui, c'est juste…

Une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit, et je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de ma phrase pour réfléchir. Il exerça une petite pression sur le bas de mon dos, comme pour m'encourager à parler, et je continuai donc d'une petite voix :

\- Tu veux bien qu'on sorte ce soir ? Juste toi et moi. On pourrait aller manger un bout quelque part en ville. Ça te dit ?

L'idée m'était venue en pensant à notre rendez-vous de la semaine précédente. Je ne m'étais plus sentie aussi sereine depuis ce moment-là, et, dans une pensée un peu désespérée, je me dis que recommencer l'expérience nous rendrait peut-être cette complicité qui me manquait tant. Je le sentis sourire contre moi, et relevai la tête pour voir que ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation. Il me déposa un petit baiser sur le bout du nez, ce qui me tira un sourire, et répondit :

\- Bien sûr que ça me dit, Swan.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais continua à me regarder fixement pendant quelques secondes, sa main jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je finis par demander, intriguée par son regard intense :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je suis juste heureux de t'avoir dans mes bras. Tu m'as manqué.

Je souris plus largement, et me blottis de nouveau contre lui avant de lui déposer un petit baiser dans le cou. Je devais mettre mes peurs et mes doutes de côté. Killian m'aimait. Il l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Et son inquiétude de la veille ne faisait que renforcer cette affirmation. Il m'aimait, et il n'allait pas m'abandonner. Je devais m'en persuader, je devais lui faire confiance. Je devais me forcer à ne pas remettre mon armure, pour avoir une chance que tout redevienne comme avant. Pour avoir une chance d'être heureuse.

Nous restâmes longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre à nos côtés. Je l'avais senti s'éloigner, et j'avais instauré de la distance entre nous. Alors, pour tous les deux, sentir l'autre contre soi nous faisait du bien. Ainsi blottie contre lui, il m'était plus facile de me persuader que tout allait bien se passer.

\- Maman !

\- Papa !

Nous poussâmes un petit soupir de concert, conscients que notre moment de calme venait tout juste de se finir. Avant de me quitter, il me déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres, comme pour me promettre que tout irait bien. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Et j'espérais tellement que je ne me faisais pas d'idée sur le sujet.

* * *

La bonne humeur que j'avais ressenti en me réveillant s'était déjà à moitié évaporée lorsque j'atteignis la table du petit déjeuner à peine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Leia n'avait pas accepté ma tentative de câlin en guise de bonjour, et ça avait eu pour conséquence de faire resurgir mes pensées noires, plus fortes que jamais. Je vis Killian me jeter un coup d'œil désolé alors que je m'asseyais en soupirant sur une chaise. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment discuté de cette distance étrange que ma fille instaurait entre nous, et dont je ne comprenais pas la raison. Je m'était occupée d'elle comme je m'étais occupée de Liam, mais ma fille n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour moi. Et ça me faisait beaucoup de mal.

Avec ça, mon cerveau se mit à tourner à une vitesse folle, et je sentis de nouveau la tristesse s'abattre sur moi avec une violence surprenante. Je voulais croire que tout se passerait bien entre Killian et moi, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Parce que nous avions des secrets l'un pour l'autre, ce qui ne nous était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Il ne voulait pas me parler de son histoire avec Jasmine, et je ne voulais pas lui avouer à quel point ça me blessait. Et ça instaurait une sorte de tension entre nous que je ne pouvais plus supporter.

Je soupirai en me frottant les yeux du plat de la main, et relevai le regard au moment où Killian déposait devant moi une assiette contenant une gaufre recouverte de fraises et de fruits rouges. Je souris vaguement mais répondis d'une voix un peu étranglée :

\- C'est gentil, Killian, mais je n'ai pas faim.

\- Swan, tu adores les gaufres, contra-t-il d'un air attristé.

Je haussai vaguement les épaules, et il s'assit en face de moi pour me prendre la main. Sans répondre à une demande de ma part, mes doigts s'enlacèrent tout naturellement aux siens. Il attendit d'avoir capté mon regard avant de dire avec douceur :

\- Emma, je sais que tu n'avales rien lorsque tu es triste, mais essaye, d'accord ? Ça fait des jours que tu ne manges plus rien. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Essaye au moins de manger un peu. Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Il avait l'air tellement sincère, tellement inquiet, et je hochai lentement la tête, consciente qu'il avait raison. Il me sourit comme si je venais de lui faire une grande faveur et se pencha vers moi par-dessus la table pour m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Bien décidée à tenir ma promesse et malgré mon estomac noué, je me saisis d'une fourchette et la plantai dans une fraise, essayant de penser au dîner de ce soir comme à une récompense pour arriver à affronter cette journée qui avait très mal commencé.

* * *

\- Après vous, princesse, déclara Killian en s'inclinant bien bas après m'avoir ouvert la porte de chez Granny.

Je pouffai de rire et lui agrippai la main en rentrant dans le restaurant, bondé à cette heure-ci. Plusieurs de nains étaient en train de boire des pintes de bières au comptoir du _diner_ , alors que des dizaines d'habitants parlaient bruyamment, installés aux tables. Nous arrivâmes à trouver un _booth_ libre dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, et mon mari passa immédiatement son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui, comme s'il ne supportait pas que nous soyons séparés ne serait-ce que pour une seconde.

Si la journée avait mal commencé, elle n'avait été qu'en s'améliorant, et la soirée avait été tout simplement parfaite. J'avais retrouvé toute ma bonne humeur et mon appétit alors que nous avions été manger dans un restaurant de la ville. Nous avions encore des heures à passer ensemble devant nous, vu que les enfants dormaient chez mes parents ce soir, et j'étais tellement contente d'avoir eu l'idée de ce rendez-vous. J'avais l'impression que nous nous étions retrouvés, et plus aucun doute ne m'agitait à présent. Je me contentai juste de rire aux blagues de Killian et de flirter avec lui comme au premier jour. Parce que nous nous aimions, et que je ne voulais plus jamais en douter.

Comme pour illustrer mes pensées, il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement, puis de plus en plus pressement. Je profitai de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes et ris lorsque ses baisers se firent si fougueux que ma tête heurta doucement le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi. J'étais à bout de souffle, mais ne me détachai pas de lui pour reprendre ma respiration, ne désirant pas briser notre étreinte. Sa main joua avec le bord de ma blouse pendant une seconde avant de rencontrer la peau nue de mon dos. Ce ne fut que lorsque mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque pour passer mes doigts entre ses cheveux qu'une voix familière nous interrompit :

\- Oh, prenez une chambre !

Nous nous séparâmes d'un même mouvement pour nous retourner vers Leroy, qui nous regardait depuis le comptoir où il était installé, un air de dégoût peint sur le visage. Je grimaçai dans sa direction pour le narguer un peu, ce qui fit rire Killian. Ce-dernier secoua la tête, se pencha de nouveau vers moi pour m'embrasser, ne tenant aucun compte des paroles de notre ami, puis il se recula, non sans laisser ses bras fermement verrouillés autour de mes hanches.

\- Je suis content de te voir sourire, dit-il avec tendresse avant de faire jouer ses doigts le longs de ma colonne vertébrale, ce qui me tira un frisson.

\- Tu en es la cause, Killian Jones, répliquai-je, ce qui le fit de nouveau se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il nos bouches se séparèrent, je laissai ma main bien campée à l'arrière de sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne et posai mon front contre le sien pour le garder près de moi. Je vis ses yeux bleus briller de bonheur, et me dis pour la énième fois que j'avais quand même tellement de chance de l'avoir trouvé. A cet instant précis, je n'avais plus peur de le perdre. Son histoire avec Jasmine n'avait aucune importance, il me l'avait assuré. Et comme il le disait, c'était avec moi qu'il avait choisi de faire sa vie. C'était avec moi qu'il avait choisi de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Il m'avait promis de rester à mes côtés, pour l'éternité. Et puis Jasmine était avec Aladdin, et elle était amoureuse de lui, c'était évident. Je n'avais rien à craindre, il m'aimait, et il n'allait pas m'abandonner.

Je ne me doutais pas à ce moment-là que le fragile équilibre dans lequel nous nous trouvions était sur le point de basculer.

\- Très bien, fini-t-il par murmurer tout contre mes lèvres. Je propose qu'on commande à boire. Ensuite, on pourra continuer tout ça à la maison. qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, _capitaine_ , répondis-je de mon air le plus charmeur.

Il sourit et m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois sur les lèvres, puis il se retourna, faisant mine de quitter son siège avant de s'arrêter net. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il capta de nouveau mon regard et dit d'un air enjoué en pointant le fond du restaurant :

\- Il y a Jasmine, Aladdin et Salim. On irait bien les saluer, tu ne penses pas ?

Je sentis immédiatement mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et fis de mon mieux pour ne pas lui montrer mon malaise. Il avait l'air bien trop heureux de remarquer leur présence dans le restaurant pour que je ne vois pas tout ça comme une menace, et je dû me rappeler mes bonnes résolutions. Lui faire confiance. Ne pas être jalouse. Mais je devais bien avouer que je n'avais aucune envie d'aller saluer les nouveaux arrivants alors que la soirée se déroulait si bien. J'avais peur que tout ça me mette de mauvaise humeur et que ça gâche tout, tout ce que j'avais essayé de construire brique par brique durant ces dernières heures. Je me forçai donc à sourire et dis d'un voix dans laquelle l'amertume était distinctement audible, malgré tous mes efforts :

\- Vas-y. Je vais commander à boire.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil d'un air suspicieux, semblant comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

\- Je préfère aller directement au bar, répliquai-je le plus normalement possible, mais il sembla encore plus inquiet.

\- Ça va, Swan ? s'enquit-il

\- Très bien, mentis-je en lui souriant.

Il me fixa pendant encore quelques secondes, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qui me tracassait, mais il finit par renoncer, semblant se rendre compte que je ne lui dirais rien. Il se leva donc en serrant ma main dans la sienne, la portant à ses lèvres pour déposer un petit baiser sur mes phalanges.

\- D'accord, je ne serais pas long.

\- Je t'attends pour commencer, assurai-je, et, alors qu'il s'éloignait, j'essayai tant bien que mal d'ignorer mon estomac qui se contractait de plus en plus.

Je me dirigeai en soupirant bruyamment vers le comptoir, essayant de reprendre mon calme en me faufilant à travers la foule. Je commandai une bouteille de rhum auprès de Granny, qui m'adressa un sourire sans se douter de le tempête qui faisait rage dans ma poitrine. Je pianotai nerveusement des doigts sur le comptoir en attendant ma commande et ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers le fond du restaurant pour voir ce qu'il s'y tramait. Je me penchai en arrière dans une position qui était tout sauf naturelle, et finis par apercevoir Killian, qui avait atteint ses amis et qui étreignait à présent Jasmine en guise de salutation. La jeune femme avait l'air bien trop heureuse de le voir, ses bras serrés étroitement autour de la nuque de mon mari. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine alors que je sentais mon poing se serrer violemment, comme pour contenir ma rage.

 _Calme toi, ma fille. c'est son amie. Et elle est mariée. C'est toi qu'il aime. Personne d'autre. Il ne va rien se passer. Tu dois lui faire confiance._

 _-_ Emma, tout va bien ?

Je fus interrompue dans mon discours intérieur par Granny, qui me dévisageait avec inquiétude tout en déposant une bouteille de rhum et deux verres devant moi. Je me forçai à lui sourire pour prétendre que tout était parfaitement normal, et hochai la tête en marmonnant un « Bien sûr » d'une voix un peut trop étranglée pour être convaincante. Mon amie sembla cependant abandonner la partie et haussa les épaules, retournant à ses lasagnes alors que je me dirigeai de nouveau vers notre table, ma commande entre les mains.

Dans un premier temps, je me forçai à garder le regard loin de Killian, me faisant violence pour être plus forte que ma curiosité. Je savais très bien que ça ne me ferait que plus de mal de savoir ce qui se passait dans le fond de ce restaurant. Alors je m'efforçai d'ignorer les battements anarchiques de mon cœur et cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurlait que je devais aller rejoindre Killian et le ramener à notre table pour ma propre santé mentale. Mais agir de la sorte n'aurait fait que provoquer une dispute, je le savais, et plus de tension entre nous était la dernière chose que je voulais.

Mais le temps s'écoula, les minutes s'égrenèrent, et lorsque, en regardant ma montre, je remarquai que ça faisait un bon quart d'heure que mon mari s'était éloigné, je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je portai donc mon regard vers l'endroit où Killian se trouvait peu de temps auparavant, espérant comprendre ce qui se passait. Je dus me contorsionner pour pouvoir voir quelque chose à travers la foule, et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur ma cible, j'eus l'impression que j'allais perdre l'équilibre et tomber de ma chaise tant ce que je voyais me faisait mal.

Killian avait le bras passé autour des épaules de Jasmine, et elle se tenait si proche de lui, rigolant à toutes ses blagues d'un air beaucoup trop charmeur à mon goût. Aladdin, se tenant un peu en retrait, ne semblait pas dérangé par la situation, alors que je me sentais littéralement bouillir de l'intérieur. Le sentiment de trahison qui prenait possession de moi était fort, si fort que j'en fus moi-même surprise. Ma première impulsion fut de me lever pour aller leur dire mes quatre vérités en face, mais je me retins de justesse. Ce n'était pas une solution. J'allais encore passer pour une folle aux yeux de Jasmine, et je devais faire confiance à Killian. Je le devais.

Je détournai donc le regard en sentant des larmes de colère commencer à me piquer les yeux. Alors que j'essayais de combattre mes démons en silence, je posai le regard sur la bouteille de rhum, toujours posée bien sagement devant moi. J'avais promis à Killian de l'attendre pour commencer, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'un remontant. Et puis c'était de sa faute après tout. Lui aussi m'avait promis de revenir, et à la place, il avait décidé de rester dans les bras de cette femme qui me méprisait.

D'une main un peu tremblante à force de retenir ma colère, je me versai donc un fond de rhum, et le bus d'une traite, sentant avec délice l'alcool me réchauffer l'œsophage. Mais, sans grande surprise, un verre ne me suffisait pas pour me calmer réellement, alors j'en pris un deuxième, puis, dans la foulée, un troisième. Ce n'est qu'à partir du cinquième que je sentis ma tête commencer à tourner. J'avais l'agréable sensation de planer, et je savais que j'aurais dû m'arrêter là, attendre Killian et lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Mais je ne fis rien de tel. Poussée par une force invisible, je me versai une nouvelle rasade d'une main incertaine. Puis j'arrêtai de compter.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'un peu plus tard, la bouteille était à moitié vide et la tête me tournait vraiment. Mais je n'avais plus peur, désormais. J'avais même soudain très envie d'éclater de rire. Ainsi, il m'abandonnait pour aller voir une autre femme ? Parfait. J'allais faire la même chose. Ma vision floue balaya le bar, où personne n'avait remarqué mon état, et mes yeux tombèrent sur le silhouette de Salim, adossé à un mur de la pièce, semblant s'ennuyer ferme. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. J'avais une soudaine envie de vengeance, une envie de montrer à Killian ce que ça faisait de se sentir abandonné. Je me sentais bien face à cette nouvelle décision, je me sentais en paix. Tout ça était dû à l'alcool, bien sûr, mais je ne m'en rendais plus compte. Alors je me levai et, d'un pas un peu vacillant, je m'approchai de l'ami de mon mari, les joues rougies par l'alcool et toute inhibition s'étant évaporée avec la quantité de rhum que j'avais ingurgité.

\- Hey, commençai-je d'une voix pâteuse en me plaçant face à Salim, envahissant allègrement son espace vital sans même m'en rendre compte.

Il ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde par mon comportement ni par mon état d'ébriété, et se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Je gloussai comme une adolescente et dis avec amusement :

\- T'es pas un grand bavard, toi, hein ?

\- Parler n'est pas mon fort, admit-il en haussant les épaule.

Il avait une voix grave et apaisante, et, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et bien décidée à me venger du traitement que me faisait subir Killian, je posai les deux mains sur le torse de Salim et m'approchai encore un peu plus de lui. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je me comportais de manière parfaitement ridicule. Gentiment, sans sembler me juger, il me saisit par les poignets et m'obligea à m'éloigner un peu de lui en déclarant :

\- Tu es saoule.

\- J'ai à peine bu, assurai-je d'un ton tout sauf convaincant.

\- Et tu es mariée à Killian, qui est mon ami.

\- Bah, il se gêne pas pour traîner avec son « amie », lui. Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais pas de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ?

Je vis Salim lever les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Killian, dont la voix familière venait de s'élever dans mon dos. Sans lâcher la main du jeune homme, je me retournai avec un grand sourire et m'exclamai d'une voix un peu trop forte pour être naturelle :

\- Killian, tu tombes bien ! Je faisais connaissance avec ton ami. Il est sympa.

\- Swan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répondit-il, les sourcils froncés, semblant se rendre compte que quelque chose d'étrange se passait.

\- Ta femme a un peu trop bu, répondit laconiquement Salim en guidant ma main vers celle de mon mari pour qu'il la serre à son tour entre ses doigts. Tu ferais mieux de la ramener à la maison.

Je vis le regard de Killian chercher le mien, et gloussai de nouveau, ce qui lui fit secouer la tête. Il semblait surpris, inquiet, et je crus déceler de la colère dans sa voix lorsqu'il me demanda :

\- Combien de verres as-tu bu ?

\- Deux, trois… p'têtre un peu plus, avouai-je devant son air peu convaincu.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, « un peu plus ? »

Je haussai les épaules en riant de nouveau, amusée par sa réaction. J'étais d'une merveilleuse humeur, à présent, et le sentiment était si agréable après tout ce que j'avais traversé ces derniers jours. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si je m'étais mise à boire. Alors sa colère ne m'atteignait pas le moins du monde, elle me divertissait même beaucoup.

D'une poigne ferme, il m'entraîna à travers le restaurant, non sans avoir lancé un « désolé, mate » à l'intention de Salim, et s'arrêta juste devant la table que nous avions occupée quelques instants plus tôt. Trouvant la bouteille à moitié vide, il me lâcha la main pour la brandir devant mon nez comme une pièce à conviction, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, trouvant décidément toute cette situation très amusante.

\- Combien y avait-il dans la bouteille quand tu l'as commencée, Emma ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? balbutiai-je en riant.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Swan.

Je haussai de nouveau les épaules dans un air faussement innocent, et il marmonna un « tu es impossible » entre ses dents avant de déposer la bouteille pour m'attraper par le poignet et me traîner de force vers le comptoir. Il avait l'air de s'énerver de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes passaient, et je pensai silencieusement qu'il l'avait quand même bien mérité. Il n'aurait pas dû m'abandonner pour aller retrouver Jasmine. S'il devait en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'était à lui-même, pas à moi.

\- Hé ! Commença-t-il en interpellant Granny, qui se retourna immédiatement pour s'approcher de nous, devinant que quelque chose d'important se passait. Quand tu as passé la bouteille à Emma, elle n'était pas tout à fait remplie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous ai donné une bouteille complète, répondit la vieille dame, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi cette question ?

Je vis le visage de Killian s'assombrir, masquant la clarté habituelle de ses yeux, et il me serra un peu plus fort le bras comme pour me ramener à la réalité en s'écriant d'un air furieux :

\- Tu as bu la moitié d'une bouteille de rhum ? Tu es inconsciente, ou quoi ?!

Je fis une petite grimace pour toute réponse. Sa colère sembla augmenter encore d'un cran. Je regardai une veine palpiter sur sa tempe comme si j'observais un spectacle particulièrement divertissant.

\- Attends, intervint Granny, semblant sincèrement tracassée par la nouvelle. Tu veux dire qu'elle a tout bu à elle toute seule ?

\- Impressionnée ? Demandai-je en souriant largement.

\- Tu penses qu'il faut que je l'emmène à l'hôpital ? Continua mon mari en m'ignorant complètement. C'est quand même beaucoup d'alcool, j'ai peur qu'elle perde connaissance.

\- C'est un miracle qu'elle soit toujours debout, répondit notre amie en me jetant un coup d'œil en coin. Ramène-la chez toi et surveille-là pour voir si elle reste consciente. Fais lui boire beaucoup d'eau. Si elle perd connaissance, emmène-la directement à l'hôpital. C'est important.

Je vis le regard de Killian passer de la colère à la peur en une fraction de seconde, et il se retourna vers moi, affichant un air profondément tracassé. Je lui souris largement pour le rassurer sans comprendre la raison de son inquiétude. Je me sentais vraiment très bien. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus sentie d'aussi bonne humeur, en réalité.

Il remercia Granny, puis m'entraîna avec lui vers l'extérieur du restaurant. Il me tenait moins fermement, à présent, avec plus de douceur, comme si l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait avait effacé sa colère. Lorsque je mis les pieds dehors, la fraîcheur de la nuit me surprit, et j'éclatai de rire, le nez levé vers les étoiles. Distraite, les jambes vacillantes, je trébuchai sur un obstacle invisible, et Killian me rattrapa, m'aidant à garder mon équilibre. Il voulut m'aider à avancer, mais je m'exclamai avec force :

\- Oh ça va, je sais encore marcher !

Il me répondit par un simple soupir. La voiture se trouvait non loin du restaurant, et une fois arrivée devant, je fis mine de me diriger vers la portière du conducteur en disant :

\- C'est toi qui a les clés ?

\- Swan, soupira-t-il de nouveau. Il est hors de question que tu conduises.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix presque enfantine.

\- Parce que tu es complètement soûle, voilà pourquoi.

\- Mais ça va, j'ai pas bu tant que ça. Et puis tu peux pas conduire, t'as qu'une seule main, pouffai-je, toute contente de ma méchante plaisanterie sans même me rendre compte que ma remarque était totalement déplacée.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle ton père ?

Sa menace claqua dans l'air, et j'arrêtai net mon éclat de rire. Dans les brumes de l'alcool, j'étais encore assez consciente pour me rendre compte que mon père allait être vraiment scandalisé par mon état. Alors je secouai lentement la tête de droite à gauche, et il me fit signe de m'installer sur le siège passager avant de prendre le volant, semblant totalement désemparé par la situation.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence lourd. Décidant que j'en avait assez de la tension qui crépitait dans l'habitacle, j'appuyai sur le bouton de le radio et me mis immédiatement à entonner l'air qui passait sur les ondes. De son crochet, il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton à peine une minute plus tard, coupant de nouveau le son.

\- Hé ! Protestai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, mécontente.

Il ne répondit rien, et je me calai dans le fond de mon siège en bougonnant. Les remous de la voiture me donnèrent un peu la nausée, mais pas assez pour que je me sente véritablement malade. C'est donc toujours de très bonne humeur que je sortis du véhicule et entrai dans la maison vide, Killian sur mes talons. J'essayai de monter les escaliers pour me rendre à l'étage, mais trébuchai sur la première marche, et il ne broncha pas en me soulevant du sol sans me demander mon avis. Un bras dans mon dos, l'autre sous mes jambes, il me transportait comme si je ne pesais rien et j'éclatai de nouveau de rire. Je balançai mes pieds en riant, et il me déposa sur notre lit avant de dire d'une voix un peu froide :

\- Tu sais mettre ton pyjama toute seule ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? m'exclamai-je en faisait mine d'enlever mon t-shirt.

Mais, et sans grande surprise, je me retrouvai coincée dedans, et il soupira en s'approchant de moi pour m'aider à enfiler un leggings et un t-shirt propre. Il resta assis en face de moi une fois que je fus habillée, et je souris et passant mon index sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il me regardait d'un air que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter.

Sans essayer de comprendre son expression, je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser, avec l'envie soudaine de sentir son corps serré contre le mien. Mais mes lèvres eurent à peine le temps d'effleurer les siennes qu'il me repoussait déjà doucement. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce refus de sa part. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'avait jamais refusé un câlin que je lui proposais.

\- Pas ce soir. Pas quand tu es dans cet état là.

\- Dans quel état ? Balbutiai-je en faisant jouer mes doigts derrière son oreille pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis sur la tournure de la soirée.

\- Arrête, Swan ! S'exclama-t-il en me saisissant la main pour m'empêcher de continuer mes caresses, et je me figeai devant cet accès de colère. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris, au juste ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as autant bu alors qu'on passait une bonne soirée ? Tu aurais pu finir à l'hôpital.

\- Je voulais juste m'amuser, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais on s'amusait bien avant que tu te soûles, Emma, dit-il avec calme alors que je voyais bien que la colère reprenait petit à petit le pas sur lui. Et puis aller retrouver Salim comme ça, c'était bas. Même si je sais que tu c'est l'alcool et que tu n'es pas toi-même, ce n'est pas un raison.

Je me figeai et entrouvris la bouche de surprise, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Parce qu'il avait le droit de se comporter de la sorte avec Jasmine, mais moi, je ne pouvais pas faire la même chose ? C'était injuste. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère. Il m'avait laissée seule, il m'avait abandonnée. Je sentais littéralement la rage bouillonner dans ma poitrine comme un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption.

\- Parce que toi t'as le droit de fricoter avec Jasmine mais tu m'interdit de me comporter de la même façon ?

\- Excuse-moi ?

Il avait marqué un mouvement de recul devant la façon dont j'avais craché mon reproche, et semblait sincèrement décontenancé, comme s'il n'avait pas vu la situation sous cet angle avant que je ne la lui jette en plein visage. En ayant l'impression que je pouvais frapper dans un mur tant j'étais en colère, je continuai en hurlant :

\- Tu m'as laissée seule pour aller avec elle !

Il secoua la tête, ne semblant pas en croire ses oreilles, et finit par murmurer d'un air profondément surpris :

\- C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? Tu es _jalouse_ ?

Je ne répondis pas, et sentis bientôt des larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux alors que toute colère s'évaporait de mon corps, fondant comme neige au soleil. Incapable de me retenir à cause de l'alcool, je me mis à pleurer en gros sanglots rauques, et il n'attendit pas plus pour me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer contre lui, semblant décontenancé par mon changement subit d'humeur, mais sincèrement peiné par mes larmes. J'enroulai les bras autour de lui et enfouis la tête dans son cou en hoquetant :

\- Tu étais le seul censé ne jamais m'abandonner. Pourquoi tout le monde finit toujours par me laisser ? Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais assez bien pour personne ?

Il marqua une longue pause avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante, semblant visiblement attristé par mes paroles. Il me serra contre lui avec plus de force comme pour me montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne me lâchait pas, puis il déclara :

\- Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, mon amour, c'est promis.

Je continuai à sangloter jusqu'à l'épuisement contre son épaule, et il me berça contre lui jusqu'à ce que je me sois endormie dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine! Je voulais juste vous parler un peu de la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de laisser Emma boire autant. Elle a une tendance à s'enfuir quand ça ne va pas et, dans cette scène, c'est l'alcool qui lui a offert cette échappatoire. Pour la scène avec Salim, je voulais aussi faire ressortir cette envie de vengeance qu'Emma a en elle sans oser se l'avouer. Je trouvais ça intéressant de voir ses réactions alors qu'elle n'avait plus la barrière de l'inhibition pour prétendre que tout allait bien.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une autre chapitre fort en émotions. ça va aller plutôt crescendo jusqu'à un certain point! Merci encore pour tout votre soutien, et à bientôt! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un tout tout grand merci à fan OUAT, Athena Skywriter, Julia-CS, ChefPopo et louloumpu pour les reviews! :D**

 **J'ai juste quelques mots à dire concernant la relation entre Emma et Leia. Il n'y a en réalité pas vraiment de raisons précise pour laquelle la petite repousse sa mère comme ça, mais j'ai un peu l'impression que elle ressent la nervosité de sa maman face à toute cette situation, et du coup ça la perturbe encore plus. Oui, oui, je suis étudiante en psychologie, j'ai besoin de tout analyser, ne me jugez pas xD**

 **En tout cas vraiment, un tout grand merci à vous tous pour le soutien que vous m'apportez. Lire vos commentaires chaque semaine me fait tellement chaud au cœur... J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette histoire!**

* * *

\- Emma, réveille-toi, _love…_

La voix de Killian me parvint comme très lointaine, mais réveilla directement un mal de crâne abominable. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux, parce que je savais très bien que ça ne ferait qu'empirer ma migraine, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je sentais Killian me caresser gentiment le dos pour m'aider à me réveiller, et je finis par trouver la force d'ouvrir les paupières, que je refermai immédiatement en poussant un grognement de douleur, enfouissant la tête dans mon oreiller pour échapper à la clarté.

\- Désolé de te réveiller, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être t'apprêter avant que les enfants reviennent.

Je hochai lentement la tête, mais ne répondis pas. Je lui en étais reconnaissante d'avoir pensé à tout ça, parce que je ne voulais certainement pas que mes enfants me voient dans cet état là. Sa main remonta jusqu'à mes cheveux, et il dit avec douceur, caressant mes mèches blondes :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mal, grognai-je d'une voix très rauque, toujours enfouie sous la couette.

\- Je vais te préparer de quoi te sentir mieux, d'accord ? Ça va aller pour t'apprêter ? Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ?

Je secouai la tête et ouvris de nouveau les yeux pour rencontrer son regard inquiet et peiné. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le front, me caressa une dernière fois les cheveux comme pour s'assurer que je tenais le coup, et se leva du lit pour quitter la pièce.

Je restai un long moment allongée sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, une main posée sur le front, essayant de calmer ma migraine. La nuit avait été abominable, autant pour Killian que pour moi. J'avais été malade pendant des heures, sans grande surprise vu la quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingérée. Killian était resté à mes côtés toute la nuit, ne me quittant pas une seule fois, son crochet retenant mes cheveux en arrière et sa main caressant mon dos pour m'encourager. Il m'avait murmuré qu'il m'aimait encore et encore alors que je sanglotais, autant à cause de la douleur qui m'étreignait l'estomac que parce que j'avais l'impression de devenir folle, la peine enflant encore et encore dans ma poitrine sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Lorsque je m'était enfin endormie, il avait été obligé de me réveiller toute les demi-heure pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours bien consciente et qu'il ne devait pas appeler une ambulance. Je poussai un long soupir en me demandant ce qui m'avait pris pour me souler de la sorte la veille.

Je m'en voulais horriblement. Killian n'avait plus l'air fâché, à présent, juste triste. Et je savais que j'en étais la cause. Poussée par l'alcool, je lui avais avoué une partie de ce qui me tracassait, et s'il ne s'était pas mis en colère, il avait surtout eu l'air très peiné. Et puis je me trouvais ridicule. J'étais une adulte, je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant sans penser aux conséquences. J'aurais pu finir à l'hôpital. Je m'étais comportée comme une parfaite idiote en essayant de fuir la situation, et je me sentais vraiment, horriblement coupable. Surtout que j'étais sûre d'avoir fait du mal à mon mari, et que je ne supportais pas de le voir si blessé par ma faute.

Je finis par trouver la force de quitter mon lit, et je me traînai littéralement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me sentais toujours nauséeuse, et une douleur abominable pulsait dans ma tête, comme si mon cerveau était sur le point d'exploser. Je me brossai les dents pour enlever le goût désagréable que j'avais toujours dans la bouche, puis je me déshabillai en laissant mes vêtements roulés en boule sur le sol et rentrai sous la douche en soupirant.

Je mis le jet d'eau sur glacé, et sursautai lorsque le liquide rentra en contact avec ma peau. J'avais besoin de me mettre les idées au clair, et, sans tenir compte de mon corps qui se mettait à grelotter en protestation, je passai la tête sous le pommeau de douche pour mouiller mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression que me laver me purifiait, et enlevait les derniers vestiges de l'alcool qui me collaient à la peau. Mais ça n'allait certainement pas m'aider à effacer mes paroles de la veille, ni la peine de Killian, et je poussai un nouveau long soupir de découragement en m'appuyant des deux mains contre le mur de la douche, posant ma tête contre le carrelage froid.

Il fallait que j'aille m'excuser. Il fallait que l'on parle de tout ça. Certes, je n'étais pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire, car la raison pour laquelle j'avais commencé à boire était parce qu'il m'avait abandonnée pendant de longues minutes, mais j'aurais dû me contenir. J'aurais dû me conduire en adulte et aller lui parler au lieu de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Je le savais à présent. Il m'avait fait du mal, certes, mais je m'étais comportée comme une gamine capricieuse et je l'avais blessé à mon tour. Je me détestais pour ça.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, et en restant fermement sous le jet de la douche, je mis l'eau bouillante d'un seul coup, comme pour me punir. Je retins un cri de douleur lorsque le liquide fumant brûla ma peau, mais restai quelques secondes dessous. J'avais presque envie de me faire mal, parce que je pensais l'avoir mérité.

Je finis par sortir après de longues minutes, les cheveux toujours trempés, et entrepris d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Ce ne fut que lorsque je voulus mettre mon pull que je remarquai la brûlure qu'avait laissée l'eau chaude sur mon avant bras droit. Une plaque rouge écarlate d'une dizaine de centimètre s'étendait sur ma peau claire. Presque fascinée, je posai les doigts dessus, mais un lancement me fit grimacer. Je haussai les épaules et rabattis la manche sur mon bras pour éviter que Killian remarque la brûlure, renonçant à la soigner. C'était bien fait pour moi, après tout.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir et grimaçai légèrement. J'avais l'air moins mal en point que je ne l'avais imaginé, mais de grosses cernes noires s'étendaient sous mes yeux, et j'étais pâle comme un linge. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage avant d'enfin sortir de la petite pièce pour aller rejoindre Killian au rez-de-chaussée. Je voulais m'expliquer avec lui. Je voulais lui demander pardon.

Une merveilleuse odeur de café et de pain grillé m'accueillit lorsque je fus arrivée en bas des escaliers. Ma nausée était toujours bien présente, mais j'espérais qu'elle s'estomperait lorsque j'aurais quelque chose sur l'estomac. C'est un peu timidement que je débarquai dans la cuisine pour trouver Killian occupé à verser du café dans un grand mug. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir en me voyant, ni comment lui faire comprendre à quel point je m'en voulais. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, il m'adressa un doux sourire et me fit signe de m'asseoir devant l'assiette contenant du pain grillé recouvert de confiture posée sur la table de la cuisine. J'obéis et il m'apporta gentiment une tasse de café. J'entourai le mug brûlant de mes mains, sans savoir comment commencer la conversation.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je haussai vaguement les épaules, décidée à ne pas trop l'inquiéter. Mais il ajouta avec un demi-sourire, probablement pour me montrer qu'il était plus inquiet qu'en colère :

\- C'est une vraie question. Pour savoir combien d'aspirines tu veux prendre.

\- Très mal, répondis-je alors en essayant de sourire pour ne pas trop le tracasser. Tu peux me donner toute la boite.

Il secoua la tête, vaguement amusé, et s'éloigna pour aller chercher les médicaments alors que je portai la tasse de café à mes lèvres, espérant que le breuvage allait m'aider à me sentir mieux. J'en bus deux longues gorgées qui brûlèrent mon œsophage toujours fragile de la nuit, et reposai la tasse sur la table, les yeux baissés sur mes tartines grillées, me demandant si mon estomac allait les supporter. Au moment où je me décidai à essayer d'en manger une, Killian me rejoint avec trois aspirines, qu'il posa à côté de mon assiette :

\- C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un air un peu inquiet.

En relevant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il regardait mon bras droit avec insistance, et remarquai que ma manche était maintenant roulée jusqu'à mon coude. Elle était sûrement remontée sans que je m'en rende compte lorsque j'avais bu mon café. Un peu gênée, je tirai sur ma manche pour couvrir la blessure en marmonnant :

\- Rien du tout.

Il me jeta un regard peu convaincu, et me prit délicatement le bras pour le découvrir de nouveau et observer la blessure de plus près. Je n'essayai pas de résister, prise d'une immense lassitude. Il entreprit de toucher la brûlure pour voir si elle était grave, et je retirai immédiatement mon bras de son emprise en grimaçant sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Oh, Swan, dit-il en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés. Viens, il faut mettre de l'eau froide dessus.

Je me laissai faire alors qu'il m'attirait doucement vers l'évier de la cuisine, et il mit d'autorité mon avant-bras sous un jet d'eau glacé pour soulager la blessure. Le silence emplit la pièce durant quelques secondes, seul le bruit de l'eau roulant sur ma peau résonnant contre les murs.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda-t-il enfin, sa main reposant sur le bord de l'évier, comme s'il voulait vérifier que je restais bien sous l'eau froide.

\- Je me suis brûlée sous la douche, répondis-je simplement. C'était un accident, ajoutai-je devant son air inquiet.

\- Tu t'es brûlée délibérément ?

Je ne cherchai même pas à nier, je savais très bien qu'il avait deviné ce qui s'était passé et que sa question n'en était pas vraiment une. Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'il demanda d'un voix un peu tremblante :

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Je me retournai vers lui pour capter son regard. Il avait les yeux brillants d'incompréhension. Je sentis moi-même des larmes monter, et dis d'une voix que j'essayai de rendre le plus stable possible.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier, Killian. Je me suis comportée comme une gamine. Je m'en veux vraiment…

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Swan, me coupa-t-il alors que sa main bougeait pour venir se poser dans le bas de mon dos. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule comme ça. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, et je n'ai pas pensé à la peine que je pouvais te faire. Je suis désolé que tu te sois de nouveau sentie abandonnée. Tu l'as été bien trop de fois dans ta vie, et je ne compte pas commettre cette erreur avec toi. Je te le promets. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

Ses paroles me touchèrent, et je sentis une larme solitaire rouler le long de ma joue. Sans tenir compte du fait que mon bras était trempé, je me retournai vers lui pour me jeter dans ses bras, les mains nouées autour de sa nuque, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il me serra avec force contre lui, le visage plongé dans mes cheveux alors que ses doigts remontaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale dans une douce caresse. Je me sentais bien, dans ses bras. Je me sentais aimée et en sécurité, et j'aurais voulu y rester pour toujours. J'aurais voulu oublier mes doutes, mes peurs, et me convaincre que je ne vivrais plus jamais d'abandon. Il me l'avait promis, après tout.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, avant de se détacher de moi, son bras gauche toujours passé autour de mes hanches.

Il avait l'air de lui-même lutter contre les larmes, mais il se força à me sourire et cueillit de l'index une petite perle salée qui dévalait ma joue. Puis, laissant sa main posée sur mon visage, il déclara avec une douceur infinie :

\- On va arranger tout ça. On va trouver quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je ne veux plus que tu sois aussi triste.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de ma part - j'aurais de toute façon bien été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit vu la façon dont ma gorge s'était serrée d'émotion à ses paroles - il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa avec douceur. Je me laissai alors aller au goût familier de ses lèvres, essayant de me convaincre qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais.

* * *

Nous n'avions malheureusement pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler de notre situation. A peine avais-je terminé mon petit déjeuner qu'il devait déjà partir pour aller chercher les enfants chez mes parents. Neal devait en plus venir à la maison pour l'après-midi, pour que ma mère et mon père aient à leur tour du temps libre, et j'attendais ce moment avec appréhension. Après tout, j'avais toujours une horrible gueule de bois, que l'aspirine n'avait pas réussi à totalement effacer, et il y avait souvent beaucoup de bruit lorsque Neal était là.

Killian me serra longuement dans ses bras avant de partir. Nous avions tous les deux décidé qu'il valait mieux que je reste à la maison pour me reposer un peu, mais je n'avais pas envie de rester toute seule avec mes pensées noires. J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi, pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. Mais c'est d'une voix rassurante qu'il me dit, juste avant de quitter la maison :

\- Je reviens vite, love, c'est promis.

Il semblait avoir lu dans mes pensées, et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Je le regardai s'éloigner, debout sous le porche de notre maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu au coin de la rue, et refermai la porte d'entrée en soupirant pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux.

Sur le temps où je me retrouvais seule, je fis tout pour m'occuper afin d'éviter de penser à quoi que ce soit. Je mis de la musique même si ça me faisait mal à la tête, et j'entrepris - chose rare - de ranger la maison. Je bus plusieurs tasses de café, ce qui eut pour seul effet de me mettre complètement sur les nerfs, et ça ne m'aida pas à calmer mon inquiétude ni ma peine. Parce que malgré les étreintes de Killian, sa promesse de ne pas me laisser, je prenais ses secrets comme un abandon. Et je n'arrivais pas à oublier son bras passé autour des épaules de Jasmine la veille au soir.

Alors, lorsqu'il revint enfin avec les enfants une demi-heure plus tard, je me jetai littéralement dans ses bras. Il ne broncha pas, se contentant de me serrer contre lui, et ce n'est que lorsque je fus sûre qu'il était bien là que je m'accroupis pour saluer Liam, Leia et Neal.

Mon fils sembla tout de suite remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Alors que Neal et Leia partaient en courant vers le salon, ne se doutant pas de la tempête qui faisait rage sous mon crâne, il resta près de moi, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet. Il finit par porter sa petite main à mon front, comme pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas de fièvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sweetheart ? Demandai-je avec douceur, touchée par la tendresse de son geste.

\- Tu es malade, maman ?

\- Non, bébé, j'ai juste mal à la tête, assurai-je en me forçant à lui sourire. Mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Va jouer avec les autres, d'accord ?

Il sembla hésiter un peu, et je lui souris plus largement pour l'encourager, ce qui sembla le décider complètement. Il partit donc d'un pas plus léger vers sa sœur et son oncle, et je me retournai vers Killian en soupirant :

\- Tu ne te sens pas mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il en venant passer un bras autour de mes hanches.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis juste contente que tu sois rentré.

Et sur ces mots, il me prit de nouveau contre lui et nous restâmes longtemps enlacés au beau milieu du hall d'entrée.

* * *

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

La voix de Killian me tira brusquement de mes pensées. Je surveillais les enfants du coin de l'œil, assise sur le canapé du salon, mais je m'étais laissée distraire pendant quelques secondes. Heureusement, les petits n'avaient pas fait de bêtises, et je me maudis mentalement pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Mais j'avais une excuse pour être aussi distraite : Une vague migraine me torturait toujours, et j'étais complètement épuisée par la nuit que je venais de passer, malgré le café que j'avais bu et à cause duquel j'étais toujours nerveuse. Je me forçai cependant à hocher la tête en lui souriant légèrement, et il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le sofa. A peine fut-il installé que je posai la tête sur son épaule en soupirant, et il passa son bras autour de moi pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu es toujours triste, n'est-ce pas ?

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil aux enfants pour m'assurer qu'ils ne nous entendaient pas, et hochai lentement la tête. Mon humeur ne s'était pas améliorée, et j'avais vraiment hâte de parler de mes sentiments avec mon mari, à présent. Je ne voulais plus de secret. Je voulais mettre cartes sur table, pour tenter de ne plus souffrir.

\- On va parler de tout ça, m'assura-t-il, comme faisant écho à mes pensées. On va parler de ce que tu ressens. Je suis désolé que tu te sois sentie trop mal pour m'en faire part avant, mais on va arranger ça. Tu peux me faire confiance, je te le promets.

\- Je sais, murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible, touchée par ses paroles.

Je levai le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, et il m'embrassa avec douceur sur les lèvres. Je profitai un instant de cette sensation agréable, espérant la prolonger pour ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, mais un cri de surprise poussé par Leia nous fit nous séparer d'un bond. Je tournai la tête en sursautant, un mauvais pressentiment prenant place dans le creux de mon ventre.

La scène sembla se passer comme au ralenti devant mes yeux. Liam avait profité du fait que nous étions occupés pour utiliser sa magie, ce que je lui avais pourtant formellement interdit. Dieu sait comment, vu qu'il ne savait pas encore maîtriser ses pouvoirs, il avait réussi à faire léviter un énorme vase offert par ma mère des années auparavant, et qui était habituellement posé sur la table basse. Les yeux écarquillés, il semblait lui-même effrayé par ce qu'il était en train de faire, et avait visiblement perdu tout contrôle, car le vase flottait à présent au-dessus de la tête de Leia, qui regardait l'objet avec de grands yeux terrifiés. De son côté, Neal semblait trouver tout ça très drôle et tapait dans ses mains en encourageant son neveu.

Je m'étais tournée juste au moment où les pouvoirs de Liam échappaient à son contrôle. Je vis le vase chuter dangereusement vers la tête de ma fille qui, morte de peur, s'était complètement figée. Je poussai un cri de détresse, consciente que l'objet pourrait très bien tuer Leia, et, dans un réflexe non calculé, j'utilisai ma propre magie pour aller faire exploser le vase sur le mur opposé de la pièce, tirant ainsi ma fille du danger.

Le salon resta plongé dans un silence stupéfait pendant quelques secondes avant que Leia ne se mette à pleurer, comme réalisant ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper. Killian s'approcha immédiatement d'elle en la prenant contre lui pour la calmer, alors que Neal s'écriait un « Woah, c'était trop cool ! ». Mon fils, quant à lui, semblait tout à la fois effrayé et excité, et je m'approchai de lui en trois grandes enjambées, la terreur faisant toujours battre mon cœur à une vitesse folle contre mes côtes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ?!

Je venais de hurler, ma voix résonnant dans la pièce. Je n'avais jamais crié de la sorte sur Liam, et il sursauta en me regardant avec deux grands yeux étonnés. Je ne réfléchissais plus bien tant j'avais eu peur. Non seulement mon fils m'avait désobéi et il devait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire des choses pareilles, mais il avait en plus failli blesser sa sœur. Et il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire était grave.

\- T'as vu maman, j'ai réussi à faire voler le vase ! Finit-il par dire, comme dans une tentative pour éviter de se faire punir.

\- Et quoi, tu es fier de toi ? Tu veux les félicitations du jury ?

\- Mais maman… Protesta-t-il d'une petite voix, semblant impressionné par le ton que je venais d'employer.

Je vis Killian faire un geste dans ma direction, comme pour m'empêcher de continuer à hurler. Il savait que j'avais raison d'être en colère, mais il était vrai que j'aurais mieux fait d'expliquer calmement la situation à Liam. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop en colère. Et ma rage était accentuée par ma gueule de bois et la quantité de caféine que j'avais ingurgité depuis que je m'étais réveillée.

\- Mais rien du tout, Liam ! Tu aurais pu te blesser ! Diable, tu as failli tuer ta sœur, tu t'en rends compte, de ça ?!

\- Mais j'ai pas voulu faire de mal…

\- Ça ne change rien du tout ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas utiliser ta magie, hein ? Combien de fois ?!

Mon frère regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds, debout juste à côté de Liam. Il ne m'avait jamais entendue crier de la sorte non plus, et semblait pour le moins décontenancé. Mon fils, quant à lui, trouvait visiblement tout ça très injuste, la surprise passé. Il sera les deux poings, fronça les sourcils et s'exclama :

\- Arrête de crier ! C'est Neal qui m'a dit de le faire !

\- Et ? Répliquai-je en haussant encore la voix. Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'écouter ! Si Neal te dit de te jeter dans le lac, tu vas le faire ?!

Je ne me rendis pas compte sur le moment que je venais de prononcer la phrase typique des mamans en colère. Le visage de mon fils pâlit alors qu'il me regardait d'un air féroce. Il semblait sur le point de piquer une crise de colère, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait auparavant. Le tiroir de la commode du salon s'ouvrit soudain avant de se refermer avec force, ce qui montrait bien à quel point il était en rage. Lui qui était si calme et souriant d'habitude, il était métamorphosé. Loin d'être impressionnée, je continuai :

\- Tu vas monter dans ta chambre pendant que je réfléchis à ta punition, jeune homme !

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Il n'avait jamais été réellement puni, et les lumières vacillèrent plusieurs fois dans la pièce avant qu'il ne hurle avec force :

\- Je te déteste !

La phrase me frappa de plein fouet. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça, et je sentis une boule se former juste sous mon cœur. J'entendis vaguement Killian prendre la parole, disant d'un air furieux : « Liam, qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ? Ne parles pas comme ça à ta mère », mais les sons me parvenaient comme étouffés.

Je ne me sentais pas capable de contenir mes émotions, pas avec tout ce qui se passait ces derniers temps. La relation qui me liait à mon fils était fusionnelle. Et maintenant, il me détestait, parce que j'étais une mauvaise mère. Sur le moment, épuisée, stressée, je ne me rendis pas compte que Liam avait prononcé ces mots sans vraiment y réfléchir, et j'eus l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacée me tombait sur la tête tant j'étais choquée.

La pièce était plongée dans un silence stupéfait. Leia avait arrêté de pleurer, et même Liam semblait étonné par ses propres mots. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à tout ça et avec l'impression que je perdais pieds, je fis trois pas en arrière, espérant me sortir de cette abominable situation.

\- Swan ? Demanda Killian en voyant mon regard figé par la détresse.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors je fis la seule chose pour laquelle j'avais toujours été douée.

Fuir.

Sans répondre à mon mari, je tournai les talons et me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée. J'avais besoin d'échapper à ça. J'avais besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir, de me sortir de cette horrible tension.

\- Swan !

J'ignorai le cri de Killian et claquai la porte derrière moi, dévalant les marches du poches en courant comme si ma vie en dépendait.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Cette fois c'est avec Liam que les choses dégénèrent un peu... Ne vous inquiétez pas, le petit garçon a juste dit ça sur le coup de la colère, et il s'en veut déjà! J'espère que vous avez aimé et à la semaine prochaine! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un grand merci à fanOUAT , Athena Skywriter, louloumpu, Julia-CS, Swan2015 et Guest pour les reviews! :D**

 **Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus doux, et Emma et Killian vont enfin pouvoir discuter de leurs sentiments! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à proximité de la plage, et je m'écroulai pratiquement sur un muret, laissant mes pieds pendre dans le vide, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon. L'air de la mer avait toujours eu pour effet de me calmer, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable m'apaisait et je pouvais regarder le va-et-vient de l'océan pendant des heures. Killian m'emmenait parfois ici, lorsque j'étais inquiète ou triste. Quand nous nous disputions, c'était souvent notre lieu de rendez-vous lorsque nous étions prêts à nous réconcilier. Je pris une grande inspiration, emplissant mes poumons d'iode, écoutant le son régulier de la mer tout en essayant de me calmer alors que j'avais envie de me mettre à pleurer.

La réaction de Liam m'avait tellement blessée. Parce que je l'aimais et que, même s'il n'avait sûrement pas mesuré la portée de ses paroles, elles m'avaient fait beaucoup de mal. Surtout, j'avais l'impression d'être une bonne à rien. Leia me rejetait, Liam me disait qu'il me détestait, et je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Je devais être une mauvaise mère. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible aux comportements de mes enfants. J'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de moi, et j'aurais voulu me rouler en boule sur le sol et dormir pour l'éternité pour échapper à tout ça.

Je m'en voulais aussi d'avoir fui de la sorte. Je m'étais comportée comme une gamine, encore une fois. L'attitude raisonnable aurait été de retrouver mon calme, de m'accroupir devant mon fils et de lui expliquer d'un ton posé mais ferme qu'il ne pouvait pas dire des choses pareilles et qu'il allait être puni. Mais non, encore une fois, j'avais essayé d'échapper à mes responsabilité. J'étais vraiment une parfaite idiote. Je n'aurais pas dû m'étonner qu'il avoue me détester.

Rien ne semblait aller pour le moment, et j'étais complètement désemparée. Malgré ce que Killian m'assurait, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il apprécie autant la compagnie de Jasmine. Elle semblait équilibrée, elle, ce qui était loin d'être mon cas. J'étais complètement instable émotionnellement, je n'arrivais pas à faire face à tout ce qui me tombait dessus. Et je me haïssais pour être incapable d'agir en adulte responsable.

Dans des moments pareils, mes blessures passées resurgissaient avec une violence impressionnante. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde allait toujours finir par me laisser. Et que j'étais la seule coupable. Il devait bien y avoir une raison rationnelle à ces abandons répétés. C'était parce que j'étais insupportable, irresponsable, et que personne ne pouvait me supporter plus de quelques années d'affilée. La sensation était horrible, car je vivais réellement le comportement de Killian comme un abandon. Et il était le seul qui était censé de jamais me laisser.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là. Je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais. Mais je ne savais pas non plus où aller d'autre. Chez Granny, j'allais sûrement croiser Jasmine, Aladdin ou Salim, et je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter leur présence pour l'instant. Chez mes parents, j'allais devoir répondre à toutes sortes de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de faire face. Au commissariat, j'allais juste réussir à me rappeler à mon incompétence. « La Sauveuse », qu'ils m'appelaient. Ils avaient bien tort. A part tout détruire autour de moi, je ne savais rien faire d'autre. La preuve, tout le monde finissait toujours par mourir ou souffrir, par ma faute. Peut-être aurais-je dû rester seule, dans mon appartement à Boston. J'étais malheureuse, certes, mais au moins je ne faisais de mal à personne.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire de moi-même. En voyant l'eau s'écraser sur la plage, j'eus la soudaine et folle envie de plonger dedans toute habillée. De disparaître pendant quelques instants dans cette immensité bleue. De me sentir insignifiante, rien que pour quelques minutes, d'oublier mes problèmes. Mais ce n'était pas une solution. Alors je ramenai mes jambes sur ma poitrine, plongeai la tête dans mes genoux, et me mis à pleurer. J'avais besoin de sangloter, d'évacuer toute cette douleur. Les secrets de Killian, ma peur de le perdre, les paroles de Liam, la distance de Leia, tout ça se transformait en petites perles salées, qui dévalaient mon visage pour aller s'écraser sur mon jeans.

\- Emma ?

Cela faisait déjà un moment que je pleurais lorsque j'entendis la voix de Killian retentir dans mon dos. Je compris soudainement pourquoi j'étais venue jusqu'ici : c'était notre lieu de rendez-vous. J'avais inconsciemment eu envie de voir s'il allait venir me retrouver pour me réconforter. Et il ne m'avait pas fait faux bond.

J'eus soudain honte de douter ainsi de lui, alors qu'il était toujours là pour moi. Sanglotant toujours, je tournai la tête pour lui faire face, et son visage revêtit un masque de pure tristesse lorsqu'il vit dans quel état je me trouvais. Cependant, il n'avança pas tout de suite vers moi, et je compris qu'il avait peur que je le rejette. Pour lui montrer que j'avais envie de le sentir près de moi, je tendis une main dans sa direction, et il la saisit immédiatement pour la serrer entre ses doigts.

Il passa une jambe de chaque côté du muret, et m'attira à lui pour que je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, comprenant qu'il était vraiment peiné par mes larmes. Il passa son bras gauche autour de mon ventre, et son bras droit vint reposer autour de mon épaule alors que ses doigts se mettaient à jouer contre ma tempe dans un va-et-vient apaisant.

Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps, se contentant de me serrer contre lui, et ça me fit du bien. J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi, de savoir qu'il était là et qu'il n'allait pas m'abandonner. Au bout de longues minutes, grâce à sa présence et à ses caresses, je finis par me calmer. Lorsqu'il vit que mes sanglots s'étaient fait plus rares, il chuchota avec douceur :

\- Je savais que tu serais ici.

\- Où sont les enfants ? Demandai-je d'une voix brisée, ne désirant pas tout de suite plonger dans la conversation que nous allions très certainement partager d'ici peu.

\- J'ai appelé Henry pour qu'il vienne les garder. Je voulais qu'on parle de tout ça, rien que tous les deux. J'ai eu tort ?

\- Non, murmurai-je en plaçant ma main sur son bras gauche, toujours posé contre mon ventre. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu.

Il ne répondit rien, attendant que je sois prête à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il se contenta de m'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe, continuant à me caresser les cheveux pour m'apaiser. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence seulement entrecoupé par les bruits de l'océan, je finis par prendre une grande inspiration pour demander :

\- Tu crois que je suis une mauvaise mère ?

Je savais qu'il n'allait jamais répondre par l'affirmative à cette question. Il était beaucoup trop doux pour ça, et il me respectait trop pour prononcer des mots aussi durs. Mais mon instinct me permettait aussi de dire lorsque quelqu'un me mentait, et je savais que je serais capable de déceler la vérité dans sa réaction. Il réagit au quart de tour :

\- Quoi ?! Swan, bien sûr que non ! Tu es la meilleure mère que je connaisse !

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui pour rencontrer son regard, et vis dans ses yeux bleus qu'il ne me mentait pas. Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement, et replaçai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, ma main agrippant toujours son bras gauche comme si j'avais peur qu'il finisse par disparaître.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Ajouta-t-il à voix plus basse, semblant peiné par ma question.

\- J'ai abandonné Henry. Leia ne veut pas m'approcher. Et Liam vient de me dire qu'il me détestait. Je pense que ce sont de bonne preuves, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu as abandonné Henry parce que tu voulais lui offrir sa meilleure chance, contra-t-il. Et Liam a dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir lorsqu'il t'as vue partir, tu sais.

\- Et Leia ? Demandai-je, comme si je voulais me faire plus de mal en amenant sur le tapis les preuves de mon incompétence. Pourquoi me fuit-elle comme ça si je suis si douée, hein ?

\- Pour Leia, c'est plus compliqué, répondit-il après une brève pause, comme s'il voulait prendre le temps de peser ses mots. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle met autant de distance entre vous. Mais Emma, elle t'aime. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais c'est évident. Elle essaye d'être comme toi. Les gestes qu'elle fait, les mots qu'elle utilise, elle t'imite comme un modèle. Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour…

\- Tu le penses vraiment ou tu dis seulement ça pour me remonter le moral ? Demandai-je en reniflant discrètement.

\- Je le pense, love, sinon je ne le dirais pas. Et puis, j'ai moi aussi du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de Leia, parfois. Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule. Elle a un caractère bien trempé, cette petite. Elle a repris de toi, ajouta-t-il pour me tirer un sourire.

\- De nous deux, corrigeai-je, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants, et je sentis que la conversation était loin d'être terminée. J'avais envie de parler de mes sentiments par rapport à Jasmine, d'enfin avouer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à mon mari, mais je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Encore une fois, ce fut lui qui reprit la parole, avec un calme à tout épreuve :

\- Tu veux bien parler de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Je soupirai, hochai lentement la tête et me détachai de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il enleva son bras droit de mes épaules pour enlacer ses doigts aux miens et, de ma main libre, j'essuyai les larmes qui mouillaient toujours mon visage. J'essayai dans un premier temps de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer ce que je ressentais, mais je renonçai vite à ces idées. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour parler de mes sentiments. Le mieux était d'y aller à l'instinct, et je me lançai donc après avoir pris une grande inspiration :

\- Tu sais déjà un peu près pourquoi j'ai bu hier, mais je vais t'expliquer exactement le pourquoi du comment. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas mon comportement, mais ça t'aidera peut-être à comprendre. Je t'ai vu aller retrouver Jasmine, et c'était déjà un coup dur pour moi. La raison pour laquelle je suis si triste ces derniers temps, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi pour te rapprocher d'elle. Et oui, comme une idiote, ma seule réaction a été de m'éloigner à mon tour pour éviter d'être blessée. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, on peut en convenir.

Il pressa un peu mes doigts entre les siens, comme pour m'encourager à continuer. Je lui souris vaguement et repris très vite la parole :

\- Et puis je t'ai vu avec un bras autour de ses épaules. Et tu m'ignorais complètement, c'était comme si je n'existais plus. Alors j'ai juste voulu oublier pendant un instant, parce que j'en avais assez d'être aussi triste. Et j'essayais de me résonner, de me dire que tu m'aimais…

\- Mais je t'aime ! Me coupa-t-il avec véhémence, ce qui me fit sourire de nouveau faiblement.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai vécu ça comme un abandon. Et la seule solution que j'ai trouvé, c'est de fuir. Encore une fois.

Je m'arrêtai de parler, et le regardai dans les yeux pour observer sa réaction. Il avait l'air peiné par mes révélations, mais pas particulièrement surpris. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par recommencer à parler d'une voix douce :

\- Mais enfin, Emma, pourquoi penses-tu que je préfère Jasmine à toi ? Tu es la femme de ma vie, je te l'ai répété des milliers de fois.

\- A cause de tous les secrets que tu fais, avouai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, espérant que ça n'allait pas le mettre en colère et provoquer une nouvelle dispute. Je me dis que si tu ne veux pas ma parler de ce qui se passe réellement, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous…

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Jasmine et moi, Swan, je te le promets, m'assura-t-il en serrant encore un peu plus fort ma main dans la sienne pour accentuer ses paroles. En tous cas, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'autre pour elle que de l'amitié. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, j'avais l'air de lui plaire, mais elle est mariée, maintenant. Elle aime Aladdin. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ça, je te le jure.

Je soupirai discrètement, constatant avec désespoir qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'air décidé à me faire part de ce qui les liait, mais je n'insistai pas. Après tout, c'était sa vie. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer dedans de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, dis-je alors, bien décidée à tout lui avouer. Je me rends aussi compte qu'elle est probablement bien plus équilibrée que moi. Regarde-moi. Je suis méfiante, pleine de contradictions. Quand je me sens mal, je peux être vraiment insupportable. C'est plus fort que moi, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me déteste pour ça.

\- Emma ! S'exclama-t-il avec force, comme pour mieux capter mon attention. Tu ne comprends donc pas que je t'aime dans ton entièreté ? Pas juste tes bons côtés, mais aussi tes défauts ? Tu ne comprends pas que toutes tes petites imperfections, moi, je les trouve parfaites ? Je t'ai choisi toi, avec tes qualités et tes défauts, tes doutes et tes peurs, tes sourires et tes larmes. Je ne suis pas là que pour les bons moments, tu sais. Je suis là pour te soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne faut plus que tu t'enfermes dans des murs de tristesse comme ça. Je suis là, je serais toujours là, et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. C'est promis.

Je le regardai avec intensité pendant quelques secondes, émue par son discours. Il avait bougé sa main pour la poser sur ma joue, et je soulevai la mienne pour enlacer ses doigts aux miens. Je me demandai un instant comment j'avais pu douter de cet homme. Il m'aimait, plus que personne ne m'avait certainement jamais aimée. Je ne devais plus jamais en douter.

Au bout d'un moment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa déclaration, j'approchai mon visage du sien pour poser mon front tout contre le sien. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendants quelques secondes, en silence, puis il finit par sourire légèrement et demanda avec sincérité :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête de voir Jasmine ?

\- Killian...protestai-je faiblement, ne voulant pas l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit à cause de mes peurs. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de femme.

\- C'est une vraie question, Em'. Je respecterai ton choix. Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête de la voir ? Répéta-t-il avec douceur.

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes. Je voulais tellement lui faire confiance, mais il était vrai que je me sentirais tellement mieux s'il ne voyait plus la jeune femme. J'aurais alors l'impression que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, et je savais que je pourrais retomber sur mes pattes. Et puis il avait l'air sincère. Il voulait vraiment que je me sente mieux, il ne proposait pas cette alternative en espérant secrètement que je dise non. Alors je décidai de ne plus mentir, et finis par hocher lentement la tête, mon front toujours posé contre le mien.

Il sourit plus largement, semblant heureux que je sois enfin sincère avec lui. Puis il avança son visage pour briser la distance qui nous séparait et m'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à échanger des baisers sur le muret. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, maintenant que j'avais parlé avec lui. C'était comme si le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis l'arrivée de Jasmine venait de s'enlever d'un seul coup au contact de mon mari. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Plus de mensonges, plus de secrets, plus de doutes. Il m'aimait. Je devais lui faire confiance.

Il finit par se détacher de moi, et reprit ma main dans la sienne avant de dire avec un petit sourire :

\- On va arranger tout ça avec Liam, maintenant ?

Je hochai la tête et lui souris à mon tour. J'étais prête, prête à agir comme une adulte. Alors je me levai et, main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre maison, nos épaules se touchant presque, comme si nous refusions d'être séparés.

* * *

\- Liam, je peux entrer ?

Je frappai trois coups à la porte de la chambre de mon petit garçon, et l'ouvris sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Killian m'avait informé qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce depuis mon départ, en guise de punition pour ce qu'il avait fait et dit. J'avais eu besoin de plusieurs minutes afin de rassembler le courage nécessaire pour aller m'expliquer avec mon fils. Ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué que ça, après tout. Il avait quatre ans et demi, et j'étais sa maman. Et même si je n'avais jamais vraiment puni un enfant, il allait bien falloir que je commence un jour.

Mon fils était assis sur son lit, semblant s'ennuyer ferme, et tourna la tête dans ma direction lorsqu'il me vit rentrer. Il afficha immédiatement un air penaud et baissa les yeux sur le sol alors que je m'avançai vers lui d'un pas un peu incertain. Je redressai les épaules, essayant de me donner un air assuré pour ne pas lui montrer que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Puis je m'assis sur le lit, à côté de lui, et décidai une nouvelle fois de ne pas trop réfléchir et de faire confiance à mon instinct. Après tout, ça avait plutôt bien marché pour ma conversation avec Killian.

\- Liam, regarde-moi, commençai-je donc d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

Mon fils leva ses beaux yeux verts vers moi, et me fixa avec une moue attristée. Il semblait vouloir m'amadouer, mais il avait aussi l'air sincèrement touché par la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. Je continuai avec une assurance de façade :

\- D'abord, je te demande pardon pour avoir crié comme ça tout à l'heure, et pour être partie. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais j'ai eu très peur. Tu as failli faire beaucoup de mal à ta petite sœur en me désobéissant. Et je ne vais pas te mentir, tu m'as aussi fait beaucoup de peine en me disant ce que tu m'as dit. Alors je ne reviens pas sur ma décision : tu vas être puni. Ce que tu as fait est mal, et tu ne dois plus recommencer. Compris ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, puis, comprenant que j'avais finis mon sermon, il répondit d'une petite voix timide :

\- Je voulais pas faire de mal.

\- Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, Liam, mais parfois, les actions ont des conséquences. Il faut que tu apprennes que tu ne peux pas toujours faire ce que tu veux. Et, surtout, tu dois apprendre à ne pas toujours écouter Neal. Je sais qu'il est plus vieux que toi, mais quand il te dit de faire des bêtises, tu ne dois pas l'écouter. Il ne te commande pas.

\- D'accord, dit-il en me regardant toujours timidement.

\- Et je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, mais c'était mal, Liam. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles. Et je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça, mais tu m'as rendue très triste. Il faut que tu le saches.

\- Pardon, maman, dit-il avec sincérité en tordant ses petits doigts de nervosité.

\- Comprends bien que je te punis parce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal. Mais comme c'est ta première punition, il faut aussi que tu comprennes quelque chose de très important : ce n'est certainement pas pour ça que je ne t'aime plus, d'accord ? Tu es mon petit garçon, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Ça ne changera jamais, quoi que qu'il arrive. N'en doute pas, c'est bien compris ?

Je lui souris pour illustrer mes paroles, et il releva un peu le menton en me rendant vaguemement mon sourire. En voyant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, je lui fis signe de s'approcher, et il ne se fit pas prier. Il se jeta dans mes bras en nouant ses bras autour de ma nuque, comme s'il avait vraiment eu peur que je sois fâchée. Je l'embrassai dans les cheveux en souriant, et il reprit la parole d'une petite voix mal assurée :

\- Pardon, maman, je voulais pas te faire de peine. Je t'aime, tu sais.

\- Je sais, bébé, répondis-je d'une voix douce, touchée par ses paroles.

Nous prolongeâmes notre câlin pendant encore quelques minutes avant que je ne me détache de lui en faisant une petite grimace. Il me répondit par un rictus, semblant comprendre que l'heure de connaître sa punition était venue, et je dis avec fermeté :

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu vas être puni. Trois jours sans télévision, et tu restes dans ta chambre jusqu'au dîner, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air résigné. Je te promets que j'essayerai plus d'utiliser ma magie, maman.

\- C'est bien, sweetheart, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. On te dira quand le dîner est prêt.

Il hocha la tête et je me levai du lit pour quitter le pièce. Une fois dehors, je poussai un grand soupir de soulagement, heureuse d'avoir fini cette conversation et, surtout, qu'elle se soit bien déroulée. Faire confiance à mon instinct avait été une bonne idée, après tout, parce que j'avais l'impression de m'être vraiment bien débrouillée. Liam avait eu l'air d'avoir compris ses fautes, et je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Je descendis les escaliers d'un pas léger. J'avais partagé mes sentiments avec Killian, j'étais réconciliée avec Liam. Certes, j'avais encore des problèmes, mais je désirais voir le bon côté des choses. Et j'étais heureuse de constater que le poids qui pesait depuis des jours sur mes épaules s'était enfin envolé.

Killian m'attendait dans la cuisine. Henry était parti reconduire Neal avec Leia, ce qui nous laissait la maison a nous seuls. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il m'adressa un gentil sourire et me tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud agrémenté de cannelle. Je l'acceptai en le remerciant chaleureusement, et, voyant mon sourire, il commença :

\- Je devine que ça s'est bien passé.

\- Très bien, dis-je après avoir bus plusieurs gorgées du breuvage. Beaucoup mieux que je ne l'avais espéré.

\- Je savais que tu allais bien t'en sortir.

Je souris largement devant cette déclaration, et posai la tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais vécu tant de choses en une seule journée : J'étais passée par la culpabilité, la tristesse, la détresse, et, finalement, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. A cet instant, je n'avais plus été aussi heureuse depuis des jours. Killian m'embrassa dans le cou avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

\- Je suis fier de toi.

Touchée, mais ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je me contentai de le serrer encore un peu plus fort contre moi en guise de remerciement. Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés de la sorte, et lorsque je me détachai de lui, j'étouffai un long bâillement derrière ma main. Maintenant que la tension était retombée, toute la fatigue de ma nuit agitée me retombait dessus, et j'étais soudain épuisée. Killian passa ses bras autour de mes hanches et me dit avec douceur :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Vas te coucher. Tu as besoin de repos. Je m'occupe de tout.

\- Mais Killian… essayai-je de protester.

Même si j'avais envie d'accepter sa proposition, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul avec les enfants et les tâches ménagères. Mais il me fit taire en m'embrassant sur les lèvres, puis il continua :

\- Mais rien du tout. J'insiste. Je viendrais te réveiller quand le dîner sera près.

\- Tu es vraiment le meilleur, tu le sais, ça ? Dis-je avec un sourire, en déplaçant ma main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-il, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! tout a l'air d'être enfin rentré dans l'ordre, mais cette histoire est loin d'être terminée, j'offre juste un court répit à nos héros! :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à la semaine prochaine! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci beaucoup à Athena Skywriter, fan OUAT, Julia-CS et HEA-captainswan pour les reviews!**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je me sentais obligée de couper à cet endroit... j'espère que vous aimerez! :)**

* * *

Couchée sur le flanc, la tête posée sur le torse nu de Killian, les jambes repliées et emmêlées aux siennes, je profitais au maximum de ce moment de tranquillité qui nous était offert. Ma main était posée sur le ventre de mon mari, son bras passé autour de mes épaules, et seules nos respirations encore un peu saccadées résonnaient dans la pièce silencieuse. J'étais si proche de lui que je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur.

Je souris, et soulevai la tête pour l'embrasser à la base du cou, heureuse de constater que notre complicité d'antan était revenue, comme si nos dernières disputes n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il frissonna et me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Depuis notre conversation, trois jours s'étaient écoulés, et ces trois jours avaient été absolument parfaits. Nos journées étaient ponctuées de baisers et d'étreintes, et nos nuits… Disons qu'elles étaient plutôt mouvementées. Le soleil avait disparu du ciel pour laisser place à la lune depuis longtemps déjà, les enfants dormaient depuis des heures, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'endormir, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je voulais profiter encore un peu de la présence de Killian à mes côtés, des ses lèvres se posant à intervalles réguliers dans mes cheveux et du contact de sa peau nue tout contre la mienne.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Sa voix me tira soudainement de mes pensées. Je bougeai un peu pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur claire dans l'obscurité. Je répondis avec un sourire taquin en lui chatouillant gentiment le torse :

\- A quel point je t'aime.

Il sourit et haussa un sourcil vaguement amusé. C'était lui qui me faisait ce genre de déclarations romantiques, d'habitude, et il semblait surpris d'entendre ces mots sortir de ma bouche. Comme pour illustrer mes pensées, il reprit :

\- Tu n'as pas honte de me voler mes répliques ?

\- A croire que tu déteins sur moi. Et puis ne te plains pas, ajoutai-je d'un air faussement vexé. Je risque de ne plus te dire des choses comme ça, au sinon.

Il leva l'autre sourcil, comme si je le mettais au défi de quelque chose, ce qui me fit rire à voix haute. Sans prévenir, il changea brusquement de position pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. Je ris une nouvelle fois devant cette impulsion alors qu'il se mettait à m'embrasser avec passion, et arquai un peu le dos pour que nos ventres nus rentrent en contact l'un avec l'autre.

\- Mmm, dis-je une fois que sa bouche fut détachée de la mienne. Si j'avais su que ça te ferait cet effet là, j'aurais dit tout ça bien avant.

Il rit à son tour, et se rapprocha de nouveau de moi pour se remettre à m'embrasser. J'enroulai les jambes autour de sa taille et fis descendre mes mains le long de son dos, plus que satisfaite par la tournure que prenait la situation. Sa main descendit de mes cheveux vers ma poitrine, je poussai un petit grognement de satisfaction lorsque ses lèvres suivirent le mouvement, et…

BAM !

Un énorme bruit nous fit tous les deux sursauter, brisant notre étreinte avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment eu le temps de commencer. Il arrêta de m'embrasser pour relever la tête, et je me surélevai moi-même sur mes coudes pour voir si le bruit ne provenait pas d'un cadre qui se serait décroché dans la chambre. Tout semblait calme, cependant, et un silence stupéfait flotta dans l'air pendant une longue seconde.

Je n'eus cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse aux questions qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit. J'entendis immédiatement un « Maman... » prononcé par la voix terrifiée de Liam, et compris que sa magie venait très certainement de faire des siennes, encore une fois. Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet vers Killian, espérant que notre fils n'avait pas eu trop peur, et lançai un « J'arrive tout de suite, bébé ! », avant de sauter du lit pour enfiler le pyjama et les sous-vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol. Killian fit de même de son côté, et, sans grande surprise, la voix de Leia retentit elle aussi depuis l'autre côté du couloir :

\- Papa, il y a un gros bruit !

\- J'arrive, _little love_ ! S'écria Killian en se dépêchant d'enfiler un t-shirt.

Nous fûmes prêts à partir plus ou moins en même temps, et nous nous séparâmes non sans avoir échangé un dernier regard tracassé. J'étais réellement inquiète pour Liam. Ces incidents se faisaient de plus en plus courants à mesure qu'il grandissait, et il était vraiment temps qu'il apprenne à maîtriser tout ça. Je marchai le plus rapidement possible vers la chambre de mon petit garçon, et ouvris la porte pour le trouver recroquevillé sur son lit, en pleurs. Sa lampe de chevet était brisée sur le sol, de l'autre côté de la pièce, ayant sûrement été projetée contre le mur par ses pouvoirs. J'allumai immédiatement la lumière, et m'assis sur le lit de mon fils en le prenant dans mes bras pour essayer de le consoler, mon cœur se serrant à la vue de son air terrifié et de ses larmes. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou en enroulant ses bras autour de ma nuque.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, maman, j'ai pas fait exprès ! S'exclama-t-il, comme s'il avait peur que je sois fâchée.

\- Je sais, bébé, je sais, murmurai-je en le berçant tout contre moi. Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Je passai un long moment à essayer de le consoler, mon propre cœur déchiré par ses larmes. Lorsque je sentis qu'il se camait un peu, rassuré par mon étreinte, je me détachai légèrement de lui et passai une main sur son visage pour en chasser les larmes. Il renifla et dit d'une petite voix presque timide :

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai cassé la lampe.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas grave, sweetheart, assurai-je en me forçant à lui sourire alors que j'avais moi aussi très envie de me mettre pleurer, parce que le voir comme ça était bouleversant. Regarde, je vais arranger ça.

D'un geste de la main, je fis jouer mes pouvoirs, et les débris s'envolèrent du sol pour flotter dans les airs. J'effectuai un mouvement sec du poignet, et la lampe se reforma, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Doucement, en la faisant toujours léviter, je la fis se reposer sur la table de chevet de Liam, et me retournai vers mon fils pour lui dire avec douceur :

\- Tu vois ? C'est fini. C'est réparé.

\- J'ai peur, gémit-il en se frottant les yeux, et je le repris contre moi en espérant parvenir à le consoler.

\- Je sais, mon ange, je sais que ça fait peur. J'avais peur aussi, au début, quand j'ai découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs, tu sais. Mais Regina m'a aidé à les contrôler. Et elle va faire la même chose avec toi. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, bientôt, je te le promets.

Je continuai à lui caresser les cheveux pendant quelques minutes, avant que la porte de la pièce s'ouvre de nouveau pour laisser apparaître Killian. Je devinai que Leia s'était rendormie et qu'il avait voulu s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Liam. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil tracassé par dessus l'épaule de notre fils et lui fis signe d'approcher, consciente que ses bras forts allaient peut-être aider Liam à se sentir mieux.

Il s'assit à nos côtés sur le petit lit, et je me détachai de notre fils pour qu'il puisse se blottir dans les bras de Killian. Ce-dernier sembla lui aussi tellement peiné par la tristesse de Liam, notre petit garçon lové tout contre lui, comme si la force de son père le rassurait grandement. Il parla d'une voix douce, grave, qui parvint moi aussi à me faire me sentir mieux :

\- Calme-toi, _little mate_ , on est là. Il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux, continuant à le bercer contre lui. Une fois que notre petit garçon fut un peu calmé, je repris la parole en lui caressant doucement le dos, voulant savoir ce qui avait provoqué cet incident et une telle crise de panique :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait peur, sweetheart ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu sais expliquer ce que c'était ? Ajoutai-je une fois qu'il eut hoché la tête.

\- 'Y avait du feu, et des gens qui criaient, et… et vous étiez…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on était, Liam ? L'encouragea Killian avec douceur.

\- Vous étiez morts, dit-il enfin avant de se remettre à pleurer en se blottissant contre son père.

J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Killian, qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par cette déclaration inattendue. Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre à notre fils. J'étais presque certaine que le rêve de Liam n'était pas prémonitoire. Il était encore trop jeune pour ça, et rien ne menaçait vraiment la ville pour le moment. Ceci dit, ça n'en était pas moins inquiétant. Parce que si Liam faisait ce genre de rêve, c'était en conséquence de tout ce que nous avions dû traverser pour rester ensemble, Killian et moi, et de toutes ces histoires qu'il avait entendu nous concernant. Killian était mort plusieurs fois, nous étions allé le chercher dans l'Underworld et j'avais failli perdre la vie à plusieurs reprises, moi aussi, notamment lorsque j'étais enceinte de Leia. Son cauchemar trahissait donc une peur de nous perdre qu'il possédait bel et bien. Luttant contre les larmes, je m'approchai de mon mari et de mon fils pour me joindre à leur étreinte, et dis d'une voix que j'essayais de rendre stable :

\- On va bien, Liam. On est là. Il ne va rien nous arriver, tu verras.

C'était une promesse un peu en l'air, j'en étais bien consciente. Après tout, je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait vraiment advenir de nous. Tout était toujours possible dans cette foutue ville. Mais il fallait que je rassure mon fils, c'était le plus important. Killian continua d'une voix un peu tremblante, traduisant ainsi sa peine :

\- Tu veux qu'on te raconte une histoire pour t'aider à te rendormir ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, et se recoucha dans son lit. Je me glissai à ses côtés, me couchant tout contre lui pour passer un bras autour de ses petites épaules et lui montrer que je restais là, près de lui, et qu'il était en sécurité. Liam attrapa la main de Killian, comme pour sentir ses deux parents proches de lui et se rassurer, et mon mari demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre comme histoire, _little mate_ ?

\- Vous pouvez me raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Killian et moi échangeâmes un pâle sourire. C'était l'histoire préférée de notre fils, et nous la lui avions raconté des dizaines de fois, changeant un peu la forme au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait pour que le récit se rapproche de plus en plus de la façon dont nous nous étions rencontrés. Killian se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Liam, et je commençai avec un sourire :

\- Il était une fois...

* * *

\- Ok, papa, je vais me chercher à manger, dis-je, le téléphone coincé entre le menton et l'épaule pour pouvoir enfiler ma veste et ne pas perdre de temps. Tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, je viens de dîner, me répondit-il depuis l'autre bout du fil.

\- D'accord, rien à signaler?

\- Non, tout est calme. Pour une fois, ajouta-t-il, ce qui me fit rire doucement.

\- Killian a déjà mangé aussi ? Je ne lui prends rien ?

Mon père et mon mari étaient en effet partis le matin même pour faire un tour de la ville et s'assurer que tout allait bien, me laissant seule au commissariat. La paperasse n'était pas mon fort, d'habitude, j'avais toujours préféré le terrain, mais j'étais fatiguée à cause de ma courte nuit et, pour une fois, j'étais bien contente de rester assise à l'intérieur, surtout qu'il pleuvait dehors. Je m'avançai vers la porte de sortie alors que mon père répondait :

\- Il n'est pas avec toi ? C'est curieux, il est parti il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Il m'a dit qu'il allait te rejoindre.

\- Bah, il est sûrement chez Granny, lui aussi, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, loin d'être tracassée. Il a dû penser que je voudrais grignoter quelque chose, et est prêt à me ramener un dîner. Je le croiserai sûrement au _diner_ ou sur le chemin du retour. A tout à l'heure, ajoutai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je glissai le portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean et sortis sous la petit pluie désagréable qui tombait d'un ciel gris acier. Le vent était glacial, et je plongeai mes mains dans mes poches en baissant la tête, espérant échapper un peu au froid qui transperçait les os. Malgré le temps, je décidai de me rendre à pieds jusqu'au restaurant, et parcourus en quelques minutes la distance qui me séparait de mon repas.

Je mourrais littéralement de faim, et espérais sincèrement que Killian se trouvait déjà sur place. J'avais envie de partager ce repas avec lui. J'avais tellement envie d'être sans cesse proche de lui depuis notre réconciliation. J'avais après tout eu tellement peur de le perdre. Mais j'avais enfin accepté son envie de garder des secrets, maintenant qu'il m'avait promis de ne plus voir Jasmine. Il avait partagé une conversation avec son amie au téléphone suivant ma demande, et lui avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait plus la voir pour des raisons personnelles. Maintenant, j'étais bien décidée à lui faire entièrement confiance. Je m'étais forcée à briser mon armure, de nouveau, et je me sentais tellement mieux, à présent. Mon bonheur était enfin revenu, et toute cette histoire avec Jasmine n'était plus qu'un mauvaise souvenir.

C'est avec soulagement que j'arrivais devant le restaurant, les cheveux humides à cause de la pluie, frissonnant et les dents claquant dans mâchoire, pressée de rentrer pour me réchauffer et enfin avaler quelque chose. Je poussai donc la porte du _diner_ et promenai mon regard autour de la pièce pour voir si Killian ne s'y trouvait pas. Mes yeux rencontrèrent rapidement sa silhouette familière, installée au fond du restaurant et, toujours debout devant la porte, je levai la main pour lui faire signe et lui signaler ma présence, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, sûrement alerté par le bruit de la sonnette qui avait retenti lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte. Mais, contre toute attente, il ne me rendit pas mon sourire et ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, mon cœur remontant dans ma gorge alors que j'étais prise d'un mauvaise pressentiment. Je m'apprêtai à avancer vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsque je remarquai que quelqu'un était assis en face de lui, me tournant le dos. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir, de plus en plus intriguée, et surtout très inquiète.

C'était une femme. Possédant une silhouette gracieuse et de longs cheveux noirs.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, une nausée m'étreignit l'estomac, et mon sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. J'essayai de me résonner. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être _elle._ Il m'avait promis de ne plus jamais la revoir. Il n'avait pas brisé ma confiance. Il ne ferait jamais un chose pareille.

Mais, se sentant observée, la femme se retourna dans ma direction, et je pus enfin voir son visage.

J'eus l'impression que la pièce se mettait à tanguer sous mes pieds. C'était elle. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. C'était Jasmine.

Je fus incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit pendant quelques horribles secondes, complètement désorientée. Je reportai mon attention sur Killian qui, en voyant ma réaction, se leva immédiatement, sûrement dans l'intention de s'approcher de moi pour tout m'expliquer.

Mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Tout sembla se remettre en marche dans mon esprit, et des larmes de colère embrouillèrent ma vue.

Fuir, courir. Partir de là, échapper à tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas avoir cette conversation avec lui en plein milieu du _diner_. Je ne pouvais pas, pas devant Jasmine.

Alors je tournai les talons et ouvris la porte à la volée pour échapper à cette situation qui me terrifiait complètement

\- Swan ! Cria Killian en voyant que je fuyais, encore une fois.

Je l'ignorai et claquai violemment la porte du restaurant derrière moi, m'élançant dans la rue en courant, sans savoir où j'allais, mais comme si ma vie en dépendait

Je courus jusqu'à la maison. J'avais besoin de me défouler, de sortir cette colère qui m'étreignait l'estomac pour ne pas devenir complétement folle. Courir m'avait toujours aidée à me sentir mieux. Je ne savais pas où aller d'autre que chez moi, et Killian me poursuivait en me criant d'attendre. A part prendre ma voiture et quitter la ville, je n'avais aucune chance de lui échapper.

Et, de toute manière, j'avais bien envie de lui hurler mes quatre vérités bien en face. Comment osait-il ? Il m'avait pourtant promis de ne plus la voir. Diable, c'était lui qui me l'avait proposé ! Alors, que faisait-il avec elle alors qu'il avait assuré à mon père qu'il venait me retrouver ? Je me sentais tellement trahie. Je lui avais fait confiance, et il m'avait laissée tomber. Comme tout le monde avant lui. Parce que, visiblement, personne ne m'aimait assez pour ne pas m'abandonner.

Je laissai la porte d'entrée ouverte derrière moi, sachant très bien qu'il allait me rejoindre. J'étais trempée par la pluie et je tremblais autant de froid que de colère. Sur la minute qu'il lui fallut pour atteindre le hall d'entrée, je tournai dans le salon comme un lion en cage, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour calmer cette rage qui rugissait en moi. Je finis par me saisir d'un presse-papier en cristal, qui était posé sur une commode, pour le jeter de toutes mes forces contre le mur opposé, juste au moment où il me rejoignait dans la pièce.

C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas retourner mon agressivité contre lui et lui coller mon poing dans la mâchoire. Il sembla choqué par la violence de mon geste, car il resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, debout à quelques mètres de moi, comme s'il avait peur que je ne lui saute à la gorge. Je le regardai bien en face pendant ces quelques instants de silence, ma poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement au rythme effréné de ma respiration haletante. Enfin, il finit par tendre une main vers moi en disant d'une voix douce :

\- Swan…

\- Non ! Hurlai-je alors en faisant deux pas en arrière pour m'éloigner de lui, me sentant si trahie que me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui m'était insupportable. Tais-toi !

\- Emma, écoute-moi ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air implorant. Je suis désolé…

\- Désolé ? DÉSOLÉ ? Répétai-je en serrant les poings. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne la reverrais plus ! Promis ! C'est toi-même qui l'a proposé, bordel !

\- Emma, ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai voulu aller chez Granny pour te rapporter quelque chose à manger. Elle m'a abordé. Je n'ai pas voulu refuser, je n'ai pas voulu paraître impoli ou insensible.

Il semblait sincère, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Si c'était vrai, c'était moins grave que ce que je ne pensais. Il n'avait pas menti pour aller la retrouver, tout ça n'était qu'un énorme malentendu. Je me forçai à respirer profondément, essayant de me calmer. Mais pouvais-je vraiment encore lui faire confiance ? Je faisais toujours confiance, et je finissais toujours par être blessée. J'étais vraiment trop bête.

\- Et qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ? Repris-je à voix plus basse.

\- Swan, je te le jure, c'est la vérité ! Utilise ton super-pouvoir, analyse moi pour savoir si je mens. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

\- Te faire confiance ? Je croyais pouvoir, oui, crachai-je, ces petits mots réveillant de nouveau ma colère. Mais comment le pourrais-je alors que je viens de te voir avec _elle_ ?

\- Merde, Emma ! Dit-il en haussant le ton à son tour. On est mariés, on a des enfants. Est-ce que j'ai une seule fois trahis ta confiance avant aujourd'hui ?

\- Mais tu étais avec _elle_ ! Et tu m'avais promis !

\- Pour la énième fois, Emma, elle n'est rien pour moi, bordel ! C'était inattendu, et je n'ai pas osé lui dire non. Parce que c'est mon amie ! Et que je ne voulais pas l'abandonner !

\- En attendant, c'est moi que tu as abandonnée ! Dis-je d'une voix brisée par les sanglots que je refusais de laisser sortir. On voit que tu as fait ton choix entre nous deux !

\- Non, mais tu es incroyable ! Cracha-t-il, presque méchamment. Tes putains de murs, je commence à en avoir marre, Emma ! Je t'ai choisi, toi, pas elle ! Mais avec cette jalousie et cette méfiance, je commence à en avoir assez, crois-moi !

Je m'étouffai quasiment d'indignation. Il était en faute, et il arrivait encore à m'accuser ? Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça. Je me sentais horriblement trahie. Toute dévorée par la colère, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore une fois fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Complètement hors de moi, je hurlais en retour :

\- Ah ouais ? C'est toi qui en a assez ? Et bien tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre !

Et sur ces mots, je passai à côté de lui en trombe pour sortir sous la pluie, ne me sentant pas capable de me trouver dans la même pièce que lui en cet instant.

* * *

 **Je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour couper :p Ne vous inquiétez pas, cependant, les disputes s'arrêteront enfin dans quelques chapitres... Mais celle-ci est plutôt importante. Je sais que la réaction d'Emma peut paraître "exagérée" ou assez violente, mais j'ai pensé qu'avec toutes les blessures de son passé, tous ces abandons incessants, elle se sent vraiment trahie de voir que son mari lui a menti, même si 'c'était un accident. Mais tout finira par s'arranger, c'est promis! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**merci à Athena Skywriter, fan OUAT, Julia-CS et louloumpu pour les reviews! :)  
**

* * *

 _Non mais tu es incroyable !_

Je marchais d'un pas rapide, ignorant la pluie qui s'était encore intensifiée d'un cran et collait mes vêtements à ma peau. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler les informations qui m'avaient été données. Nous ne nous étions presque jamais disputés aussi violemment. Je ne l'avais jamais insulté, en tout cas. A chaque fois que nous avions été en désaccord, nous étions parvenu à nous calmer avant de faire trop de dégâts. Mais là, c'était trop tard. La confiance avait été brisée. Et je ne savais pas comment faire pour la reconstruire.

Ses mots continuaient à résonner en moi, presque meurtriers, comme autant de coups de poignards s'enfonçant dans le creux de mon ventre :

 _Je commence à en avoir assez, crois-moi !_

Ainsi, il en avait assez de moi ? Pourtant, il était en faute ! Il m'avait promis de ne plus jamais revoir Jasmine, et il m'avait menti. Et maintenant, il osait rejeter la faute sur moi ? Se plaindre du fait que j'étais jalouse ? Mais j'avais apparemment raison de l'être, vu qu'il la voyait en cachette !

Malgré ma colère, je sentis que la tristesse prenait petit à petit le pas sur moi. Ça y était, ça avait fini par arriver. Il s'était finalement rendu compte de tous mes défauts, et il n'en pouvait plus. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait assuré l'autre jour sur le muret, il n'acceptait plus mes contradictions. Et sur ce point, il avait peut-être raison, parce qu'en me mettant à sa place, je me trouvais insupportable.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de me mentir comme ça. Il aurait dû me dire le fond de ses pensées à haute voix, et non pas me trahir comme il venait de le faire. Ça aurait fait mal sur le moment, certes, mais au moins j'aurais su la vérité. Je lui en voulais tellement. Et j'avais peur. Peur que cette dispute ait été celle de trop, et qu'elle change tout entre nous. Après tout, nous avions vraiment été loin, cette fois. Allait-on réussir à faire marche arrière, à mettre notre fierté de côté pour s'excuser et essayer d'arranger les choses ?

La pluie entrait par le col de mon t-shirt et roulait sur ma peau. Je grelottais, je mourrais de froid. Je n'aurais pas été plus trempée si j'avais plongé dans une piscine toute habillée. Les rues de la ville étaient désertes à cause de la tempête, à présent. J'étais seule, sous l'orage, et je ne savais pas où aller.

Je ne pouvais certainement pas retourner à la maison, pas maintenant, je n'étais pas prête à affronter mon mari. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez mes parents non plus, je ne voulais pas parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec eux, et ils allaient probablement essayer de tout savoir sur la situation. Alors, sans bien savoir pourquoi, mes pas me menèrent jusqu'au muret faisant face à l'horizon. Je m'assis dessus sans tenir compte de la pluie et du fait que j'allais sûrement attraper une pneumonie si je restais plus longtemps sous la tempête, habillée uniquement de ma petite veste en cuir.

Je restais un long moment perdue dans mes pensées, à regarder les vagues s'écraser violemment sur la plage, l'océan déchiré par la tempête et les vents qui se déchaînaient. Les rafales étaient d'une brusquerie inouïe, et je manquais de tomber de mon perchoir à chaque seconde, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Je ne ressentais plus le froid. Je ne savais même plus très bien ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur, en vérité. Mes émotions étaient trop brusques pour être décodées, et je me contentais de fixer l'entendue bleue d'un œil morne.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que je réalisai enfin pourquoi j'étais venue ici. J'attendais Killian. J'avais beau lui en vouloir, j'avais beau le détester pour ce qu'il m'avait fait et dit, je voulais le sentir contre moi, je voulais espérer qu'il se rendrait compte de son erreur et qu'il voudrait s'excuser. C'était notre point de rendez-vous. Il allait venir. Arranger les choses. Alors je continuais à attendre, silhouette sombre immobile sous les éléments déchaînés.

Mais il ne vint pas. Désespérée, je finis par sortir mon portable de la poche de mon jeans, espérant naïvement qu'il m'avait appelée, mais je n'avais aucun message, aucun appel en absence. Et j'en vins finalement à une conclusion, douloureuse mais nécessaire.

Il s'en fichait. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. Pour ce que j'en savais, il me trompait avec Jasmine depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il était peut-être chez elle en ce moment même. Ils devaient bien rigoler à m'imaginer sous la pluie, l'attendant comme une parfaite idiote.

La colère reprit le pas sur moi, et je sautai du muret pour me retrouver sur le sol. La tempête s'était encore intensifiée, et la pluie tombait si violemment que je n'y voyais pas à un mètre devant moi. Mais je savais où aller, maintenant. Et je me mis à courir, non pas pour échapper à la pluie, mais pour évacuer toute cette tension qui me donnait l'impression que je pouvais exploser de rage d'un moment à l'autre.

Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, mes cheveux trempés dégoulinaient dans mon cou et les gouttes roulaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je courus à une vitesse folle, jusqu'à l'épuisement, comme si j'essayais d'échapper à un danger invisible. Mes poumons me faisaient mal, brûlés par l'air glacé. La ville ressemblait à une ville fantôme. Tous les habitants étaient chez eux, probablement blottis sous des couvertures, à attendre que la tempête passe. J'étais la seule imbécile à être restée sous la pluie en attendant un homme qui n'en avait rien à foutre de moi. J'avais probablement attrapé froid. Personne ne s'en soucierait, de toute façon.

Je me sentais si seule, et j'avais besoin de frapper dans quelque chose. Pour éviter de rentrer à la maison et de coller mon poing dans la mâchoire de Killian, je me dirigeai vers le commissariat en espérant que mon père ne s'y trouvait pas. Je voulais être seule. Je ne voulais parler à personne. Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, j'aurais juste hurlé sur mon interlocuteur, et ça n'aurait tout fait sauf arranger les choses.

Heureusement, le commissariat était vide. Je ne passai pas par la salle principale et descendis directement au sous-sol. Je dévalai les escaliers si rapidement que je manquai de tomber à chaque pas. J'arrivais enfin à mon but et, allumant l'ampoule à nu qui pendait du plafond, j'éclairai un sac en cuir accroché au plafond grâce à une chaîne en fer et une barre de traction installée dans un coin.

J'avais aménagé cet endroit en secret plusieurs années auparavant, autant pour garder la forme que parce que je ressentais parfois le besoin extrême de me défouler. Personne n'était au courant de cette petite salle clandestine que je rejoignais plusieurs fois par semaine, souvent après une longue journée de travail. Killian ne m'avait jamais posé de question, je lui disais simplement que je partais faire du sport sans lui dire ou je me rendais exactement. C'était très bien comme ça. Quand j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule et que je ne voulais pas être trouvée, je me rendais ici pour frapper dans le sac de boxe. Et c'était exactement de ça que j'avais besoin pour le moment.

Je me déshabillai pour enfiler le débardeur rouge vif et le leggings noir que je mettais pour m'entraîner et qui traînaient sur le sol poussiéreux. Je roulai mes habits trempés en boule dans un coin sans me soucier de les chiffonner, et enroulai rapidement des bandages autour de mes mains pour éviter de trop me faire mal. Puis je me plaçai face au sac, en position de combat, et décrochai plusieurs coups d'affilée dans la surface dure, ignorant les écorchures que le contact du cuir traçait sur mes mains.

Je restai longtemps à frapper, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. La sueur avait remplacé la pluie et roulait sur mon visage. Je m'épuisais petit à petit, et ma colère fondait comme neige au soleil. Elle se transformait en tristesse, lentement mais sûrement, même si j'essayais de l'ignorer et de refouler mes sentiments.

Les pensées étaient fortes, cependant, le poids sur mon estomac me donnant envie de vomir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais peut-être perdu, lui aussi. Qu'il avait fini par m'abandonner. Et pourtant, je l'aimais si fort. Tout le monde finissait toujours par me laisser, et c'était de ma faute. Parce que je ne savais pas aimer correctement. Il avait dû décider qu'il méritait mieux que moi. Et je commençais à penser qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Emportée par la douleur, je finis par donner une bonne dizaine de coups d'affilée dans le sac en cuir, puis m'arrêtai subitement, complètement épuisée. Sans pouvoir me retenir, sans arriver à reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même, je me mis alors à pleurer.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol, en larmes, les muscles douloureux et le souffle irrégulier. Je me couchai sur le dos, essayant de reprendre mon calme, sans succès cependant. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans mes propres larmes. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je ne pouvais pas. Je lui avais fait confiance, et il m'avait blessée. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, avant l'arrivée de Jasmine. Quand il m'aimait encore, quand il pensait encore que j'étais la femme parfaite. Quand il me regardait comme si j'étais un ange tombé du ciel, pansant les cicatrices que le passé avait laissé dans mon cœur. Mais il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, et maintenant il en avait assez. Ça me faisait tellement mal.

Je pleurais longtemps, seule dans le sous-sol du commissariat, mes sanglots semblant se répercuter contre les murs de la salle silencieuse. Puis je finis par me calmer, lentement, mes larmes se tarirent, mais je restai allongée sur le sol, une main posée sur mon ventre, les paupières étroitement fermées. Je pris de grandes et lentes inspirations, essayant de m'apaiser. Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer. Même si j'avais de la peine, je devais me reprendre. J'avais trois enfants, des parents qui m'aimaient, un petit frère, des amis. Même si Killian ne voulait plus de moi, je n'étais pas seule. J'avais des gens pour m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. La jeune femme soufflant seule sa bougie d'anniversaire dans son appartement froid de Boston était définitivement partie. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Je devais m'en convaincre.

C'est seulement lorsque ma respiration finit par reprendre un rythme normal qu'un bruit me fit tourner la tête. Je me relevai pour m'asseoir sur le sol, surprise. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de mon téléphone, résonnant étrangement dans la salle souterraine. Je me levai pour le retirer de la poche de mon jean, qui était toujours roulé en boule, devinant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'Ashley qui me demandait quand je viendrai chercher les enfants.

Mais en posant les yeux sur l'écran, je constatai sans comprendre que j'avais des dizaines de notifications en attente. Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvris le premier message, intriguée. Il venait de Killian :

« **Swan, reviens, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça**. »

Je secouai la tête, incrédule, le cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je continuai à faire défiler le reste de ses messages. Il y en avait des dizaines, sonnant de plus en plus inquiets, de plus en plus désespérés :

« **Emma, je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine, mais répond moi**. »

« **Je m'inquiète.** »

« **Em', reviens. Je suis à la maison, je ne bouge pas. Je t'attends. Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça.** »

« **Je m'en veux tellement. Je t'aime, tu sais.** »

« **Je t'en supplie, répond-moi, mon amour. J'ai peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.** »

Je me demandai pendant un instant de pure confusion pourquoi il m'envoyait tous ces messages maintenant, plusieurs heures après notre dispute. Puis je vis l'heure à laquelle les messages avaient été envoyés, et je compris. Le réseau avait dû être touché par la tempête. Il m'envoyait ces messages depuis que j'étais partie de la maison. Il s'en voulait. Il m'aimait.

Il voulait encore de moi.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, complètement perdue et déstabilisée par cette révélation, je vis qu'il m'avait laissé un message vocal et décidai de l'écouter. Peut-être qu'entendre sa voix m'éclairerait sur ce que je devais faire. Je portai le portable à mon oreille, et la voix familière de Killian ne fut pas longue à résonner à travers l'appareil. Mon cœur se serra immédiatement tant sa voix était étouffée par les larmes :

 _« Swan, ça fait des heures que tu ne me réponds plus. Je t'ai attendue à la maison, j'ai essayé de respecter ton silence, parce que tu as raison de m'en vouloir. Ce que je t'ai dit était absolument horrible, et je n'en pensais pas un mot. Et je m'en veux d'avoir retrouvé Jasmine sans te le dire, je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais. Mais je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Il y a une tempête dehors, et j'ai peur que ton silence cache quelque chose de grave. Mon dieu, Em', je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si il t'était arrivé quelque chose par ma faute. Je sors de la maison pour essayer de te retrouver. Je veux qu'on parle de tout ça. J'ai peur, Emma, tu me manques. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas te perdre. Tu es la femme la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse, et je me déteste pour te faire souffrir. Je t'aime si fort. J'espère que tu vas bien. Envoie-moi un message si tu reçois ceci. Même si tu ne veux pas me parler, juste pour m'assurer que tout va bien de ton côté. Je t'aime, mon amour. Rien ne changera jamais ça. Reviens vite à la maison, d'accord ?»_

Je restai quelques secondes immobile, le portable collé contre l'oreille après qu'il eut fini de parler. Ses mots m'avaient enfin éclairée. Il avait agi comme un imbécile, c'était une évidence, et j'avais le droit d'être fâchée sur lui, mais rien n'était perdu. Nous allions pouvoir surmonter ça, nous y étions toujours arrivé jusqu'à présent. Et même si je sentais que la confiance que je lui portais avait été un peu brisée par les derniers événements, je l'aimais. Et je voulais lui pardonner, même si ça prendrait du temps. Nous étions une famille. Nous vivions des hauts et de bas, tout ne pouvait pas toujours être tout rose. Tout allait s'arranger. Je voulais m'en convaincre.

Je décidai alors de rentrer à la maison. Il n'y était de toute façon pas, et j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche chaude, d'un plaid et d'un chocolat chaud pour m'aider à réfléchir. J'enfilai donc de nouveau mes vêtements, qui avaient séchés pendant que je m'entraînais, et sortis du commissariat, espérant ne croiser personne pour ne pas devoir donner d'explications à quiconque.

Heureusement, les rues étaient toujours vides. Si la tempête s'était calmée, il faisait toujours un froid polaire et une petite pluie désagréable tombait du ciel et venait picoter mon visage. J'essayai d'éviter les grandes routes pour ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un de mon entourage. Surtout pas Killian, pas pour le moment, pas alors que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

J'arrivais assez rapidement chez moi. Comme je l'avais espéré, la maison était déserte. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la cuisine en rentrant pour me préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, une couverture enroulée autour de mes épaules pour me tenir chaud. Je ne grelottais plus.

Je soupirai et sortis mon portable de ma poche. Je savais que je devais téléphoner à Killian pour le rassurer. Il avait le droit de savoir que j'allais bien, et je ne voulais pas lui envoyer un simple texto. Même si je lui en voulais, même s'il m'avait fait du mal, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien. Il avait semblé mort de peur au bout du fil. Alors, après avoir fixé le téléphone pendant plusieurs secondes, comme s'il allait me sauter au visage, je composai rapidement le numéro de mon mari pour éviter de me dégonfler ou de changer d'avis.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, et je n'eus heureusement pas besoin de réfléchir à des mots de réconfort. Le téléphone avait à peine sonné une fois que Killian décrochait déjà, et il commença avait que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

\- Emma ! Dieu merci, tu es là. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- Je vais bien, répondis-je un peu froidement. Le réseau a été saturé à cause de la tempête. Je n'avais pas reçu tes messages.

\- Donc tu as cru que… Je n'avais pas essayé de t'appeler ?

Je ne répondis pas et me mordis la lèvre inférieure, essayant d'ignorer la peine qu'avait provoqué ces paroles. Au ton de sa voix, il semblait s'en vouloir à mort. Et il était de toute évidence horriblement tracassé par le fait que j'aie pu penser qu'il m'avait abandonnée. Il continua d'une voix tremblante :

\- J'ai eu si peur, tu ne répondais pas et… Tu es à la maison ?

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? On va parler de tout ça. Je vais me faire pardonner. Je suis tellement désolé, love, je m'en veux horriblement. J'ai été odieux. Je peux te rejoindre ?

Je ne répondis rien du tout, déboussolée par tout ce que je ressentais et qui se bousculait dans ma poitrine. Je voulais parler avec lui bien, bien sûr, je voulais que les choses s'arrangent, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul face à tout ça. Mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas le garder en dehors de la maison. C'était chez nous, il avait le droit de venir s'y abriter aussi.

\- Tu ne veux pas me voir pour le moment, devina-t-il devant mon silence.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, répondis-je d'une voix que je m'efforçai de rendre neutre. Mais ne reste pas dehors par un temps pareil. Je n'ai pas le droit de…

\- J'ai le Jolly Roger, me coupa-t-il avec douceur. Je peux y rester pendant quelques temps. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles tu sais. Mais permet moi juste de me faire pardonner. Je ferais tout pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime, Emma. Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais, murmurai-je, mes doigts étroitement serrés autour du portable, touchée par ses paroles. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Je t'appellerai avant ce soir.

\- D'accord. J'attends ton appel. Et… je t'aime, Swan, ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ?

Je ne répondis rien, et attendis quelques secondes avant de raccrocher, complètement décontenancée. J'étais partagée entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires, et je me sentais complètement perdue. Je lui en voulais tellement, je me sentais trahie, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Mais en même temps, je l'aimais si fort, et sa voix au bout du fil était si tremblante de culpabilité que ça m'avait profondément touchée. Décidant que tout irait mieux lorsque j'aurais pris une bonne douche chaude, je me levai du canapé pour me rendre dans la salle de bain.

Je passai une bonne demi-heure sous le jet d'eau brûlant, et, lorsque je sortis de la douche, j'eus l'impression d'aller un peu mieux, comme si mon esprit était purifié. Décidant que je voulais agir en adulte responsable, et que je devais parler de tout ça avec Killian, je lui envoyai un message après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, mes cheveux toujours trempés de la douche mouillant légèrement mon t-shirt.

« **Je vais chercher les enfants chez Ashley. Je t'appellerai quand ils seront couchés. On pourra parler plus librement.** »

« **Ok, Swan. Je t'attends** », me répondit-il à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Je soupirai, me préparai une tasse de café pour me remettre les idées en place, et partis pour aller chercher Liam et Leia chez leur gardienne, espérant que tout finirait bientôt par s'arranger.

* * *

Les enfants venaient enfin de s'endormir. Ils n'avaient pas été faciles à calmer, et avaient demandé plusieurs fois où se trouvait Killian, mais j'avais soigneusement éludé la question. J'avais enfin réussi à les mettre au lit après de longues minutes de lutte, mais il était plus tard que ce que je pensais. J'espérais sincèrement que Killian avait trouvé refuge sur le Jolly Roger et qu'il n'était pas en train de mourir de froid dehors. Je lui en voulais peut-être, mais je m'inquiétais tout de même pour lui.

Je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille en me saisissant de mon téléphone portable. J'étais épuisée, les événements de la journée avaient été éprouvants, et j'avais vraiment envie de discuter de tout ça avec Killian, à présent. Je voulais arranger les choses entre nous, lui donner une chance. Je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon et écrivis laconiquement : « **les enfants sont couchés, tu peux revenir si tu veux**. »

J'attendis pendant plusieurs minutes, le téléphone en main, mais ne reçus pas de réponse. J'étais tracassée par ce silence peu habituel. Il me répondait dans la seconde, d'habitude. Il aurait dû être particulièrement rapide étant donné ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Mais j'essayai de me résonner : il n'avait sûrement pas son téléphone à portée de main. Peut-être s'était-il même endormi en attendant mon message.

J'allumai la télévision pour me changer les idées, mais ma piètre tentative ne fonctionna pas. Je soupirai, décidant que j'en avais assez, et composai le numéro de Killian pour savoir ce qu'il fabriquait. Ça sonna plusieurs fois, puis je tombai sur la messagerie. Je fronçai les sourcils. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il m'avait toujours répondu. J'essayai d'ignorer la petite voix qui me criait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer, et commençai à parler après le signal sonore :

\- Hey, Killian, je t'ai envoyé un texto, mais tu ne me réponds pas. Tu peux revenir, je suis prête à parler de tout ça. Et, euh… Ajoutai-je en hésitant, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire. J'espère que tu vas bien. Reviens vite.

Je raccrochai, et posai le téléphone sur le table basse avant de ramener mes jambes sur ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce silence, mais je m'efforçai de ne pas paniquer. Il y avait des centaines de raisons possibles pour expliquer ce silence. Il ne s'était rien passé. Il allait bien. Je devais juste être patiente.

Alors j'attendis.

* * *

 **voilà pour aujourd'hui! Un chapitre beaucoup plus long la semaine prochaine, en tout cas. j'espère que vous avez aimé! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci beaucoup à fan OUAT, Athena Skywriter, ChefPopo, Julia-CS et Guest pour les reviews!**

 **Comme promis, un chapitre plus long cette semaine! J'ai en réalité fusionné deux chapitres, vu que séparément, ils me semblaient trop court (la fiction fera donc 20 ou 21 chapitres en tout, finalement :) ). Toutes mes excuses pour les petites fautes d'orthographes qui se sont sûrement glissées dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire une seconde fois! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'attendais, à présent. Je jetais des coups d'œil impatients à mon portable toutes les cinq secondes, espérant voir une réponse que je n'avais pas remarqué avant. J'avais même vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois que mes messages s'étaient bel et bien envoyés. Mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Et j'essayais vainement de refouler la panique qui prenait part de moi, de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait.

J'avais bien tenté de me changer les idées en regardant un film, mais rien n'y avait fait. J'avais même été chercher un paquet de cacahuètes dans la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose et faire passer le temps. Sauf que, d'angoisse, j'avais avalé tout le paquet sans même m'en rendre compte, et j'avais à présent mal au ventre, car c'était la première chose que je mangeais depuis le matin.

Je jetai un coup d'œil nerveux vers l'horloge du salon : 23h45. Il aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps. J'avais attendu, j'avais vraiment essayé de ne pas paniquer, mais il me répondait toujours très rapidement, d'habitude. Il aurait dû être particulièrement rapide, cette fois, vu que nous nous étions disputés. Il semblait vouloir venir me parler, quelques heures plus tôt. Alors pourquoi restait-il silencieux à présent ?

Je me saisis de mon téléphone, le fis tourner nerveusement dans ma main. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Appeler mes parents ? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. En plus, il était tard, et j'allais réveiller Neal en leur téléphonant. Ils ne savaient sûrement pas où mon mari se trouvait, en plus de ça. Je fis défiler les numéros de mon répertoire et tombai sur celui de Henry. J'hésitai, le doigt au-dessus de l'écran. Je n'avais pas envie que mon fils sache ce qu'il se passait, je n'avais pas envie de le mêler à cette affaire. Mais il ne dormait sûrement pas encore, et j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour me changer les idées. En soupirant, je décidai de lui envoyer un message pour ne pas le déranger au cas où il se reposerait, et écris simplement :

 _«_ _ **Hey, Kid, tu vas bien ?**_ _»_

J'étais bien consciente que mon message ne sonnait pas naturel du tout. Il était vrai que nous ne nous étions pas vu de la journée, Henry et moi, mais je ne lui envoyais jamais de tels messages, et surtout pas aussi tard. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas long à répondre :

« **Q** _ **uelque chose ne va pas ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Non, tout va bien**_ _»_ répondis-je dans la seconde, ne désirant pas l'inquiéter. « **J** _ **e voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Ne fais pas l'innocente, maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ _»_ insista-t-il.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre, frottant nerveusement le téléphone contre mon jeans, embarrassée. La conversation avait pris une tournure que je n'avais pas imaginé, et je ne savais plus quoi lui dire pour le rassurer à présent. Mais je reçus un nouveau message à peine quelques minutes plus tard :

 _«_ _ **Okay maman, si tu ne me réponds pas je viens jusque chez toi.**_ _»_

Je grimaçai en me rendant compte qu'il était décidément aussi têtu que moi, et m'en voulus d'avoir commencé à lui parler. Je n'aurais jamais dû le mêler à tout ça, il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. J'allais le tracasser, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse du mauvais sang. Consciente qu'il était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, je répondis rapidement :

« _**Non, ne viens pas, kid. Il est tard. Les rues sont vides à cette heure-ci. Ne sors pas tout seul. Je ne vais pas te retenir.**_ _»_

« _**Dis-moi ce qui se passe**_ _»_

Je soufflai, me mordis la lèvre inférieure, mais finis tout de même par obtempérer. Il avait 18 ans, à présent. C'était presque un adulte. Et puis il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir savoir. Je savais aussi très bien qu'il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Il tenait ça de moi.

« _**Ce n'est rien, c'est Killian qui n'est pas rentré. J'avais juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour me changer les idées. Désolée que ce soit tombé sur toi.**_ _»_

Je me sentais coupable d'avoir agi de la sorte. Pourquoi diable lui avais-je envoyé quelque chose ? C'était mes problèmes, pas les siens. Il était mon fils. Je n'aurais jamais dû le mêler à tout ça, et je m'en voulais d'avoir encore une fois réagi comme une gamine.

« _**Ce n'est pas rien, maman ! Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Ouais, ça ne répond pas**_ _»_ répondis-je en tapant rapidement sur les touches de mon clavier.

« _**Tu as appelé chez Granny pour lui demander s'il n'était pas là ?**_ _»_

Je sentis un sourire se dessiner presque instantanément sur mes lèvres. Granny, bien sûr ! Il devait être là, et avait oublié son téléphone quelque part. Je me demandai un instant comment je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Tout allait bien. Je me sentais tellement mieux, tout d'un coup.

« _ **Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Je sonne tout de suite**_ _»_

Je composai le numéro du restaurant avec des doigts un peu tremblants. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que mon mari se trouve là bas, et que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé. Je lui en voulais peut-être, mais je ne le supporterais pas s'il finissait blessé. Je collai mon portable contre mon oreille, et mon amie répondit après trois sonneries qui me parurent durer des heures :

\- Vous êtes bien chez Granny, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Hey, Granny, c'est Emma, commençai-je en essayant d'adopter un ton détaché. Je me demandais si Killian était dans le restaurant ?

\- Non, il n'est pas là, dit-elle après une petite pause, ayant probablement regardé autour d'elle pour s'assurer de sa réponse. Pourquoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non ! M'exclamai-je avec un rire qui sonnait faux même à mes propres oreilles. Tout va bien. C'était une simple question.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Insista mon amie d'une voix suspicieuse.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci.

Et je raccrochai avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de me poser plus de question. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'à sang, grattant compulsivement le tissu de mon jeans avec mon ongle. Mes espoirs s'écroulaient. J'avais de plus en plus peur. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Killian, c'était par ma faute. J'aurais dû lui dire de venir me rejoindre au lieu de le laisser dehors. J'avais agi comme une idiote, et maintenant il était introuvable.

 _«_ _ **Alors?**_ _»_

Le message de Henry me fit sursauter, et sortir de mes pensée. Je répondis, autant pour me rassurer moi-même que pour éviter que mon fils ne s'inquiète plus que nécessaire :

 _«_ _ **Il n'est pas là. Il doit sûrement être sur le Jolly Roger, et s'être endormi. Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Tu veux que je vienne pour garder les petits ? Comme ça tu pourras aller voir s'il est bien sur le bateau**_ _»_ Proposa-t-il gentiment

 _«_ _ **Non ! Surtout pas, kid, reste là où tu es. Tu n'as pas à venir jusqu'ici. Je suis certaine que tout va bien.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Attends, je t'appelle**_ _»_ , répondit-il simplement, devinant que j'étais loin d'être aussi sereine que ce que je voulais bien lui faire croire.

Je soupirai, consciente que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le dissuader. Il avait compris que la situation était vraiment grave, et ne voulait pas me laisser seule face à tout ça. Je fermai très brièvement les paupières pour tenter de remettre mes idées en place. Je m'en voulais d'avoir entraîné mon fils là-dedans mais, en même temps, j'étais soulagée de ne plus être la seule à savoir ce qui se passait. La culpabilité de tout lui avoir dit reprenait le dessus, cependant, et mon cœur battait si vite contre mes côtes qu'il m'en faisait mal.

Mon portable ne fut pas long à se mettre à sonner, et je décrochai rapidement pour éviter de réveiller les enfants, assoupis à l'étage :

\- Hey, kid, commençai-je en soupirant.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Commença-t-il très sérieusement au bout du fil.

\- Je vais bien, Henry, je t'assure. Il doit sûrement être sur le Jolly Roger. Je m'inquiète probablement pour rien.

\- Vous vous êtes encore disputés, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en baissant d'un ton, comme s'il me faisait une confidence.

\- Oui et… S'il est là dehors, c'est à cause de moi, avouai-je en appuyant mes doigts sur mes paupières fermées. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est de ma faute.

\- Oh, maman... Tu veux que j'aille sur le Jolly Roger pour voir s'il y est ?

\- Non, Henry ! M'exclamai-je avec force. Il est tard. Et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser sortir à une heure pareille pour aller résoudre un problème que j'ai causé. Va te coucher, ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne dans un moment pareil ! S'insurgea-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas que je sorte, laisse moi au moins te parler pendant un moment. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, consciente que mon fils n'allait pas abandonner, et que s'il avait décidé qu'il voulait continuer à me parler, il le ferait. J'acquiesçai donc en disant à mi-voix :

\- Très bien, kid, tu as gagné. Mais parlons d'autre chose, alors. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Comment ça va avec Violet ?

Et c'est ainsi que la conversation dévia vers un sujet plus léger. Nous passâmes un long moment à parler de tout et de rien au téléphone, et je fus surprise de constater que discuter avec Henry me changeait réellement les idées, et faisait passer le temps plus vite.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer délicatement, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. Je me levai d'un bond du canapé, et dis à Henry en soupirant de soulagement:

\- Il est rentré, kid. Tout va bien.

\- Tant mieux ! S'exclama mon fils, alors que j'entendais les pas de Killian s'approcher du salon. Tu me tiendras au courant, hein ?

\- Oui, Henry, c'est promis. Mais va te coucher, maintenant. Je t'ai déjà retenu bien trop longtemps.

Il obtempéra, raccrochant après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je pris le temps de ranger mon portable dans la poche de mon jeans avant de me retourner vers Killian, essayant de calmer le sentiment de colère mêlé de soulagement qui grandissait en moi. Il se tenait debout derrière le canapé, à quelques mètres de moi, et je commençai sans lui avoir laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

\- Où étais-tu passé, bon sang ? Je me suis inquiétée. Je t'ai laissé un message, mais tu ne me répondais pas.

\- Mon téléphone était déchargé, répondit-il en sortant l'appareil de sa poche comme pour le prouver, mais il le lâcha et le portable s'écrasa sur le sol.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il se baissait pour le ramasser. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de vraiment le regarder, aveuglée par mes propres émotions, et je remarquais seulement qu'il se comportait étrangement. Sa voix était mal assurée, il se tenait sur des jambes tremblantes, et ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés, sa chemise sortie de son pantalon. Je m'avançai vers lui, les poings sur les hanches, suspicieuse. Il releva des yeux un peu flou vers moi, et je compris enfin ce qu'il se passait. Il empestait l'alcool.

\- Tu as bu ?! Demandai-je, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

\- Non, protesta-t-il faiblement.

Je sentis une bouffée de rage m'envahir toute entière. Je savais au fond de moi que je n'avais pas le droit de vraiment m'énerver sur lui. J'avais commis la même erreur quelques jours auparavant. Mais j'étais hors de moi. Nous étions censé parler de tout ça. Il était supposé s'excuser. En un jour, il m'avait trahie, m'avait blessée par ses mots, puis revenait bourré après plusieurs heures de silence. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

\- Attends, pendant que je m'inquiétais, tu étais en train de te soûler dans un bar ? Et, pas un instant, tu n'as pensé au fait que je pouvais m'inquiéter. Mais tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ?

J'avais crié et me forçai à me calmer pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Il me regarda d'un air complètement perdu. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel, bien consciente que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui pour le moment, vu son état. Alors je m'approchai de lui et l'attrapai par le coude en disant froidement :

\- Monte dans la chambre. Tu dois te reposer. Je vais te faire du thé pour t'éviter d'avoir la gueule de bois demain.

\- Mais Emma... commença-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Ose discuter pour voir comment ça se passe, menaçai-je avant de pointer les escaliers de l'index comme s'il était un enfant que je punissais. Monte.

Il me jeta un regard déboussolé et se dirigea vers l'étage d'un pas vacillant. Je me réfugiai dans la cuisine en essayant de contenir ma colère, pour ne pas exploser. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Alors que j'étais seule à la maison à me ronger les sangs, il était en réalité en train de boire à l'extérieur. Et il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à demander le portable de quelqu'un pour me prévenir qu'il rentrerait plus tard. Lorsque j'avais bu, j'avais au moins eu la présence d'esprit de rester près de lui. J'avais cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Je me sentais trahie, encore une fois, et je ne savais pas comment réussir à me calmer.

Je pris le temps de respirer plusieurs fois profondément pour m'apaiser avant de lui apporter le thé à l'étage. J'étais restée une dizaine de minutes dans la cuisine, et avais réussi à coller un masque faussement neutre sur mon visage. Je rentrai dans la chambre pour le trouver assis sur le lit, son pyjama enfilé. Il semblait se rendre compte de ma colère, car lorsque je m'assis à côté de lui, il me dit doucement :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

\- C'est ça. Bois ton thé, répliquai-je froidement, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux parce que je ne savais pas de quoi j'étais capable tant j'étais énervée.

\- J'ai encore empiré la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-il d'un air coupable.

\- On peut dire ça. On reparlera de tout ça demain, dis-je en me levant du lit. Dors. Ça t'éclaircira les idées.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-il alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Dans le salon. Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

\- Swan, attends ! Me rappela-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Non, _Hook_. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être à côté de toi pour le moment.

J'ignorai son regard peiné et me détournai de lui, dévalant les escaliers pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée. J'étais tellement énervée qu'il me fallut encore une bonne heure avant de m'endormir. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. La situation n'avait jamais été aussi grave entre nous. J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir aujourd'hui, je savais qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

* * *

Ma nuit avait été tout sauf reposante. Je n'avais censé de me réveiller à cause d'horribles cauchemars, et c'est donc complètement épuisée que je sortis de mon sommeil agité, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça avec Killian, nous devions faire quelque chose. Sauf qu'en parler n'avait visiblement pas fonctionné, puisque nous étions de nouveau fâchés. Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on discute, qu'on mette les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de l'affronter. Pas maintenant, pas alors que j'étais toujours horriblement en colère contre lui pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir la veille. C'est pourquoi lorsque j'entendis ses pas descendre les escaliers, je me recroquevillai dans ma couverture et ne bougeai plus, ne désirant pas le voir pour le moment.

Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi, et fermai étroitement les paupières pour lui faire croire que je dormais toujours. Il se pencha vers moi, remonta un peu la couverture sur mes épaules. Je pouvais sentir sa tristesse sans même devoir le regarder.

Il tourna les talons et s'affaira dans la cuisine pendant un moment. Puis il s'en alla réveiller les enfants. Je les entendis discuter dans la cuisine. J'entendis Liam demander à son père si j'étais malade, vu que je dormais toujours, et m'en voulus de faire semblant, d'essayer d'éviter la confrontation comme une gamine. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres, et c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas encore empirer la situation.

J'entendis Killian proposer aux enfants d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner chez Granny, ce à quoi ils répondirent avec enthousiasme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'approcha de nouveau de moi. Il déposa quelque chose sur la table basse, se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la tempe. Malgré ma colère, ce geste d'une douceur infinie me fit du bien. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux et murmura à mon oreille :

\- Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

Puis il se leva et sortit de la maison avec les enfants. Je restai quelques secondes dans la même position, sans ouvrir les yeux, complètement déboussolée. Lorsque je m'assis enfin, décidant de sortir de ma torpeur, je sentis une larme dévaler ma joue. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais. Il s'en voulait, c'était évident, mais ce n'était pas assez pour effacer ma colère. Je m'étais sentie trahie, abandonnée, par la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Mais je l'aimais tellement, et je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, quand on ressemblait à deux adolescents fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Je baissai les yeux pour rencontrer un morceau de papier posé sur la table basse. Avec un horrible sentiment de déjà-vu, je me saisis de la feuille et déchiffrai l'écriture de Killian :

 _Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part te répéter que je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment trop bête. Je vis avec toi, tu es simplement parfaite, et j'arrive encore à tout gâcher. Je m'en veux de te faire souffrir. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, parce que l'amour que j'ai pour toi est si fort. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé hier. J'ai complètement déconné, et je t'ai fait du mal, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour me pardonner. Du fond de mon cœur, Emma, je t'aime si fort. Je t'ai aimée dès le moment où j'ai croisé ton regard, et je t'aimerai pour toujours. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, même si je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mon amour. Je veux juste que tu sois de nouveau heureuse. Ton sourire est la plus belle chose au monde et je me déteste pour te l'avoir enlevé. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime._

Une de mes larmes s'écrasa sur le papier et effaça l'encre du dernier mot. Je m'essuyai les yeux d'un revers de la main, et jetai la feuille à côté de moi dans un mouvement de frustration. Je le reconnaissais tellement dans ces mots. Derrière ses beaux discours, je pouvais ressentir sa peine et sa culpabilité jusque dans mes entrailles. Mais, pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de lui en vouloir. Il m'avait fait du mal. Et si je voulais lui pardonner, je me sentais si trahie que j'avais peur de lui faire confiance à nouveau, parce que je ne voulais plus être blessée.

Je me levai et me dirigeai directement vers la cuisine. J'avais un peu de temps avant que les enfants et Killian revienne, et j'avais ainsi l'occasion de trouver la meilleure position à adopter face à tout ça. Je n'avais pas envie de parler à mon mari, parce que je savais que j'allais probablement me mettre en colère et empirer la situation, mais je ne voulais certainement pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient. En soupirant, je me fis du café, et c'est lorsque le breuvage brûlant rentra en contact avec mes lèvres que je compris enfin ce que je devais faire.

M'éloigner. C'était la seule solution pour que personne ne soit blessé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pas pour longtemps, juste le temps de me calmer. D'être prête à parler posément avec Killian. Et puis je ressentais le besoin urgent de partir d'ici. De m'éloigner de cette ville dans laquelle on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille, de vivre loin de ma famille pendant quelques jours pour me retrouver. Je n'aimais pas rester seule, d'habitude, je l'avais déjà bien trop été dans ma vie, mais cette fois, j'en avais besoin. Réellement. Parce que j'avais l'impression qu'avec tout ce qui se passait pour le moment dans ma vie, la distance de Leia, Jasmine, mes disputes incessantes avec Killian, je pouvais m'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre, et ne plus jamais me relever.

Je regardai nerveusement l'horloge de la cuisine, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Plus j'y pensais, plus l'idée me semblait bonne. Je ne les abandonnais pas. Je prenais juste des vacances. J'en avais besoin, je ne voulais plus sentir cette détresse permanente. Je ne savais pas où aller, mais j'étais à présent sûre de vouloir partir. Et c'est pourquoi je déposai brusquement ma tasse de café sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Sans attendre, pour ne pas risquer de changer d'avis, car je savais que cette solution était la meilleure à adopter pour l'instant, je sortis un sac de voyage de la garde robe de ma chambre et me mis à enfourner toute sorte de vêtements à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps je partais, et c'était donc difficile de choisir ce que je devais prendre, mais j'essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir.

Je ne m'arrêtai qu'un court moment, en me rendant compte que je devais attendre le retour de Killian pour partir - je refusais de m'enfuir sans lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée - et qu'il allait revenir avec les enfants. Comment allais-je leur expliquer la raison pour laquelle je m'en allais ? Ils étaient encore si petits… Et je voulais parler de ma décision avec Killian, en tête à tête.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie de mon portable retentit, et je baissai les yeux pour voir le numéro de Henry s'afficher à l'écran. Je décrochai directement, et m'assis sur le lit pour parler à mon fils :

\- Allô, kid ?

\- Hey, maman, commença-t-il d'une voix un peu tendue à cause de l'inquiétude. Tu vas bien ? Ça s'est arrangé avec Killian ?

\- Pas vraiment, avouai-je en soupirant.

\- Je peux aider pour quoi que ce soit ? Proposa-t-il alors, et je me redressai brusquement, une idée m'ayant traversée l'esprit.

Il me proposait son aide, et je n'allais pas la refuser. Je pouvais lui demander d'emmener son frère et sa sœur jouer dans le jardin pendant que Killian et moi discutions. C'était la meilleure solution. Je ne voulais pas que les enfants soient mêlés à tout ça et assistent à la réaction de Killian. Je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser, mais j'avais peur qu'il réagisse très mal. Pourtant, c'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé pour essayer de régler les choses entre nous, et je pensais sincèrement que nous avions tous les deux besoin de vivre séparément pendant quelques temps. C'est pourquoi je répondis après avoir pris une grande inspiration :

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, maman, me dit-il, ce qui me tira un petit sourire. Je suis là pour toi.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais venir garder ton frère et ta sœur le temps que je parle avec Killian ? Ça m'arrangerait vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie que Liam et Leia assistent à notre conversation.

\- Bien sûr que je peux venir ! S'exclama-t-il avec force. Je suis là dans dix minutes.

\- Merci, Henry, dis-je avec sincérité. Tu me sauves, vraiment.

\- Pas de soucis, maman. J'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccrochai en soupirant et continuai à jeter des affaires un peu au hasard dans le sac, avant de mettre la main sur un t-shirt délavé de Killian, que je mettais parfois pour dormir. Je le tins en main pendant plusieurs secondes, et l'amenai vers mon visage presque inconsciemment, les yeux fermés pour respirer son odeur rassurante. J'hésitai un instant, mais décidai quand même de prendre le vêtement avec moi là où j'allais, et continuai à emballer mes affaires presque fébrilement, comme si j'avais la mort aux trousses.

* * *

\- M'man ?

\- A l'étage ! Criai-je à mon fils, jetant les dernières affaires que j'avais sélectionnées dans le sac posé sur le lit.

Je le refermai en vitesse et me dépêchai de sortir de la chambre pour ne pas que mon fils se doute de mes intentions. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il les découvre avant que j'en ai parlé à Killian. J'avais peur qu'il me mette face à la réalité des choses et me traite d'idiote, me faisant changer d'avis. Je savais bien que, même si je fuyais encore mes problèmes, pour le moment, c'était la meilleure solution. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça, pour ma propre santé.

Je sortis donc de la chambre au moment où mon fils arrivait à l'étage, et refermai la porte derrière moi, m'adossant au battant dans un air que je voulait nonchalant. Henry ne sembla cependant pas dupe, car il me jeta un regard soupçonneux.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ouais, répondis-je avec un pâle sourire. Merci d'être venu, en tout cas. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler en tête à tête.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda-t-il alors, comprenant que je ne lui disais pas tout.

\- Rien, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu caches dans la chambre, maman ? Insista-t-il

\- Rien du tout ! M'exclamai-je, commençant à me rendre compte que j'étais prise au piège.

Il me jeta un regard courroucé et s'approcha de la poignée de la porte, m'obligeant à faire un pas de côté. Je grimaçai, comprenant qu'il allait prendre connaissance de mes plans, et poussai un petit soupir en voyant son regard se poser sur le sac de voyage. Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts, le teint pâle :

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- J'ai besoin de partir, Henry, dis-je en secouant la tête, consciente que je ne pouvais plus lui cacher la vérité. Pas pour toujours, hein, ajoutai-je devant son air peiné. Juste quelques temps. M'éloigner de cette ville et surtout de Killian. J'en ai besoin.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il proteste, et ce qu'il me dise que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Mais, à la place, il soupira et se retourna vers moi d'un air résigné. Je le dévisageai quelques secondes sans comprendre sa réaction, avant qu'il dise en haussant les épaules :

\- Tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi. Je ne vais certainement pas t'en empêcher.

\- Sérieusement ? Dis-je en haussant les sourcils, étonnée.

Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il accepterait cette idée aussi facilement. J'avais vraiment cru qu'il allait s'énerver, parce que je fuyais, encore une fois, mais il secoua la tête et posa une main sur mon épaule en disant :

\- Je te fais confiance. Et puis je vois bien que tu es malheureuse pour le moment. Si tu sens que t'éloigner peut te faire du bien, fonce.

Je souris, sentant des larmes me piquer les yeux. Il avait tellement grandi. C'était un jeune homme gentil, prévenant, responsable. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et le pris dans mes bras en disant :

\- Merci, kid. Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu sais.

Il se détacha de moi pour me sourire, et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais nous fûmes interrompus par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. J'entendis presque immédiatement les voix de Liam et de Leia retentir dans le hall. Je me crispai, consciente que la conversation qui allait suivre allait être tout sauf agréable, et le sourire de Henry se changea en grimace. Il me regarda avec un petit rictus désolé :

\- Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que Killian prendra aussi bien la nouvelle de ton départ.

\- Je sais, dis-je en soupirant. Il faut que je lui parle et que je lui explique pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça qui me fait dire que tu as changée depuis que je t'ai ramenée à Storybrooke, maman. Tu serais partie sans rien dire à personne, avant, ajouta-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur.

\- C'est juste la bonne chose à faire, dis-je en haussant les épaules, avant d'entendre la voix de Killian retentir depuis le rez-de-chaussée, un peu moins vaillante qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Emma ?

\- J'arrive ! Répondis-je simplement, soupirant une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vais chercher les petits, m'informa Henry avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Courage, maman. C'est une décision difficile à prendre, mais si tu sens que tu en as besoin, il faut que tu le fasses.

Je hochai la tête en me forçant à lui sourire, et le regardai s'éloigner pour descendre les escaliers. Il s'expliqua avec Killian pendant quelques secondes, l'informant que je voulais lui parler, puis je l'entendis se rendre dans le jardin en compagnie des enfants. Je fermai brièvement les yeux, pris une grande inspiration, puis me saisis de mon sac de voyage et sortis rapidement de la chambre pour éviter de me décourager. Il fallait que je le fasse, je le savais. C'était la meilleure solution.

Je dévalai les marches, mon sac bien serré dans la paume de ma main, et m'avançai vers le salon pour trouver Killian assis sur le canapé, regardant fixement sa main. Il se leva d'un bond en m'entendant arriver. Son visage était tiré par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, et il avait l'air de s'en vouloir à mort. Il commença sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

\- Swan, je…

\- Killian, il faut qu'on parle, le coupai-je sans savoir comment lui expliquer la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Je remarquai qu'il ne me regardait plus, mais qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur le sac que je tenais en main. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et posai mon bagage sur le sol pour avoir les mains libres. Je n'avais aucune idée de par où commencer. Alors je pris une grande inspiration, mais encore une fois, il me devança :

\- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, et je secouai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, que je n'étais pas en train de le quitter. Mais il ne sembla pas comprendre mes explications silencieuses, et je vis des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'approchait de moi :

\- Swan, non ! S'exclama-t-il en me saisissant le bras, comme s'il voulait me faire revenir à la réalité. Tu ne peux pas partir ! On peut arranger ça ! Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, mais s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Je… je ne peux pas te perdre.

Et, sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et plonger son visage dans ma nuque. Je restai les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le réconforter et lui faire comprendre que je ne rompais pas avec lui, que je m'éloignais juste pour un petit temps.

Au bout d'une minute, je finis par reprendre mes esprits, et enroulai mes bras autour de lui pendant quelques secondes avant de me détacher de force de son étreinte. Je vis alors que ses yeux étaient rouges et qu'il semblait s'efforcer de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je d'une voix que j'essayai rendre douce malgré le fait que je lui en voulais toujours. Je ne pars que pour quelques jours. Pas pour toujours.

\- Tu veux dire…. Tu ne me quittes pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix complètement brisée.

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas me laisser aller à mes émotions. Sa peine me faisait du mal et me donnait envie de pleurer. Mais il fallait que je sois forte, que je lui explique calmement mes intentions. Les choses empireraient encore si je ne le faisais pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je en secouant la tête. Je vais revenir. J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner pour quelques temps.

\- Mais on peut en discuter ! Contra-t-il, comme s'il voulait me retenir près de lui. On peut arranger ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de partir.

\- Au contraire, c'est la meilleure solution, répondis-je d'une voix claire. On se dispute tout le temps pour le moment, Killian. Le seul moyen, c'est de s'éloigner un peu quelques temps. Réfléchir tous les deux dans notre coin. Tout ira mieux après.

\- Alors c'est moi qui pars ! Dit-il en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses paroles. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me voir pour le moment. J'irais sur le Jolly Roger pendant quelques temps…

\- Non, Killian, le coupai-je avec fermeté. Ce n'est pas seulement de toi que je dois m'éloigner. J'ai besoin de sortir de cette ville. D'oublier tous les problèmes qu'on a pour le moment. C'est à moi de m'en aller.

\- Mais… Où iras-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

En baissant les yeux, je vis que sa main tremblait, elle aussi. Il se tenait à un pas de moi, et semblait se faire violence pour ne pas briser la distance qui nous séparait et me serrer de nouveau contre lui pour me retenir. Il avait l'air tellement peiné par ma décision, par le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Je soupirai et répondis en haussant les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais pas non plus pour combien de temps je pars exactement. Mais je reviendrai. Je ne t'abandonne pas, assurai-je. C'est promis.

\- Tu ne veux pas...Qu'on en parle ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes Swan. Pas à cause de moi.

\- Ma décision est prise, dis-je avec fermeté. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et crois-moi, c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux. C'est pour sauver notre couple que je fais ça, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et je vis une larme solitaire rouler le long de sa joue. Je résistai à l'envie de m'approcher de lui pour passer ma main sur son visage et le réconforter. J'étais toujours en colère, et je ne voulais pas témoigner de gestes d'affection envers lui, parce que ça ne ferait que lui donner de faux espoirs que j'étais prête à rester. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, et il finit par reprendre contenance, relevant la tête pour demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux enfants ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je dans un murmure. Je vais improviser. Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de leur annoncer que je pars.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, et nous nous dévisageâmes pendant de longues secondes en silence, débout à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Sa peine me faisait sérieusement du mal. Mais je savais qu'à ce stade, il était inutile que je parle de nouveau avec lui de ce qui se passait. Ça ne marchait apparemment pas. Alors j'avais saisi la dernière possibilité qu'il me restait : partir. Et je savais que c'était le seul moyen de tout arranger entre nous.

* * *

\- Vous avez des questions ? Demandai-je avec douceur, regardant tour à tour Liam et Leia, qui se tenaient debout devant moi dans le hall d'entrée.

J'étais agenouillée face à eux sur le sol. Henry se tenait un peu en retrait, adossé à un mur, les bras croisés. Killian, quant à lui, était debout derrière les enfants, les bras ballant, semblant complètement dépassé par la situation.

Je venais d'expliquer aux enfants que j'allais partir pour quelques temps. Je ne leur avais pas dit pourquoi, et faisais passer ça pour des vacances en solitaire. Mais aucun des deux, malgré leur jeune âge, ne semblait vraiment convaincu par mon mensonge. Leia me regardait avec intensité, pour une fois parfaitement calme et silencieuse, et Liam avait les sourcils froncés et semblait réfléchir intensément.

\- Tu pars pour combien de temps ? Finit par demander mon fils avec une petite moue attristée.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, sweetheart. Mais pas pour très longtemps. C'est promis.

\- On peut pas venir avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son père. Moi aussi j'ai envie de partir !

\- Non, bébé, il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur la ville pendant que je ne suis pas là, mentis-je en inventant une excuse sur le tas.

\- Pourquoi tu pars, maman ?

Je me retournai vers ma fille, qui avait prononcé la phrase d'une petite voix. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle avait l'air en pleine confusion. Il était vrai que je n'étais jamais partie seule de la maison, et ils trouvaient tous les deux ça très étrange. Je lui souris et posai mon doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, essayant de la rassurer :

\- J'ai juste besoin de vacances, ma belle. Je reviendrai vite. Vous ne verrez pas le temps passer, je te le promets.

J'étais étonnée par le fait qu'elle ait l'air perturbée par mon départ. Après tout, elle ne montrait jamais qu'elle tenait à moi, et si j'avais pensé que Liam serait un peu triste, je n'avais jamais imaginé que Leia me regarderait avec ces deux grands yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

Je me forçai de nouveau à sourire, et embrassai ma fille sur la joue. Elle se laissa faire, semblant un peu désorientée. Je me retournai ensuite vers Liam, qui me regardait d'un air profondément peiné, et se jeta dans mes bras, enroulant ses mains autour de ma nuque. Je lui caressai doucement le dos pour le réconforter, luttant moi-même contre les larmes. Je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était chose facile de partir. J'avais l'impression d'abandonner les enfants et Killian, mais je devais le faire, je le savais bien, je n'avais pas le choix. Je me forçai donc à me séparer de Liam, et lui offris un sourire rassurant alors qu'il semblait au bord des larmes. Je lui dis avec douceur :

\- Tu prends soin de ton papa pour moi, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, et je me relevai pour m'approcher de Henry et le serrer lui aussi contre moi. Il semblait attristé par mon départ, mais comprenait mon point de vue, et me dit donc avec gentillesse :

\- Sois prudente sur la route, d'accord ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, kid.

Je me détachai de lui en souriant vaguement, et me dirigeai vers le coin de la pièce où mon sac de voyage était posé. Je le passai à mon épaule en soupirant, ne sachant pas comment dire au revoir à Killian. Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui, et il s'approcha de moi, me prenant la main et la pressant entre ses doigts. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes, et aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour que je comprenne ses pensées

 _S'il te plaît ne pars pas ! Je suis désolé d'avoir tout gâché, mais ne t'en vas pas !_

Mais j'étais obligée, pour sauver ce que nous avions. Alors je retirai doucement ma main de la sienne et tournai les talons pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, lançant un dernier regard à mes enfants, qui semblaient complètement perdus. J'eus le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la route avant d'entendre Killian crier :

\- Swan, attends !

Je me retournai et le regardai se précipiter vers moi. Sans me laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il enroula ses bras autour de moi et m'attira dans une puissante étreinte. Je n'essayai pas de lutter, et plongeai moi-même la tête dans son cou pendant quelques secondes, me battant pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer.

Puis je me détachai de lui et vis que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Il me regarda pendant de longues secondes, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait, avant de dire d'une voix brisée par les sanglots qu'il retenait :

\- Envoie-moi un message pour me dire que tu es bien arrivée, d'accord ?

 _Ne pars pas !_

Je hochai la tête puis tournai les talons, consciente qu'attendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Je jetai mon sac sur le siège arrière de ma voiture et m'installai derrière le volant en essayant de ravaler le sanglot qui m'entravait la gorge.

Je levai une dernière fois les yeux vers Killian, qui se tenait sur le trottoir. Il avait l'air de se sentir tellement coupable, et je devinai qu'il avait peur de m'avoir perdu pour toujours. Je soutins son regard pendant quelques secondes puis articulai un: « Je t'aime. » silencieux.

Et, sans attendre de voir sa réaction, sans savoir s'il m'avait comprise, je mis le contact et avançai dans la rue sans jeter un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **et voilà donc Emma partie! C'était la dernière grosse dispute de cette histoire, il n'y a que les réconciliations qui suivent. Et dans le prochain chapitre, j'introduis un personnage de ma propre invention qui aura pas mal d'importance dans la fin de cette histoire. A la semaine prochaine! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci beaucoup à lulu037, Athena Skywriter, fan OUAT, ChefPopo, Julia-CS, Swan2015 et louloumpu pour les reviews!**

 **Je ne prévois pas de suite à cette fiction, c'est vraiment le dernier tome cette fois-ci. L'happy ending approche donc à grand pas hehe! :)**

* * *

J'avais roulé pendant des heures et des heures sans m'arrêter une seule fois. C'est complètement épuisée que je finis par me rendre compte que j'avais pris la direction de New York sans même y réfléchir. Je décidai donc de m'arrêter dans cette ville que je connaissais si bien, dans cette ville où j'avais vécu un an avec Henry et où Killian était venu me chercher pour me ramener chez moi. J'avais roulé si vite que nous n'étions qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps pour trouver un endroit où loger : l'ancien appartement de Neal, celui où Robin et Marian avaient vécus pendant plusieurs semaines. Je savais que Belle continuait à payer le loyer pour l'appartement en hommage à son beau-fils, et il était donc libre et merveilleusement vide. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à débourser de l'argent pour dormir quelque part. Et si je ne possédais pas que de beaux souvenir dans cet endroit, c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé comme solution.

La première chose que je fis en arrivant fut de jeter mon sac sur le canapé du salon et de m'écrouler sur le lit poussiéreux. J'avais essayé d'éviter de penser à ce que je ressentais, mais la réalité était que j'étais dévastée. Maintenant que j'étais loin, Killian me manquait, mes enfants me manquaient, mon frère, mes parents, mes amis, tout ça laissait un vide immense dans mon cœur. J'avais été voir mes parents pour leur annoncer que je partais en passant, mais ne leur avais pas fait part de la véritable raison de mon départ. Je savais qu'ils étaient inquiets pour moi. Mais j'avais besoin de m'en aller, même si c'était douloureux. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Je restai un long moment allongée en silence sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, à me demander que faire maintenant que je m'étais de nouveau enfuie. Puis je décidai d'envoyer un message à Killian pour le rassurer et lui dire où je me trouvais. Je pris mon portable et écris sobrement :

« **Je suis bien arrivée à New York. Je suis dans l'ancien appartement de Neal. Dis aux enfants que je les embrasse**. »

 _Tu me manques, je t'aime._

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas lui avouer ce que je ressentais vraiment ? Je savais que ça l'aurait réconforté de savoir que je voulais me battre pour sauver notre histoire, que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, je l'aimais toujours tellement fort, parce qu'il était la personne qui me comprenait le mieux au monde et qu'avant toute cette situation, il avait été le compagnon parfait. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, sûrement par peur d'être de nouveau blessée, et je me détestais pour ça.

Je me levai en soupirant, jetai le portable sur le lit et marchai jusqu'à l'étagère où étaient entreposés tous les CD et Vinyle que Neal possédait. Je m'accroupis pour détailler les titres écrits sur les pochettes, et choisis un album de _Muse_ , que je mis dans le lecteur stéréo. _Uprising_ se mit à jouer dans l'appartement, et j'augmentai le son pour me plonger totalement dans la musique et éviter de réfléchir. Puis je me dirigeai de nouveau vers le lit et m'assis dessus, reprenant mon portable pour voir que Killian m'avait déjà répondu :

« **D'accord, sois prudente. Les enfants disent que tu leur manques** »

 _Tu me manques. Reviens._

Je savais décrypter ses mots derrière son message un peu froid, et compris qu'il avait sûrement réussi à faire de même de son côté. Je soupirai et me passai la main sur le visage, ne sachant plus comment réagir, ne sachant pas si je devais lui répondre ou non. Mais mon portable sonna de nouveau, et je regardai l'écran pour découvrir que c'était Henry qui essayait de me joindre. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il me voulait, et ouvris son message.

 _« **Tout va bien ?** »_

 _« **Je suis bien arrivée, ne t'inquiète pas. »**_ J'hésitai un moment avant d'écrire la suite, mais finis par me décider, préparant un peu le terrain en disant : _**« Comment vont les enfants?** »_

 _« **Pas mal. Ils ont l'air un peu déboussolés, mais pour le moment ça va**. »_

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'écrire, consciente que je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière si j'appuyais sur le bouton « envoyer ". Les paroles de la chanson résonnaient dans mon esprit, semblant me donner la force qui me manquait :

 _Another promise, another seed_  
 _Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed_  
 _And all the green belts wrapped around our minds_  
 _And endless red tape to keep the truth confined_  
 _So come on_

 _They will not force us_  
 _They will stop degrading us_  
 _They will not control us_  
 _We will be victorious_  
 _(so come on)_

Mon cœur battait en rythme avec les basses, et je pris mon courage à deux mains. J'aimais Killian, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, je l'aimais si fort et je voulais juste que nous soyons heureux, ensemble :

« _**Et Killian ?** »_

 _« **Il est pas au top de sa forme, maman. Il essaye de ne pas me le montrer, mais il est vraiment bouleversé. Il s'en veut à mort. Je suis toujours avec lui, je l'aide avec les enfants**. »_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de retenir mes larmes, puis me rappelai que, de toute façon, j''étais seule dans l'appartement et que je pouvais pleurer autant que je le voulais. Alors je me laissai aller à mes émotions, complètement chamboulée par les derniers événements.

Je m'en voulais de faire souffrir Killian à mon tour, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de cet éloignement, même si c'était douloureux. Il fallait que je me remette les idées en place, et le seul moyen de le faire était de m'éloigner de ceux que j'aimais. C'était moi toute seule qui devait trouver la force de parler avec Killian et de lui pardonner. Et quand ce serait fait, je reviendrais à la maison, et tout serait de nouveau comme avant. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes, lorsque je fus un peu calmée, que je répondis à mon fils en disant simplement:

« _**Merci Henry, je te revaudrai ça**. »_

Puis, toujours en larmes, je sortis un leggings et le t-shirt de Killian de mon sac de voyage, et me couchai dans le lit, la musique toujours allumée. Je repliai les jambes sur ma poitrine, et parvins à m'apaiser en sentant l'odeur de mon mari qui se dégageait du vêtement. Ça me donnait l'impression que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'il était à côté de moi dans le lit, prêt à m'embrasser dans la nuque pour me réveiller en douceur. Rassurée par son odeur et ces images, je m'endormis en quelques minutes

* * *

Je dormis pendant de longues heures, cette après-midi là. Lorsque je me réveillai, le soir était tombé, et, un peu déboussolée, il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rappeler la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais dans l'ancien appartement de Neal. Lorsque ce fut fait, je ne sus pas quoi faire pendant quelques secondes, restant couchée sur le flanc comme si j'attendais qu'une idée me tombe du ciel.

Je n'avais plus été seule depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être douloureux. Mais, cette fois, c'était différent. cette fois, c'était mon choix. Je me creusai la mémoire pour me rappeler de ce que je faisais pour me changer les idées lorsque je n'avais personne, toutes ces années auparavant. Et puis je me souvins : du sport. Lorsque je n'essayais pas de retrouver des gens, je m'exerçais. La fatigue que ça provoquait m'aidait à ne plus penser.

C'est pourquoi, ignorant l'heure tardive, j'enfilai un pantalon de jogging et un sweat-shirt, m'attachai les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et, me saisissant seulement de quelques dollars au passage au cas où j'aurais besoin d'argent, je sortis de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je courus pendant une bonne heure dans les rues de New York, ignorant les crampes qui endolorissaient mes membres et mon souffle court de ne pas m'être entraînée depuis trop longtemps. Je finis par m'arrêter et poser mes deux mains sur mes genoux, essayant de retrouver l'air qui me manquait, une goutte de sueur perlant à ma tempe malgré les températures glaciales. J'étais épuisée, et la tête me tournait un peu. Tant mieux. C'était l'effet que j'avais recherché en dépassant mes limites et, à présent, je n'avais plus l'esprit assez clair pour penser à quoi que ce soit.

Je rentrai à l'appartement en marchant, et m'arrêtai dans une épicerie au passage pour acheter quelques provisions. J'aurais très bien pu aller manger dans un fast-food pour éviter de devoir me faire à manger, mais, bizarrement, malgré l'absence de Killian, j'entendais encore sa voix résonner dans ma tête pour me dire que je devais faire attention à moi. Je décidai de l'écouter.

Je remontai ainsi dans l'appartement, me préparai un sobre repas, et restai une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, encore une fois pour éviter de réfléchir. Pourtant, j'allais bien devoir penser à tout ce qui se passait à un moment ou à un autre. C'était pour ça que j'étais venue jusqu'ici : pour prendre du recul sur la situation, essayer de régler les choses avec Killian pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Je savais que les jours qui allaient suivre seraient tout sauf faciles, parce que maintenant, sans ma famille, je ne savais plus très bien qui j'étais. Mais j'avais besoin de cette retraite loin de tous les gens que j'aimais. Je faisais ça pour sauver ce que j'avais à Storybrooke.

Les jours passèrent, et un certain rythme s'installa dans cette nouvelle vie que j'avais adoptée pour un temps. Je me levais en milieu de matinée, allais courir pendant quelques heures, revenais à l'appartement pour prendre une douche rapide. A midi, j'allais déjeuner dans un petit _diner_ situé non loin de là où je logeais, qui vendait un peu de tout, et je grignotais quelque chose, plus par habitude que parce que j'avais réellement faim. L'endroit me rappelait Granny et me donnait l'impression d'être chez moi. L'après-midi, je me rendais dans une salle de sport où j'avais pris un abonnement par semaine, et j'effectuais toute sorte d'exercices, essayant de me brouiller l'esprit.

A chaque fois, j'évitais de penser, et, à chaque fois, je m'en voulais, parce que je savais très bien que j'avais tort d'agir de la sorte. J'étais venue jusqu'ici pour justement prendre du recul sur la situation. Je ne pouvais pas rester là pour toujours, surtout que ma famille me manquait tellement que ça en devenait douloureux la nuit, lorsque je ne pouvais plus me battre contre mes pensées.

Je téléphonais chez moi le soir pour parler un peu aux enfants. Killian et moi échangions à peine quelques mots, mais je pouvais sentir sa détresse et ses questions silencieuses derrière son calme apparent : _Tu vas bien ? Tu rentres quand ? Tu me manques tellement, reviens vite_. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider à rentrer, je n'étais pas encore prête, je lui en voulais toujours et il fallait absolument que je me calme avant de lui parler. Alors, chaque matin, je me réveillai en remettant mes questionnements au lendemain et, chaque soir, je m'endormais seule dans mon lit, de plus en plus perdue, de plus en plus désespérée.

Je fis deux rencontres qui changèrent complétement ma vision des choses, durant mon séjour. Les deux eurent lieu exactement une semaine après mon arrivée dans la ville. Elles bouleversèrent les mauvaises habitudes que j'avais prise à me complaire dans mon malheur et ma solitude au lieu de trouver la force de rentrer chez moi et de parler de tout ça avec l'homme que j'aimais. Sans elles, tout aurait probablement été différent, je le savais au fond de moi.

* * *

La première rencontre se déroula dans l'après-midi, alors que je rentrais de la salle de gym. Avant de me rendre à l'appartement, j'entrai rapidement dans une grande surface pour acheter quelque chose à cuisiner. Je longeai les rayons, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui me faisait envie, mais rien ne me sautait aux yeux. J'avais perdu l'appétit depuis mon arrivée. Mais je savais que je devais manger : me laisser mourir de faim ne servait strictement à rien.

Je me trouvais au rayon des biscuits et sucreries lorsque je remarquai du coin de l'œil une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, qui se déplaçait d'un air faussement nonchalant dans l'allée. Je m'immobilisai et fis semblant d'examiner une boîte pour la regarder à la dérobée. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, de grosses lunettes, un bonnet sur la tête et un pull chiffonné qu'elle semblait porter depuis plusieurs jours. Elle continua à flâner le long des rayons, puis s'arrêta brusquement, et je fronçai les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas seulement le comportement étrange de la jeune fille qui m'intriguait. Elle me semblait vaguement familière et, pourtant, j'étais sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vue. J'étais de plus en plus perplexe, et voulais en savoir plus.

L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, puis se saisit d'une boîte de biscuits et la cacha maladroitement à l'intérieur de son pull. Elle ne m'avait pas remarquée, mais j'eus un moment de recul. Cette attitude, ce geste… Je savais pourquoi elle me semblait familière, à présent. C'était parce que j'avais effectué exactement les mêmes mouvements, toutes ces années auparavant. Ce moment, je l'avais déjà vécu, mais de l'autre côté du miroir.

Cette jeune fille, c'était moi vingt ans plus tôt.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Les caméras de surveillance avaient dû intercepter sa tentative de vol, et je vis un agent de sécurité s'approcher d'elle d'un air sévère. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps. Imitant ce que Lily avait fait pour moi à l'époque, je m'élançai vers la gamine en m'écriant :

\- Ah, tu es là ! Merci d'avoir gardé ça pour moi, j'avais peur qu'il n'y en ait plus.

Je lui pris d'autorité la boîte de biscuit des mains pour la brandir à la vue du garde de sécurité alors que la jeune fille me regardait avec des yeux ronds, totalement déboussolée. Je lui lançai un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Joue le jeu et tais-toi » alors que le garde s'approchait de nous :

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

\- Bien sûr ! M'exclamai-je d'un air un peut trop enjoué. J'ai juste demandé à ma sœur de garder ça pour moi. Quoi ? Continuai-je en prenant un air faussement innocent. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'elle volait, si ? Charlotte ! M'exclamai-je en me retournant vers elle, les poings sur les hanches. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'à force de t'habiller comme ça, on allait te prendre pour une délinquante.

La jeune fille avait l'air de tomber des nues. Le garde nous regarda tour à tour, puis finit par sourire, s'éloignant en sifflotant. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, et la jeune fille resta quelques secondes immobile avant de marmonner, baissant la tête vers ses chaussures :

\- J'avais pas besoin de votre aide.

\- Ah non ? Dis-je en haussant un sourcil. Parce que tu n'allais pas bien loin, comme ça. Tu voulais te faire arrêter ?

\- Ce serait pas la première fois, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu t'en fiche ? Et qu'est-ce que tes parents en disent, de tout ça ?

\- J'ai pas de parents.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je dans un murmure.

C'était évident. Ses vêtements chiffonnés, ses yeux cernés et, plus que tout, cette lueur de désespoir qui brillait au fond de son regard, l'expression désespérée d'une petite fille qui se demandait pourquoi personne ne voulait jamais d'elle. Elle avait fait comme moi des années plus tôt : elle avait fuit d'une maison d'accueil. Parce qu'elle en avait eu assez des abandons, tout comme j'en avais eu marre à son âge.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu l'adolescente commencer à s'éloigner à grands pas pour m'échapper. Je me précipitai vers elle pour la rattraper par la manche :

\- Pas si vite !

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Protesta-t-elle en se raidissant. Vous êtes flic ou quoi ?

\- Non, mais je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, dis-je, bien décidée à parler à cette jeune fille pour lui offrir quelques mots d'encouragement, parce que j'aurais tout donné pour qu'un adulte me réconforte un peu à son âge.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Juste quelqu'un qui veut t'aider. Et puis j'ai une carte de crédit, et je peux t'offrir ces biscuits que tu veux tant. Si j'étais toi, je ne partirais pas maintenant.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Cracha-t-elle d'un air provocateur.

\- Ou sinon j'appelle ta maison d'accueil et je leur dis ou tu te trouves.

\- Comment vous savez que je me suis enfuie d'un foyer? Demanda-t-elle en laissant tomber son jeu de fille dure pendant quelques secondes pour me regarder avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je sais ce genre de choses. Et je suis chasseuse de prime, je peux retrouver le numéro de ton foyer en quelques minutes. Si j'étais toi, je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil assassin, sûrement parce qu'elle se sentait prise au piège. Je rigolais doucement en la prenant par l'épaule pour la conduire vers les caisses du magasin.

\- Allez, laisse-moi au moins te payer un repas chaud. Tu dois avoir faim, je me trompe ?

\- Vous voulez me payer un repas ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air effaré, sûrement peu habituée à de tels gestes de la part d'une parfaite inconnue. Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

\- Parce que je sais ce que tu vis. Moi aussi, j'étais dans le système. Et moi aussi, je me suis enfuie, ajoutai-je en voyant son air interrogateur.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et je n'eus pas besoin de la forcer pour qu'elle me suive jusqu'à l'extérieur du magasin.

* * *

\- Vous avez dit que j'étais qui, déjà ? Votre sœur ? Demanda l'adolescente, qui avait retrouvé son air crâneur.

Nous étions installées à une table dans un restaurants proche de la grande surface, et un coca était posé devant elle, alors que nous attendions notre commande. Elle me regardait d'un air un peu méfiant derrière son verre, et je souris en haussant les épaules :

\- Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?

\- Vous êtes assez vieille pour être ma mère, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as raison, dis-je en riant. J'ai un fils qui est plus âgé que toi. J'ai juste dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

\- Oh, dit-elle simplement, semblant surprise que sa provocation ne m'ait pas vexée.

La serveuse s'avança dans notre direction avec un plateau remplis d'assiettes. La jeune fille s'empara immédiatement de son burger et mordis dedans comme si elle n'avait plus mangé depuis trois jours. Je la regardai dévorer son plat en silence, passant mes mains autour de ma tasse de café, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, puis je repris :

\- Je m'appelle Emma, en fait. Emma Swan.

\- Swan ? C'est un drôle de nom, fit-elle remarquer en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il a bien fallu me choisir un nom de famille lorsqu'on ma trouvée.

\- Trouvée ? Répéta-t-elle d'un air confus.

\- Sur le bord de la route, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

\- Wow, c'est dur, commenta-t-elle en perdant pour de bon sa carapace, affichant un air beaucoup plus doux. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais trois ans. Accident de voiture. Je me rappelle à peine d'eux. Et dire que je pensais que n'avoir jamais trouvé d'autre famille craignait.

\- Ça craint, répliquai-je avec un hochement de tête. Je suis passée par là. Je sais ce que ça fait. Tu veux bien me dire ton nom ? Demandai-je en attendant de voir si elle allait répondre à ma demande.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de me tendre la main par dessus la table pour serrer la mienne :

\- Zoey.

\- Ravie de te connaître, Zoey, répondis-je avec un sourire. Ça fait longtemps que tu t'es enfuie ?

\- Deux jours, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est pas la première fois. J'en ai eu assez de voir tous ces gosses se faire adopter alors que personne ne voudra jamais de moi parce que je suis trop vieille, maintenant. Vous vous êtes enfuie pour ça, vous aussi ?

\- La première fois, oui, répondis-je avec sincérité. Après… c'était pour d'autres raisons.

\- Vous avez pas eu la vie facile non plus, hein ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue qui fit ressortir son air encore enfantin.

\- Non, dis-je avec un sourire rassurant. Mais ça s'est arrangé par la suite. Et ça peut être pareil pour toi.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, une note d'espoir dans la voix. Vous avez réussi dans la vie ?

\- J'ai fait plus que réussir, répondis-je chaleureusement. J'ai retrouvé une famille. Mon fils, que j'avais abandonné à la naissance, après l'avoir eu à 17 ans. Et maintenant je suis mariée, et j'ai deux autres enfants, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir une vie comme celle-là lorsque j'avais ton âge.

Je ne lui parlai évidemment pas de magie ou de vilains. Elle m'aurait prise pour une folle, et j'essayais de gagner sa confiance. J'avais envie de lui transmettre un message d'espoir. De lui faire comprendre que tout pouvait s'améliorer, parce que ça m'aurait fait tellement de bien d'entendre ça à son âge.

\- Ouais, si ça se trouve, vous me mentez, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, revêtant son air dur pendant un instant. J'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous me racontez.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Demandai-je, amusée. Tu veux une preuve ?

Elle hocha la tête, semblant soudain curieuse, et je cherchai mon portefeuille dans mon sac à main pour en sortir la photo de famille que j'y avais glissé quelques mois plus tôt et qui ne me quittait jamais. Sur l'image, Killian tenait Leia dans ses bras, et elle souriait de toute ses dents à l'objectif. Je câlinais moi-même Liam, qui riait aux éclats, alors que Henry se tenait au milieu de la photo, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Je la tendis à Zoey, qui la regarda pendant quelques instants, et je vis ses traits se détendre pour former un air attendri. Elle leva les yeux vers moi en me souriant et dit :

\- C'est une belle famille. Comment ils s'appellent ?

\- Mon mari s'appelle Killian. Le plus grand, c'est Henry, qui a 18 ans. Ensuite il y a Liam, qui a quatre ans et demi, et enfin Leia, qui a 2 ans.

\- Leia ? Comme dans Star Wars ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sincèrement amusé.

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondis-je en rigolant.

\- Ils sont adorables, dit-elle alors en me tendant de nouveau la photo. J'aimerais avoir une famille comme ça, moi aussi.

\- Ça va t'arriver, répondis-je du tac au tac. Tu le mérites, Zoey. Je ne te connais pas, mais tu m'as l'air d'une jeune fille formidable. Tu vas la trouver aussi, ta famille, tu verras. Il faut juste que tu t'accroches. N'abandonne pas. Tout finira par aller mieux.

Elle me sourit, et je vis une étincelle s'allumer dans le fond de son regard, comme si mes paroles lui avaient donné espoir. Nous continuâmes à parler pendant une bonne demi-heure, une vraie complicité naissant entre nous. J'appris ainsi qu'elle aimait la musique, qu'elle adorait le cinéma et qu'elle rêvait de faire des études de médecine à l'université de New York pour devenir chirurgienne. Enfin, à la fin du repas, je finis par lui dire en soupirant :

\- Très bien, Zoey. Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais je vais quand même devoir appeler la police. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans la nature comme ça, tu comprends ? Dis-je avec douceur, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester. Mais tu as deux choix : soit tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que la police arrive et te ramène chez toi, soit je te donnes 10 minutes d'avance pour aller où tu veux, et je les préviens simplement que je t'ai rencontrée. C'est à toi de choisir. Il faut juste que tu te rappelles bien que tu as 15 ans, tu n'as plus que quelques années à passer dans un foyer. Après, si tout se passe bien, tu pourras sortir de là, aller à l'université comme tu en rêves si tu travailles bien à l'école et que tu obtiens une bourse. Imagine vivre sur un campus, rencontrer des gens, des vrais amis. Les années qui vont suivre vont être dures, je ne vais pas te le cacher. Mais quelque chose de bien t'attend après si tu ne fais pas de bêtises. J'en suis persuadée.

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, et j'attendis sa réponses avec impatience. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle commette les mêmes erreurs que moi. J'avais laissé tomber les cours, étais devenue une criminelle et avais fini à 17 ans en prison et enceinte. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre comme j'avais souffert. Enfin, elle releva les yeux vers moi, me sourit et dit doucement :

\- Très bien. Je restes avec vous.

Je lui souris en retour, plus qu'heureuse qu'elle ait pris la bonne décision, et donnai un rapide coup de fil à la police pour les prévenir que la jeune fille était avec moi. Puis nous sortîmes côte à côte dans la rue pour attendre les officiers, et une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit. Je lui saisis le poignet avec douceur et, alors qu'elle me regardait d'un air étonné, je pris un stylo dans mon sac et écris mon numéro de téléphone sur son avant-bras.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, si tu veux parler, je suis là, n'importe quand. D'accord ?

Elle rayonnait à présent, semblant tellement heureuse d'avoir une adulte de confiance sur qui compter. Je vis qu'elle frissonnait et enlevai mon pull pour le passer autour de ses épaules. Elle tenta de protester :

\- Mais comment je ferais pour te le rendre, après ? Demanda-t-elle, le tutoiement apparaissant tout à fait naturellement dans la conversation

\- Ce sera une excuse pour se revoir, répondis-je en lui frictionnant le dos dans un geste maternel qui la fit sourire.

\- Merci, Emma. Dis… ajouta-t-elle après une petite hésitation. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondis-je avec douceur

\- Tu m'as dit que ta famille habitait dans le Maine, c'est bien ça ? Questionna-t-elle, faisant référence à la conversation que nous avions partagé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? Continua-t-elle une fois que j'eus hoché la tête.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, la réalité de la situation me frappant soudain de plein fouet. Elle avait raison. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là, alors que la famille dont j'avais toujours rêvé m'attendait à Storybrooke ? Pourquoi avais-je fui pendant si longtemps au lieu d'essayer d'arranger les choses avec Killian? Complètement déstabilisée, je répondis en balbutiant :

\- Je...je ne sais pas. Enfin si, je sais, ajoutai-je devant son air interrogateur. Parce qu'on s'est disputé plutôt violemment, mon mari et moi, et que j'ai voulu prendre du recul face à la situation. Mais maintenant, je ne comprends plus trop l'utilité de ce geste, ajoutai-je, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

\- Parce que fuir, c'est dans nos habitudes pour éviter de souffrir, quand on vient d'un foyer, répondit-elle avec une maturité soudaine qui m'impressionna.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre qu'elle avait raison, mais la voiture de police arriva, et je sentis la jeune fille se crisper à mes côtés. Je lui souris et lui pressai l'épaule pour l'encourager, puis discutai quelques minutes avec les policiers. Au moment de partir, Zoey se retourna vers moi, et je vis qu'elle avait l'air triste de me quitter. Moi aussi j'étais plutôt peinée par son départ. Je m'étais attachée étonnement vite à ce petit bout de femme qui me ressemblait tant. Je lui souris une nouvelle fois, et, sans hésitation, elle me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer contre elle. Je lui frictionnai le dos avec douceur avant de dire :

\- Tu m'appelles quand tu veux, Zoey, tu n'oublies pas, hein ?

\- Merci pour tout, Emma, murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque. Tu peux me promettre quelque chose avant que je partes ?

\- Bien sûr, ma belle, répondis-je en me détachant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu me promets d'aller retrouver ta famille ? Si tu es comme moi, tu as rêvé de ça toute ta vie. C'est trop bête de tout gâcher à cause d'une dispute.

Émue par ses paroles, je hochai simplement la tête en tentant de lui cacher mon émotion. Puis elle rentra dans la voiture de patrouille et, après un dernier signe de main, elle disparut à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je la regardai s'éloigner, immobile sur le trottoir, complètement chamboulée par cette rencontre inattendue.

* * *

Je ne savais plus très bien quoi faire après avec quitté Zoey. Ce petit bout de femme était rentré dans ma vie depuis quelques heures à peine, et avait déjà tout bouleversé. Elle m'avait rappelé à quel point j'avais voulu une famille durant toute mon enfance. Elle m'avait fait comprendre que j'avais eu tort de m'enfuir, parce que ça ne pouvait que nous faire souffrir encore plus.

Mais j'avais tellement peur de rentrer chez moi. J'avais tellement peur d'affronter Killian, de dire des choses que je ne pensais pas sous le coup de la colère, ou d'être encore une fois blessée. Des dizaines d'émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans mon cerveau, me donnant la migraine. J'avais envie de le revoir, de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui pardonner et lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais je lui en voulais encore, parce que je lui avais fait confiance et qu'il m'avait trahie à plus d'une reprise. Je vivais ça comme un abandon et ça rouvrait des cicatrices en moi qui ne s'étaient jamais complètement refermées.

Je pris une longue douche chaude en rentrant dans l'appartement, mais ça ne suffit pas à me faire prendre une décision. Il allait pourtant bien falloir que je retourne à Storybrooke à un moment où à un autre. Et j'en avais envie. Killian me manquait, mes enfants aussi, je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais j'avais tellement peur que je m'empêchais d'écouter mon cœur. Et je ne savais plus quoi faire.

C'est pourquoi, en sortant de la douche, je décidai de me rendre dans un bar devant lequel j'étais passée plusieurs fois lors de mes joggings matinaux, espérant boire un peu et me retrouver dans un état plus léger facilitant la prise de décision. Je pris mon sac à main en passant, fermai la porte derrière moi et dévalai les escaliers pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée

Arrivée au bar, je commandai du rhum sans hésitation, comme si goûter à la boisson caractéristique de Killian pouvait me faire prendre la bonne décision. J'étais bien décidée à ne pas me saouler, et je savourai donc mon verre à petites gorgées, perdue dans mes pensées. C'est alors que, presque machinalement, je sortis la photo de famille que j'avais montrée à Zoey un peu plus tôt. Je passai le doigt dessus en souriant vaguement, souhaitant être enfin réunie avec ces personnes que j'aimais si fort.

C'est là qu'eut lieu la deuxième rencontre.

Alors que j'essayai de lutter contre les larmes, j'entendis une voix grave et inconnue prononcer par dessus mon épaule :

\- C'est une bien jolie famille que vous avez là.

Je me retournai en fronçant les sourcils, cachant par réflexe la photo dans ma main. Je rencontrai les yeux d'un grand homme afro-américain d''une cinquantaine d'années, et lui jetai un regard un peu méfiant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me voulait. Il rit devant mon air suspicieux, s'assit sur le tabouret vide à mes côtés et dit au barman :

\- Deux verres, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je suis mariée, dis-je un peu froidement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me voulait et restant sur mes gardes au cas où il aurait de mauvaises intentions.

\- Oh, je m'en doute. Je n'essaye pas de vous draguer, vous savez. Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour moi.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ces paroles. Ma tête me disait de me méfier, par habitude à chaque fois que je ne connaissais pas quelqu'un, mais mon instinct me hurlait que cet homme était bienveillant. Je cherchai son regard pour m'assurer de ses intentions. Il avait de très beaux yeux, et il y brillait une sincère lueur de gentillesse et de bonté. Alors je décidai de me détendre un peu et souris timidement.

\- Désolée, dis-je à mi-voix. C'est juste qu'un inconnu qui m'approche comme ça, vous pouvez comprendre que je suis sur mes gardes.

\- Oh, je comprends, dit-il en souriant. C'est juste que vous sembliez un peu perdue. Je me suis demandé si vous aviez besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un ?

\- Vous êtes psy ? Demandai-je d'un air un peu moqueur, mais à ma grande surprise, au lieu de s'offusquer, il éclata de rire.

\- Peut-être bien, dit-il avant de me tendre la main. Je m'appelle Jack.

\- Emma, répondis-je en acceptant sa tentative de présentation.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, Emma, me dit-il gentiment en prenant une gorgée de rhum.

Je fis moi moi tourner le verre posé devant moi entre mes mains, et haussai vaguement les épaules. Je ne désirais pas vraiment m'ouvrir à ce parfait inconnu. Je ne racontais déjà pas mes problèmes à ma famille, alors parler à un homme dont je connaissais juste le prénom était vraiment étrange. Il ne se vexa pas et répondit gentiment :

\- Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas envie de raconter vos problèmes à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas. Mais justement, parfois, ça peut aider de parler avec une personne qui a du recul sur la situation.

Je haussai une nouvelle fois les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et il embraya avec douceur :

\- Très bien, c'est normal. Vous voulez parler de quelque chose d'autres ? Comme je disais, c'est une jolie famille que vous avez là.

J'hésitai un instant, mais décidai de répondre. Je ne risquais strictement rien. Et il était vrai que j'avais vraiment besoin de compagnie. Je souris donc et desserrai ma main pour lui montrer la photo de ma famille, et il sourit. Je demandai, me détendant de plus en plus :

\- Vous avez des enfants ?

\- J'en ai deux à la maison, oui. Deux filles. Ce sont mes trésors. Les trois sont à vous ?

\- Oui, répondis-je en souriant tendrement à la photo. Enfin, le plus grand n'est techniquement pas du même père, mais c'est tout comme.

\- La petite vous ressemble, dit-il en regardant Leia.

\- Oui, et le petit est le portait craché de son père.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, dit-il gentiment en voyant le regard complice que Killian et moi échangions sur l'image.

\- C'est vrai, dis-je avec un petit sourire triste. Ça fait des années qu'on est ensemble, et on s'aime comme au premier jour

\- Dites-moi, Emma, dit-il en se redressant sur son tabouret. Que faites-vous ici, sans votre famille, si vous êtes tous si proches ?

Je soupirai et haussai les épaules. Je ne perdais rien à lui parler de ce qui se passait. Je n'allais plus jamais revoir cet homme de ma vie, et peut-être que ça m'éclairerait d'avoir un avis extérieur. Je pris donc une grande inspiration et, me demandant pourquoi diable je me livrais à cet inconnu, je répondis :

\- Parce que tout n'est pas tout rose pour le moment. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Il vous a blessée ? Devina-t-il avec douceur.

\- Oui, et je veux arranger les choses avec lui, mais j'ai peur qu'il me fasse de nouveau souffrir. Ça vous paraît fou ? Demandai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui en soupirant.

\- Pas du tout, c'est humain, répondit-il avec douceur. Mais si vous vous aimez tellement, vous ne pensez pas qu'il mérite une seconde chance ? Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut pour le moment. D'après ce que vous m'en dites, votre couple mérite d'être sauvé. Il y a un moment où il faut arrêter de fuir. Je pense que vous pouvez facilement surmonter cette crise si vous êtes prête à lui donner une chance.

Ses mots m'atteignirent avec quelques secondes de retard, et je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison. Absolument raison. Ses mots et ceux de Zoey se mêlèrent dans mon esprit. Le visage blessé et coupable de Killian apparut devant mes yeux. Il s'en voulait. On s'aimait. Il fallait que j'aille le retrouver. Il fallait qu'on parle de tout ça. Je le savais à présent, et j'étais prête.

Alors je tournai la tête pour regarder Jack, la bouche entrouverte, et, à son expression, je compris qu'il avait deviné que je venais de prendre la bonne décision. Il me sourit, et je me levai d'un bon de mon tabouret, attrapant mon sac à main, serrant toujours la photo de famille dans le creux de ma main.

\- Merci, balbutiai-je simplement à Jack avant de sortir en trombe du bar.

Il fallait que j'aille le retrouver. Immédiatement. Alors, sans tenir compte de l'heure tardive, du fait que je venais de boire de l'alcool, et sans prendre la peine d'appeler Killian pour lui annoncer mon retour, j'entassai les affaires que j'avais éparpillées dans l'appartement dans mon sac de voyage, le jetai sur le siège arrière de ma voiture et appuyai à fond sur la pédale d'accélérateur, tellement pressée d'enfin rentrer à la maison.

* * *

 **Et voilà! je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas encore eu de retrouvailles, désolée! mais je vous promets un chapitre tout fluffy la prochaine fois! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à la semaine prochaine! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci beaucoup à Athena Skywriter, Love-Fiction-2000, Julia-CS, fan OUAT, Swan 2015 et louloumpu pour les reviews!**

 **On ne reverra pas Jack dans cette histoire, dans ma tête il est simplement quelqu'un qui a vu une jeune femme un peu perdue et a voulu l'aider. Par contre, on reverra plusieurs fois Zoey avant la fin de cette fic, et tout particulièrement dans l'épilogue! :)**

* * *

Appeler Killian pour le prévenir de mon retour imminent ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Je roulais dangereusement vite, prenant à peine le temps de ralentir dans les virages. Tout ce que je pouvais voir à cet instant était que si je continuais à rouler à ce rythme là, j'arriverais en plein milieu de la nuit à la maison. Ce n'est qu'une heure après être partie que je me rendis compte qu'appeler mon mari aurait été sage, mais je me ravisai au bout de quelques secondes.

J'aimais l'idée de lui faire une surprise. De le réveiller en l'embrassant, de le serrer contre moi et de sentir ses bras puissants m'enlacer. Et, lorsque nous aurions dignement fêté nos retrouvailles, enfin, nous parlerons. J'étais prête, cette fois, plus que prête. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'avais vécu dernièrement n'avait fait que me mener à ce moment. Je lui pardonnais. Il était ma famille, et je l'aimais tellement. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser des petits obstacles tout gâcher entre nous. Zoey et Jack avaient raison : j'avais une famille, enfin. Et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Je roulais pendant plusieurs heures en silence, sans même prendre la peine de mettre de la musique. Les routes étaient presque désertes à une heure aussi tardive, et je roulais sur une grande route à une seule bande, à peine éclairée, perdue au milieu de la forêt. C'était mon téléphone qui me dictait le chemin à prendre, et je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite en accélérant encore d'un cran. J'avais envie de rentrer. Plus que ça, j'en avais besoin. J'avais enfin compris, je voyais finalement clair. Et j'avais tellement hâte d'enfin retrouver tout ceux que j'aimais.

Mon téléphone se mit soudain à sonner, me faisant sursauter. Ignorant toutes les règles de sécurité, je décidai de décrocher en me disant que ce n'était pas un peu plus de danger qui allait me tuer. Après tout, je venais de prendre le volant alors que j'avais bu, j'étais épuisée et il faisait nuit. J'aurais difficilement pu faire pire.

Je me saisis donc du téléphone qui était posé sur le siège passager pour regarder le numéro affiché à l'écran, et souris en voyant qu'il s'agissait de ma mère. Tout à ma joie de revenir enfin chez moi, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il était plus de minuit, et que sont appel était donc pour le moins inquiétant :

\- Hey, maman ! M'exclamai-je d'un air enjoué, laissant une seule main posée sur le volant, mais sans ralentir la voiture pour autant.

\- Emma ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu surpris, sûrement à cause du ton que je venais d'employer.

\- Devine quoi ? Je reviens, Maman ! Je reviens !

\- C'est génial, chérie, commença-t-elle d'une voix trop terne à mon goût, et je fronçai les sourcils, commençant à me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je alors en reprenant brusquement mon calme.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé. C'est Killian…

\- Quoi ? Insistai-je en en sentant mon cœur rater un battement. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Il s'est battu avec Salim, et les choses ont mal tournées, soupira ma mère au bout du fil. Il est bien arrangé…

\- Il est gravement blessé ? Demandai-je précipitamment, sentant des larmes commencer à me piquer les coins des yeux.

Tout était ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Si j'avais été là, je l'aurais empêché de se battre, et il n'aurait jamais été blessé. J'avais l'impression que je venais de manquer de la perde, sans pourtant savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, et je sentis une culpabilité énorme m'envahir. Comment avais-je pu l'abandonner, lui et les enfants ? J'avais encore une fois agi comme une gamine. Et maintenant, il était blessé. Parce que je n'avais pas été là pour le protéger. J'étais vraiment la dernière des idiote

\- Il a été examiné par Whale. Il nous a assuré que ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles, et qu'il ne risquait rien. Mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être prévenue…

Je m'apprêtai à la remercier de m'avoir appelée, prête à lui demander d'annoncer à Killian que je revenais enfin, mais un bruit de klaxon me fit sursauter et lever les yeux vers la vitre de ma voiture. Toute secouée que j'étais, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais quitté la route des yeux, et dévié sur la bande de gauche.

Les phares d'un véhicule venant en sens inverse m'éblouirent douloureusement, et je poussai un cri en braquant le volant de toute mes forces, lâchant le portable qui alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Appuyant un maximum sur le frein, je n'arrivai cependant pas à reprendre le contrôle de ma voiture, et terminai ma course dans un arbre, que je heurtai de plein fouet.

Ma tête fut projetée en avant, et s'écrasa sur le volant avec une violence inouïe. Assommée, il me fallut plusieurs seconde pour reprendre mes esprit, et lever la tête en grimaçant. Je portai la main à mon front, et la ressortis couverte de sang. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je remarquai que mon arcade sourcilière gauche s'était ouverte sous le choc, et saignait abondement.

\- Emma ! Emma !

La voix de ma mère résonnait étrangement dans l'habitacle, et je sentais un début de migraine naître derrière mes paupières. Je me penchai pour ramasser le portable, toujours un peu déboussolée par le crash, la tête me tournant horriblement. Ma plaie me faisait mal. Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais, et pensai dans une lueur de clairvoyance que j'aurais dû écouter tous les avertissement et ne pas décrocher en roulant.

\- Emma, tu vas bien ? Répond-moi ! Insista Mary-Margaret, la voix étranglée par des larmes de détresse.

\- Je vais bien, dis-je alors d'une voix rauque. Je viens d'avoir un accident.

\- Oh mon dieu, chérie ! S'alarma-t-elle. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- Non, mentis-je en portant une nouvelle fois mes doigts à ma blessure tout en retenant un cri de douleur. Ce n'est rien. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Et, sans attendre de réponse, je raccrochai et sortis dans la nuit en titubant un peu pour analyser les dégâts, priant tous les dieux de l'univers pour que ma voiture soit toujours en état de rouler. Je devais rentrer chez moi, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Surtout maintenant que j'avais été mise au courant des blessures de Killian. Il avait besoin de moi, plus que jamais.

Je grimaçai et murmurai un « _Fuck_ » étouffé en arrivant devant ma voiture. Le pare-choc était complètement défoncé par l'impact, mais seule la carrosserie avait l'air d'avoir été touchée. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de hausser les épaules. Mon véhicule en avait déjà vu d'autres. Je devais juste espérer qu'il tiendrait une fois de plus et ne me lâcherait pas au plus mauvaise moment.

Au fond de moi, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû reprendre la route. J'étais tendue comme un arc, n'avais plus mangé ni dormi depuis des heures, avais bu de l'alcool, et venais de me cogner violemment la tête. Je savais que j'aurais dû me rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche au lieu de me mettre de nouveau en danger comme cela.

Mais je devais aller retrouver Killian et ma famille, je ne me sentais pas capable de rester seule plus longtemps. Alors, je me dirigeai vers la portière pour m'installer au volant, mais fus arrêtée par une voix qui me fit sursauter :

\- Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ?

Je me retournai pour découvrir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui me dévisageait avec inquiétude. Il tenait un portable serré dans sa main, et avait l'air bouleversé. Je compris en voyant une voiture garée le long de la route qu'il s'agissait du conducteur qui avait manqué de me heurter, et répondis d'une voix pâteuse :

\- Je vais bien. Plus de peur que de mal. Désolée, j'ai été distraite pendant un moment.

\- Vous téléphoniez au volant, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu, vous savez, dit-il d'un air un peu désapprobateur.

\- Je suis désolée, répétai-je en grimaçant, bien consciente que j'étais coincée maintenant que nous avions entamé la conversation. Je viens juste d'apprendre que mon mari a eu un accident. J'ai été choquée et n'ai pas fait attention à la route.

\- Oh mon dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ? S'enquit-il avec sincérité.

\- Non, mais il faut que j'aille le retrouver tout de suite, répondis-je en lui tournant le dos pour rentrer dans ma voiture, mais je fus une nouvelle fois interrompue

\- Attendez, vous n'allez tout de même pas reprendre le volant après le choc que vous venez d'avoir ! C'était violent, vous savez !

\- Je vais bien ! Répétai-je avec une once d'agressivité, désirant juste retourner à Storybrooke, sans me préoccuper de ma propre santé.

Il ne se formalisa pas du ton que je venais d'employer, et plissa les yeux avec concentration. Je me demandai ce qu'il fabriquait pendant un instant, et compris à l'expression affolée de son visage qu'il venait de se rendre compte de mes propres blessures.

\- Vous saignez ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, contrai-je, mais je compris qu'il n'était pas convaincu, car il leva son téléphone vers son visage.

\- C'est fini, j'appelle l'hôpital.

\- Non ! M'écriai-je en secouant vigoureusement la tête pour l'arrêter.

Je savais que j'aurais dû recevoir des soins, mais j'étais aussi bien consciente de ce qu'il allait se passer. Ils allaient me faire passer un alcootest, qui allait se révéler positif, et après m'avoir soignée, ils allaient m'envoyer dans le commissariat le plus proche. Les procédures prendraient des heures. Il était pourtant indispensable que je retourne chez moi le plus vite possible. L'homme qui me faisait face répondit en composant un numéro sur son clavier tactile :

\- Mais vous êtes blessée ! Ça peut être grave, vous savez ! Vous ne pouvez pas reprendre le volant comme ça, c'est dangereux !

Comprenant que je n'avais pas d'autre choix envisageable, je répondis précipitamment un « désolée. », consciente qu'il désirait juste m'aider, et, sous ses yeux étonnés, je rentrai d'un bond dans ma voiture. J'arrivai à remettre le véhicule sur la route et appuyai à fond sur la pédale d'accélérateur sans tenir compte des appels désespérés de l'homme, qui avait l'air complètement désemparé par ma réaction.

* * *

Je ne fis plus aucune pause jusqu'à être arrivée à destination. J'avais mal, la tête me tournait, mais l'adrénaline me tenait debout et m'empêchait de sombrer. Je savais cependant bien que c'était un miracle que je sois arrivée chez moi en un seul morceau. On était en plein milieu de la nuit, et la ville était déserte. Même les oiseaux semblaient s'être tus dans les arbres.

Je me garai devant chez moi dans la précipitation. Je ne remarquai même pas que ma voiture était en travers du trottoir, et courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans me retourner une seule fois.

Ma mère m'attendait dans le hall, faisant les cents pas. Elle avait probablement entendu ma voiture arriver. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en remarquant le sang séché collé à mon visage, et la plaie béante s'étendant juste au dessus de mon arcade sourcilière. Voyant qu'elle allait se mettre à parler, je la coupai précipitamment :

\- Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Il est dans le salon, il se repose. Mais Emma, tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas blessée, protesta-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de moi.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout, contrai-je avec un petit signe vague de la main. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il te racontera lui-même.

\- Les enfants ? Ajoutai-je, essoufflée par le fait que je ne prenais même pas la peine de reprendre mon souffle entre deux phrases.

\- Henry est chez Regina, Liam et Leia sont avec David dans notre appartement. Ils dorment comme des anges. On a pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils voient Killian comme ça…

\- Vous avez bien fait, la remerciai-je en hochant la tête.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin ?

\- Je vais bien, éludai-je, pressée d'enfin aller retrouver Killian.

Ma mère s'apprêtait à protester, mais la voix de mon mari, plus faible que dans mon souvenir et semblant un peu déboussolée, résonna à travers la maison. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

\- Swan ? C'est toi ?

\- Je vous laisse, dis alors ma mère en comprenant que je voulais me trouver seule avec lui, pour qu'on puisse enfin discuter de tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Je hochai simplement la tête en guise de remerciement, et ne pris pas la peine de la saluer alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Je me précipitai juste jusqu'à Killian, qui m'attendait, debout dans le salon. Sans même prendre la peine de regarder ses blessures ni d'essayer de décrypter le regard qu'il me jetait, je courus jusqu'à lui et me jetai dans ses bras.

Il vacilla son mon impact et poussa un grognement de douleur, mais me serra lui aussi dans ses bras. Je passai la main dans ses cheveux alors que la sienne voyageait de mon dos à ma nuque, comme s'il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais me revoir.

Je réalisai seulement à quel point il m'avait réellement manqué, et avais envie de pleurer. Tout ses petites manies avaient laissé un vide immense dans mon cœur : son sourire, sa façon de se gratter derrière l'oreille lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise, sa voix lorsqu'il prononçait mon prénom. Je ne voulais plus jamais le lâcher, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, et le sentiment paraissait réciproque, parce qu'il me serrait à présent si fort que j'avais du mal à respirer.

Nous ne dîmes rien dans un premier temps, et ce n'est que lorsque je me détachai enfin de lui, les larmes aux yeux, que je remarquai l'étendue impressionnante de ses blessures. Un de ses yeux était à moitié fermé, sa mâchoire était violette, et il se tenait un peu plié, comme s'il avait reçu plusieurs coups dans le ventre. Il ne semblait cependant pas se soucier de ses propres douleurs, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur mon arcade sourcilière, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son œil intact. Je gémis en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, prenant délicatement son visage entre mes mains, comme si j'essayais de soulager ses plaies.

\- Oh, Killian…

\- Swan, tu… commença-t-il, sa main toujours posée dans le bas de mon dos.

\- Chut, ne te fatigue pas, le coupai-je avec douceur. Viens t'asseoir, je vais arranger ça.

Il obéit en me regardant toujours d'un air horriblement tracassé, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et passai doucement ma main à quelque centimètres se peau pour le soigner entièrement. Il ferma les yeux, et, en quelques secondes, il avait comme par miracle retrouvé son état normal.

Il se redressa un peu, et me dévisagea de ses beaux yeux bleus. D'un seul coup, maintenant que j'étais sûre qu'il allait bien, je sentis une vague de colère m'envahir, parce qu'il s'était battu et qu'il avait mis sa vie en danger. Fronçant les sourcils, j'abattis mon poing sur son épaule, pas trop fort cependant, et il se recula en me regardant d'un air outré :

\- Aïe ! A quoi ça servait de me soigner si c'est pour me frapper par la suite ? Protesta-t-il en feignant la douleur.

\- Tu l'as mérité ! Répliquai-je en lui faisant les gros yeux. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te battre comme ça, hein ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

\- Et toi, alors ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix adoucie. Tu as eu un accident ! Et tu es blessée !

Il porta sa main à mon visage et, presque inconsciemment, je poussai ma joue contre sa paume pour profiter du contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Il m'avait tellement manqué, je voulais profiter de chaque occasion de le sentir proche de moi. Je pris quelques secondes avant de répondre, perdue dans le bleu de ses yeux :

\- Je vais bien. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu battu ?

\- Pas avant que tu aies soigné ça ! Dit-il en pointant mon arcade sourcilière du menton.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, Swan ! Tu es blessée ! Il n'est pas question que je t'explique quoi que ce soit avant que tu ailles mieux.

Je soupirai, levai les yeux au ciel, mais retins un sourire. Je le retrouvais, lui et sa prévenance. Lui, qui voulait que je dorme assez, que je mange sainement, que je ne me tue pas au travail et que je prenne sois de moi. Mon dieu, ce qu'il m'avait manqué !

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer et passai la main par dessus mon visage. Lorsque je rouvris les paupières, la douleur s'était envolée et je jetai un coup d'œil vers le miroir le plus proche pour me rendre compte que la vilaine plaie et le sang maculant auparavant mon visage avaient disparu. Killian me sourit timidement, et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Je m'approchai un peu de lui et posai ma main sur sa jambe en demandant :

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je me suis battu avec Salim, avoua-t-il avec un petit soupir.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je en caressant doucement sa cuisse de mon pouce. Je croyais que vous étiez amis.

\- On l'est, c'est juste… Écoute, Emma.

Il se pencha vers moi et prit ma main libre dans la sienne, alors que de l'autre, je continuai mes va-et-vient sur sa jambe. Gentiment, il caressa ma main de son pouce, et rien que ce simple geste me tira un frisson de plaisir.

\- Quand tu es partie, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais. Je ne le sais toujours pas très bien, avoua-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux, mais ça va mieux maintenant que tu es là. Je m'en voulais tellement de t'avoir fait du mal, et je ne pouvais rejeter la faute sur personne à part sur moi-même. C'est devenu trop lourd à porter. Tu m'as tellement manqué, à chaque fois que je regardais les enfants je te voyais toi, et je voulais tellement t'appeler pour te supplier de revenir, mais je savais que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. Mais j'ai fini par commencer à blâmer Jasmine, parce que c'est elle qui est venue me trouver lorsque tu nous as surpris, c'est elle qui n'a pas respecté ma demande d'éloignement, et je lui en voulais. Aladdin ne savait pas comment agir, mais Salim s'est interposé lorsque j'ai été la trouver pour lui dire mes quatre vérités en face. Il m'a repoussé en me disant de me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas, je m'en voulais trop et il fallait que ça ressorte par un moyen ou un autre. Alors je l'ai poussé en retour, et une bagarre a éclatée. C'est Aladdin qui a fini par nous séparer, mais nous avons eu le temps de faire pas mal de dégâts.

\- Oh, Killian...commençai-je d'une voix brisée.

Je savais qu'il avait de quoi s'en vouloir, mais je lui avais pardonné, à présent. Chacun faisait des erreurs, j'en avais fait pas mal ces dernières semaines, moi aussi. Et je l'aimais si fort, ce n'était certainement pas cette stupide histoire qui allait réussir à nous séparer.

Mais son récit avait fait apparaître des larmes dans mes yeux, et j'en sentis une dégringoler ma joue. Je me sentais tellement coupable d'être partie, de l'avoir laissé seul avec les enfants. J'aurais dû lui parler directement, je n'avais pas voulu lui faire du mal. Mais j'avais été tellement blessée que fuir m'avait semblé être la seule solution. Je serrai un peu plus fort ses doigts entre les miens et continuai d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots :

\- Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Tu m'as fais du mal, mais fuir n'était pas la solution, et je ne voulais pas te blesser…

\- Ne t'excuse surtout pas, me coupa-t-il, les yeux un peu brillants. Je ne disais absolument pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser. Tu as eu raison de partir. Parce que tu t'es sentie abandonnée, et j'ai été odieux, et je me déteste pour ça. Tu es la femme de ma vie, je t'aime si fort que je ne sais même pas comment l'exprimer, et je t'ai fait du mal. Tu crois que… Tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner ?

\- C'est déjà fait, répliquai-je en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer d'en chasser les larmes.

\- Mon amour, je ne sais pas si je le mérite…

\- Bien sûr que si, le coupai-je avec douceur. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. J'en ai fait, moi aussi. Et même si c'était plusieurs grosses bêtises que tu as fait, même si tu as trahi ma confiance, c'est la première fois depuis des années et je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais, murmurai-je tendrement.

J'enlevai ma main de sa jambe pour la poser sur son visage. Là, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je passai mon pouce sur la cicatrice qu'il avait sur la joue, sur l'arrête de son nez, sur ses lèvres. C'était comme si je le redécouvrais après une longue absence. Il me sourit doucement, et je lui répondis à travers mes larmes. Je laissai ma main appuyée sur sa joue et murmurai enfin :

\- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué.

Il ne répondit rien, mais se pencha simplement vers moi et m'embrassa avec empressement. Ce geste voulait tout dire. Nous étions tous les deux tellement pressés de nous retrouver et de nous unir que nos baisers et nos gestes étaient tremblants et maladroits.

Mais ça ne comptait plus. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que nous étions enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et que nous étions prêts à arranger les choses entre nous. Nous nous aimions, si fort que je n'avais jamais cru cela possible avant de le rencontrer. Ce n'était pas une petite erreur qui allait nous séparer. Je refusais de le croire.

Bientôt, nos vêtements se retrouvèrent mêlés en boule sur le sol, et nous restâmes sur le canapé, trop pressés pour prendre le temps de monter jusqu'à notre chambre. Mes jambes nues enroulées autour de sa taille, je goûtais sa peau avec délice, comme si c'était la première fois que nous nous trouvions dans cette position. Il finit par se détacher un peu de moi, et me regarda avec intensité avant de sourire avec douceur :

\- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparés, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondis-je avant de arquer le dos pour atteindre sa bouche.

Nous continuâmes ce que nous avions commencé avec un plaisir évident, et je me demandai un instant comment j'avais pu passer une semaine entière sans sentir le contact rassurant de sa peau contre la mienne et de son corps sur le mien.

* * *

 **et voilà pour aujourd'hui! La semaine prochaine, c'est enfin la vraie discussion, Killian va avouer à Emma ce qu'il a vécu avec Jasmine :) A la semaine prochaine! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Un grand merci à fan OUAT, Julia-CS, louloumpu et Love-Fiction-2000 pour les reviews! :)**

* * *

Couchés sur le canapé du salon, Killian et moi étions si étroitement enlacés que je pouvais sentir les battements rapides de son cœur. Il faisait toujours nuit, et il faisait plutôt froid dans le salon puisque nous n'avions pas pensé à allumer un feu dans la cheminée, mais ça ne nous atteignait pas. Seulement vêtus de nos sous-vêtements, une couverture passée au-dessus de nos jambes, nos bras étaient suffisant pour nous prodiguer la chaleur dont nous avions besoin.

J'étais couchée sur le flanc, le dos collé contre le dossier du sofa et le ventre tout contre le sien. Ses lèvres étaient à la hauteur de mon front, il en profitait d'ailleurs pour y déposer des petits baisers réguliers, et sa main caressait délicatement ma colonne vertébrale alors que je jouais distraitement avec ses cheveux. Nous ne disions rien, simplement heureux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre et reprenant encore notre souffle après les activités plutôt fatigantes que nous venions de terminer.

Nos retrouvailles avaient été mille fois plus intenses que je n'aurais jamais pu l'espérer. Le sentir de nouveau dans mes bras, son corps contre le mien, nos cœurs semblant battre à l'unisson… J'avais l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé, et je ne pouvais même pas placer des mots sur le soulagement que je ressentais à de nouveau le tenir contre moi. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour remarquer qu'il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, le regard fixe, les yeux brillants d'une drôle de lueur que je ne comprenais pas. Je souris et relevai le menton pour lui déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres, espérant le faire revenir à la réalité. Il sembla sortir de sa transe, mais le sourire qu'il m'offrit n'atteint pas ses yeux, et je remarquai qu'il avait l'air un peu inquiet. Comprenant que quelque chose le tracassait, je demandai d'une voix douce en faisant jouer mes doigts dans sa nuque, désirant l'apaiser :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _babe_ ?

\- Je me demandais juste… Tu as maigris, non ? Questionna-t-il après une petite hésitation.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, un peu surprise par sa question inattendue, et surtout par son air inquiet. Il était vrai que depuis l'arrivée de Jasmine, je n'avais pas eu une alimentation régulière vu le stress auquel j'avais dû faire face. Ceci combiné au sport intensif que j'avais pratiqué ces derniers jours, il était fort probable que j'aie en effet perdu du poids.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon ventre et vis qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Si j'avais toujours été mince, mes côtes étaient à présent un peu saillantes, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant. J'eus une petite moue et relevai la tête vers lui pour répondre, rencontrant son regard tracassé au passage :

\- C'est possible. Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à manger quand je suis nerveuse, et disons que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme la semaine passée.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé ? S'alarma-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux affolés

\- Bien sûr que si, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte, omettant de préciser que je n'avalais généralement qu'un déjeuner, et encore, je ne faisais jamais un repas complet. J'ai juste sauté quelques repas, et j'ai fais beaucoup de sport, alors ce n'est pas étonnant.

\- Oh, Swan… dit-il en continuant à caresser mon dos, ne semblant pas convaincu par mon demi-mensonge. Il faut que tu manges, tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de te laisser mourir de faim comme ça.

\- Je sais, dis-je avec un petit sourire, heureuse de retrouver sa protection familière, enfin, après tant de séparations. Maintenant que je suis revenue, je te promets de reprendre une alimentation normale.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as avalé quelque chose pour la dernière fois ?

Je dus me fouiller la mémoire pour répondre, me mordillant pensivement l'intérieur de la joue. Je me rappelais que j'avais laissé Zoey manger et n'avais moi-même commandé qu'un café, et je répondis donc enfin avec une petite grimace contrite :

\- Hier midi ? Dis-je, comme si je lui posais une question, attendant de voir sa réaction avec un peu d'appréhension.

\- Sérieusement, Swan ! S'exclama-t-il en se détachant un peu de moi pour me regarder d'un air scandalisé. C'était un vrai repas, au moins ?

\- Heu… hésitai-je, décidant d'être complètement honnête avec lui - depuis le temps, il savait de toute façon quand je mentais. Pas vraiment.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Insista-t-il, les sourcils froncés

\- Des toasts, avouai-je avec une nouvelle grimace, baissant les yeux pour éviter de voir son regard tracassé.

\- Sérieusement, Em' ? La seule que tu as avalé depuis hier, ce sont des toasts ?

Je relevai le regard pour pouvoir de nouveau rencontrer le bleu de ses yeux. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes avec une expression désolée, déposant une nouvelle fois un baiser sur mon front. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait, parce qu'il était bien conscient que j'avais perdu mon appétit à cause de nos disputes répétées. J'ouvris la bouche pour le rassurer, lui dire que j'étais fautive dans toute cette histoire, moi aussi, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, mais il me devança en se détachant soudainement de moi :

\- Ok, ça suffit, je te prépare quelque chose.

Je le regardai se lever et remettre son crochet qui avait atterri aux pieds du canapé durant nos ébats d'un air abasourdi. Je ne m'attendais décidément pas à cette réaction. Je haussai un sourcil et répondis alors qu'il enfilait un pantalon, mais restait torse nu :

\- Killian, on est au beau milieu de la nuit. J'attendrais bien le matin.

\- Tu n'attendras rien du tout, contra-t-il d'un air sévère qui me fit sourire légèrement. Il faut que tu manges. Il n'est pas question que tu continues à te laisser mourir de faim comme ça.

Je laissai échapper un petit éclat de rire en le regardant s'éloigner à grandes enjambées d'un air déterminé. Consciente que je n'allais pas parvenir à le faire changer d'avis, je me penchai pour enfiler sa chemise qui traînait en boule sur le sol avant de répondre :

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour ça.

\- Tu ne fais pas attention à toi, alors il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit le faire à ta place !

Je savais que cette attention qu'il me portait faisait partie de sa façon à lui de s'excuser pour tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Pourtant, dans mon esprit, tout était oublié. L'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras était bien suffisant pour soulager les douleurs des semaines passées. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, pieds nus et profitant de l'odeur que dégageait sa chemise en souriant doucement.

Il avait déjà sorti des aliments du frigo et avait allumé les plaques de cuisson, s'apprêtant à cuisiner quelque chose. Je m'assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, laissant mes jambes nues pendre dans le vide, pour le regarder tendrement. Il semblait tellement concentré, comme si l'annonce de ma perte de poids l'avait réellement perturbé, et je repris la parole au bout de quelques minutes de silence :

\- Tu nous prépare quoi ?

\- Du bacon. Et des œufs brouillés. Et des tartines grillées. Basiquement, tout ce qu'il y a dans le frigo et qui peut servir de petit déjeuner.

\- Je ne mangerai plus pendant trois jours après ça, rigolai-je, ce qui le fit se retourner vers moi et me saisir par les hanches, alors que j'étais toujours perchée sur le comptoir.

\- Oh, crois-moi bien que tu n'auras plus le choix. Je viellerai à ce que tu manges pour de bon. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

\- Killian Jones, te prendrais-tu pour mon père ? Demandai-je d'un air taquin en levant un sourcils malicieux dans sa direction.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'assure que tu ne te laisses pas mourir, Emma Swan, puisque tu ne le fais pas toi-même, répondit-il d'un air presque sévère.

Je ris et levai la tête pour l'embrasser sur la pommette, puis rapidement sur les lèvres. Je profitai du contact de sa peau contre la mienne pendant un moment, avant de murmurer, contente de le retrouver lui et ses manies habituelles de prendre soin de moi :

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Swan, dit-il avec un petit sourire, toute sa douceur retrouvée. C'est avec plaisir que je prends soin de toi. Et puis…

Son visage s'assombrit, ses yeux se voilèrent, et il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que je comprenne qu'il s'en voulait, vraiment. Il se sentait coupable. Et il était vrai que ma perte d'appétit était en grande partie due à ce qui s'était passé entre nous, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se torture. Il l'avait déjà bien trop fait ces dernières semaines, j'en étais persuadée. Et puis j'étais fautive, moi aussi. Il était injuste qu'il porte plus longtemps le poids de nos erreurs mêlées.

\- Hé, commençai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue pour l'encourager à me regarder. Ne t'en veux plus, d'accord ? Je suis là, je vais bien. Je ne pars plus. C'est promis.

\- Je sais, ma belle, dit-il en me caressant le dos, et je lui souris tendrement pour le réconforter. Je suis juste désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde, et je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir blessée.

\- C'est du passé, assurai-je avec un petit sourire. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai fait pas mal, moi aussi. Je t'ai pardonné, alors cesse de t'en vouloir, d'accord ?

\- Je t'aime tellement fort, love, avoua-t-il.

Il se pencha encore un peu, et nos fronts se posèrent tout naturellement l'un contre l'autre. Je le regardai dans les yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire tant j'étais heureuse de le retrouver, une main caressant doucement ses mèches sombres. Puis je murmurai :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il sourit à son tour, enfin, et changea de position pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Notre baiser dura un petit temps, voulant tous deux profiter le plus possible de l'autre, puis il finit par se détacher de moi, presque à regret, pour se remettre à cuisiner.

Alors qu'il faisait cuire le bacon dans une poêle, et que je le regardai, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, essayant de me retenir de lui sauter dessus tant la vision de son torse nu me donnait des frissons partout dans le corps, il se remit à parler. Je dus secouer la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et être prête à l'écouter :

\- Mis à part ça, comment c'était, ton voyage à New York ?

\- Tu m'as manqué. Vous m'avez tous manqué. Mais j'ai fait des rencontres intéressantes, avouai-je avec un sourire, toujours assise sur le comptoir.

Je lui parlai alors de Jack, et surtout de Zoey, cette jeune fille qui me faisait tellement penser à l'adolescente que j'étais alors. Je lui racontai comment elle m'avait fait prendre conscience de l'erreur que j'avais fait en partant, et la complicité qui nous avait liées dés les premières minutes de notre conversation. Il m'écouta avec concentration, semblant touché par mon récit, et je finis par dire en soupirant :

\- J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir faire plus, tu sais ? Mais à la place, j'ai dû la renvoyer dans un endroit où elle est visiblement malheureuse…

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, Emma, m'assura Killian en s'approchant de nouveau de moi pour me prendre la main et essayer de me réconforter. Je sais que tu aurais voulu lui offrir une famille, et j'aurais été plus qu'heureux d'accueillir cette jeune fille chez nous si nous ne vivions pas dans cette ville où il y a toujours un danger.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, comprenant qu'il était tout à fait sincère et que, dans d'autres circonstances, si nous menions une vie plus normale, il aurait accepté sans hésitation d'offrir une vraie famille à la jeune fille. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était, de grandir en tant qu'orphelin, après tout. Nous nous comprenions mieux que quiconque.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier, me disant que, décidément, j'avais beaucoup de chance de partager ma vie avec cet homme exceptionnel. Je me redressai pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres en guise de remerciement silencieux, ce geste tendre le faisant sourire à travers notre étreinte.

\- J'espère juste qu'elle va m'appeler, dis-je une fois que nous nous fûmes détachés. Faute de pouvoir lui offrir une famille, j'aimerai pouvoir la soutenir un peu, tu sais ? J'aurais tout donné pour avoir un adulte de mon côté lorsque j'étais à sa place.

Il me regarda avec intensité, et je décelai une once de fierté dans ses yeux alors qu'il continuait à dessiner des petites arabesques sur la peau de mon dos. Puis il dit à voix basse :

\- Tu es la femme la plus incroyable qui existe, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, répondis-je avec un sourire taquin, rougissant légèrement.

Étrangement, après cette déclaration de ma part, il parla moins, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Je me demandai un instant ce qui lui prenait, mais essayai de ne pas lui poser trop de question, et le regardai bouger avec dextérité derrière les fourneaux. Il réfléchissait de toute évidence intensément, et je n'avais pas le cœur de le déranger.

Enfin, notre repas fut prêt. Toujours perchée à côté de la cuisinière, une assiette débordant de nourriture à côté de moi, j'avais écarté les jambes pour qu'il puisse se placer entre et s'approcher le plus possible de moi. Il me regarda manger en passant sa main dans mon dos et sur mes hanches, et je finis par relever un sourcils en disant :

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Je sais que tu vas encore protester, mais je suis incapable de finir ça à moi toute seule.

Il sourit à moitié, mais ne répondit pas, et sa bonne humeur sonnait faux. Je commençai réellement à me dire que quelque chose clochait, et je mis ma main sur son torse en levant les yeux vers lui pour lui demander avec douceur :

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien de grave, love. C'est juste… j'ai réfléchi, et…

Il sembla hésiter et déglutit péniblement, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui faisait peur. Je laissai ma main sur son ventre, mais portai l'autre à son visage, et fis jouer mes doigts derrière son oreille pour l'encourager.

\- Et je me suis dit qu'il était plus que temps que je t'avoue vraiment pourquoi Jasmine est ici, termina-t-il enfin

J'eus un léger mouvement de recul, surprise. Je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ça. Et je ne voulais pas l'obliger à me dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas m'avouer. C'était son choix, c'était sa vie. Je savais à présent qu'il me faisait confiance, et que la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait rien me dire était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de remuer son passé. Alors je le regardai droit dans les yeux et répondis avec conviction :

\- Hé, babe, tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Je suis bien consciente qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu ne me l'as pas dit avant. Et je suis d'accord avec ça. Je ne veux surtout pas te mettre la pression.

\- Tu ne me mets pas la pression, Emma, dit-il avec un vague sourire, semblant touché par ma réaction. Je me suis juste rendu compte que ce secret nous a éloigné, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Et puis tu as le droit de savoir, surtout que je sais que je me sentirais mieux après. Tu as toujours les mots pour m'aider quand ça ne va pas.

Je souris tendrement, émue par ses paroles, et l'embrassai à la base du cou, consciente que prendre cette décision avait été compliqué pour lui. Il prit plusieurs secondes pour respirer calmement avant de commencer son récit, comme si ça lui demandait un effort surhumain. Pour l'encourager, je lui pris la main et enlaçai nos doigts ensemble avant de murmurer :

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis là. Je te soutiendrai toujours, c'est promis.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il avec un sourire remplit d'adoration.

Il ferma les paupières une seconde, comme pour se concentrer, pour rassembler le courage nécessaire et tout m'avouer. Puis il finit par prendre la parole d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

\- Jasmine et moi nous sommes rencontrés à l'époque où j'étais toujours un pirate, à Agrabah. Je venais de sortir du Pays Imaginaire, j'avais réussi à me procurer plusieurs haricots magiques, et je voyageais à travers les mondes, souffrant toujours de la perte de Milah. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : ma vengeance. Elle est venue me trouver sur le Jolly Roger, un soir. Je m'en rappelle, parce qu'elle est apparue de nulle part, toute fière qu'elle était, la tête haute, accompagnée de Salim. A cette époque, elle ne connaissait pas encore Aladdin. Elle m'a proposé un boulot.

Il prit une nouvelle grande inspiration, et j'exerçai une petite pression sur ses doigts pour lui montrer que j'étais là et qu'il pouvait tout me dire. Il me sourit faiblement et continua :

\- Tu as déjà vécu assez de choses pour savoir que rien n'est blanc ou noir, dans ce monde. Jasmine est une héroïne, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Elle aide tellement de monde dans son royaume. Mais c'était une jeune fille, à l'époque, et elle venait juste de faire une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise. Elle avait réussi à détourner des fonds pour son propre confort, une erreur de jeunesse qu'elle regrette encore aujourd'hui. Excepté qu'un homme, un commerçant du coin, l'avait découvert, et l'avait menacée de parler si elle ne se dénonçait pas elle-même. Ça ne pouvait pas se savoir, elle se serrait faire lyncher par le peuple et aurait perdu son pouvoir. Alors elle est venue me trouver avec une grosse somme d'argent pour que… pour que j'élimine le témoin gênant. Qui était tout à fait innocent. Et je l'ai fait sans me poser de question.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi, comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction, et je secouai la tête sans comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il eu si peur de tout m'avouer ? Je savais qu'il avait fait des choses plutôt violentes dans son passé, et je l'avais accepté. Je l'aimais lui, dans son entièreté, avec les erreurs qu'il avait faites et son passé trouble, comme il le faisait avec moi. C'était maintenant qui comptait. Le passé n'avait plus aucune importance.

\- Mais Killian, commençai-je en passant ma main libre dans sa nuque pour lui caresser les cheveux. Je sais que tu as fait ce genre de choses. Je sais que tu étais un pirate. Et je l'accepte parfaitement. Pourquoi as-tu eu si peur de me le dire ?

\- Swan, tu ne comprends pas, dit-il en secouant lentement la tête. Je l'ai tué devant sa femme et sa fille. Il était innocent, juste un honnête homme qui voulait faire le bien, et je l'ai tué. Parce que cette jeune fille qui flirtait avec moi et cet homme qui était devenu mon ami m'avaient donné de l'or. Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache parce que… j'ai honte. J'ai tellement honte de tout ce que j'ai fait. L'arrivée de Jasmine a fait remonter toutes les mauvaises actions que j'ai commises en tant que pirate et que j'aurais voulu oublier. Et j'avais tellement peur que tu ne me voies plus comme avant lorsque je te l'aurais dit. Je veux juste que toi et les enfants soyez fiers de moi. Je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais quitté, je te fais tellement confiance, mais j'avais peur. Peur que, la nuit, alors que je dormais, tu ne vois plus le corps endormi de ton mari mais la silhouette menaçante d'un meurtrier.

Il soupira légèrement, et j'entrouvris la bouche, peinée par ses paroles. Il ne se voyait pas comme quelqu'un de bien, et il avait peur que je fasse de même. Ça expliquait tellement de chose : ses cauchemars, sa distance, il ne voulait juste pas que je m'éloigne de lui en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais il ne voyait pas la merveilleuse personne qu'il était à présent, il ne voyait pas le père parfait qu'il était, le compagnon attentionné et l'ami rêvé de toute personne sensée. Tout le monde avait fait des erreurs dans son passé, même mes parents, et j'étais la première à regretter ce que j'avais pu faire dans ma jeunesse.

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, je sautai de mon perchoir pour me mettre sur mes pieds et l'entraînai dans une puissante étreinte, mes bras noués autour de sa nuque, alors que je sentais son souffle s'être accéléré, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Je l'embrassai plusieurs fois dans le cou, puis me détachai de lui et le regardai dans les yeux, mes deux mains posées sur son visage, pour lui dire :

\- Killian, c'est du passé. Je sais que ça te fait du mal, et ça montre justement la merveilleuse personne que tu es devenue. Tu sais que tuer cet homme était une erreur, tu as envie de revenir en arrière, et ça prouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Regarde nous, tout le monde a fait d'horribles erreurs, mais nous avons tous été pardonnés. Il ne faut plus te torturer comme ça. Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu es incroyable, tu ne comprends pas que je suis la plus heureuse des femmes de t'avoir pour mari, pour meilleur ami, et que tu sois le père de mes enfants. Je veux qu'ils te prennent pour modèle, parce que tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse. Je t'aime, et en aucun cas je ne vais te voir différemment à cause de cette histoire.

Il sembla profondément touché par mes paroles, et m'embrassa sur le front, comme pour me remercier. De mon côté, j'étais plutôt heureuse qu'il m'ait finalement tout dit : ça avait l'air de l'avoir soulagé un peu, et je pouvais l'aider à se sentir mieux, c'était mon rôle d'épouse, après tout. Il répondit après s'être de nouveau détaché de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est pour ça que Jasmine est là. Cette fois-ci, c'est Aladdin qui a fait une bêtise. Elle essaye de me convaincre de l'aider à se débarrasser des preuves. J'ai voulu lui parler, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle essaye de jouer de ses charmes pour que j'accepte. Et je suis désolée que son comportement t'ait fait du mal, parce que tu ne le mérites pas.

\- Tout va bien, assurai-je avec un doux sourire, essuyant du pouce une larme qui avait échappé à sa vigilance et qui roulait sur sa joue. On va essayer de lui parler ensemble, d'accord ? Elle a besoin d'aide Et si ça ne marche toujours pas, on les renverra chez eux, ils n'auront pas le choix. Ils t'ont déjà fait bien assez souffrir comme ça. Tu es un héro, Killian Jones. Et je suis fière de toi.

\- Merci, ma belle, dit-il d'une voix étouffée, au bord des larmes. J'avais raison. Tu as toujours les mots.

Je lui souris tendrement, passai ma main sur son visage en essayant de lui faire comprendre par mes gestes à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point j'étais heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie, et que son passé ne comptait pas parce qu'il était un héro, à présent. Prise d'une soudaine envie de le réconforter, je me penchai vers lui et murmurai :

\- Et comme tout héro, tu mérites d'être récompensé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il leva un sourcil sans sembler comprendre mon sous-entendu, et, sans attendre, je fondis sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il sembla enfin comprendre mes attentions, et m'embrassa en retour avant de passer ses bras sous mes fesses pour me soulever et me faire asseoir sur le comptoir. Ainsi à sa hauteur, j'enroulai mes jambes nues autour de ses hanches et l'agrippai encore un peu plus par les épaules pour le reprocher de moi, juste heureuse se sentir se bouche sur la mienne et son corps collé contre le mien.

* * *

 **Et voilà l'histoire du passé de Killian! Comme je vous avais prévenu, ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement surprenant, Killian avait juste peur que son passé gâche son présent. Dans le prochain chapitre, Emma retrouve ses enfants! j'espère que vous avez aimé, et à la semaine prochaine! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci beaucoup à fan OUAT , Athena Skywriter, Julia-CS, Lea Michaelson et louloumpu pour les reviews! :)  
**

 **Je suis consciente que l'histoire entre Killian et Jasmine peut sembler banale, mais j'avais aussi envie de montrer ici comment une petite chose peut prendre des proportion énormes dans une relation :) J'espère que vous aimerez les retrouvailles d'Emma avec ses enfants! :)**

* * *

Je fus réveillée par des doux petits baisers déposés le long de ma nuque, et ouvris les yeux avec un sourire endormi. Je ne pensais cependant pas une seconde à protester d'avoir été tirée de mon sommeil si tôt dans la matinée, parce que ce réveil, j'en rêvais depuis une semaine. Ses bras enroulés autour de moi, mon dos collé contre son torse, la sensation de son souffle dans ma nuque et ses lèvres posées contre ma peau, tout ça me mit immédiatement de très bonne humeur. Je pouffai de rire et enlaçai ma main gauche aux doigts de sa main droite en profitant de la chaleur que me prodiguaient ses bras.

Nous avions fini par nous endormir vers cinq heure du matin, plus qu'occupés par nos retrouvailles. Malgré ma nuit très courte, j'étais plus qu'heureuse de me réveiller dans ses bras, comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Sentant que je ne dormais plus, il continua à me déposer une traînée de baisers jusqu'à la base de mon cou, et finit par murmurer à mon oreille :

\- Bonjour, love.

Je tournai la tête pour l'embrasser sur l'épaule, et il resserra encore un peu plus ses bras autour de moi, plongeant la tête dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Je décidai de rester encore un instant dans cette position, profitant de la sensation familière de son corps contre le mien, cette même sensation qui m'avait tant manquée ces derniers jour. Puis je finis par me détacher un peu de lui, juste assez pour rouler et lui faire face, et l'embrassai sur les lèvres, répondant d'un air taquin :

\- Bonjour, capitaine.

Il rit, et noua ses bras autour de moi une fois de plus pour me rapprocher encore de lui, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle et que je n'allais pas disparaître. Je plongeai la tête dans son cou en souriant. Tous les événements de la veille – l'accident de voiture, nos retrouvailles, ses révélations, notre nuit plutôt agitée – m'avaient fatiguée, mais, pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de me rendormir. Je voulais simplement profiter de chaque moment dans ses bras. J'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre, tellement peur que ces moments à deux ne deviennent plus qu'un lointain souvenir douloureux. Il semblait penser la même chose, car il me murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Je laissai échapper un petit éclat de rire, tellement heureuse d'entendre de nouveau sa voix, de sentir ses bras autour de moi, son odeur, tout ce qui le caractérisait. Puis je répondis dans un murmure, mes doigts caressant doucement la courbe de sa mâchoire :

\- Je t'aime.

Il se détacha de moi pour me sourire tendrement, et m'embrassa sur le bout du nez, me faisant rigoler une nouvelle fois. Je ne comprenais plus comment j'avais pu vivre sans ces petites marques d'affection pendant si longtemps. Il finit par dire en me caressant doucement le dos, me gardant toujours lovée contre lui :

\- On devrait aller chercher les enfants. Ils t'ont réclamée tous les jours, tu sais. Tu leur a tellement manqué... Ça te dit qu'on aille prendre le petit-déjeuner chez Granny tous ensemble après ça ? Continua-t-il après que j'eus hoché la tête, montrant à quel point j'étais impatiente de revoir notre petite famille.

\- Tu vas vraiment mettre tes menaces à exécution, hein ? Demandai-je en riant. Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix de sauter ou non des repas.

\- Bien vu, ma belle, répondit-il avec un sourire, avant de reprendre brusquement son sérieux. Mais tu sais que je fais ça parce que je t'aime. J'ai juste peur que tu tombes malade.

\- Je sais, soufflai-je tendrement. Et je suis heureuse que tu prennes soin de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu personne pour le faire avant toi.

\- Tu admets enfin que tu aimes ça ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air théâtral qui me fit éclater de rire.

\- La ferme, Jones, ou je ne te dirais plus jamais des choses comme ça.

Il rit, sachant très bien que je le taquinais, et m'embrassa de nouveau avant de se détacher de moi, ce qui me fit pousser un petit grognement de déception. Je fis la moue en le voyant s'éloigner, roulant sur le dos pour pouvoir le regarder plus longtemps, et il sourit en me lançant, un sourcil levé :

\- Il faut bien qu'on se détache un jour ou l'autre. On sait tous les deux très bien ce qui va se passer si on reste dans ce lit, et les enfants devront donc attendre un long moment avant de récupérer leur maman.

Je pouffai de rire et me relevai moi même pour m'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, alors qu'il m'informai qu'il allait prendre une douche. Je le regardai s'éloigner, me rendant compte que je ne voulais vraiment pas que nous soyons de nouveau séparés, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

Je soupirai et me saisis de mon portable, qui était posé sur la table de nuit, décidant d'appeler Henry pour l'informer que j'étais rentrée et lui proposer de venir manger avec nous. Il décrocha au bout d'une sonnerie à peine, et sa voix semblait étonnamment enjouée lorsqu'il prit la parole :

\- Hey, maman !

\- Hey, kid, répondis-je, un peu surprise. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Tu es enfin revenue, tu crois que je vais le prendre comment ? S'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- Comment sais-tu que je suis de nouveau à Storybrooke ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, complètement perdue.

\- J'ai mes sources… Grand-mère me l'a dit ce matin, ajouta-t-il en voyant que je gardais un silence abasourdi.

\- Ça explique tout, répondis-je joyeusement. On va chercher Liam et Leia chez mes parents dans quelques minutes, tu veux nous retrouver là-bas ? On pourrait aller manger ensemble.

\- Ça marche ! S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je suis tellement content que tu sois revenue, maman. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, kid, répondis-je d'un air attendri, touchée par ses mots. A tout de suite.

Je raccrochai et restai quelques secondes immobile, mes mains posées sur mes cuisses nues, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire en attendant Killian. Puis je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit, et je me levai d'un bond pour me diriger à pieds nu vers la salle de bain.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être loin de mon mari, et prendre une douche à deux était une situation qui se répétait assez souvent dans notre vie de couple. Et puis, j'étais certaine que l'idée lui plairait, vu que le regard qu'il m'avait jeté en s'éloignant m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il aurait voulu me garder dans ses bras pour l'éternité.

Je fis attention à ne pas faire de bruit, et me déshabillai rapidement, enlevant sa chemise que j'avais enfilée pour ne pas avoir froid, et ma culotte, seules choses que je portais sur moi. Avant de tirer le rideau de douche, pour éviter de lui faire peur, je demandai avec malice :

\- Me permettez-vous de venir vous rejoindre, capitaine ?

Je l'entendis rire, et pris ça comme une invitation, rentrant sous l'eau chaude et me collant contre sa peau nue en souriant. Ses cheveux trempés lui tombaient devant les yeux, et je dégageai tendrement une mèche sombre de son front. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe avant de passer son bras droit autour de moi pour m'attirer un peu plus à lui :

\- Je me demandais quand vous décideriez enfin à venir, princesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répondis-je en haussant les épaules avec une fausse nonchalance. C'est à croire que je ne peux plus me passer de toi pendant plus de quelques minutes.

Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage à mes mots, et il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Sans grande surprise, et si nous avions voulu éviter cette situation pour ne pas prendre encore plus de retard, nous ne parvînmes ni l'un ni l'autre à nous retenir d'aller plus loin. Sous l'eau chaude, nos soupirs résonnants contre les murs de la pièce, nous partageâmes un autre moment de plaisir absolu, atteignant tous les deux notre orgasme en même temps, et restant longtemps enlacés dans la douche avant de nous décider à sortir.

J'avais l'impression que nous étions deux adolescents fous amoureux, tant nous cherchions le moindre contact physique l'un avec l'autre. Alors que nous marchions vers l'appartement de mes parents, il s'arrêtait à tous les coins de rue pour m'embrasser, parfois légèrement, parfois avec passion, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

J'étais tellement heureuse que tout soit redevenu comme avant. Et m'avoir avoué son secret l'avait visiblement réellement soulagé, parce qu'il semblait plus détendu, plus souriant. A le voir si heureux, je me promis intérieurement de ne plus jamais laisser les choses dégénérer comme ça entre nous. Il m'avait tellement manqué, je l'aimais, et nous étions heureux ensemble. Nous nous étions trouvés, nous, les deux enfants perdus qui avaient cru ne jamais trouver une famille. Et il allait falloir bien plus qu'un secret pour nous séparer, car le passé nous avait bien fait comprendre que même la mort n'était pas une finalité pour nous.

* * *

\- Maman !

J'eus à peine le temps d'entrer dans l'appartement de mes parents que deux petites voix crièrent mon nom, et je m'accroupis, m'attendant à sentir Liam se jeter dans mes bras. Mais, à ma grande surprise, c'est la tête blonde de Leia qui fonça sur moi, et elle se jeta à mon cou, nouant ses deux petites mains autour de ma nuque. Un peu surprise par cet élan d'affection auquel je n'étais pas habituée, je la serrai à mon tour contre moi, frictionnant doucement son dos :

\- Hey, ma puce, murmurai-je tendrement.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais resta bien serrée contre moi alors que je restais accroupie pour serrer Liam dans mes bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille, juste avant de faire pareil avec Neal. Je voulus me lever et déposer Leia sur le sol pour étreindre Henry et mes parents, mais dès qu'elle sentit que je desserrai mon emprise, elle poussa un petit cri et serra encore un peu plus ses bras autour de ma nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? M'étonnai-je en me demandant quelle mouche avait piquée ma fille, avant de m'avancer pour serrer Henry contre moi, la tête de Leia toujours plongée dans mon cou.

\- Elle t'a réclamée toute la semaine, m'informa Killian, qui se tenait à quelques pas de moi, avec un petit sourire.

\- Hein ? Demandai-je sans comprendre. On parle bien de Leia, là ?

\- Crois-moi, on a essayé de la consoler, ajouta Henry en haussant les épaules. Mais elle pleurait après toi.

\- Mais elle avait l'air normale, au téléphone, dis-je en caressant doucement le dos de ma fille, complètement abasourdie par ce que j'entendais.

\- C'était les seuls moments où elle était calme. Sinon, c'était une vraie petite furie. Hein, little love ? La taquina Killian, et elle lui répondit par un petit grognement.

\- Ouais, Leia c'est un bébé ! S'exclama Liam en me regardant avec des yeux pétillants de joie. Elle a pleuré après toi !

\- Tu n'en menais pas large non plus, lui fit remarquer Henry avec amusement, et mon fils fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue, comme s'il était fâché sur son grand frère pour avoir lâché le morceau.

Je ris doucement et m'approchai de Liam pour poser la main sur son épaule, et il leva les yeux vers moi en retrouvant immédiatement son sourire. Je lui souris en retour, réalisant à quel point ça avait été difficile d'être éloignée de tout ceux que j'aimais. J'avais la famille la plus merveilleuse du monde, je n'aurais même pas osé imaginer être aussi heureuse quelques années auparavant, et, à présent, j'étais enfin prête à profiter à fond de leur présence.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, sweetheart, dis-je d'une voix un peu cassée par l'émotion. Mon dieu, vous m'avez tous manqué, ajoutai-je en relevant les yeux vers ma famille, captant leurs regards remplis de tendresse.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne pars plus ? Demanda Liam avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et lui fis signe de venir s'installer à mes côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Leia était toujours accrochée à moi et ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher, lovée tout contre moi. Killian vint nous rejoindre, enroulant un bras autour de mes hanches sans tenir compte de la présence de mes parents, qui échangèrent un sourire attendri à nous voir de nouveau si proches.

\- Je ne pars plus, bébé, dis-je avec douceur, avant de me retourner vers Leia pour essayer de la rassurer, elle aussi, mais elle se mit immédiatement à sangloter dans ma nuque, m'étouffant presque tant son emprise était étroite sur mon cou.

J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Killian. Je n'avais certainement pas pensé que mon absence aurait un tel effet sur Leia. Je m'étais inquiétée pour la réaction Liam, mais pas pour celle de ma fille. Après tout, elle ne montrait jamais de signe d'affection envers moi, et je trouvais ça sincèrement étonnant que je lui ai manqué. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui avoir fait de la peine, tout ça parce que j'avais décidé de fuir mes problèmes au lieu de les affronter

C'est pourquoi, alors que Liam avait grimpé sur les genoux de Killian et que ce-dernier remerciait mes parents pour l'avoir aidé la veille, je me penchai vers ma fille et l'embrassai doucement dans les cheveux. Ma main caressant son dos pour la réconforter, je murmurai :

\- Hé, chérie, c'est fini. Je ne pars plus, tu vois ? Je reste là, avec toi, tu peux arrêter de pleurer. Je t'aime tellement fort, petite princesse.

Bercée par mes paroles, elle finit par se calmer, mais refusa de me lâcher lorsque nous prîmes congé de mes parents pour nous rendre chez Granny. Je la portai jusqu'au restaurant, et m'assis à une table alors que, installée sur mes genoux, elle semblait enfin avoir retrouvé son sourire

Liam dans les bras de Killian, Henry assis à côté de moi, nous mangeâmes avec bonne humeur, discutant de tout et de rien, partant souvent dans des grands éclats de rire. Mon mari commanda un vrai festin de pancakes, de bacon, d'œufs, et de basiquement tout ce que j'aimais manger au petit déjeuner, me jetant des regards réguliers par dessus son assiette pour s'assurer que je mangeais bien. Je lui en étais reconnaissante de prendre soin de moi, surtout que je n'avais plus mangé avec autant d'appétit depuis des semaines.

J'étais juste heureuse de retrouver ma famille, de voir que les choses revenaient enfin à la normale. Certes, Jasmine était toujours en ville et il allait falloir lui parler, parce que sa présence faisait du mal à Killian. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était aux retrouvailles, et j'avais hâte de passer cette journée simplement en compagnie de ceux que j'aimais.

* * *

\- Hé, babe ? Commençai-je, mon index traçant des motifs sur le torse nu de Killian.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. Merci pour cette journée.

Nous étions installés dans notre lit, la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Les enfants étaient au lit depuis longtemps, mais nous n'avions pas envie que cette journée se termine. Ma tête posée sur son torse, son bras passé autour de moi, nous étions tous les deux plongés dans nos pensées jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole.

J'étais épuisée par la journée et la nuit précédente, où je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, mais j'étais tellement heureuse. Nous avions passé la journée à bord du Jolly Roder avec les enfants. Même si Leia avait toujours l'air un peu perturbée – elle n'avait pas voulu me lâcher de la journée et avait insisté pour que ce soit moi qui lui lise son histoire du soir – Henry et les petits s'étaient sincèrement amusés.

J'avais souris et rigolé toute la journée, Killian et moi gardant un contact physique dès que nous le pouvions. J'avais tout d'un coup senti le besoin de le remercier, et il me sourit en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux. Il fit jouer ses doigts sur mon flanc, ce qui me tira un petit rire, vu qu'il me chatouillait, et je tapai gentiment sur sa main en guise de vengeance.

\- C'est avec grand plaisir, love. Tu as aimé, alors ?

\- Quelle question ! Répondis-je en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Bien sûr que j'ai aimé.

\- Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire, dit-il après une petite hésitation. Dis-moi ta vraie opinion, hein, je ne t'oblige à rien.

Je roulai pour me mettre sur lui, enroulant mes bras autour de lui et posant mon menton sur son torse en souriant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il suréleva sa tête grâce à son bras gauche, gardant son bras libre autour de moi, et je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait l'air un peu inquiet. Je levai un sourcil et baissai la tête pour l'embrasser sur le ventre avant de dire :

\- Hé, je ne mords pas. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien.

Il sourit largement et caressa tendrement mon dos à travers mon débardeur. Il haussa alors les épaules et déclara avec une petite moue, comme s'il était un peu gêné de faire sa demande :

\- Je me disais juste que ce serait peut-être bien qu'on ait quelques jours juste pour nous, sans les enfants. On pourrait faire une croisière sur le Jolly Roger. J'ai juste envie de te retrouver après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je restai sans voix, un peu surprise par sa demande. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça, mais je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement aux images qui se formaient dans mon esprit. Si ça me disait de passer quelques jours avec lui, perdus au milieu de l'océan ? En vérité, je ne demandais rien de plus. Sa proposition était tout simplement parfaite.

\- T'es pas obligée de dire oui, Swan, continua-t-il d'un air inquiet à cause de mon silence. C'était juste…

Je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase et bougeai pour remonter jusqu'à son visage et l'embrasser longuement. Je le sentis sourire, et, une fois que je fus détachée de lui, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et plongeai la tête dans son cou, profondément heureuse :

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Bien sûr que ça me dit, espèce d'idiot, répondis-je, et il éclata de rire.

Je l'embrassai plusieurs fois dans le cou et sur la clavicule, mon cœur semblant battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Puis je me détachai de nouveau pour le regarder, et dis avec un haussement d'épaule :

\- Par contre, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre quelques jours avant de partir. Les enfants ont encore l'air perturbés, et je ne veux pas leur faire de peine.

\- Tu as raison, me dit-il en me serrant fort contre lui. Après ça, on pourrait peut-être les emmener en vacances quelque part, tu ne crois pas ? Quitter un peu Storybrooke, pour passer du temps avec eux. Puis moi aussi j'ai envie de visiter ce monde, dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Je souris de nouveau et roulai sur le côté pour le libérer de mon poids. Il se retourna également pour me faire face, et posa sa main sur mon flanc pour caresser tout doucement ma peau, ce qui me tira un frisson de plaisir. J'étais tellement heureuse d'entendre cette dernière proposition. J'avais envie de faire découvrir le monde aux enfants, et nous n'avions jamais vraiment pris de vacances tous ensemble. J'étais sûre que ça allait encore renforcer notre complicité, et je murmurai avec enthousiasme :

\- C'est une très bonne idée. On pourrait leur faire visiter l'Europe, tu ne crois pas ? Il y a tellement de belles choses à voir, là-bas.

\- L'Europe ? Répéta-t-il d'un air un peu confus.

\- C'est un continent, dis-je après avoir éclaté de rire, et je rajoutai devant son haussement de sourcil. Enfin, tu verras. Je suis sûre que ça te plaira.

\- C'est décidé, alors ? On le fait ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, répondis-je, en je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

Nous restâmes encore enlacés un bon moment, profitant de ces nouveaux plans faits ensemble, et je sentis brusquement mes pensées converger vers la conversation que nous allions devoir avoir avec Jasmine, Aladdin et Salim. Avant tous ces voyages et tout ce bonheur, il allait falloir arranger ça, je le savais.

C'est pourquoi je finis par me détacher de mon mari pour le regarder dans les yeux, espérant que mes paroles n'allaient pas l'attrister en lui rappelant des mauvais souvenirs. Je voulais juste qu'on tourne la page sur cette mauvaise période de nos vies, je voulais qu'il se sente mieux, et ce n'était pas possible sans mettre les choses au clair avec Jasmine. Je posai donc la main sur son torse et dis un peu timidement.

\- Killian ? J'ai réfléchi, et… avant tout ça, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait arranger les choses avec Jasmine une bonne fois pour toute ? Je sais que ça va être compliqué, ajoutai-je en voyant son regard se voiler de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Mais on doit passer par là. Si tu veux, je mènerais la conversation. J'ai juste envie que tu sois de nouveau heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause d'eux, parce que tu es un héro maintenant, et il ne faut plus jamais que tu en doutes.

Contre toute attente, un sourire éclaira subitement son visage. Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau avant de murmurer tout contre mes lèvres :

\- Merci.

\- Pour quoi ? Répondis-je en me reculant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, étonnée.

\- Pour être toujours là pour moi. Et tu as raison, il faut arranger ça. Ensuite, tout redeviendra comme avant, et on pourra profiter de notre famille. Tu es la meilleure, Swan. Je t'aime.

Je souris et me sentis rougir, touchée par ses paroles. Je m'approchai de nouveau de lui pour l'embrasser doucement, et, sans vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé, je me retrouvai bientôt sur lui à déposer des baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire va enfin se clôturer concernant Jasmine et le passé de Killian. Puis les deux chapitres qui resteront ne seront que tendresse et complicité! A la semaine prochaine! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci à fan OUAT, Julia-CS et louloumpu pour les reviews! :)**

* * *

Killian et moi nous dirigions vers chez Granny, main dans la main, regardant Liam et Leia qui sautillaient en riant devant nous. Liam se retourna pour être sûr que sa petite sœur suivait, et je souris, attendrie, lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la saisisse. La complicité qui les liait ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner, et j'étais tellement heureuse de les voir si proches.

Les enfants avaient enfin l'air d'aller un peu mieux, et ça ma faisait plaisir de les voir de nouveau heureux. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Killian, qui ne disait pas grand-chose, et avait l'air plutôt tendu. Je perdis mon sourire pour froncer les sourcils, un peu inquiète. Il fallait dire que nous étions en chemin pour enfin avoir cette discussion avec Jasmine, Aladdin et Salim, et je savais que mon mari était anxieux.

Je ne voulais pas trop parler de la situation devant les enfants, ne voulant pas les mêler à nos histoires, et je me contentai donc juste de caresser doucement la main de Killian pour l'apaiser. Il se retourna vers moi et me sourit d'un air crispé, poussant un petit soupir de découragement.

Alors que nous nous avancions sur la terrasse, je sentis son corps se tendre complètement. Je grimaçai : le voir aussi stressé me faisait de la peine. Je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux, mais nous devions passer par ce mauvais moment pour atteindre notre bonheur. Alors j'ouvris la porte du restaurant la première, m'assurant que mes parents, qui devaient garder les enfants pendant notre conversation, étaient déjà arrivés, et je leur fis signe de surveiller Liam et Leia. Les enfant se précipitèrent vers eux à grand cris, comme toujours heureux de voir leur grand-parents.

Restant à l'extérieur, je refermai la porte afin de me retrouver seule avec Killian sur la terrasse, et me retournai vers lui pour le regarder. Il fronça les sourcils, sûrement surpris de cette soudain décision de ne pas rentrer dans le _diner_ , mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me demander quoi que ce soit. Posant la main qui ne tenait pas la sienne sur sa joue, je dis avec douceur :

\- Je sais que tu es inquiet. Mais ça va bien se passer. Et après, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, d'accord ?

\- Je sais, dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de porter ma main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je n'ai juste pas envie de faire remonter tous ces souvenirs à la surface. Mais il faut bien leur parler, et leur faire comprendre qu'éliminer les preuves de leur crime n'est pas la bonne solution. Ce n'est juste pas vraiment une conversation que j'ai envie d'avoir.

J'eus une petite moue, plongée dans mes pensées. Il m'avait demandé de le laisser parler avec Jasmine, il m'avait dit que ma présence à ses côtés lui était suffisante pour se sentir mieux. Mais je voulais tout de même lui proposer mon aide, et je dis après une petite hésitation

\- Je sais que tu veux parler à Jasmine toi-même, mais si tu sens que ça devient trop lourd, tu n'as qu'un signe à faire et je viendrai à ton secours, d'accord? Je suis là pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes trop mal.

Il sourit plus franchement et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser dans les cheveux. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son torse et posai la tête sur son épaule pour profiter de ses doigts caressant doucement mon dos. Depuis que j'étais revenue, nous n'arrivions décidément pas à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. Sa main remonta pour jouer avec une de mes mèches de cheveux et il dit avec douceur :

\- Merci, Swan. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi aussi, parce que Jasmine t'a fait souffrir, alors tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te trouves incroyable de venir jusqu'ici pour me soutenir.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser seul face à ça, répondis-je comme une évidence, relevant la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez, et je ris, mes bras toujours enroulés autour de lui. Nous restâmes un moment enlacés avant que je me détache de lui, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de mon assurance et de l'apaiser. Je lui souris et enlaçai ses doigts aux miens en demandant :

\- On y va ?

Il hocha la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes d'un même pas vers l'entrée du restaurant. Je fis un petit signe de la main à mes parents et adressai un clin d'œil à Liam, qui était dans les bras de ma mère et nous regardait fixement, comprenant que quelque chose d'important se passait. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter davantage. C'était des affaires de grandes personnes, et les enfants en avait déjà bien assez souffert comme ça.

Je m'assis à côté de mon mari à une table au fond du restaurant et commandai deux cafés. Je remarquai que Killian avait toujours l'air horriblement inquiet, et je lui donnai un petit coup d'épaule complice pour le rassurer. Je détestais le voir comme ça, ça me faisait de la peine, et je voulais juste essayer de lui remonter le moral. Il se retourna vers moi avec un demi-sourire, vaguement amusé par mon geste et j'articulai un « ça va aller » silencieux juste au moment où la porte du restaurant s'ouvrait et ou Aladdin, Jasmine et Salim pénétraient dans le restaurant.

Tout le corps de Killian se raidit d'un seul coup. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse sous la table pour essayer de l'apaiser, et eus l'impression qu'il se détendait très légèrement à mon contact. Puis je lui jetai un dernier coup d'œil inquiet et levai la main vers les arrivants pour leur montrer notre présence. Moi aussi, je devais avouer plutôt redouter ce moment. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler à cette femme qui m'avait fait tant souffrir. Mais il le fallait, nous en avions tous besoin, et je savais que nous nous sentirions tous beaucoup mieux après.

Les trois jeunes gens s'approchèrent de nous à grands pas, semblant eux aussi plutôt tracassés. Il fallait dire que nous les avions contactés le matin-même pour leur donner rendez-vous dans le restaurant sans leur donner de détails sur le pourquoi de cette demande. Ils devaient se demander ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Salim jeta un coup d'œil méfiant vers Killian. Sa paupière gauche était encore gonflée, vestige de leur bagarre, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être très heureux de se retrouver en face de son ami. Je vis Jasmine me jeter un regard noir en s'asseyant en face de Killian. Elle changea immédiatement d'expression et afficha un air charmeur en souriant à mon mari. Je me retournai vers Aladdin pour voir ce qu'il pensait du comportement de sa femme, mais il n'avait réellement pas l'air d'être dérangé par la façon dont elle regardait Killian.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer d'ignorer la boule de colère qui s'était formée dans mon estomac. Je ne devais plus laisser ma jalousie prendre le dessus. Je serrai cependant un peu plus la jambe de Killian, et sentis sa main attraper la mienne sous la table.

Je me rendis compte que malgré son inquiétude, il essayait de me rassurer, de me dire que c'était moi qu'il aimait et pas elle. Je sentis la boule de colère se transformer en un centaine de papillons, qui s'envolèrent dans mon ventre au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Après toutes ces années, il arrivait encore à me faire sentir comme une adolescente amoureuse. Ses doigts s'enlacèrent aux miens, toujours posés sur sa cuisse, et il me donna la force de sourire poliment aux personnes qui nous faisaient face pour leur dire :

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

\- Si on passait les politesses ? Cracha Jasmine avec agressivité. J'ai bien envie de savoir ce qu'on fiche ici.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée par le comportement de la jeune femme. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle était probablement une très bonne princesse, et une personne agréable lorsqu'on était dans ses bonnes grâces, mais je commençais à en avoir assez qu'elle m'attaque sans raison. Je ne lui avais rien fait, après tout. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque cinglante, mais, à mon grand étonnement, je fus interrompue par Killian :

\- Jasmine, s'il ta plaît. J'apprécierai que tu arrêtes d'agresser ma femme sans raison. Elle ne t'as rien fait, et il me semble que c'est la moindre des politesses de ne pas lui crier dessus à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. On ne t'a donc jamais appris ça dans ton palais ?

Je levai les sourcils, surprise, et me tournai pour regarder mon mari. Il observait fixement Jasmine, l'air sévère, et cette-dernière avait baissé les yeux sur la table, semblant embarrassée par ses paroles. En temps normal, j'aurais gentiment repris Killian sur son intervention. Il avait pour habitude d'essayer de me défendre, et je lui répondais toujours que je savais très bien m'occuper de moi toute seule. J'appréciais sa manie de vouloir prendre mon parti, mais je savais me débrouiller par moi-même, et je n'avais pas besoin de son aide.

Mais cette fois, je fus sincèrement émue par ses mots. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait ma défense face à la jeune femme, et ça me prouvait qu'il était vraiment près à tourner la page sur cette partie de sa vie. Il sembla remarquer que je le regardais, et il tourna la tête vers moi en me souriant tendrement. Je soutins son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de me retourner de nouveau vers les trois amis, me sentant soudain étonnement sereine.

\- Très bien si vous voulez aller droit au but, c'est votre choix, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Avant qu'on commence, intervint Killian en pressant gentiment mes doigts entre les siens, me montrant qu'il prenait le relais pour mener la conversation. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé de m'être emporté l'autre jour, Salim. Tu es mon ami, et je n'aurais jamais dû te faire du mal. Mais sans Emma… Disons que j'étais un peu perdu. Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, tout va bien. J'ai de nouveau les idées en place.

Je lui souris et résistai difficilement à l'envie de me pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je vis Jasmine lever les yeux au ciel du coin de l'œil, mais ne réagis pas à sa provocation, et il finit par continuer après une brève pause :

\- Bien, si on vous a demandé de venir ici, c'est parce que nous voulons vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Emma est le shérif de la ville, et je suis directement concerné par votre affaire. C'est notre rôle de mettre les choses au clair avec vous.

\- Attends une minute, intervint Jasmine, les sourcils froncés, semblant sincèrement intriguée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Hook, tu lui as dis ce qui se passait ?

\- Bien sûr que je lui ai dit, répondit Killian en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses paroles. J'ai confiance en Emma plus qu'en quiconque.

Décidément, cette conversations se passait beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Toutes ces petites phrases, ces petits témoignages de confiance, me faisaient tellement de bien. Je lui souris de nouveau et hochai la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Il voulait faire ça par lui même et je comprenais parfaitement cette envie. J'étais simplement là pour le soutenir.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. Je savais qu'il était toujours nerveux, parce qu'il ne voulait pas remuer son passé et qu'il avait en quelque sorte l'impression d'abandonner quelqu'un qui avait besoin de nous, mais je sentais qu'il se détendait un peu au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire : il était tellement fort. Il finit par reprendre après une autre seconde de silence :

\- Voilà ce qui se passe : Emma et moi, nous avons discuté. Et nous nous sommes rendu compte que les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. Je vous ai dit des dizaines de fois que je n'accepterais pas votre offre de travail. Je ne tue plus les gens, à présent, je les sauve. Et avoir assassiné ce pauvre homme il y a si longtemps me hante, à présent. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous faites du mal à notre famille. Et je ne peux plus vous laisser faire.

\- Attends… Tu nous chasses ? Balbutia Aladdin, incrédule.

\- Hook, ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Jasmine en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, tu es notre dernier recours ! Tu sais ce qui va se passer dans notre royaume, quand les gens apprendront ce que Aladdin à fait ? Ils nous chasseront du trône ! Ce n'était qu'une erreur, mais c'est grave, c'est très grave ! On a besoin d'effacer les preuves ! Aladdin à tué un homme, bordel !

Je sursautai, surprise. Killian ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce que Aladdin avait fait, et je n'avais pas cherché à savoir. Mais maintenant que je savais la vérité, j'étais profondément étonnée. Jamais je ne m'étais attendue à ce que la situation soit aussi grave. Le jeune homme reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante, m'éclairant sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé :

\- C'était un accident, gémit-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Je m'en veux tellement. Mais il a agressé Jasmine pour prendre ce qu'elle avait sur elle dans une rue perdue du royaume. Il a failli la tuer. Et… Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Mais je ne voulais pas sa mort, ça a été un accident ! Et un commerçant qui regardait par sa fenêtre à tout vu, et il menace de nous faire chanter… Si les gens découvrent ce que j'ai fait, ils me chasseront!

\- Mais c'était de la légitime défense ! M'exclamai-je, avant de me mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure, me souvenant que Killian m'avait demandé de ne pas intervenir.

Ça avait été plus fort que moi. Aladdin avait agi de la sorte pour défendre celle qu'il aimait. Et s'il avait tué quelqu'un, ce n'était pas volontaire. Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Moi-même avait tué Cruella, lorsqu'elle avait menacé Henry. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Killian, inquiète à l'idée qu'il soit agacé par mon intervention. Mais, à ma grande surprise, il me sourit gentiment pour m'inviter à continuer, et je dis à voix plus basse :

\- Votre action ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention. J'ai été dans la même situation : j'ai tué une femme qui voulait s'en prendre à mon fils. Ça fait des années, et je m'en veux toujours de ne pas avoir pu trouver une autre solution. Mais c'était inévitable. Vous avez sauté aux devants du danger pour sauver quelqu'un que vous aimez. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Les gens ne vous en voudront pas si vous leur dites la vérité.

\- Vous… Vous pensez ? Balbutia-t-il d'un air atterré.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Killian une fois que j'eus hoché la tête avec un sourire en direction du jeune homme. Il faut que vous appreniez à assumer vos erreurs, tous les trois. Se débarrasser des preuves est loin d'être la bonne solution. Retournez à Agrabah. Expliquez à votre peuple ce qui s'est vraiment passé avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ne vous respecteront que d'autant plus d'assumer vos erreurs. Ils comprendront. J'en suis persuadé.

\- Mais… Et si ça se passe mal ? Demanda Jasmine d'une voix étouffée.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi perturbée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle semblait avoir tellement peur. Je la comprenais. Elle était effrayée à l'idée que tout change, terrifiée de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Elle avait peur, et s'en voulait sûrement secrètement d'avoir menti dans son passé, et que ses actions aient conduit à la mort d'un innocent.

Je décidai alors de mettre de côté tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait : je choisis d'oublier pendant un instant qu'elle avait essayé de charmer Killian et qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, à lui aussi. Elle avait besoin d'aide. C'était une héroïne qui avait fait des erreurs, et elle avait peur d'elle même. Quelqu'un devait la soutenir et lui expliquer ce qui était bon à faire ou non. Alors j'approchai ma main libre d'elle, et la posai doucement sur son avant-bras. Elle sursauta et releva les yeux vers moi avec étonnement. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de prendre la parole, et déclarai :

\- Hé, s'il le faut, je serais la pour vous aider. Si vous voyez que ça se passe mal, faites le moi savoir. J'irais à Agrabah avec vous. J'essayerais de tout expliquer à votre peuple. Vous ne méritez pas d'être blâmé pour ce qui s'est passé, parce que c'était un accident.

\- Attendez, me dit Jasmine d'un voix soudain très douce en secouant la tête. Après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir, vous êtes prête à m'aider ? Vous ne me détestez pas ?

Je souris et me retournai vers Killian pour lui demander silencieusement son avis. Je savais qu'il aurait voulu parler seul, mais ma réponse m'étais venue spontanément, j'avais vraiment voulu réconforter la jeune femme. J'avais peur qu'il se sente un peu trahi, mais lorsque je rencontrai son regard, il me sourit avec fierté et pressa mes doigts entre les siens pour m'inviter à répondre. Je me tournai donc vers la jeune femme qui me regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds pour dire :

\- Disons que je sais très bien que nous ne serons jamais meilleures amies. Mais je ne peux pas laisser mes émotions rentrer en jeu : vous avez besoin d'aide. Je suis la Sauveuse, et c'est mon devoir de vous porter secours. Et puis je sais très bien que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous avez fait des erreurs, certes, mais ça ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise personne. Vous ne méritez certainement pas d'être chassés du trône, surtout que Killian m'a dit tout le bien que vous avez fait dans votre royaume. Tous le monde fait des erreur, il faut juste apprendre à les assumer, et je suis là si vous avez besoin de moi.

Elle sembla complètement déstabilisée par mes paroles, et me fixa comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait. C'était comme si elle venait de découvrir que je ne voulais que l'aider, et elle secoua lentement la tête. Elle aimait Aladdin, c'était évident, et elle avait très probablement essayé de charmer Killian pour qu'il accepte sa demande. Peut-être avait-elle simplement cru que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Ou peut-être avait-elle mis la refus de mon mari sur le compte de sa nouvelle vie de héro, et qu'elle me détestait pour le soutenir dans ses nouvelles résolutions. Ce n'était que des suppositions, mais elle finit par reprendre la parole d'une voix sourde :

\- Je suis désolée. Je me suis trompée sur vous sur toute la ligne. J'aurais dû essayer d'apprendre à vous connaître et ne pas vous caser directement sur des a priori.

\- On fait tous des erreurs, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Ça arrive.

\- Hook, continua-t-elle en se retournant vers mon mari. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir trouvée. Je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de vous séparer. Ne la laisse pas partir, c'est d'accord ?

\- J'y compte bien, répondit-il avec un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers moi.

Et sans tenir compte de la présence de ses amis, il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser lentement sur les lèvres, celant ainsi la promesse silencieuse de ne jamais m'abandonner

* * *

\- Swan ?

\- Oui ? Répondis-je un peu distraitement en repositionnant Leia dans mes bras.

Une fois notre conversation terminée, ma fille s'était précipitée contre moi et n'avait plus voulu me lâcher depuis. Son comportement commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter : ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi câline. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée que je m'éloigne de nouveau, et elle voulait donc rester avec moi, pour s'assurer que je reste près d'elle.

Pourtant, à part ça, elle avait l'air normale : elle sautait partout, était pleine d'énergie, elle semblait même de bien meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude, elle qui piquait souvent des crises de colère. Elle était à présent endormie dans mes bras, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Je souris et lui déposai un baiser sur le front avant de me retourner vers Liam, qui courait après les feuilles mortes à quelques mètres de nous dans la rue, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Enfin, je me retournai vers Killian pour lui sourire et l'inviter à continuer :

\- Je suis fier de toi, déclara-t-il simplement.

Je souris plus largement, me haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Ses mots étaient adorables, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment la raison de sa déclaration. C''est pourquoi je répondis en rigolant un peu :

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête avec amusement. C'est parce que tu as été absolument merveilleuse avec Jasmine, voilà pourquoi.

Nous avions quitté le _diner_ quelques minutes auparavant, et rentrions chez nous à pieds avec les enfants. Il avait été convenu que Jasmine, Aladdin et Salim repartiraient à Agrabah pour avouer la vérité à leur peuple le lendemain matin. S'ils avaient besoin d'aide, ils pourraient revenir ici, et nous trouverions une solution tous ensemble. Il était vrai que Jasmine avait eu l'air étonnée par ma réaction, mais c'était mon rôle, et je n'avais donc pas eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de spécial. Je haussai donc les épaules en répondant :

\- J'ai juste fait mon boulot.

\- Tu as fait bien plus que ton boulot, Swan. Avec ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, tu aurais pu l'ignorer, crier, et elle l'aurait mérité. Mais à la place, tu as décidé de l'aider, parce qu'elle en avait besoin.

\- Comme je te le dis, c'est mon rôle, insistai-je en lui souriant gentiment. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Elle avait besoin d'aide, alors c'est ce que je lui ai donné.

\- Et tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'ampleur de ton geste, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air émerveillé. Je t'aime.

Et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Je lui souris lorsqu'il se recula et m'apprêtais à lui répondre que je l'aimais aussi, mais mon téléphone se mit à sonner et nous interrompit. Il me fit signe de lui passer Leia pour que je puisse décrocher, et je lui mis doucement ma fille dans les bras pour essayer de ne pas la réveiller. Je pris mon portable en main et fronçai les sourcils en marmonnant, plus pour moi même qu'autre chose :

\- Numéro inconnu…

Je soupirai, soudain légèrement tracassée. J'espérais simplement qu'il n'y avait pas une nouvelle crise quelque part en ville. J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir avoir quelques jours de tranquillité aux côtés de ma famille après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Emma Swan, dis-je d'une voix professionnelle et un peu froide en décrochant.

\- Heu… Emma ? Hésita une voix de jeune femme au bout du fil, que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite. C'est Zoey. J'espère que je ne tombes pas à un mauvais moment...

\- Zoey ! M'exclamai-je alors avec un grand sourire en me retournant vers Killian, qui plaça sa main dans le creux de mes reins en semblant heureux de me voir aussi souriante. Je suis contente que tu m'appelles !

\- Moi qui avait peur de te déranger, dit-elle en rigolant un peu, semblant se détendre.

\- Je ne mentais pas en te disant que tu pouvais m'appeler n'importe quand, répondis-je avec enthousiasme. Comment vas-tu ? Ça va dans ta maison d'accueil ? S'il y a le moindre problème, dis le moi et je ferais en sorte que ça s'arrange, d'accord ?

\- A vrai dire, je me demandais si on pouvait s'appeler par vidéoconférence ? Proposa-t-elle un peu timidement. Je suis sur le téléphone de la maison d'accueil, et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde nous écoute. J'ai un ordinateur à moi, je l'ai acheté avec l'argent de mes baby-sitting. Et puis comme ça, on pourra se voir…

\- Bien sûr qu'on peut faire ça ! Répondis-je, heureuse de sa demande. Écoute, je ne suis pas chez moi, mais je rentre dans une dizaine de minutes. Je t'appelle dés que je suis arrivée, ça te va ?

\- Génial, répondit-elle, et je pus entendre son sourire depuis l'autre bout du fil. Je t'attends.

\- A tout de suite, ma belle, répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je rangeai le portable dans ma poche sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire et me retournai vers Killian, qui me caressait gentiment le dos, Leia toujours endormie dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe avant de dire avec douceur :

\- Tu vois qu'elle t'as appelée.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait, répondis-je en poussant un petit soupir de contentement. Elle avait l'air bien, au bout du fil.

\- Je crois que tu viens de rendre une jeune fille très heureuse, dit-il gentiment.

Leia se mit à gigoter un peu, et ouvrit doucement les yeux, sortant de son sommeil. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle d'un air un peu perdu en demandant d'une petite voix : « Maman ? »

\- Je suis là, princesse, répondis-je en la reprenant dans mes bras. Tu peux te rendormir.

Elle plongea la tête dans mon cou et ne bougea plus. Killian l'embrassa dans les cheveux, puis enleva sa main de mon dos pour s'avancer et aller rejoindre Liam, qui se mit à lui expliquer avec enthousiasme ce que mes parents lui avaient expliqué sur l'automne et la chute des feuilles. Je souris et pressai un peu le pas, pressée de parler à Zoey. Tout semblait enfin s'arranger.

* * *

\- Hey ma belle ! M'exclamai-je une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, installée à la table de la cuisine, lorsque je vis le visage de la jeune fille apparaître à l'écran.

Elle me sourit et me répondit avec enthousiasme. Leia était toujours sur mes genoux, à moitié endormie, et le bruit la réveilla. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle d'un air inquiet avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Zoey à l'écran. Je souris et dis à la jeune fille :

\- Je te présentes Leia, qui n'a pas voulu quitter mes bras, dis-je en lui désignant ma fille. Tu dis bonjour à Zoey, princesse ?

Leia scruta l'écran pendant une seconde, mais lorsque Zoey tenta un geste chaleureux dans sa direction, elle plongea la tête dans mon cou d'un air gêné. Je ris doucement en secouant la tête :

\- Excuse-la, elle n'a pas l'habitude des écrans, dis-je en caressant gentiment le dos de ma fille pour l'apaiser.

\- Elle te ressemble beaucoup, répondit Zoey d'un air attendri. Tu as été retrouver ta famille, alors ?

\- Presque dès qu'on s'est quittées, oui. Disons que tu m'as rappelé à quel point j'étais heureuse d'enfin avoir une famille. Alors merci pour ça.

\- Merci à toi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Sans toi, je serais encore dieu sait où à mourir de faim. Tu m'as fait comprendre que quelque chose de mieux m'attendait. Merci pour tout.

\- Avec grand plaisir, ma belle, répondis-je au moment où Killian entrait dans la cuisine, suivi de Liam, qui sautillait derrière lui.

\- Tu parles à qui, maman ? Demanda mon fils en s'approchant de moi.

\- C'est mon amie, Zoey. Tu veux dire bonjour, bébé ?

\- Salut Zoey ! Répondit Liam en faisant de grands gestes de la main vers l'ordinateur. Tu sais pourquoi les feuilles tombent des arbres en automne ?

\- Okay, Liam, le coupai-je en riant alors que le jeune fille était prise d'un fou rire de l'autre côté de l'écran. Je sais que c'est très intéressant, mais Zoey est déjà au courant. Si tu veux, on pourra lire plus à ce propos ce soir avant d'aller dormir, d'accord ?

\- Oh oui, trop bien ! Répondit-il en se retournant vers Killian. C'est cool comme sujet, hein, papa ?

Mon mari s'était appuyé sur le dossier de ma chaise et regardait l'écran d'un air plutôt confus. Il répondit cependant un « Oui, little mate » avec un sourire, avant de se pencher vers moi pour me dire :

\- Attends, elle peut t'entendre comme ça ?

\- Oui, Killian, bienvenue aux 21e siècle, me moquai-je gentiment.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une vidéoconférence ? S'étonna Zoey en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Disons que Killian n'est pas… un grand adepte de la technologie.

\- On peut dire ça, dit-il en riant, avant de saluer la jeune fille avec un sourire. Ravi de te connaître, Zoey. Emma m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Je vis le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminer, et souris à Killian pour le remercier de sa phrase. Je lui avais en effet beaucoup parlé de la jeune fille, et cette affirmation semblait lui faire grandement plaisir. Mon mari reprit presque immédiatement :

\- Swan, tu veux que je prenne Leia pour que tu puisses monter dans la chambre et parler tranquillement avec Zoey ?

\- Ce serait génial, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Merci, babe. Leia, tu vas rester avec papa pendant un petit temps, d'accord ? Je suis juste à l'étage. Je te promets que je ne pars pas.

Je vis le début d'un caprice pointer, mais elle se calma quand Killian la prit dans ses bras. Je me levai pour embrasser mon mari sur la joue en guise de remerciement, caressai le dos de ma fille et ébouriffai affectueusement les cheveux de Liam au passage. Puis je pris l'ordinateur en main pour monter à l'étage. Une fois que je fus installée en tailleur sur mon lit, l'ordinateur sur mes jambes, Zoey demanda avec un haussement de sourcils :

\- J'ai rêvé, ou est-ce que ton mari a un crochet à la place de la main gauche ?

Je ris tellement qu'il me fallut plusieurs seconde pour pouvoir lui répondre. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ce petit détail, et j'inventai donc une excuse sur le tas :

\- Il a perdu sa main gauche dans un accident, et… disons que ça nous amuse de le faire passer pour le capitaine Hook aux yeux des enfants.

\- Ah bon ? Il ne ressemble pas à celui du dessin-animé, pourtant, dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

\- C'est ce qu'il me dit tout le temps, figure-toi.

La conversation embraya sur un autre sujet, et nous parlâmes pendant deux bonnes heures sans discontinuer. J'étais heureuse de la voir souriante : elle ne vivait pas des choses faciles, mais il me semblait qu'elle avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir. Lorsque je dus la quitter, je lui promis de la rappeler quelques jours plus tard. Je voulais vraiment garder contact avec cette jeune fille. Elle était si lumineuse, intelligente, adorable, elle méritait tout le bonheur du monde, elle n'avait juste pas eu de chance au départ.

A défaut de pouvoir lui offrir une vraie famille, je voulais vraiment pouvoir lui donner la possibilité d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter à portée de main. Une sorte de rôle de grande sœur, pour lui donner l'espoir de se sortir de là. Et je comptais bien tenir cette résolution, parce que j'aurais tout donné pour avoir un adulte sur qui compter lorsque j'étais à sa place.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Plus que deux chapitres restant pour cette fiction! Dans la prochaine partie, vous pourrez voir le petit voyage de Emma et Killian sur le Jolly Roger :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Un grand merci à fan OUAT, Julia-CS, Athena Skywriter et Swan2015 pour les reviews!**

 **Comme promis, un chapitre tout fluffy cette semaine, enjoy! :)**

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu dois partir, maman ? Pleurnicha Leia en s'accrochant à ma jambe, manquant de me faire perdre l'équilibre.

Mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule, j'aurais voulu pouvoir aller le mettre sur le Jolly Roger, mais mes enfants ne semblaient décidément pas de cet avis. Pourtant, Leia n'était plus aussi accrochée à moi que durant les quelques jours suivant mon retour de New York, mais il avait suffi qu'on lui annonce notre départ pour trois jours, la veille au soir, pour qu'elle reprenne ses habitudes.

Nous avions pourtant attendu qu'une bonne semaine s'écoule depuis que tout s'était arrangé à Storybrooke avant de repartir, pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants. Entre temps, Aladdin, Jasmine et Salim étaient repartis pour Agrabah, et la vie avait semblé reprendre son cours normal. Killian et moi étions plus proches que jamais, profitant de chaque occasion pour partager une étreinte ou un baiser.

J'étais vraiment heureuse de passer ces quelques jours avec lui sur son navire, perdus au milieu de l'océan. Mais en voyant les moues des enfants, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de peine et essayai de me résonner en me disant que nous ne partions que pour trois jours, et que après ça, nous passerions ces vacances en famille à l'étranger. Je tentai de me retourner pour parler à Leia, mais elle était toujours agrippée à ma jambe et le sac me déséquilibrait. Killian sembla se rendre compte de la situation difficile dans laquelle je me trouvais, car il agrippa la sangle du sac en disant gentiment:

\- Laisse, Swan, je m'en occupe.

Et, sans me laisser le temps de protester, il me délesta du poids et s'éloigna vers le bateau. Je pus ainsi me retourner et m'agenouiller devant Liam et Leia, qui me regardaient avec des grands yeux attristée. Je leur souris pour les rassurer et leur fis signe d'approcher. Ils se blottirent tous les deux dans mes bras et je les embrassai tour à tour sur le front avant de dire d'une voix douce, espérant effacer leurs expressions peinées :

\- Ce n'est que pour trois jours, vous savez. Ça va passer vite. Après ça, on ne vous quitte plus, Papa et moi, c'est promis.

\- C'est déjà ce que t'avais dis la première fois que t'es partie, dit Liam d'un air boudeur en croisant les bras pour montrer son mécontentement

\- Je sais, _sweetheart_. Je suis désolée. Mais cette fois, c'est vrai. On reste avec vous, après.

\- Pourquoi on peut pas venir avec vous ? Demanda Leia en m'offrant son plus beau regard de chien battu.

\- Parce que Papa et moi, on a besoin d'être un peu seuls pour quelques jours. Mais tu ne verras pas le temps passer, je te le promets. Et puis vous allez rester avec Grand-mère, Grand-père et Neal, et Henry a promis qu'il allait venir jouer avec vous tous les jours. Vous verrez, vous allez bien vous amuser.

\- Oui, surenchérit Henry en volant à mon secours, s'accroupissant à côté de son frère et de sa sœur. Ça va être chouette.

\- Mais je voulais venir naviguer aussi ! Protesta Liam, semblant peu convaincu par mes arguments.

\- Hé, dis-je en lui souriant gentiment. J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourra te remonter le moral. Papa et moi, on vous prépare une petite surprise pour quand on reviendra. Je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Leia avec curiosité, semblant soudain de bien meilleure humeur.

\- Si je te le dis, ce n'est plus une surprise, répliquai-je avec un demi-sourire en me tournant vers Henry, qui me sourit à son tour.

Mon fils était au courant de notre idée de voyage, et cette décision avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire. Nous en avions déjà parlé à Regina, pour savoir si elle était d'accord qu'on prenne Henry avec nous pour si longtemps, et que, bien sûr, notre fils passerait autant de temps avec elle par après. Elle avait accepté avec joie, déclarant que c'était une bonne idée et que ça lui faisait plaisir que Henry découvre un peu le monde. Nous comptions discuter des endroits que nous voulions visiter pendant notre week-end avec Killian, et je savais que l'idée d'une surprise qui les attendait à notre retour allait réconforter les enfants quant à notre départ.

Killian s'approcha de nouveau de nous, et s'agenouilla à mes côtés alors que les enfants se précipitaient dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps blottis contre lui alors qu'il leur assurait lui aussi que le temps allait passer vite et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

Pendant ce temps, je me relevai pour étreindre mon frère et mes parents, les remerciant au passage de bien vouloir prendre soin des enfants pendant notre absence. Je serrai aussi longuement Henry dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir avant de me pencher une dernière fois vers Liam et Leia pour déposer des petits baisers sur leurs fronts.

Je savais bien que retarder le départ ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles, mais je devais avouer me sentir plutôt triste de quitter mes bébés malgré ma joie de passer quelques jours avec mon mari. Dès que Killian se fut relevé, je le pris par la main et le regardai avec un doux sourire. Nous tournâmes les talons dans un même mouvement, et embraquâmes sur le navire. Alors que Killian était à la barre, je me penchai vers la rambarde du bateau et fis des grands gestes de la main en direction de ma famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus à l'horizon.

Lorsque Storybrooke ne fut plus qu'un vague point perdu dans le brouillard, Killian s'approcha dans mon dos, m'attrapa par les hanches et m'embrassa dans la nuque, me faisant frissonner.

\- Et ainsi commence notre aventure, Emma Swan.

Je ris doucement et me retournai pour l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres, heureuse de me retrouver dans ses bras, comme si les dernières semaines s'étaient effacées de notre mémoire.

* * *

\- Hé bien, Swan, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, fit remarquer Killian en me regardant d'un air impressionné, poussant un petit sifflement admiratif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répondis-je en me retournant vers lui avec un sourire taquin. J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Il faisait bon dehors. Étrangement chaud, même. Nous étions au mois d'octobre, et nous vivions les dernières belles journées de l'année. Le soleil couchant se reflétait sur l'océan, lui donnant des tons rouges et orangés. Habillée d'un t-shirt et d'un simple bas de maillot de bain, je pilotais le Jolly Roger avec concentration. Je savais naviguer, depuis le temps que je connaissais Killian, mais il était toujours impressionné par mes capacités si je m'en référais à son air admiratif. Il vint se poster derrière moi et je me collai contre son torse avec un soupir de bonheur alors que ses bras m'entouraient.

Le soir commençait déjà à tomber. Notre première journée avait été tout simplement parfaite. Les heures passées sur le pont avaient été ponctuées de baisers et d'étreintes, comme si nous étions deux adolescents connaissant leur premier amour.

J'aimais le sentir près de moi, ses bras puissants me faisaient me sentir aimée et sa façon de me regarder me donnait confiance à l'avenir. De nouveau, nous avions dû surmonter des obstacles pour rester ensemble, mais nous avions réussi. Parce que notre amour était plus fort que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, et nous refusions tous deux d'abandonner à la moindre petit difficulté.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un petit pirate en toi, Swan, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, prononçant ces paroles qu'il m'avait adressé des années auparavant, lorsque nous étions revenus dans le passé ensemble.

Je ris, amusée par cette référence. A l'époque, qui aurait cru que nous en serions là aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà des sentiments pour lui, bien sûr, mais j'avais tellement peur d'être de nouveau blessée. Mais il était toujours là, il ne m'avait pas abandonnée. Il m'avait aidée à briser mes murs, et nous avions créé une famille ensemble, nous, les deux orphelins qui n'avaient jamais cru pouvoir être heureux.

Je me retournai vers lui et l'embrassai à la commissure des lèvres en guise de remerciement pour ces beaux moments passés ensemble. Il sourit et dit en posant sa main dans le creux de mon dos :

\- Ça te dis qu'on jette l'ancre pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu aurais quelque chose de spécial en tête, capitaine ? Le provoquai-je en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Il me répondit par le sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et qui avait toujours pour effet de faire naître des papillons dans le creux de mon estomac, et s'approcha de moi jusqu'à poser son front tout contre le mien. Il murmura d'un air charmeur qui me fit frémir :

\- Depuis le temps, je sais très bien ce qui te fait plaisir, princesse.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourut, et je ris doucement devant son sous-entendu, avançant mon visage pour lui déposer plusieurs petits baisers sur les lèvres. Il voulut m'embrasser à son tour, mais je jouai à éviter ses tentatives, et il finit par nouer ses deux bras autour de moi pour m'approcher de lui et m'embrasser avec passion. Je plongeai ensuite la tête dans son cou pendant plusieurs secondes alors que sa main passait sous mon t-shirt. Puis je murmurai, sachant très bien où ces activités allaient nous mener :

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait jeter l'ancre avant, tu ne crois pas ? Je n'ai pas envie de couler.

Il rit de nouveau et m'embrassa dans le cou avant de se détacher de moi, gardant cependant son bras gauche étroitement passé autour de mes hanches.

\- Très bien, love. Regarde attentivement, parce que la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colle.

Je souris et l'embrassai sur la pommette, le regardant s'éloigner de moi et se mettre à la tâche. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en contemplant les muscles de ses bras jouer sous l'effort qu'il fournissait, et finis par dire d'un air charmeur :

\- Hé, babe ?

\- Oui, love ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour, répondit-il à mi-voix.

Mon sourire s'élargit lorsque je vis les lobes de ses oreilles tourner au rouge vif à cause de mes paroles, et je m'approchai de lui pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

* * *

\- Et tu vois, c'est à ça que ça ressemble, Rome, dis-je en lui montrant une grande photo en couleur dans le livre que je tenais en main.

Installés sur la couche du capitaine, je lui faisais découvrir certaines villes d'Europe pour qu'on puisse décider où aller avec les enfants. J'avais emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque de la ville, devinant à juste titre que nous n'aurions pas de connexion internet au beau milieu de l'océan.

J'étais assise entre ses jambes, appuyée contre son torse et la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud dans la cabine, surtout que je n'étais vêtue que d'un débardeur et d'une culotte, mais ses bras serrés autour de mes hanches me suffisaient pour ne pas avoir froid. La tête posée tout contre la mienne, il m'écoutait avec attention, me déposant à intervalle régulier des petits baisers sur le visage et dans la nuque. Il était déjà tard, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'endormir : je voulais profiter au maximum de ces moments à deux.

\- Ça a l'air d'être une belle ville, fit-il remarquer.

\- Ça l'est, répondis-je avant d'ajouter avec un sourire mutin : et la nourriture qu'ils servent là-bas est une pure merveille.

\- Tu y as déjà été ? Demanda-t-il en riant à cause de ma remarque.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais quitté les États-Unis, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Vie d'orpheline oblige, on ne m'a jamais emmenée en vacances nulle part. Crois-le ou non, je n'ai même jamais été à Dinseyland !

\- Où ça ? S'étonna-t-il sans sembler comprendre.

\- Disneyland, répétai-je avec amusement. Tu sais, les dessins-animés que Henry et moi t'avons fait regarder ? Le film Raiponce qu'on a – à moitié – vu il y a quelques temps ? Et bien, ça vient d'une compagnie appelée Disney, et il y a un parc d'attraction qui est dédié aux films qu'ils font. Des gens sont déguisés en personnages, et viennent faire des photos avec les enfants. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est magique.

\- Tu veux dire que cet horrible capitaine qu'il y a dans le dessin-animé Peter Pan se trouve dans ce fichu parc ? C'est vraiment la vision que les gens de ce monde ont de moi ?

J'éclatai de rire et portai la main à son visage avant de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il avait l'air réellement outré, et je murmurai, amusée :

\- Fais pas cette tête là. Le plus important, c'est que ta famille te voit comme la merveilleuse personne que tu es vraiment, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Aye, avoua-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur moi.

Je continuai à tourner les pages du livre en silence. J'étais vraiment heureuse de me retrouver contre lui, et notre complicité retrouvée me remplissait de joie. Décidément, j'avais bien trop de chance de partager ma vie avec cet homme si attentionné. Alors que je m'étais arrêtée pour lui montrer des photos de Paris, il reprit la parole avec douceur :

\- Dis, Swan...

\- Oui ? Répondis-je, intriguée

\- Ça te dirait d'aller visiter ce… Disneyland, comme tu dis ?

\- Hein ? Demandai-je en tournant la tête, surprise et voulant m'assurer que j'avais bien compris.

\- Et bien, je me disais que ça pouvait être chouette pour les enfants. Et puis comme ça, tu verras enfin à quoi ça ressemble.

\- Sérieusement ? Demandai-je, touchée. Tu serais prêt à mettre ta haine pour le capitaine Hook du dessin-animé de côté pour nous ?

\- Bien sûr, Swan, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Vous êtes bien plus importants pour moi qu'une mauvaise image.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, profondément émue. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cette proposition, mais elle me plaisait beaucoup. J'étais sûre que les enfants seraient fous de joie de se rendre au parc, et puis ça nous faisait encore une aventure à vivre tous ensemble. Je me retournai pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres et laissai mon front posé contre le sien pour profiter de son contact pour quelques secondes supplémentaires

\- Merci, murmurai-je, et il bougea pour m'embrasser sur le front en souriant.

Je restai blottie contre lui pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'une idée ne me traverse l'esprit. Je réfléchis pendant un moment, hésitant un peu à lui proposer ce que j'avais en tête. Puis je me dis que, de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'en parler, et je me détachai un peu de lui pour lui demander :

\- Ok, alors j'aimerais bien te demander ton avis sur quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute, m''encouragea-t-il gentiment.

\- L'anniversaire de Zoey est mi-décembre, et je réfléchissais à une idée de cadeau. Maintenant que tu proposes ce voyage, je me dis que, en revenant d'Europe, ce serait chouette de passer par New York pour lui dire bonjour. Et puis… Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr… Je trouve que ce serait un très beau cadeau de la prendre avec nous en Floride pour aller à Disney. Le temps de revenir jusqu'ici, il sera sûrement aux alentours de Noël, et on pourrait l'héberger chez nous pendant quelques jours histoire qu'elle passe le réveillon dans une vraie famille. Bien sûr, ça demande beaucoup d'organisation, ajoutai-je précipitamment en voyant qu'il restait silencieux. Il faut que j'obtienne l'accord des gérants de sa maison d'accueil, et puis il y a beaucoup d'arrangements à faire dans la ville histoire qu'elle ne découvre pas tout ce qui se passe de surnaturel ici. Et puis, si tu n'es pas d'accord…

Il coupa ma litanie en s'approchant brusquement de moi pour coller ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant ainsi taire. Je ne compris pas le sens de sa réaction, mais profitai de cette étreinte improvisée, me détendant brusquement. Il finit par se détacher de moi, et le regard qu'il m'offrit débordait de fierté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demandai-je, amusée par sa réaction.

\- Rien, c'est juste que tu es vraiment la femme la plus aimante au monde. Tu te rends compte que tu veux à tout prix offrir une famille à cette fille ? Très peu de personne feraient ça, et c'est un geste magnifique.

\- Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, contrai-je en me sentant rougir. J'essaye juste de lui offrir ce que j'aurais voulu avoir lorsque j'étais à sa place. C'est un oui, alors ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est un oui, Swan, me dit-il avec un sourire d'une douceur infinie. J'aimerais bien apprendre à la connaître, cette jeune fille.

Je souris, plus qu'heureuse de sa réponse, de nouveau fascinée par le fait qu'il semblait prêt à tout donner à cette adolescente qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Je laissai tomber le livre sur le sol et changeai de position pour me retourner et me mettre à l'embrasser lentement, mes mains parcourant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors que nous étions couché dans les bras l'un de l'autre, que nous décidâmes des lieux que nous voulions visiter. Nous allions commencer par Londres, puis Paris, Rome et Madrid. Ensuite, nous reviendrons vers New York pour aller voir Zoey, et la prendre avec nous si tout se mettait en place pour s'envoler vers Orlando et passer quelques jours à Disneyland. C'est bercée par ces perspectives et les baisers que Killian déposaient dans mes cheveux que je m'endormis paisiblement tout contre lui.

* * *

\- Sérieusement, Swan ? Dit Killian en éclatant de rire, ce qui me sortit du demi-sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. Je pars deux minutes, et tu t'endors ?

\- Mais je suis fatiguée, gémis-je d'une voix volontairement enfantine alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il sourit sans répondre et posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos . J'étais couchée sur le ventre sur le pont du bateau, la tête appuyée sur mes bras. Il ne s'était absenté que durant quelques minutes pour aller débarrasser les restes de notre déjeuner, mais la chaleur surprenante me faisait somnoler.

J'avais enlevé mon t-shirt, restant ainsi seulement habillée d'un bikini, et profitai des caresses de Killian pendant quelques secondes. Je finis par me retourner sur le dos pour le regarder, mes deux mains posées sur mon ventre, et le vis sourire avec amusement.

\- Ne te moque pas, je ne serais pas aussi fatiguée si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de me réveiller si tôt ce matin pour regarder le lever du soleil.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute, maintenant ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil faussement mécontent.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Jones, répliquai-je en étouffant un éclat de rire.

Je m'étais fait réveiller par des petits baisers déposés un peu partout sur mon visage alors qu'il faisait encore noir dehors. Il m'avait entraînée hors du lit sous mes protestations pour observer le jour se lever. Il fallait dire que cela avait conduit à des activités beaucoup plus amusantes à même le pont, mais j'étais à présent épuisée.

Nous avions de nouveau jeté l'ancre pour manger alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il me regarda avec tendresse avant de s'allonger lui aussi à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je le laissai me câliner pendant quelques instants avant de dire d'un air taquin :

\- Il faut trop chaud pour ça.

Il haussa un sourcil dans un air de défi, et fit passer une de ses jambes au-dessus des miennes pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. Il se mit à m'embrasser avec passion pendant plusieurs secondes, puis ses baisers descendirent de plus en plus bas le long de mon ventre pour finir leur course juste au dessus de l'élastique de mon bas de maillot. Il releva la tête vers moi en semblant plutôt fier de lui, et me prit la main pour m'aider à m'asseoir alors qu'il restait agenouillé, une jambe de chaque côté de moi.

\- Et pour ça, il fait trop chaud ? Demanda-t-il d'un air volontairement provocateur.

Je ris et m'avançai pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. J'avais toujours la chaire de poule à cause de ses baisers improvisés. Il me libéra de son emprise, et je me remis sur mes pieds en m'étirant lentement. Je m'approchai du bord du bateau, suivie de Killian, qui vint immédiatement enrouler ses bras autour de moi lorsque je m'appuyai contre le bord du navire. L'eau était bleue turquoise, et des petites vaguelettes venaient s'écraser contre le bord du Jolly Roger. J'attrapai les bras de mon mari pour les serrer encore plus contre moi et dis d'un air rêveur :

\- Tu crois que l'eau est froide ?

\- Je ne sais pas, va la tester, me dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je levai un sourcil et me détachai de lui pour me retourner et le regarder dans les yeux. Sa remarque m'avait vraiment donné envie de plonger dans l'océan, et je dis donc avec un demi-sourire que je voulais mystérieux :

\- Chiche.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant un peu décontenancé par mes paroles, et je profitai de ce moment pour me hisser sur le bord de la rambarde et faire face au vide. J'entendis Killian dire d'un air un peu inquiet dans mon dos :

\- Hé, Emma, je rigolais…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'essayer de me retenir et plongeai la tête la première dans l'eau. Elle était plus froide que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais elle n'était pas glaciale, et je remontai à la surface en repoussant mes cheveux trempés de mon visage.

\- Swan ! S'exclama mon mari depuis le bateau. Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ?! Reviens, tu vas attraper la mort !

\- Mais non ! Rigolai-je. Viens avec moi, tu verras, elle est super bonne.

Maintenant que je commençais à m'habituer à la température, j'avais un peu moins froid, mais il était vrai que j'exagérais sur ce dernier point. Il secoua la tête, ne semblant pas convaincu, et insista :

\- Remonte, je te dis ! Tu ne peux pas rester là-dedans !

\- Le capitaine aurait-il peur d'un peu d'eau salée ? Me moquai-je gentiment, sachant très bien que cette dernière phrase allait finir par le convaincre.

En effet, comme je m'y étais attendue, il répondit à ma provocation en enlevant son t-shirt d'un mouvement ample. Il ne fut pas long à se retrouver lui aussi en maillot de bain, et détacha son crochet pour le placer précautionneusement sur le pont. Avant de sauter, il lança :

\- Tu vas voir si j'ai peur de l'eau !

Et il sauta de manière à m'éclabousser le plus possible. Je me détournai pour ne pas recevoir d'eau de mer dans les yeux, riant à gorge déployée. Il remonta à la surface à peine une seconde plus tard, ses cheveux trempés et grelottant de froid en disant, outré :

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu disais qu'elle était chaude !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, me défendis-je en ayant du mal à garder mon sérieux. J'ai dit qu'elle était bonne, et ce n'est qu'un point de vue personnel.

Il secoua la tête et plissa les yeux comme s'il préparait sa vengeance, avant d'avancer sa main valide vers moi pour m'éclabousser copieusement. Je ris en répondant à son attaque, et nous passâmes quelques minutes à jouer avant de nous arrêter, tous les deux essoufflés. Il agrippa mes hanches pour m'attirer contre lui alors que je lançai en haletant :

\- J'ai gagné.

\- Tu n'as rien gagné du tout, Swan. Ce n'est pas du jeu, je n'ai qu'une seule main.

\- La bonne excuse, répliquai-je en riant.

Il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement pendant de longues minutes. Ses cheveux trempés venaient dégouliner sur mon visage, et sa main parcourait mon dos, me tirant un soupir de contentement, parce que depuis le temps, il connaissait chaque centimètre de ma peau par cœur et savait les endroit qui étaient les plus sensibles. Je calai moi même une main sur ses fesses et remontai l'autre dans sa nuque, et je le sentis frissonner de plaisir. Au bout d'un long moment, je finis par me détacher de lui pour dire d'un air taquin :

\- A ce rythme, on va finir par traumatiser une mouette.

Il me regarda avec attention pendant plusieurs secondes, mais ne rit pas. Il semblait trop concentrés à explorer des yeux chaque parcelle visible de ma peau. Je ne le poussai pas à parler, attendrie par le fait qu'il semblait chaque jour me trouver plus attirante alors que nous étions ensemble depuis des années. Enfin, ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les miens et il dit d'une voix sourde :

\- On s'en fout des mouettes.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, me sentant rougir, et d'un mouvement du poignet, je nous fis tous les deux apparaître sur le pont alors que sa bouche se reposait fougueusement contre la mienne.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se déroula comme dans un rêves. Les heures étaient ponctuées de baisers et de câlins, nous avions retrouvé toute notre complicité, et je pouvais dire sans trop m'avancer que ces trois jours nous avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls plus de quelques heures d'affilées, et même si les enfants me manquaient, j'étais heureuse d'être seule avec Killian pendant un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Le Jolly Roger revint dans le port de Storybrooke le troisième jour au soir. Nous étions censé revenir pendant la nuit, mais avions voulu faire une surprise aux enfants en préparant un dîner en famille. Nous débarquâmes chez mes parents, où Henry se trouvaient lui aussi, et ils se jetèrent tous dans nos bras, fous de joie de nous retrouver.

Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble, et Killian me laissa annoncer la nouvelle des vacances à Liam et Leia, qui réclamaient après leur surprise depuis le moment où nous étions revenus. Ils eurent tous les deux l'air très enthousiasmés par la nouvelle, et Liam se jeta immédiatement dans mes bras pour me poser mille et une questions sur les lieux que nous allions visiter.

J'observai ma famille, Henry qui avait grandi pour devenir un merveilleux jeune homme, Liam, son regard brillant de curiosité et sa ressemblance avec son père, Leia et son sourire enjoué, les yeux de Killian brillants d'amour pour toute notre petite famille. Je les aimais tellement, et j'avais hâte de partir visiter le monde avec eux. Une nouvelle aventure nous attendait.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour un très long épilogue racontant le périple de la famille en Europe! :)**


	21. Epilogue

**Et voilà l'épilogue! Merci beaucoup à fan OUAT, Swan2015 et louloumpu pour les reviews! J'espère que vous aimerez cette longue conclusion!**

* * *

\- Faites bon voyage, me dit ma mère en me serrant longuement contre elle. Tu m'appelles quand vous êtes arrivés, hein ?

\- Sans faute, maman, répondis-je en me détachant d'elle pour lui sourire. Les enfants, vous dites au revoir à Grand mère et Grand-père?

Je me retournai pour laisser Liam se jeter dans les bras de mes parents, et tournai la tête juste à temps pour voir que Leia avait réussi à se glisser entre les jambes de Killian et se précipitait vers la foule de voyageurs qui se pressait dans l'aéroport. Je la retins par le capuchon de sa doudoune et la ramenai gentiment vers moi alors que Killian la prenait dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle essaye une seconde fois de s'échapper.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire, _little love_ ? Demanda Killian en riant devant cet élan de curiosité.

\- Y'a beaucoup de choses à voir ! S'exclama notre fille en se contorsionnant pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son père.

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, dis au revoir, dis-je en secouant la tête, amusée. Tu vas découvrir plein de nouvelles choses, mais tu ne verras plus Grand-mère et Grand-père pendant longtemps.

Killian déposa Leia sur le sol, et elle obéit en allant se blottir dans les bras de mon père, un éclat de rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Novembre était déjà bien avancé, et c'était le jour du grand départ. Nous comptions passer une semaine dans chaque ville, afin d'arriver à New York juste à temps pour l'anniversaire de Zoey. Elle ne savait rien de la surprise qui l'attendait, mais je m'étais arrangée avec la responsable de sa maison d'accueil, Evelyn, qui avait accepté, après ce qui avait ressemblé à un interrogatoire sur Skype, que je garde la jeune fille pendant deux semaines.

La responsable n'était pas une mauvaise personne, ça se voyait. Elle voulait réellement le bonheur des enfants. Zoey avait été placée chez elle après sa dernière fugue, histoire de lui offrir un nouveau départ. Evelyn voulait vraiment lui offrir une vrai chez elle, mais elle avait trop d'enfants sur les bras pour pouvoir s'occuper de chacun d'eux individuellement. Elle était cependant au courant du lien qui m'unissait avec Zoey. Elle avait donc été plus qu'heureuse de remplir toute la paperasse nécessaire pour me laisser la responsabilité de la jeune fille, puisqu'elle savait très bien que ça allait la rendre heureuse.

Nous nous appelions au moins deux fois par semaines, Zoey et moi, ce qui lui avait permis de faire un peu connaissance avec ma famille au fil des jours. Je lui avais dit que mes parents étaient en réalité des amis très proches, pour lui éviter de me prendre pour une folle, vu qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge que moi. Je lui avais aussi promis de continuer à l'appeler pendant que j'étais à l'étranger, pour lui raconter un peu comment les choses se passaient dans les autres pays. Elle avait l'air de s'être tellement épanouie depuis notre rencontre, et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux dans sa peau. A ce stade, je la considérais vraiment comme une petite sœur, et la voir souriante me faisait très plaisir.

Je serrai une dernière fois mon père dans mes bras avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Henry. Mes parents nous avaient accompagnés à l'aéroport pour nous aider avec les bagages, mais ils ne pouvaient pas nous suivre plus loin. Neal était resté à Storybrooke, sous la garde d'Ashley. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir avec nous, et je lui avais promis de faire plein de photos pour les lui montrer quand je reviendrais. J'avais même acheté un appareil photo professionnel pour l'occasion.

Après des dernières effusions, nous nous éloignâmes pour notre « grande aventure », Henry s'amusant avec Liam, Leia dans les bras de Killian pour ne pas qu'elle tente de s'évader une nouvelle fois. Je vis que mon mari regardait avec attention la prothèse qu'il portait à la main gauche à la place de son crochet, et je rigolai en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule complice :

\- Fais pas cette tête là, je trouve que ça te va bien.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à me convaincre de troquer mon crochet pour _ça_ , répliqua-t-il d'un air presque dégoûté.

\- Imagine un peu la tête des gens s'ils t'avaient vu te promener avec un crochet à la place de la main. Et puis ils ne t'auraient jamais laissé monter dans l'avion avec ce genre de choses, ils auraient pensé que tu étais un tueur en série.

\- Je déteste ça, répliqua-t-il d'un air boudeur.

\- Et si je te dis que j'aime bien, moi ? Répondis-je en haussant un sourcil charmeur.

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que tu préfères ça que le crochet, répondit-il en se retournant vers moi.

Je ris et me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres avant de susurrer à son oreille :

\- C'est bien pour ça que le crochet se trouve quand même dans la valise, capitaine.

Je vis ses oreilles tourner au rouge vif, et il secoua la tête d'un air amusé avant de reporter son attention vers Leia, qui gigotait dans tout les sens pour essayer de voir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle dans l'aéroport. Nous arrivâmes très vite au barrage de sécurité, et, comme la bonne équipe que nous étions, j'enlevai la veste et les chaussures de Liam alors que Killian s'occupait de Leia.

J'avais expliqué à mon mari ce qui l'attendait au niveau de l'aéroport, et on aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Je lui souris alors qu'il enlevait sa veste, et il me répondit en posant brièvement sa prothèse dans le creux de mes reins. Leia courut entre les détecteurs de métaux, et Henry l'arrêta de l'autre côté pour éviter qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour le remercier, et Killian s'avança pour les rejoindre.

Alors que je m'apprêtais moi aussi à m'avancer entre les barres de fer, Liam s'accrocha soudain à ma jambe et releva des yeux effrayés vers moi. Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur, me demandant ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, s _weetheart_ ? Demandai-je en lui caressant le dos pour essayer de le rassurer.

Il se pencha vers mon oreille pour ne pas que les gens autour de nous nous entendent, et murmura timidement :

\- J'ai peur.

\- Il ne faut pas, bébé, répondis-je avec un sourire rassurant. Regarde, Papa, Henry et Leia, ils sont passés et rien ne leur est arrivé.

\- Et si ça se met à sonner ? Demanda-t-il en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

\- Ça ne sonnera pas, mon ange, il n'y a pas de raison, répondis-je avant de relever les yeux vers l'homme qui attendait derrière nous, me rendant compte que nous faisions attendre tout le monde. Excusez-nous, dis-je avec un sourire contrit. C'est sa première fois en avion.

\- Pas de soucis, me répondit-il gentiment. C'est normal qu'il soit effrayé.

Je lui souris plus largement pour le remercier pour sa compréhension, et rebaissai les yeux vers mon fils en lui proposant :

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? Ce sera comme une aventure. Tu es le capitaine, et je suis ton bras droit. On doit franchir un barrage formé par des ennemis pour aller rejoindre notre équipage qui est retenu prisonnier. Tu es partant, patron ? Répondis-je, et je souris en voyant ses yeux pétiller d'excitation.

Je savais que lorsque mon fils était réfractaire à l'idée de faire quelque chose, tourner la situation en jeu était le meilleur moyen pour l'encourager. Il hocha la tête et s'écria avec enthousiasme :

\- Ouais ! Allez viens, maman !

Je me relevai, et il me prit par la main, passant entre le détecteur de métaux sans ciller une seule fois. Une fois que nous fûmes passés de l'autre côté, il se jeta dans les bras de Killian avant de se retourner vers moi en s'exclamant :

\- On a réussi !

\- Et tout ça grâce à toi, capitaine ! Répliquai-je en jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout.

\- Bien joué, me souffla Killian à l'oreille alors que je remettais ma veste en cuir rouge sur mes épaules.

Je lui souris et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. De nouveau, je tournai la tête juste à temps pour voir Leia se précipiter en sens inverse pour repasser entre les barres de fer, et je la rattrapai de justesse, la prenant dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne bouge plus :

\- C'est dans l'autre sens pour prendre l'avion, princesse, rigolai-je.

\- Mais c'est drôle ! Répliqua-t-elle en riant elle aussi.

\- Tu verras, l'avion, c'est encore plus drôle, répondis-je alors qu'on s'éloignait enfin pour s'avancer vers la zone d'embarquement.

Il nous restait encore une bonne heure à attendre avant que l'avion ne décolle. Nous décidâmes de nous arrêter dans un Starbucks pour terminer notre petit déjeuner. Je regardai les enfants rire entre eux avec un sourire, ma main liée à celle de Killian par dessus la table. J'étais vraiment heureuse de partir avec ma famille, loin de Storybrooke et de ses problèmes pour quelques temps. Je me réjouissais de commencer cette nouvelle aventure avec eux. Comme une petite fille, je sentis un frisson d'excitation me parcourir. Le mois qui allait suivre allait être parfait, je le savais.

* * *

Après un embarquement plutôt agité, vu que nous avions dû nous battre pour garder Leia près de nous puisqu'elle voulait voir tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, nous fûmes enfin installés dans l'avion. Henry et Liam étaient assis du côté droit de l'allée, alors que Leia, Killian et moi étions installés du côté opposé. Je m'étais mise côté couloir pour pouvoir rassurer Liam au cas où il aurait peur, mais pour l'instant, il avait l'air passionné par ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et jouait avec sa ceinture de sécurité. Henry avait son casque autour du cou, mais n'écoutait pas encore de musique et expliquait à son frère ce qui allait se passer au décollage.

Je leur souris et me retournai pour m'assurer que Leia, qui était assise à la fenêtre, n'avait pas encore une fois essayé de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle était penchée vers la vitre et observait avec curiosité l'asphalte de la piste de décollage. Je soupirai et me détendis enfin, m'adossant à mon siège en prenant la main de Killian, qui était assis à côté de moi.

\- Déjà fatiguée ? Me demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

\- Un peu, avouai-je avec un sourire. Mais on a des heures de vol devant nous, je vais pouvoir me reposer.

\- A condition que Leia se calme un peu, fit-il remarquer avec pertinence alors que notre fille gigotait sur son siège.

Je lui jetai un regard entendu pour toute réponse au moment où l'hôtesse commençait son laïus pour nous expliquer quoi faire en cas d'urgence. Je sentis Killian se crisper un peu à mes côtés, et il se pencha vers moi au bout de quelques minutes pour murmurer à mon oreille :

\- C'est si dangereux que ça, l'avion ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en lui caressant la main du pouce, comprenant parfaitement le fait qu'il soit un peu effrayé par son premier vol. C'est un des moyens de transport les plus sûr. C'est juste pour s'assurer que le voyage se passe bien.

\- Tu es sûre, hein ? Demanda-t-il, semblant vraiment anxieux.

\- Hé, dis-je tendrement. Tu me fais confiance, non ? Je ne vous mettrais jamais en danger, les enfants et toi. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

Il me sourit et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Il sembla se détendre un peu, jusqu'au moment où l'avion se mit en marche pour décoller. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux enfants, mais Henry semblait serein et Liam et Leia avaient l'air plus curieux qu'effrayés. Killian ne dit rien, mais alors que l'avion avançait de plus en plus vite, je sentis sa main se crisper autour de la mienne et il marmonna :

\- _Bloody Hell…_

Inquiète, je me retournai vers lui. Il était complètement tendu sur son siège, et respirait plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il semblait prêt à bondir comme si un danger nous attendait. Désirant le rassurer, je détachai ma main de la sienne et me mis à dessiner des arabesques dans le creux de sa paume pour le calmer. Depuis le temps, je savais que ce geste l'apaisait. Je me mis ensuite à parler d'une voix douce :

\- Hé, babe… Killian, regarde moi.

Il obéit, et planta ses yeux écarquillés dans les miens. Mon cœur se serra de la voir aussi paniqué, et je continuai mes caresses en disant à mi-voix :

\- Ça va bien se passer. C'est le décollage le plus impressionnant. On est en sécurité, je te le promets. Je t'aime. Tout va bien. Ne regarde juste pas par la fenêtre. Ce sera bientôt fini.

Je regrettai amèrement le fait de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer à cause de ma ceinture de sécurité. Je continuai à lui parler gentiment jusqu'à ce que l'avion se soit stabilisé dans le ciel. Dès que le voyant lumineux se fut éteint pour me montrer que nous pouvions nous remettre à bouger, je détachai ma ceinture, soulevai l'accoudoir qui me séparait de Killian et le pris contre moi.

\- Tu vois ? On est sains et saufs, calme-toi…

Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis qu'il se détendait enfin. Il me caressa doucement le dos et murmura :

\- Merci.

\- Pas de soucis, c'est normal d'avoir peur la première fois, dis-je avec un sourire en me détachant de lui pour pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Tu veux regarder par le hublot ? Je te promets que la vue est magnifique.

Il sembla hésiter, et pendant qu'il réfléchissait, je jetai un coup d'œil à Liam pour voir que Henry l'avait libéré de ses sangles et qu'il se contorsionnait pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je me penchai ensuite par dessus Killian pour détacher Leia, qui me regarda avec des yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- C'est beau ! S'exclama-t-elle, la paume collée contre le hublot.

Je souris, et la réaction de notre fille sembla finalement convaincre Killian. Il tourna la tête vers la vitre, et s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte, l'air émerveillé. Je souris en posant la main sur son torse pour regarder moi aussi la vue : nous survolions les nuages, et le ciel était d'un bleu pâle magnifique.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demandai-je en le regardant avec un sourire un peu inquiet.

\- Ça va, dit-il en soupirant. Désolé d'avoir paniqué.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, répliquai-je. C'est parfaitement normal. Je suis juste heureuse que tu te sentes mieux.

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur le front avant de faire signe à Leia de grimper sur ses genoux. Je me détachai de lui pour me pencher vers Liam et lui demander si tout allait bien. Il avait l'air émerveillé par ce que nous étions en train de vivre, et se mit à parler avec animation pendant plusieurs minutes.

Nous traversâmes une zone de turbulence vers la moitié du trajet. Killian s'était endormi, Leia assoupie dans ses bras, alors que je regardais un film, Liam sur mes genoux, et que Henry écoutait de la musique dans son coin pour se reposer. Mon mari se réveilla en sursaut alors que la voix du commandant de bord nous informait que nous devions rattacher notre ceinture.

Cette fois, Liam fut plutôt effrayé par la nouvelle, et je l'aidai à se rasseoir sur son siège, sa petite main bien serrée dans la mienne pour le rassurer. Je me retournai vers Killian pour voir comment il prenait l'événement. Il semblait tendu, mais était occupé à rassurer Leia, qui regardait son père avec des yeux inquiets. Je lui pris quand même la main pour l'apaiser, et nous traversâmes les turbulences sans trop de panique.

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Heathrow quelques heures plus tard. Les temps était gris et sec, et nous sortîmes dans le froid de la ville pour prendre le métro et arriver dans le cœur de Londres.

Notre grande aventure commençait.

* * *

 **Londres**

\- C'est beau ! S'exclama Liam, le menton levé, les yeux émerveillés.

Un grand sourire sur le visage, il observait les lumières de la ville avec fascination. J'échangeai un regarde complice avec Killian, heureuse de voir notre fils si content. Cela faisait quatre jours que nous étions arrivés dans la ville, et, ce soir, après avoir été manger, nous avions décidé de nous promener un peu dans la partie touristique de la ville. Tout était allumé autour de nous, créant une atmosphère de fête où les gens se frôlaient, certains pressés, d'autres plus lents, tous différents mais plongés en même temps dans cette sphère magique en dehors du monde.

Liam tenait la main de Killian d'un côté, et la mienne de l'autre. Il avait le nez en l'air, ne voulant pas perdre une seule minute de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Henry conduisait la poussette dans laquelle Leia s'était endormie un peu plus tôt, malgré le bruit, épuisée par notre journée. Je me retournai vers mon fils aîné pour proposer avec un sourire :

\- Tu veux que je prennes le relais, kid ?

\- Ça va, me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu en sûr ? Tu t'en sors ?

\- Maman, s'il te plaît, je sais quand même conduire une poussette, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, si c'est comme ça, je ne te proposerais plus rien, répondis-je d'un air faussement fâché.

Il me regarda d'un air courroucé, mais ne pus s'empêcher de sourire devant mon air espiègle, et je passai mon bras libre autour de ses épaules pour le serrer brièvement contre moi. Les quelques jours que nous venions de passer tous ensemble avaient été magiques, ponctués de moments en famille et de complicité. Nous ressemblions vraiment à une famille normale, comme ça, et ça nous faisait beaucoup de bien.

Killian s'habituait étonnement vite aux coutumes du monde moderne, et avait l'air extrêmement heureux de passer tout ce temps en famille. Voir les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde sourire me rendait tellement heureuse que j'avais parfois l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tant il se gonflait de bonheur.

\- Maman ? Commença alors Liam, et je me retournai vers lui pour découvrir ce qu'il avait à me dire. On peut avoir un chien ?

Je m'étouffai quasiment tant j'étais surprise par cette demande inattendue. Il me regardait d'un air parfaitement innocent alors que je toussais pour me redonner une contenance. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où cette idée lui venait : certes, il avait toujours aimé les animaux, mais de là à me demander un chien de but en blanc, c'était plutôt surprenant.

\- Où est-ce que tu as été pêcher cette idée ? Finis-je par dire en secouant la tête.

\- Ben, il y a beaucoup de gens qui ont des chiens ici, et puis ils sont mignons. Alors, on peut en avoir un ? Demanda-t-il en clignant des paupières pour essayer de m'amadouer.

\- Non, Liam, répondis-je en riant devant sa tentative. On ne peut pas avoir de chien.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pleurnicha-t-il en m'offrant son plus bel air malheureux. Tu aimes bien les chiens ! Tu adores Pongo !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil quand le chien est à quelqu'un d'autre, répondis-je d'un ton ferme, bien décidée à rester sur ma position et à ne pas craquer. Et puis c'est beaucoup de travail, un animal.

\- Mais je m'en occuperai ! Contra-t-il avec force.

\- Oui, tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu changeras vite d'avis.

\- Papa ! S'exclama-t-il alors en interpellant Killian, qui était soigneusement resté en dehors de la conversation jusqu'à présent. Toi, t'aimerais bien avoir un chien, hein ouais ?

\- Oui Killian, dis-je en haussant les sourcils, curieuse de savoir quel camp il allait choisir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, de tout ça ?

Il se retourna vers moi avec une petite grimace et porta sa prothèse à sa tête d'un air embarrassé. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes alors que je le regardais fixement, attendant de voir son avis. Il finit par baisser les yeux vers Liam et dit d'un air un peu hésitant:

\- Je ne dis rien du tout, parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres de ta mère.

\- Vas-y, fais comme si tu avais peur de moi, répliquai-je en plissant les yeux, une main posée sur mes hanches d'un air faussement fâché.

\- C'est un oui, alors ? S'exclama Liam en ouvrant de grands yeux, et je lançai un regard agacé vers Killian, parce qu'il venait de donner des faux espoirs à notre fils.

\- C'est un « parle-en avec ta mère ».

\- Bien sûr, évites de te mouiller, Jones, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est moi qui passe pour la méchante, maintenant.

\- Je n'évite rien du tout ! Se défendit-il d'un air inquiet. Je te soutiendrai dans ta décision, promis.

\- C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper.

Je n'étais pas réellement fâchée, mais devais admettre être un peu agacée par son comportement. Il évitait d'intervenir pour que je sois celle à prendre la décision, et ça m'énervait un peu. Il était censé prendre un parti ou un autre, pas éviter le problème de la sorte.

\- Arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler, intervint Henry en riant à moitié. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des enfants qui vous écoutent. Allez, réconciliez vous, insista-t-il alors que je levais un sourcil vers lui, étonnée par sa demande.

Je me retournai vers Killian, qui lâcha la main de Liam alors que nous avions arrêté de marcher. Il vint se placer devant moi et me prit la main d'un air penaud.

\- Désolé, Swan.

\- C'est bon, c'est pas grave, marmonnai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire devant son air défait.

Il me sourit un peu timidement, et je secouai la tête en l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa main vint se placer tout naturellement dans le bas de mon dos, et c'est Henry qui nous interrompit une nouvelle fois :

\- Je rappelle pour une seconde fois qu'il y a des enfants dans les environs.

Sa remarque nous fit rire. Je regardai Killian avec un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que notre petite altercation était oubliée, et il me sourit en retour en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le front.

Le reste de la balade se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale. Une heure plus tard, nous étions de retour dans l'appartement que nous avions loué pour la semaine. Il était spacieux, ce qui nous permettait d'avoir notre lieu à nous. Liam et Leia dormaient dans une chambre, Henry avait une pièce à lui tout seule, et Killian et moi avions notre propre chambre aussi.

Leia ne s'était pas réveillée, trop fatiguée par la journée, et Liam ne fit pas long feu non plus. Après avoir dit au revoir à Henry, je grimpai enfin dans le lit que je partageais avec Killian et m'écroulai dessus en soupirant. Mes jambes me faisaient mal d'avoir trop marché, et j'étais épuisée.

\- Quelle journée, dis-je en me retournant vers mon mari, qui, après avoir enlevé son t-shirt, se coucha torse nu à mes côtés.

\- Swan ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu inquiète alors que je me passais la main sur le visage pour essayer de rester éveillée

\- Quoi ? Répondis-je en roulant sur le flanc pour le regarder en face.

\- Tu es toujours fâchée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Je souris devant son air tracassé et passai doucement la main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. J'avais été agacée sur le moment, mais je n'étais certainement pas en colère contre lui. C'était oublié, et Liam était déjà passé à autre chose.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas fâchée, répondis-je avec un petit rire et je vis son regard s'illuminer de soulagement. Par contre, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ma défense ? Continuai-je avec curiosité. C'est parce que tu avais peur d'avoir le mauvais rôle ?

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air atterré. Emma, je t'assure que je n'ai pas faire ça pour te faire passer pour la méchante. C'est juste… Je trouvais que ça pouvait être chouette d'avoir un chien, avoua-t-il, semblant un peu embarrassé.

\- Sérieusement ? Dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Tu veux un chien ?

Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce désir, et il n'avait jamais eu l'air passionné par les animaux. Mais il sourit comme un petit garçon et répondit :

\- Disons que je me suis dit que ça pourrait rendre la maison encore plus joyeuse. Puis j'ai vu ta réaction, et j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas d'accord. Je n'ai pas voulu te contredire devant les enfants.

\- Tu es pire qu'un gosse, toi, hein ? Dis-je après une brève seconde de silence, ma main toujours dans sa nuque.

\- ça te dérange ? Répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mais non, je t'aime bien comme ça, répondis-je avec un petit sourire taquin.

Il sourit à son tour, et je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser lentement.

* * *

 **Paris**

\- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour monter là-dedans !

Leia dans mes bras, je fis trois pas en arrière pour me remettre à la hauteur de Killian, qui s'était arrêté net en voyant la file de touristes monter dans les ascenseurs. Je me mis sur le côté pour faire signe aux gens qui attendaient derrière nous de nous dépasser, et Henry, tenant Liam par la main, vint nous rejoindre en regardant Killian d'un air tracassé.

Nous nous tenions devant les ascenseurs pour monter au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, mais Killian s'était soudainement figé en voyant les grands engins s'ébranler. Il les regardait comme s'ils allaient nous avaler, et n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de monter à l'intérieur. Je comprenais sa peur, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude des choses de ce monde, et je posai ma main libre sur son bras pour essayer de le rassurer.

\- Ben qu'est ce que t'as, Papa ? Demanda Liam d'un air inquiet.

\- Hé, commençai-je sans laisser le temps à Killian de répondre à notre fils. Je sais que c'est impressionnant, mais il n'y a aucun danger, je te le promets. Et la vue en vaut la peine, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu, et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue en réfléchissant. Je n'allais certainement pas le forcer à monter là-dedans si ça lui faisait peur. D'après ce que j'avais vu dans les avions et les monuments que nous avions visités à Londres, Killian n'aimait pas tellement la hauteur. Je finis par dire en repositionnant Leia dans mes bras :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous ne sommes pas obligés de monter. Henry, tu veux monter au sommet avec ton frère ? Je sais que tu avais envie de voir la vue. On vous attendra en bas.

\- Swan, tu te réjouissais de voir ce qu'il y a là-haut, contra Killian alors que le flux de touristes passait toujours devant nous. Je peux rester tout seul pendant quelques instants, tu sais.

\- ça ne me dérange pas ! M'exclamai-je, n'ayant aucune envie de le laisser.

\- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je viens avec vous…

\- Mais tu n'aimes pas la hauteur ! Dis-je en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Swan, je suis un survivant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant cette phrase qu'il prononçait si souvent, me disant que nous étions décidément aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Il ne semblait toujours pas très rassuré, même si je voyais qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher un air confiant, et je lui fis remarquer :

\- Tu es sûr, hein ? Une fois que tu es là-dedans, tu ne peux plus en sortir jusqu'au sommet.

\- Je sais, dit-il en carrant les épaules, et je retins un éclat de rire. Je suis prêt.

Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de revenir sur sa décision, et je n'insistai donc pas. Cependant, une fois que nous fûmes dans le large habitacle, collés les uns contre les autres, et que les portes se renfermèrent derrière nous, je le sentis se crisper derrière moi. Je lui jetai un coup d'un inquiet, et murmurai alors que Leia gigotait dans mes bras :

\- ça va aller, je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance, hein ?

Il hocha la tête sans hésitation, et enroula ses bras autour de mes hanches alors que je collai mon dos contre son torse. Je pouvais sentir les battements rapides de son cœur, et espérai sincèrement que mon contact l'aiderait à se calmer un peu. Même si c'était lui qui avait insisté pour monter, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de peine à le voir si effrayé.

Nous arrivâmes au sommet sans encombre, et il poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement en sortant de l'ascenseur. Je lui souris et lui passai Leia, qui réclamait les bras de son père, non sans manquer de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue pour le réconforter. Nous nous approchâmes tous les cinq de la rambarde de sécurité, et Liam poussa un « wouah » émerveillé en voyant la ville qui s'étendait devant nous, semblant minuscule sous nos pieds.

Je remarquai quand même que Killian n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec la hauteur, et lui posai une main dans le dos pour lui faire gentiment comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de regarder si ça lui faisait peur. Il me sourit pour toute réponse et déposa Leia sur le sol alors qu'elle gigotait dans tous les sens, la tenant fermement par la main pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe.

En attendant, l'appareil photo en main, je m'éloignai très légèrement pour prendre plusieurs photos de ma famille. Je ne leur demandais que très rarement de poser, préférant saisir l'instant spontané. J'avais déjà de très belles images en mémoires : Leia et Liam courant après les écureuils à Hyde Park, Henry émerveillé par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui aux Champs Élysées, des dizaines de photos des enfants avec Killian, qui apparaissait toujours comme une vraie gravure de mode quel que soit le moment. J'aimais capturer ces moments et pensais déjà sérieusement à faire un album de ces vacances pour les montrer à Liam et Leia lorsqu'ils seraient plus grands.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a presque aucune photo de toi, là-dedans ? Dit la voix de Killian à mes côtés, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

J'avais la tête baissée sur l'écran de l'appareil, occupée à regarder les photos que j'avais prise, et ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Leia à ses côtés, il regardait par-dessus mon épaule, et je lui souris gentiment :

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, crois-moi.

Je n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé être devant l'objectif, et, à part pour les portrait de famille, je refusais la plupart du temps qu'on prenne des photos de moi. Il y avait trois ou quatre photos de notre voyage sur lesquelles j'étais, mais je n'étais jamais seule dessus. Killian me jeta un regard faussement agacé, et me tendit la main de Leia pour me prendre l'appareil, qui était passé autour de mon cou grâce à une sangle. J'ébouriffai affectueusement les cheveux de ma fille et regardant avec curiosité ce que Killian faisait, me demandant ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Rigolai-je en le voyant passer l'appareil autour de son propre cou.

\- C'est un crime qu'une aussi belle femme refuse de se faire prendre en photo.

\- Oh, arrête un peu, le réprimandai-je en riant à cause de sa remarque. Et puis tu ne sais même pas utiliser ce truc…

J'eus à peine le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il avait porté l'appareil à ses yeux, et j'eus le réflexe de me cacher le visage en riant alors qu'il poussait un grognement de frustration.

\- Trop rapide pour toi, Jones ! Le narguai-je.

\- Rigole autant que tu veux, mais j'aurais réussi à prendre une photo de toi avant la fin de cette journée.

\- On verra ça, répliquai-je en riant toujours.

Il fit plusieurs autres tentatives, mais ne réussit jamais à me prendre complètement sur l'image. Je m'amusais beaucoup de ce petit jeu entre nous, qui dura toute la journée. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors que le soir commençait à tomber et que nous étions sur les Champs Élysées, qu'il réussit enfin. J'étais devant lui, conduisant la poussette de Leia, alors que Liam sautillait près de Henry.

\- Swan ? Appela Killian dans mon dos.

\- Je ne vais pas me retourner, tu as déjà essayé cette méthode plusieurs fois.

\- Je t'aime.

Je fis volte-face, surprise par cette déclaration soudaine, un énorme sourire dessiné sur le visage. Je n'eus le temps de rien faire avant que le flash ne se déclenche, et il m'offrit un sourire victorieux alors que je m'approchais de lui, le doigt pointé dans sa direction dans un air menaçant :

\- Hé, c'est pas du jeu ! C'est pas juste de faire ça. Allez, efface-moi ça !

Il leva les sourcils, loin d'être impressionné, et répondit et me montrant l'écran de l'appareil :

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'efface ça ?

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé avant de baisser les yeux sur l'appareil, et restai sans voix. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvée bien sur les photos, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Le coucher de soleil apparaissait derrière moi moi, la lumière accrochant mes cheveux, et je rayonnais littéralement. Le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux illuminés de joie, j'étais complètement transfigurée par sa déclaration. C'était donc à ça que je ressemblais lorsqu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait ?

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné, capitulai-je en secouant la tête. Mais c'était vicieux, comme méthode.

\- Oh, Swan, dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes hanches. C'était juste pour le jeu, tu sais. Je t'aime vraiment très fort.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dis-je en retrouvant enfin mon sourire, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres, sous les rires de Liam et Henry.

* * *

 **Rome**

\- Okay, c'est probablement la meilleure chose que j'ai mangé de ma vie, dis-je en avalant un morceau de l'énorme pizza qui était posée devant moi.

\- Tu dis ça à propos de tout ce que tu avales depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, se moqua Henry en secouant la tête, semblant lui aussi plutôt content de ses lasagnes.

\- C'est vrai, ça, Swan, ajouta Killian en haussant un sourcils taquin dans ma direction. Tu as dit ça à propos des arancini qu'on a mangé hier, et tu diras probablement ça quand on aura commandé le dessert.

\- C'est vrai, on aura un dessert ? Demanda Liam avec les yeux brillants, relevant la tête de son plat de pâtes.

\- Finis d'abord ton plat, répondis-je avec un sourire, tout en aidant Leia, qui était assise à côté de moi dans une chaise haute.

Killian me jeta un coup d'œil amusé par dessus la table, semblant heureux de me voir avec autant d'appétit. Il fallait dire que la ville offrait des plats plus succulents les uns que les autres. Je ne m'étais jamais attendue à ça, et m'amusais à goûter un peu à tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Les enfants étaient eux aussi ravis, et puis avec tous les kilomètres que nous faisions pendant la journée, nous étions souvent affamés le soir venu, ce qui nous permettait d'en profiter pleinement.

\- Je veux faire toute seule ! S'exclama Leia en essayant de me prendre la fourchette des mains.

\- Très bien, princesse, mais si je vois que tu en mets partout, je reviendrais t'aider, d'accord ?

Elle me sourit avec douceur en hochant la tête, et je me penchai pour l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Depuis que j'étais revenue de New York, et si elle avait retrouvé son comportement normal, Leia acceptait maintenant mes câlins, et venait elle-même parfois m'en demander. Je devais avouer être heureuse de ce rapprochement entre ma fille et moi. Je l'adorais au-delà des mots, tout comme Henry et Liam, et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la distance qu'elle avait instauré entre nous. Mais, à présent, notre petite famille semblait plus soudée que jamais, et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse.

Je me retournai vers mon propre plat et pris une nouvelle bouchée de pizza avant de proposer à Killian :

\- Tu en veux ? C'est délicieux, tu verras.

Il haussa les épaules et piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau pour le porter à sa bouche. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir et il s'exclama d'un air impressionné :

\- Wouah, c'est différent de ce qu'on a à Storybrooke !

Il avança de nouveau sa main pour prendre un autre morceau, mais je tapai sur ses doigts d'un air taquin pour l'arrêter. Il me regarda en levant un sourcil moqueur et je m'exclamai sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire :

\- Hé ! Je t'ai dit un morceau, pas la moitié !

\- Arrêtes un peu, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. Tu ne mangeras jamais tout ça.

\- Oh, tu veux parier ? Répondis-je en levant les sourcils.

\- Sérieusement, intervint Henry en essayant de cacher son rire. Vous passez votre vie à faire des paris ? Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Je tiens à te rappeler, très cher, que c'est nous qui payons à manger, déclarai-je d'un air parfaitement sérieux. Alors si tu veux avoir un dessert, si j'étais toi, je me tiendrai à carreau.

\- Oh, tu joues sur la nourriture, dit-il en plissant les yeux d'un air faussement fâché. C'est bas, maman, c'est très, très bas.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes en essayant de garder notre sérieux, mais nous éclatâmes de rire de concert, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'autre. L'ambiance était au beau fixe depuis le début du voyage, et je m'amusais vraiment beaucoup. Et notre aventure était loin d'être terminée. J'adorais voir les enfants s'émerveiller de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, le paysage étant très différents de ce qu'ils connaissaient. J'adorais voir Henry regarder chaque bâtiment comme s'il essayait de graver son image dans sa mémoire, et Killian me poser milles questions sur comment et pourquoi les monuments se trouvaient là.

J'adorais passer du temps avec ma famille, tout simplement, parce que j'avais rêvé d'être entourée toute ma vie, et je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer une vie aussi parfaite. Des parents aimants, trois enfants magnifiques, un mari avec qui je partageais tout, qui était non seulement mon compagnon mais aussi mon meilleur ami, et avec qui je me chamaillais comme si nous avions quinze ans. Je les aimais au-delà des mots, plus fort que n'importe quoi en ce monde, et je sentais mon cœur se gonfler de fierté et de bonheur à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur eux.

J'arrivai à finir ma pizza toute seule, et souris d'un air taquin à Killian pour lui montrer que j'avais gagné, mais ne dis rien pour ne pas devoir essuyer une nouvelle moquerie de la part de Henry. Les enfants réclamèrent pour avoir un dessert, et alors que Henry regardait la carte avec attention, Liam se retourna vers moi d'un air un peu confus. Il avait été inhabituellement silencieux durant le repas, ce que j'avais mis sur le compte de la fatigue, mais il avait vraiment l'air concerné par quelque chose. Je lui souris et demandai gentiment :

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse, _sweetheart_ ?

\- Ben, heu… Hésita-t-il d'un air un peu embarrassé. T'avais dit que Henry aurait pas de dessert, et tu tiens toujours ta parole.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant où il avait été chercher une idée pareille, avant de finalement comprendre. Il était encore petit, et n'avait pas saisi l'humour de la situation lorsque j'avais blagué avec mon aîné. Je compris en même temps pourquoi il n'avait quasiment pas parlé du repas, et demandai, un peu inquiète :

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit depuis longtemps ?

\- Ben ouais, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je voulais pas dire quelque chose de mal et être puni.

Je laissai échapper un soupir dépité, et jetai un regard à Killian, qui avait l'air tout aussi atterré que moi. Il se retourna vers notre fils en disant avec douceur :

\- Liam, c'était pour rigoler. C'était une blague entre Henry et nous. On est en vacances, à part si tu fais quelque chose de très grave, je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas puni.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il en semblant retrouver son sourire.

Je lui fis signe de s'approcher de moi, et il se leva de table, obéissant à me demande. Je le pris sur mes genoux et l'embrassai dans les cheveux, le serrant fort contre moi. Je m'en voulais d'avoir oublié que Liam était encore trop petit pour comprendre le second degré, et je me sentais coupable de lui avoir fait peur. Pour le rassurer, je murmurai doucement :

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, mon ange. Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux comme dessert.

Il me sourit, et je continuai à la câliner jusqu'à ce que le serveur nous apporte notre commande. Killian et moi décidâmes de partager une glace, par pure gourmandise pour ma part, parce que je n'avais vraiment plus faim. Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur, la main de Killian enlacée tout naturellement à la mienne par dessus la table, comme à notre habitude.

Plus tard, alors que les enfants étaient au lit, Killian me trouva blottie dans les coussins du canapé de notre chambre, juste après avoir été dire un dernier au revoir à Henry, Liam et Leia. J'étais habillée d'un leggings et d'un t-shirt trop large pour moi, et essayais de ne pas m'endormir, épuisée par notre journée et le fait que j'avais eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Je tournai la tête en l'entendant approcher, et il éclata de rire en me voyant dans cette position.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

\- J'ai trop mangé, gémis-je alors qu'il s'installait sur le canapé à son tour.

Je me relevai un peu et posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Il commença immédiatement à jouer avec mes cheveux, ce qui me tira un petit grognement de plaisir, et le fit pouffer de rire.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'arriverais pas à manger tout ça.

\- Je tiens toujours mes paris, répliquai-je en étouffant un bâillement. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ?

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser lentement sur les lèvres, gardant sa main posée dans mes cheveux. Je souris, mais le ramenai à moi alors qu'il s'éloignait, agrippant son t-shirt d'une poigne de fer.

\- Pas si vite, Jones. Je pense que je mérite un peu plus que ça.

\- je croyais que tu étais fatiguée, dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil volontairement prétentieux.

\- Je ne suis jamais fatiguée, pour ça, soufflai-je avant de relever la tête et de plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne.

* * *

 **Madrid**

\- Tu t'es bien amusée, princesse ? Dis-je en soulevant Leia et en l'enveloppant dans une serviette de bain pour l'aider à se sécher.

\- Ouais ! S'exclama-t-elle, les cheveux trempés et grelottant un peu.

Je frictionnai vigoureusement ses épaules pour la réchauffer, et elle vint se blottir contre moi d'elle-même avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Je la câlinais pendant quelques minutes, profitant de la compagnie de ma fille. Elle avait vraiment l'ai heureuse d'être là, et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Nous étions dans un parc aquatique intérieur depuis le début de l'après-midi, et tout le monde avait l'air de très bien s'amuser. J'étais restée avec Leia et l'avait accompagnée dans la piscine des enfants pour jouer avec elle, alors que les trois garçons allaient essayer les toboggans. Je n'avais de toute façon pas vraiment envie de me plonger dans l'eau toute entière, et c'était donc avec plaisir que j'avais passé l'après-midi tranquillement avec ma fille.

Je levai les yeux et vis les garçons sortir de la piscine, trempés des pieds à la tête et le sourire aux lèvres. Leia bondit hors de mes bras pour se précipiter vers Killian, et je m'approchai de mes fils en demandant :

\- C'était bien ?

\- Oh ouais ! S'exclama Liam alors que j'enroulai une serviette autour de lui pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Henry il a fait des toboggans trop effrayants, mais moi j'avais pas encore la taille !

\- Et tu n'as même pas été dans l'eau, fit remarquer Henry en pointant le menton vers moi, faisant référence au fait que, malgré mon bikini, j'étais complètement sèche.

\- J'y ai été, me défendis-je en riant. Mais la hauteur du bassin des enfants m'arrive aux genoux.

\- La bonne excuse, dit mon fils d'un air moqueur. Je suis sûr que tu n'avais pas du tout envie de te mouiller.

\- Et bien on va arranger ça, entendis-je la voix familière de Killian dire derrière moi.

Avant que j'aie pu réagir, il enveloppa ses bras autour de moi et colla son corps contre le mien. Je grognai en sentant l'eau rentrer en contact avec mon dos et dis en essayant de me dégager de son emprise :

\- T'es trempé, arrête !

\- Tu n'es pas venue à la piscine pour rester hors de l'eau, Swan.

\- Non, je suis venue à la piscine pour passer du temps avec ma famille, et si je peux ne pas aller dans l'eau, c'est encore mieux pour moi, répliquai-je en gigotant toujours pour essayer de me mettre au sec.

\- Papa, mets maman dans l'eau ! S'exclama Liam en sautillant sur place d'un air surexcité.

Je tournai la tête vers Killian et plissai les yeux alors qu'il me serrait toujours contre lui, disant d'un air menaçant :

\- Ne t'avises pas de…

\- Qui est pour que je mette maman dans l'eau ? Me coupa-t-il en rigolant.

Henry et Liam levèrent la main en riant alors que Leia nous regardait avec de grands yeux, semblant un peu décontenancée par la situation. Killian me déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête avant de dire en riant :

\- Désolée, Swan. Ça l'emporte à la majorité.

Et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il me souleva du sol, les deux bras serrés à la hauteur de mon nombril. J'essayai de me débattre, mais ça ne sembla pas le déstabiliser. Je n'étais après tout pas bien lourde, et il me soulevait comme si je ne pesais rien du tout. Je donnai des coups en rigolant à moitié, quand même plutôt amusée par la situation et les rires des enfants derrière nous.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bord du bassin, mon mari s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. J'arrêtai de gigoter et tournai la tête vers lui, me demandant s'il allait vraiment me mettre à l'eau. Il me sourit, planta un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et dit :

\- Je t'aime, Swan.

Et sur ces paroles, il me balança à l'eau. Elle était plutôt chaude, je m'étais préparée à l'impact, et je remontai donc rapidement à la surface, trempée. Essayant de m'empêcher de rigoler même si je trouvais la situation très drôle vu les rires de ma famille, je me hissai sur le bords de la piscine à la force des bras et dis en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Killian :

\- Tu me le payeras.

Je fis face au bassin, et il se retourna pour me regarder, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage. Je vis immédiatement là une occasion de me venger, mais ne dis rien et continuai à la fixer d'un air faussement menaçant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, dis moi ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Oh, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. N'oublie pas qu'on dort dans la même chambre.

\- Très bien, je l'ai mérité, capitula-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais ne sois pas trop méchante quand même, promis ?

Je ris et enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque, le déstabilisant un peu. Je me mis à parler pour le déconcentrer, et il ne sembla pas réaliser que je nous guidais tous les deux vers le bord de la piscine, semblant comme hypnotisée par mon regard et me fixant amoureusement :

\- Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais quelque chose de trop grave. Je ne suis pas complètement inconsciente non plus. Mais tu l'as mérité, alors attends toi à quelque chose de…

J'arrêtai ma phrase juste au moment où ses talons rentraient en contact avec le bord du bassin. Je souris et haussai un sourcil dans sa direction, et il se rendit compte une seconde trop tard de ce que j'avais en tête. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je détachai mes mains de sa nuque, et d'une petit impulsion sur le torse, je l'envoyai dans l'eau avec un grand bruit.

Il émergea en me regardant d'un air outré alors que je riais déployée. Henry vint me taper dans la main pour me féliciter, et Killian pointa sa main valide vers moi en disant :

\- C'était un coup bas, Swan !

Je souris d'un air charmeur, et plongeai à mon tour dans l'eau pour aller le rejoindre sous le regard amusé des enfants. J'atteins sa hauteur en quelques secondes et mis un bras autour de sa nuque pour m'accrocher à lui. Il perdit son air faussement fâché et me sourit, et je dis en pouffant de rire :

\- Tu l'avais mérité. On fait la paix ?

\- On fait la paix, répliqua-t-il.

Et, comme pour celer une promesse, il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser avec douceur.

* * *

 **New York**

\- J'espère que Zoey sera contente, soupirai-je d'un air un peu absent.

\- Tu plaisantes, Swan ? Répondit Killian avec un sourire rassurant. Bien sûr, qu'elle sera contente. Tu l'intègres dans notre famille, c'est probablement tout ce qu'elle a espéré toute sa vie. Elle va être la plus heureuse des jeunes filles.

Je lui souris pour le remercier, réconfortée par ses mots doux. Nous étions dans l'avion direction New York, et j'avais appelé Zoey par vidéo-conférence juste avant de décoller. Elle croyait que nous revenions à Storybrooke et ne pensait pas une seconde que nous lui resservions une surprise de taille.

J'étais un peu anxieuse quant à la réaction de le jeune fille, j'avais peur que ce geste l'effraye un peu, mais mon mari arrivait toujours à me rassurer. Notre voyage touchait à sa fin, et il avait été tout simplement parfait. Ces moments passés avec ma famille avaient été magiques, découvrir le monde avec eux était une expérience magnifique, et je savais très bien que nous n'étions qu'au début de notre aventure en tant que famille.

Je tournai la tête pou regarder Henry, qui était en train de lire une histoire de son livre à Leia. Liam s'était endormi dans mes bras, et Killian avait l'air de s'être habitué aux avions, parce qu'il n'avait plus du tout l'air anxieux. L'atterrissage n'allait pas tarder, mais je soulevai l'accoudoir qui nous séparait et m'appuyai contre l'épaule de Killian pour me reposer un peu. Il sourit et m'embrassa sur la tempe, passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me soutenir.

Le mouvement réveilla Liam, et il se redressa et regarda autour de lui d'un air ensommeillé. Je lui souris, et il demanda d'une voix encore un peu endormie :

\- On est arrivés ? On va voir Zoey ?

Je sentis mon sourire s'élargir. Zoey avait toujours été très gentille avec Liam lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, et je savais que mon fils était impatient de la rencontrer. Je lui ébouriffai affectueusement les cheveux en répondant :

\- Il faut être encore un peu patient, _sweetheart_. Mais on est presque arrivés.

Il sourit et se blottit de nouveau contre moi pour s'endormir à moitié. Comme je l'avais prévu, l'atterrissage fut imminent et, une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, nous fûmes au sol. Nous avions prévu de passer une nuit à New York – une autre surprise que nous réservions à Zoey, parce que nous allions passer la soirée devant une des fameuses comédies musicales de Broadway – et nous nous dépêchâmes de nous installer pour arriver le plus vite possible là où logeait la jeune fille.

Killian remarqua ma nervosité alors que nous nous approchions de l'adresse donnée par la responsable de la famille d'accueil. Je tenais Liam par la main alors que Henry poussait la poussette de Leia. Je sentais battre mon cœur dans ma poitrine, effrayée à l'idée que l'idée ne plaise pas à la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de faire quoi que ce soit, et j'avais peur que notre geste soit trop grand, et que ça lui fasse un peu peur. Il chercha mon regard et me sourit avant d'enlacer ses doigts à ceux de ma main libre pour me montrer son soutien. Immédiatement, je me détendis au contact de sa peau, et poussai un petit soupir pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place.

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes devant la porte d'une grande demeure, une femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'années, que je reconnus grâce à la vidéo-conférence que nous avions eue ensemble, nous ouvrit avec un sourire. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais nous serra la main avec chaleur :

\- Bienvenue, Emma, nous accueillit-elle Je suis Evelyn, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Killian. Zoey parle beaucoup de vous tous.

Elle nous fit signe de la suivre dans le salon, et Liam regarda autour de lui avec curiosité alors que Killian prenait Leia dans ses bras, laissant la poussette dans l'entrée. Il n'y avait pas d'enfants dans la maison, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu que nous étions en pleine heure scolaire, et Evelyn nous invita à nous asseoir dans le salon, nous proposant une tasse de café avant de remplir la paperasse nécessaire pour que j'aie la garde de Zoey pour les deux semaines à venir. Liam et Leia s'éloignèrent un peu pour s'amuser avec les jouets qui traînaient dans le salon, alors que Killian et Henry restaient à mes côtés pendant que je remplissais les papiers.

\- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous venez vous même du système, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Evelyn.

\- Oui, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire un peut timide. L'histoire de Zoey m'a rappelée la mienne.

\- C'est une jeune fille formidable, vous savez, me confia-t-elle en soupirant. Intelligente, polie, elle n'a juste pas eu de chance dans la vie. Elle a été placée ici après sa dernière fugue, et je suis heureuse de constater qu'elle n'essaye plus de s'enfuir. Mais je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper plus d'elle. Vous voyez, j'héberge quinze enfants ici, dont la plupart ont entre six et douze ans. Zoey est la plus âgée. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps…

\- Je comprends, répondis-je avec un sourire rassurant dans sa direction. Vous voulez le bien-être des enfants, et c'est ce qui compte.

\- Depuis que vous êtes entrée dans sa vie, elle va beaucoup mieux, me dit-elle chaleureusement. Je ne prends aucun crédit pour son nouveau comportement, même si je crois qu'elle se sent mieux ici. Elle a arrêté les fugues, elle travaille mieux à l'école, elle sourit. Je crois que vous lui avez redonné l'espoir, et je voudrais vous remercier pour ça.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie, répondis-je, émue par ses paroles. Vous me faites confiance pour m'occuper d'elle, et je vous en suis grandement reconnaissante. Zoey compte beaucoup pour moi, et je voulais juste la laisser faire partie de notre petite famille pour quelques jours.

-Et c'est tout à votre honneur, me dit-elle au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

J'entendis plusieurs voix d'enfants se mêler, et Evelyn se leva pour passer la tête par la porte du salon. Elle adressa quelques mots aux enfants avant de dire :

\- Zoey ? Ne monte pas dans les chambres tout de suite, il y a quelque chose pour toi dans le salon.

\- Quel genre de chose ? L'entendis-je dire d'un air un peu méfiant.

\- Tu verras

Je me levai du canapé pour l'accueillir, imitée par Henry et Killian, et rejoint par Leia et Liam, à qui mon mari fit signe de se taire avec un clin d'oeil, leur montrant ainsi qu'on préparait une surprise. J'essuyai mes paumes moites sur mon pantalon, et Killian posa brièvement sa main dans mon dos pour m'apaiser.

\- ça va aller, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, et je me détendis légèrement.

Evelyn fit signe à Zoey de la rejoindre, et la jeune fille débarqua dans le salon sans nous remarquer immédiatement à cause du fait qu'elle fixait sa tutrice, les sourcils froncés. Mais elle finit par tourner la tête vers nous, et je vis ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur. Elle nous regarda tour à tour avant de laisser tomber son sac de cours sur le sol et de courir vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras.

\- Emma ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que j'éclatais de rire sous l'impact.

\- Comment tu vas, ma belle ? Répondis-je alors qu'elle se détachait de moi et regardait ma famille avec de grands yeux, comme s'il elle n'arrivait pas à croire en la réalité de la situation.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je croyais que tu retournais chez toi...

\- On à fait un détour pour venir te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Avant de continuer avec ce qu'on a à te dire, je vais peut-être te présenter à ma famille ? Continuai-je en m'écartant légèrement d'elle.

Killian la prit immédiatement dans ses bras dans un geste paternel, et je lui souris avec gratitude alors que Zoey semblait un peu surprise, mais profondément heureuse de cet élan d'affection. Elle lui sourit en se détachant de lui, et salua mes enfants, alors que Liam, qui avait pourtant eu l'air si impatient de la voir, jouait à présent les timides. Je ris en voyant son air embarrassé, et lui ébouriffai les cheveux pour le rassurer, avant de me retourner vers la jeune fille en disant :

\- On n'est pas venu jusqu'ici rien que pour te dire bonjour, annonçai-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers Killian, qui hocha la tête pour m'encourager doucement. La vérité, c'est qu'on a plusieurs surprises pour ton anniversaire.

\- C'est à dire ? Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Je lui expliquai de long en large notre plan : Le spectacle sur Broadway, Disneyland, le réveillon de Noël passé à Storybrooke. Ses yeux s'agrandirent petit à petit, et, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, j'ajoutai avec anxiété :

\- Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Si ça te semble trop, on comprendrait parfaitement, et…

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Me coupa-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée. Oh mon dieu, merci ! C'est… personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi.

Et sur ces mots, elle m'enlaça de nouveau, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement, heureuse que notre surprise lui plaise. Je restai quelques secondes supplémentaire à la serrer contre moi avant de proposer avec un sourire :

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire ton sac ? Je t'expliquerai tout ce qui est prévu, comme ça.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle sans pour autant lâcher ma main, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Mon dieu, Emma, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fais ça pour moi…

\- Ce n'est rien, l'interrompis-je pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. On fait ça avec plaisir. Allez, allons-y. Tu me montreras ta chambre, comme ça.

Et sur ses paroles, elle hocha la tête et m'entraîna derrière elle vers la cage d'escalier. J'eus le temps d'intercepter le regard de Killian, qui avait l'air tout aussi heureux que moi de la réaction de la jeune fille. Je venais de la rendre très heureuse, et ça n'aurait pas pu me faire plus plaisir.

* * *

 **Disneyland**

\- Maman ! Maman ! On peut aller faire une photo ? S'exclama Liam d'un air surexcité en sautillant sur place

\- Allez-y, _sweetheart_ , répondis-je en le poussant un peu en avant pour l'encourager. Garde bien la main de ta sœur dans la tienne, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, et Liam et Leia s'éloignèrent vers la file d'enfants attendant pour prendre une photo avec une des fameuses mascottes du parc. Je les suivis avec Killian pour ne pas risquer qu'ils se perdent dans la foule, et enroulai mes bras autour de lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule avec un sourire.

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions dans le parc, et tout se passait pour le mieux. Zoey avait vraiment l'air heureuse d'être là, et elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, ce qui faisait plaisir à voir. Elle nous avait remercié une bonne cinquantaine de fois, et nous avions dû blaguer en la menaçant de la priver de dessert si elle continuait - en faisant bien sûr attention que Liam ne soit pas dans les parages cette fois-ci. Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec ma famille, Killian se comportait avec elle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et elle s'était intégrée avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si elle avait toujours été là.

\- On dirait vraiment qu'ils sont frères et sœurs, me fit remarquer Killian en me pointant du menton Henry et Zoey, qui revenaient d'une des attractions fortes qu'ils venaient de faire.

Mon fils essayait de chatouiller la jeune fille, qui évitait ses tentatives en riant. Il finit par passer un bras autour de ses épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans tenir compte de ses cris de protestations. Il était vrai qu'il se conduisait vraiment en grand frère avec elle, et elle faisait semblant de râler, mais je voyais bien que ça lui faisait du bien d'être intégrée dans notre famille.

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent de nous, les joues rouges à cause de l'adrénaline, et je me détachai un peu de Killian pour les regarder en souriant :

\- C'était bien ?

\- Trop ! Répondit Zoey avec enthousiasme. Je n'avais encore jamais fait d'attractions comme ça avant, et le Space Moutain, c'était la meilleure façon de commencer !

\- Maman ! S'exclama Liam en tirant sur ma blouse. Moi aussi je veux le faire !

\- Tu es encore trop petit, _little mate_ , dit Killian en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais quand tu seras plus vieux, tu pourras le faire, c'est promis.

Leia, en voyant son frère dans les bras de son père, me fit signe qu'elle voulait que je la prenne, et je la soulevai en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. J'aimais tellement ces moments en famille. Je voulais les graver dans ma mémoire à tout jamais, parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi heureuse. Je regardais Henry, qui discutait de l'attraction avec Killian, lorsqu'une voix me fit me retourner :

\- C'est pour une photo de groupe ?

C'était l'accompagnateur de la mascotte qui venait de nous poser la question, et j'échangeai un regard surpris avec Killian. La photo était censée être pour les enfants, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de nous prendre tous dessus.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça fera une nouvelle photo de famille, déclara Killian avec un sourire, déposant Liam à terre, qui se rua joyeusement vers la mascotte.

Leia gigota jusqu'à ce que je la libère pour aller rejoindre son frère, et je m'apprêtais à avancer à la suite de Henry, lorsque la voix de Zoey retentit derrière moi.

\- De famille ? Je ne suis pas sûre que… rougit-elle d'un air embarrassé.

\- Ne commence pas, dis-je en rigolant. Tu fais partie de la famille, n'essaye pas de protester.

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, je l'attirai par les épaules à la suite de ma famille. Killian était de l'autre côté de la mascotte, un bras autour des épaules de Henry, et je vis l'accompagnateur sourire tant nous avions l'air tous très complices.

Alors que nous nous éloignions de nouveau pour aller explorer le parc, je gardai un bras passé autour des épaules de Zoey. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, mais finit par prendre la parole d'un air un peu timide :

\- Dis Emma…

\- Oui ? Demandai-je en me retournant vers elle, me demandant à quoi elle pensait.

\- Merci…

\- Ah non ! M'exclamai-je en rigolant. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Killian ! Viens ici ! Dis-je en appelant mon mari, qui se rapprocha immédiatement de nous, Leia blottie dans ses bras. Nous avons ici une jeune fille qui ne veut pas nous écouter quand on lui dit d'arrêter de nous remercier. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Ah ben comme on a dit, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Privée de dessert.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! Protesta Zoey en riant. Merci de me montrer ce que c'est d'avoir une vraie famille…

\- Tu seras heureuse aussi, ma belle, affirmai-je avec un petit sourire. Je le sais.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais me sourit avec les yeux un peu brillants, et se contenta de serrer ses deux bras autour de moi. Je lui rendis son étreinte pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me détacher d'elle, et d'essuyer une larme solitaire qui coulait le long de sa joue.

\- Allez, on est ici pour s'amuser, non ? Dis-je d'un air enjoué.

Elle hocha la tête et se détacha de moi avec un sourire pour aller rejoindre Henry et Liam, qui marchaient à quelques pas de nous. Ce-dernier se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de la jeune fille – il aimait beaucoup sa compagnie, et elle était vraiment très gentille avec lui. Killian enroula son bras gauche autour de mes hanches et m'embrassa sur la tempe avant de dire :

\- Je crois que tu as rendu une jeune fille très heureuse.

\- Rien n'aurait été possible sans vous tous, répliquai-je en me retournant vers lui. Merci d'avoir accepté.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Swan, affirma-t-il avec douceur. Je suis très heureux de l'accueillir chez nous.

Je souris largement, me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter une famille aussi parfaite, et je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Zoey**

\- On peut aller ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ? Allez maman ! Supplia Liam en faisant ses yeux de chien battus.

Nous nous trouvions à la table du petit-déjeuner, et mon fils réclamait pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait sous le sapin depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Je ris et échangeai un regard avec Killian, qui se trouvait en face de moi à la table, pour lui faire comprendre silencieusement qu'on les avait déjà fait assez attendre. Il sourit et répondit à notre fils :

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

Mon fils bondit littéralement de sa chaise pour foncer vers le sapin, ce qui me fit rire. Henry se leva de table et sortit sa sœur de sa chaise haute, la posant sur le sol alors qu'elle trottinait elle aussi vers le salon. Zoey sourit et les suivit d'un pas léger, nous laissant seuls Killian et moi à la table.

Je caressai la main de mon mari par dessus de la nappe, et il me sourit tendrement. Nous étions rentrés de nos vacances quelques jours auparavant, et tout allait pour le mieux. Bien sûr, c'était un peu difficile de revenir à une vie normale - autant qu'elle pouvait l'être lorsqu'on vivait dans cette ville - mais nos vacances étaient prolongées par Zoey, qui était restée pour les fêtes.

La présence de la jeune fille demandait beaucoup de précautions, bien sûr, parce qu'il fallait lui cacher la magie qui circulait partout dans la ville, mais nous nous en sortions plutôt bien. Tous les habitants avaient été drillés sur comment agir, et rien d'étrange ne s'était produit depuis notre retour.

\- On va voir leurs réactions ? Demanda Killian avec un sourire, serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Je hochai la tête et le suivis vers le salon, où les quatre enfants étaient déjà installés sur le sol, devant une montagne de cadeaux. Liam secouait avec un grand sourire une boîte emballée pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, Henry regardait avec attention les nouveaux jeux vidéos qui étaient présents dans un de ses paquets, et Zoey aidait Leia à ouvrir ses propre cadeaux.

Je souris et enroulai mes bras autour de Killian pour le rapprocher de moi. J'étais tellement heureuse. Nous avions passé le réveillon chez mes parents – que Zoey pensait être mes meilleurs amis – et elle s'était merveilleusement bien intégrée dans notre petit groupe. Il y avait eu un seul accrochage lorsque Leia avait appelé ma mère « Grand-mère » - nous avions expliqué aux autres enfants qu'on jouait à un jeu, mais ma fille était la benjamine et était encore un peu petite pour comprendre tout ça - et j'avais dû inventer une excuse sur le tas, disant que c'était un surnom que je donnais à mon amie pour l'embêter, et que Leia avait dû le répéter par mimétisme. C'était passé comme une lettre à la poste, et à voir le sourire qu'essayaient de cacher mes parents, c'était une anecdote qui allait être souvent racontée lors de dîners de famille.

Je les regardai s'amuser pendant quelques instants avant de remarquer que Zoey ne déballait pas ses propres cadeaux. Je m'y étais attendue, car elle ne pensait sûrement pas qu'on lui réservait plus de surprise, et je retins un sourire en imaginant sa tête quand elle allait découvrir ce qui l'attendait. Je me détachai un peu de Killian mais gardai sa main serrée dans la mienne avant de dire :

\- Zoey ? Il y a des choses pour toi aussi, ma belle.

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi d'un air surpris. Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pas du tout, ris-je en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Killian, qui souriait lui aussi.

\- Mais… Non ! Dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup trop pour moi, et…

\- C'est trop tard, de toute façon, l'interrompit Killian en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Autant que tu découvres ce qui t'attends.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air effaré, et se mit à chercher dans la pile de cadeau, avec l'aide de Henry. Je devinai qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de traitement, et ça me faisait vraiment plaisir d'enfin pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait. Killian et moi avions discuté de longues heures pour nous mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on voulait lui offrir. C'était plus compliqué pour elle, vu qu'elle n'était pas sous notre tutelle légale, mais nous avions décidé de ne pas faire attention aux dépenses, vu qu'on pouvait se procurer tout l'argent dont nous avions besoin grâce à la magie. Le plus important était de les rendre heureux, elle et nos enfants, même si nous savions que ces cadeaux n'étaient que la cerise sur le gâteau. Mon mari et moi étions bien placés pour savoir que l'amour qui nous liait tous était le plus magique des présents.

Henry finit par trouver les deux enveloppes marquées au nom de Zoey. Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu décontenancée, et ouvrit la première. Elle lut les inscriptions marquées sur les tickets qu'elle tenait en main, et je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupeur.

\- Oh mon dieu, Merci, merci merci ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant d'un bond pour venir nous serrer dans ses bras Killian et moi, tenant dans ses mains le précieux sésame.

Je ris sous l'impact de son étreinte, et jetai un coup d'oeil vers Killian avec un sourire. Nous venions de lui offrir deux billets pour aller voir en concert son groupe de rock préféré, qui passait à New York pendant les vacances d'été. De toute évidence, ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir.

\- ça te plaît ? Demandai-je, et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, semblant complètement perplexe. Tu sais déjà qui va t'accompagner ?

\- Tu viendrais avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle du tac au tac, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ses paroles tant j'étais surprise. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. Tu es fort occupée, et…

\- Je me libérerai, la coupai-je avec un grand sourire. C'est avec grand plaisir que je t'accompagnerai.

Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage, et je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour regarder Henry. Il souriait avec gentillesse, semblant sincèrement heureux de voir la jeune fille si contente. Nous avions discuté avec lui de tout ça. Surtout parce que la surprise qui allait suivre était de taille, et j'avais voulu lui assurer qu'on ferait exactement la même chose pour lui s'il en avait besoin un jour. Il avait accepté notre proposition comme une évidence, et j'étais tellement fière de lui.

\- Ouvre le deuxième, invita alors Killian.

Elle rangea soigneusement les billets dans l'enveloppe, et prit la deuxième avec des mains un peu tremblantes. Elle en sortit un paquet de feuilles, et je vis la confusion prendre place sur son visage. C'était la réaction que nous avions prévue, et je pris donc la parole, mon cœur battant fort dans ma poitrine dans l'attente de comment elle allait réagir en apprenant tout ça.

\- Comme tu le vois, tu tiens en main des brochures de l'université de New York. On sait que tu veux devenir chirurgienne, et après en avoir beaucoup discuté, Killian et moi avons décidé de te payer tes études. Nous ne doutons pas que tu obtiendras une bourse, mais toutes les dépenses restantes seront à nos charge. On veut t'aider à réaliser ton rêve.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et elle nous regarda tour à tour Killian et moi d'un air abasourdi. Elle ne sembla pas réaliser tout de suite ce qui se passait, et le temps sembla flotter pendant un instant dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne se jette littéralement sur nous pour nous serrer de nouveau contre elle.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous, balbutia-t-elle sans sembler croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Nous ne sommes pas fous, Zoey, dit Killian en s'éloignant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, riant à moitié. On croit juste en toi, et on sait que tu feras une super chirurgienne.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ? Dit-elle alors que je voyais des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux.

\- Parce que tu mérites ta chance, Zoey, répondis-je, moi aussi fortement émue. Parce que tu mérites d'avoir la même chance que Henry, Liam ou Leia. Parce que ce n'est pas parce que tu as mal commencé ta vie que ça doit continuer comme ça. Je sais que tu vas réussir, ma belle, j'en suis convaincue, et on te donne juste un petit coup de pouce dans ton avancée.

Une larme dégringola sa joue, et elle me serra encore fortement contre elle. Cette étreinte valait bien tous les mercis du monde, parce que je savais ce qu'elle essayait de me dire à travers ce geste. Je voulais lui montrer ce que c'était d'être aimée, je voulais lui donner l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, et je sentis moi aussi des larmes rouler sur mes joues en me rendant compte que j'avais réussi.

Un peu plus tard, alors que les enfants étaient en train d'examiner tous leurs nouveaux cadeaux dans le salon, Killian m'entraîna vers la cuisine, voyant que j'étais toujours émue par la réaction de la jeune fille. Il me sourit tendrement et me prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur mon front.

\- Je suis fier d'être ton mari.

\- C'est moi qui suis fière de toi, répondis-je du tac au tac, et je le sentis sourire plus que je le vis.

Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés, ma tête sur son épaule, sa main dans mon dos. Nous étions tous les deux des orphelins, et nous nous étions trouvés. Nous nous étions sentis aimés et en sécurité dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous nous comprenions mieux que quiconque, nous avions bâti un futur ensemble, futur qui avait bien failli nous échapper mais pour lequel nous nous étions battu bec et ongle. Nous avions fondé une famille, recommencé nos vies, qui avaient été brisées tant de fois, sur de nouvelles bases, des bases solides. Et nous avions enfin trouvé ce Saint-Graal qu'était le bonheur, en la présence l'un de l'autre et de nos enfants.

Nous nous aimions si fort que je ne savais même plus comment le lui dire, parce que mes sentiments se trouvaient au-delà des mots. Il était la personne en qui j'avais la plus confiance. Celui qui me comprenait parfaitement, qui m'aimait dans mon entièreté, avec mes qualités, mes défauts, mes blessures. Il avait réussi à force de patience à briser tous ces murs que j'avais érigés autour de mon cœur. Il m'avait offert ce que j'avais toujours voulu : être aimée. Et bien sûr, notre relation avait des hauts et des bas, parce que nous n'étions pas parfaits. Elle était imparfaite, tout comme nous, parce que nous avions tous les deux été blessés par la vie.

Mais nous étions des survivants, et nous allions survivre, ensemble, main dans la main, comme nous l'avions toujours fait. Nous allions surmonter tout ce qui se mettait en travers de notre chemin, parce que nos sentiments étaient bien plus fort que n'importe quel obstacle. Nous allions regarder nos enfants grandir, Henry devenir un écrivain reconnu, Liam évoluer en un jeune homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à son père, Leia devenir une superbe et adorable princesse. Nous allions nous réveiller dans cinquante ans dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trouvant toujours l'autre plus beau que le jour précédent.

Nous allions construire notre avenir ensemble.

Nos plus belles années étaient encore devant nous.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la fin de cette fiction! J'aime à penser que Emma et Killian ont fini par dire la vérité à Zoey sur Storybrooke, et par l'adopter, mais je vous laisse décider de cette possibilité! J'espère que vous avez aimé suivre cette histoire, et j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, les favoris, les follows, merci d'avoir lu mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! :)**


End file.
